Living In Denial
by prangel
Summary: Nathan and Haley are best friends who've known eachother their whole lives and have recently become friends with benefits. But will a new girl who has interest in Nathan force them to admit their true feelings?
1. Sisters

Okay so this is my very first story that I've written. I don't claim to be any good so please bear with me. Now this first chapter is kinda shortcompared to my other chaptersbecause it's kind of an introduction to Haley's life. Please feel free to leave reviews and let me know if I should continue. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story idea.

------

Sitting at her desk staring at her computer screen, Haley James couldn't figure out how to start her English essay. _Describe your Utopia. Who the hell assigns something like that? Mr. Kelley that's who, _Haley thought as she tapped her fingers on her desk, _I mean seriously, what is utopia anyway? There is no such thing as a utopia even in an imaginary sense. Something is always bound to go wrong. This assignment is stupid. Ugh! Hmmm, maybe I can bullshit my way through it. Yeah, that's what I'll do._

As Haley started typing away on her computer, a small figure entered her room tip-toeing towards her. The figure quietly headed towards Haley with a scheming grin plastered on her face.

"Boo!"

Haley almost jumps out of her chair in surprise due to the interruption.

"Brooke, what the hell?" Haley yelled at her younger sister completely pissed off.

"You should have seen your face!" Brooke said overcome with laughter.

Brooke was a year younger than Haley. She was definitely what you would describe as Supermodel Gorgeous. She had hazel eyes and medium length raven colored hair. She also had the body that most girls would kill for. Lightly tanned and toned in all the right places Brooke never had to feel insecure. Ever the fashionista Brooke wore nothing but the latest and up-to-date styles. If it isn't designer she wouldn't be caught dead in it. A definite contrast from Haley who had long sandy, blonde hair and big, brown eyes. She was petite but had just the right curves. Even though Haley did sport some of the same style as Brooke, she was just as comfortable going out in jeans and an old t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail and no make-up. Brooke was always perky and ready for a party. Haley on the other hand didn't mind hanging at home and reading a good book, not that she got to do it often.

Brooke walked further into Haley's room and to her closet and starts to sift through her sister's clothes.

"So, what brings you to my room and into my closet?" Haley asked slightly annoyed and pissed at her sister for interrupting her.

"I was wondering what you were going to wear to Teresa's party tonight. That way I won't borrow something you planned on wearing. I was thinking I could wear your black, pleated mini skirt with my red, v-neck halter and black, knee-high boots. What do you think?"

"I think I'm never going to see it again." Haley responded now turned facing her sister.

"Hey, I'll return it this time!"

"Returning it is not the problem. Getting it back in one piece is."

Brooke looks at Haley with a guilty look on her face. "Okay, that was not my fault. How was I supposed to know that Lucas was so impatiently horny that he just had to rip the skirt off of me? And how do you think I felt? I had to go home wearing one of Tim's sweatpants."

Haley shudders at her sister's misfortune.

"Just take it. I don't even think I'm going tonight." Haley turns back to her computer as Brooke pulls out the skirt.

"Uh, what?" Brooke asked incredulously.

A James sister missing a party just did not happen. Everyone expected the sisters to be there. A party never really gets started until they arrive. That's what happens when you grow up in one of the richest families in the town. Haley and Brooke's father Jimmy James was the President of one of the most respected and successful advertising agencies in the state of North Carolina. As if that wasn't enough, their mother Lydia was the founder and owner of a chain of clothing boutiques across the country called **_Irresistible_**. The girls lived a lavish lifestyle where money was no object. They lived in a huge and luxurious mansion in the finest neighborhood. While Brooke reveled in it and flaunted it whenever she could, Haley remained passive and felt that although it is good to have money, it doesn't buy you happiness. So she didn't feel the need to flaunt her riches.

"What do you mean you're not going? Why?" Brooke sat down on her sister's beautifully made queen sized bed with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"I just have to get this paper done. And I really don't feel like getting drunk tonight. As a matter of fact it's kinda getting old. We do the same thing every weekend. I just want to shake it up and do something different."

"Then dye your hair a different color, drink another kind of alcohol, dress sluttier! Haley, you can't not go! It won't be the same without you. Besides isn't Nathan going?" Brooke threw in the last question with a smirk.

"You know he's going Brooke. And I see him all the time. He is my best friend. It's not like I can only see him at the party."

Nathan Scott. Haley's best friend since practically birth. Nathan's parents Dan and Deb Scott have known the James' since their college days at UNC. Both sets of parents moved back to Tree Hill and started their own business ventures. Dan started up a high class car dealership that has become a prominent, successful business. And Deb ran a non-profit charity organization which over the years has helped to raise millions for many charities. A few years after graduation both Lydia and Deb discovered they were pregnant around the same time, with Deb only a month ahead. While pregnant they did everything together and gushed about how their children would be the best of friends and if they were lucky they would have a boy and a girl who they could plan a wedding for. By a case of luck both women went into labor at the same time. In the end Deb gave birth to two healthy twin boys Nathan, the oldest by 8 minutes, and Lucas Scott. Fourteen hours later, Lydia gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl who she named Haley. Lydia liked to joke that her daughter was lucky since she had two boys to choose from. But there was something that drew Nathan and Haley to each other. As they grew up there was no denying the unbreakable bond that had formed. No one could really explain it. They understood each other and were very protective of one another. And to this day they still remain the best of friends united closely by that unexplainable bond.

"Well, I know that. I was just saying he'd be disappointed and very upset if his best friend didn't show up. I mean who else is going to bitch slap all the sluts that try to flirt with him. He needs your protection Haley. Not to mention other things. You don't want to leave the poor boy defenseless." Brooke couldn't help but try to use any tactic to persuade her sister to go to the party. And she knew Nathan Scott was the way to do so.

"I think Nathan can take care of himself." Haley responded while rolling her eyes.

"Haley come to the party. You know that if you don't go everyone is going to be calling you every second asking why you're not there." Brooke was starting to feel like she was about to lose the fight.

"Then I'll be sure to turn off my cell and unplug my private line then."

"Haaaleeeeyyy!" Brooke whined now kneeling in front of her. "Come on. You have to go. We're like the Hilton sisters. I can't show up without my Paris."

"Okay, for your information the Hiltons don't attend every party together. It's not often you see them go to the same event together. And why am I Paris?"

"Well, duh. You are the oldest."

"So? If anything I'm Nicky and you're Paris. Forget the age, let's go by demeanor and personality. Paris is a major party girl and she loves boys, lots of them. Not to mention the way she dresses. So, obviously you are Paris."

"I guess you have a point. And for your information I only love one boy. Or did you forget my boyfriend of two years, Lucas Scott?" Brooke retorted with a dreamy look on her face. A look she got every time she mentioned his name. It was a mixture of adoration, love, and pure unadulterated lust. Which always managed to make Haley want to puke.

Lucas Scott was Nathan's brother but if you were an outsider who had never heard of the Scotts you would never guess they were related. Nathan was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. He had dark hair with striking blue eyes. An avid basketball player, he had a chiseled physique that girls drooled over. He was the ultimate charmer and everyone knew of his playboy ways. Lucas on the other hand had blonde hair and blue eyes. Along with his brother Lucas was a gifted basketball player, which kept him in great shape. When it came to girls Lucas was the subtle kind of guy. He is a huge fan of literature and would wow the female population with powerful quotes from poems or books that he had read. He keeps to himself and is seen as Brooke likes to call him Broody. Brooke and Lucas have been dating for two years after years of constant flirting. And ever since then the two couldn't be happier.

"How can I forget? I'm only reminded everyday when I catch you guys going at it on any surface you can find."

"Jealous? Anyway, Haley don't make me go alone. I'm begging here." Brooke brought her hands together in a begging pose on the floor.

"I have to work on my paper. It's due on Monday"

"Then you have tomorrow and Sunday to work on it. I'm not leaving until you say you'll go. Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase!" Brooke pouts her lips innocently for the overall affect.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll go! Gosh, you are so annoying!" Haley sighed in defeat. "Now go before I change my mind."

"Yay! You are the best!" Brooke claps her hands together excitedly as she gets up then gives her sister a big hug and a kiss on her cheek. "I promise you'll have fun tonight!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now go"

Brooke grabs the skirt off the bed and heads out of the room. As she leaves she yells back, "I love you!"

"I despise you!" Haley yells back in mock annoyance.

"You know you love me!" Brooke responds before she disappears from sight.

Haley smiles to herself knowing her sister was right and then turns to her computer again when her cell phone rings. She looks at the caller id and smiles at the name.

_Nathan._


	2. Friends With Benefits

I'm glad to see that some of you are enjoying this story. For those who would like to know, the couples will be Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton. Fair warning the majority of this chapter is a flashback.

----------

"Haley's House of Whores. How can I service you?" Haley answered holding back a laugh.

Nathan let out a big laugh. "Are you offering the Haley Special?"

"Depends. What are you looking for exactly?"

"Everything you've got."

"I'm sorry you have to be a little more specific."

"You know the usual. Striptease, lap dance, your mouth on my-" Nathan is suddenly cut off.

"Okay, game over." Nathan laughs at Haley.

"Too specific for you?" Nathan asked teasingly. He always liked to push a little too far to see how long it'd be before she'd get embarrassed.

"Maybe. I bet your enjoying my embarrassment though. What are you doing?"

"I think I'm on the phone."

"Ha ha. You know what I mean." Haley maneuvers the phone to her ear so she can talk and type at the same time.

"Nothing. I'm pretty much bored. Just sitting here watching TV until I have to shower and get ready for tonight's party." Nathan heads out of his bedroom and goes down to the kitchen. He goes to the fridge and pulls out bottled water.

"Well, why didn't you come over? I could've used the distraction. This damn essay that Kelley assigned is starting to piss me off. I've barely started and what I did manage to type is a load of crap." Haley sighs in frustration. If she was the irresponsible type she would just not do the assignment. But that would be a very un-Haley thing to do.

"Really? I finished mine. Didn't take me long at all." He said it while he took a sip of his water and sat himself in the living room.

Haley opens her mouth in shock. "How the hell is that possible? Never in your life have you finished an assignment before me."

"Easy. My Utopia is simple. Booze, girls, and basketball. Expand it to explain how everyone agrees that we only need the booze for celebrations, which would be everyday, girls to continue the population and basketball for exercise. The easiest five pages I've ever written."

"Figures. Finally an assignment made just for you. I should've known those things would be all you need to have a perfect and harmonious society."

"There was one more thing I included."

"Oh, yeah? What would that be?"

"It wouldn't be Utopia without my Haley."

Haley can't help but smile to herself at that. He always managed to make her feel special whenever it was possible. "You are too sweet for your own good."

"The ladies love it."

"I bet they do."

"You are going to Teresa's tonight, right?" Nathan was currently perched on the sofa flipping through channels looking for something worth watching.

"Yes. I wasn't planning on it, but you know Brooke. She wouldn't leave me alone until I relented and said I'd go. So count on my appearance. I really can't wait!" She made sure to emphasize her fake enthusiasm.

"Why didn't you wanna go? Didn't want to be with me tonight, huh?" He chuckled to himself.

"No. I just wanted to have a quiet night in. Read a book, maybe watch a movie. Basically just have a night to myself so I can relax."

"I understand. We all need time for ourselves. And I want that for you, but then I'd miss you too much if you weren't there and then I wouldn't be able to have fun. So, you need to be there. It might be selfish, but that's just how I am with you."

"Oh, great" Haley responded sarcastically. "I just love how you think only of yourself. What about me?"

"How about this? You come to the party and help me have fun and afterwards I'll give you my special massage and help you relax." Nathan offered up his suggestions with his signature smirk.

"How can I pass up that offer? Guess tonight I should cash in on some of my benefits."

"It's what we agreed upon. It's only fair that you take advantage of it."

"Why did we make this arrangement again?"

"Because we're two good looking people who really know how to satisfy each other." Nathan stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think it's because it's just convenient. You do realize that if it wasn't for that drunken night this would have never happened." Haley retorted.

"That's one way to look at it."

"How else would you explain two best friends sleeping together continuously?"

"With one word. Inevitable."

Yes. Nathan and Haley were not only best friends. They were also friends with benefits. Never before did Haley think she would find herself in this kind of situation with Nathan. The thought of even sleeping together had not even crossed each other's minds until one night two months prior. Tim Smith, one of Nathan's basketball buddies, had thrown a huge party at his house in celebration for the beginning of their Senior year. It was the same night where Haley's boyfriend of seven months, Kyle Garvey, decided to break up with her. With Nathan by her side Haley decided to drown her sorrows in alcohol.

_**Flashback:**_

"_I think we should break up."_

"_What?" Haley was completely caught off guard._

"_I just don't think it's working anymore." Kyle stated._

"_What exactly isn't working? I thought everything was good between us." Haley couldn't believe that he was breaking up with her. Especially at a party where all her friends happened to be._

"_I just feel like you're not completely dedicated to this relationship. You go and break dates. You blow me off sometimes when I try to hang out with you. And it's always for the same reason. Nathan."_

_Haley couldn't believe that Kyle had the nerve to try and blame Nathan for their break up. " Nathan has nothing to do with this. I broke one date because I was sick and had to be taken to the doctor for a bladder infection. And I never once blew you off. Most times when you wanted to hang out I either had to go to work or I already had other plans I couldn't get out of. You just had bad timing."_

"_Yeah? What about last week when you canceled our date because supposedly Nathan needed you, huh?"_

"_He had just caught his girlfriend in bed with one of his friends. He was hurt and he needed me. I am his best friend. I can't just leave him high and dry." _

"_But you could leave your boyfriend?" Kyle started to raise his voice._

"_You said you understood!" Haley was not one to be yelled at._

"_What other choice did I have? You would've left anyway!"_

"_You know this is a load of crap! Why don't you tell me the real reason?" Haley challenged him. She knew there was more than what Kyle was saying. And she'd be damned if she didn't find out._

"_Haley, I need someone who'll put me first. Someone who'll focus on me and my needs."_

"_Is there someone else? Is that what you're keeping from me?"_

"_Haley…"_

"_Don't be a coward and tell me the truth. Is there someone else?" At this point Haley's eyes began to water._

"_Haley, it's just not working." Kyle tried his best to end the conversation._

"_Tell me the goddamn truth! Is there someone else?" Angry tears spilled from Haley's eyes._

"_Yes."_

_Haley let out a laugh in disbelief. She wiped at her tears angrily. "How could you? Who is she?"_

"_Haley, don't do this."_

"_Do what? I think I deserve to know who the bitch is that stole my boyfriend. Who is she?"_

"_Carol Borotti." Carol was a junior who supposedly idolized Haley. Everywhere Haley went Carol was sure to be there. She had told Haley countless times that she wished she could have everything Haley had. Well now she had Haley's boyfriend. "Look, we didn't plan on this happening. I was lonely and she was there for me. It's only been happening for a month now."_

"_A month? You bastard!" Haley slapped him in the face as hard as she could. "If you were lonely you could have gotten a dog! Oh, wait I guess you did get one considering she always followed me around like a little puppy. I guess she really is a bitch!" Haley turns and starts to walk away._

"_Haley, wait!" Kyle lunges and grabs her arm._

"_Let go of me!" Haley pulls her arm away violently. "Don't ever touch me again! I never want to see your lying, cheating face again!" Haley is walking away when she turns to face him one more time. "Oh, and one more thing, you know every time we had sex?"_

_Kyle looks at her confused._

"_I was faking it!" She finally walks away proud of herself. She was still hurt, but she wouldn't let him get the best of her. She was going to have the last laugh. _

_In the kitchen Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and their other best friends Peyton and Jake, stood around the counter playing quarters when Haley walked in. She instantly grabs the drink on the counter and sucks it down in an instant._

"_Whoa! Hey girly where ya been?" Peyton Sawyer asked her friend surprised by her action._

"_Probably making out with Kyle. Among other things." Brooke teased moving her eyebrows suggestively._

"_Yeah, right." Haley responded bitterly._

_Right away Nathan knew something was wrong with his best friend. "Hales, are you okay? What's wrong?"_

"_Oh, nothing. My boyfriend just dumped me, then admitted to cheating on me for the last month with that slutty bitch Carol Borotti. Other than that I'm just fine." Haley responded sarcastically._

_Nathan pulled Haley even closer to him in a supportive hug. "You want me to beat his ass? You know I have no problem doing it. Jake and Lucas will help."_

_Jake and Lucas nod their heads in the affirmative._

"_Yeah, Hales. All you have to do is say the word." Lucas gives her a sympathetic smile._

"_Thanks guys, but you don't have to do that."_

"_Hales, it's the least we could do. Nobody cheats on and dumps my best friend and gets away with it. He should get what he deserves. He's gonna regret ever hurting you. I'll make sure of it." Nathan pulls her into a tighter hug._

"_Nathan."_

"_Haley, you're my best friend. He hurt you, so it's my job to hurt him."_

_Haley laughs into his chest. "Well, since you put it that way. Okay. But not tonight. Tonight we party." She releases herself from Nathan's grasp._

"_Haley, are you sure? We could just head back to your place and watch movies and eat ice cream. The perfect break up remedy." Peyton offered._

"_No, you guys. I'm not giving Kyle the satisfaction of me pining over him. This a party celebrating the fact that we are now Seniors"_

_Brooke clears her throat._

"_With the exception of Brooke who is now a Junior. So, we are going to have fun tonight and get ridiculously drunk."_

"_Haley, are you really sure?" Jake asked her once again for the group._

"_Jake, I'm sure. I love that you guys care so much about me and are worried, but this is what I want for tonight. Okay?"_

"_You guys heard Haley. Let's party! Jake pass me the Jack Daniel's." Nathan gestured to Jake. "We'll have Haley here start us off with the first shot." _

_Jake passes the bottle to Nathan and he pours Haley the first shot._

"_Drink up."_

_Without hesitation Haley downs the drink and everyone claps and hollers._

"_Yeah! That's my big sister! Who needs that asshole Kyle when you've got us!" Brooke gives her sister a big hug._

_Hours later at around 12:30 in the morning the six friends were lounging in the den. In one sofa Jake and Peyton were cuddled closely whispering to each other. On the other couch Brooke was straddled on Lucas' lap as the two made out unashamed. Nathan sat on a chair in a corner chatting with a friend as Haley danced to the Black Eyed Peas' "My Humps" in the middle of the room. _

"_God, I love that song!" Haley shouted as the song came to an end. "Whoa! Dizzy!" _

_Nathan immediately rushed to her side. "Haley, maybe it's time for you to go home. I think you had enough for tonight."_

"_No!" She pushes him away almost stumbling barely able to keep herself up. "Nathan I said I wanted to have fun. Drinking is fun! Shaking my humps is fun!" She grabs a cup off a corner table and chugs it. Nathan takes the cup away from her._

"_I think you've had enough fun. Now you need to go home and sleep it off."_

"_Naaaaathaaaaaaan! I don't wanna!" Haley begins to whine. "Just a little while longer." She brings her hand up putting her thumb and fore finger to emphasize little. She then becomes fascinated with it bringing it closer to her face then away._

"_Guys, I'm taking her home." Nathan informed the rest of the group._

_Lucas looked up from his make out session with Brooke. "Need any help?"_

"_No, I've got her. Let's go Hales. Say good-bye to everybody" He starts guiding her out. _

_Haley turns back to everyone. "Good-bye to everybody!" She waves her hand good-bye exaggeratedly. _

_The drive didn't take very long so minutes later they were in Haley's bedroom. Nathan sat her on her bed and started taking off her shoes._

"_Nathan, why didn't Kyle want me anymore? Is there something wrong with me?" Haley asked sincerely._

_Nathan looks up at her surprised by her question. He gets up and sits next to her on the bed. Automatically Haley lays her head on his shoulder._

"_Haley, there is nothing wrong with you. Kyle's just an idiot who didn't appreciate what he had. He doesn't deserve you. Haley you are beautiful, smart, funny, and kind. Not to mention you are incredibly fun to be around. Any guy would be lucky to be with you. You just haven't found him yet. But one day you will. You just have to be patient." _

"_You're just saying that because you're my best friend and you have to make me feel better."_

"_No I'm saying that because it's true."_

"_You really mean that?"_

_Nathan lifts her chin up and makes her look straight into her eyes._

"_I really mean that."_

_Without thinking Haley leans in and kisses him. Nathan is startled at first but quickly responds to the kiss. In no time the two of them are caught up in the moment and the kiss becomes even more passionate. Haley wraps her arms around his neck and straddles his lap. Nathan's hands tangle in her hair. He pulls away when he finally grasps the situation and realizes what he's doing._

"_Haley we need to stop."_

"_I don't want to stop. I need to feel wanted Nathan."_

_They stare into each other's eyes._

"_I don't want to ruin our friendship. Haley, our friendship means everything to me and the last thing I want to do is ruin that."_

"_Nate, it's not going to ruin our friendship." Haley responds with conviction._

"_Haley you're drunk and you're not thinking clearly. You don't want this."_

"_Nathan, I know what I'm doing. And you know that I would never do anything that could possibly jeopardize our friendship." _

"_I know, but-" He is cut off by Haley's lips. She then pulls back and looks at him._

"_Just for tonight Nathan." She then starts to kiss him again. _

_Moments later they are laying on her bed in a full fledged make out session. Hands roamed exploring every inch of each other's bodies. Timidly Nathan began to undress her. Haley on the other hand couldn't get him undressed fast enough. Soon after they continued to kiss under the covers completely nude._

"_Nate, we need a condom." Haley said breathlessly._

"_Hmm? Oh, right." He looks around the room for his discarded pants, but can't seem to find where she might have thrown them. "I think I have one in my wallet, but I don't know where you threw my pants."_

"_Just reach for the drawer of my night stand. I should have some there."_

_He reaches over to the night stand and pulls one out. He tears into it and puts it on. Before going any further he looks straight at Haley a little hesitant about what they are about to do._

"_Haley are you sure about this? I can stop right now."_

"_Nathan, I'm sure. There's really no point in stopping now is there?" _

_She pulls him down to her and kisses him again. In an instant they are joined together. They moved in sync with each other as if it was the most natural thing in the world . The room was filled with soft moans of pleasure as they experienced new levels of satisfaction. And for that moment there were no regrets._

_The next morning the sun shown brightly through the windows illuminating the entire room. Both Nathan and Haley still remained asleep cuddled up with each other. Haley was lying on his chest with her hair fanning out across it while Nathan had his arm tightly wrapped around her waist. They were safely ensconced in the covers in a peaceful slumber. Minutes later Haley was the first to wake. Letting out a small groan it didn't take long for Nate to follow._

"_Morning."_

_Nathan looked down at her smiling face. "Morning." Nathan was a little nervous about her reaction. It wasn't everyday that you sleep with your best friend. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Surprisingly, I feel good. You'd think with the amount of alcohol I consumed I would have a major hangover right now." Haley laughed._

_Nathan laughed with her but he couldn't ignore the fact that they needed to talk about the night before. _

"_Haley, about last night…" He trailed off not knowing what to say._

"_Yeah, I guess we should talk about that. I don't regret it. It was something I needed and I couldn't think of anyone better. And it was better than going out and sleeping with a random stranger, right."_

"_Yeah, but-"_

"_Do you regret it?" Haley started to feel a little insecure and fearful of his response._

"_No. Like you said, better me than some stranger. But I can't help but think that this changes everything. I mean, what do we do now? Do we just go on like nothing happened? We had sex Haley, this is big." _

"_I know, Nathan." She sits up and wraps the sheet tighter around her. "I don't know what this means."_

"_I don't want to lose you as my best friend, Hales."_

"_I don't want to lose you either." Then Haley is struck with an idea. "And you won't have to. Maybe things won't have to change as much we think."_

"_What are you talking about, Hales?" Nathan was curious as to what was going on in her head._

"_I mean we can still be best friends and act how we've always acted with each other, sex will just be involved now."_

"_You mean you want to keep doing this? Be friends with benefits?"_

"_Yeah. I know it sounds crazy, but last night felt right. It's just sex. And to be honest last night was the first time I ever felt completely satisfied in bed." Haley tried to hide her blush at her confession. _

"_I don't think I've ever felt that satisfied either." _

"_So are you okay with that?"_

"_I think we can try it out. As long as it won't affect our friendship." _

"_It won't. We can still see other people, and the minute we decide to start a serious relationship with someone, we'll stop"_

"_Okay."_

"_So, want to explore the benefits some more?" Haley asked with a suggestive look on her face._

"_I'm at your service." _

_The two of them lost themselves within her sheets._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Right." Haley laughed. At that moment Brooke walked in. "I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight. I'll be looking for you." He then hangs ups.

As she hung up Haley thought to herself, _maybe tonight won't be so bad after all._


	3. Party Time

Sorry it took so long, I just wasn't satisfied with how I wrote the chapter and decided to re-write it. I'm kinda satisfied with it now and I hope you will be too. I am so grateful for all the reviews. It makes me feel better and happy that people are actually liking this story.

And if I didn't make it clear before, this story is an AU. I may use some things from the show but some of the characters may seem out of character. Haley is not going to be so innocent.When she's been hurt really badly shemay want to actout and get the person back. That and in my story she is sexually adventurous, so I may hint at some of her activities with Nathan. But I won't write anything explicit or too detailed since I suck at writing that kind of stuff, so I'll be hinting at it. Actually she's probably the only one who I made really out of character. Oh and in my story Jake does not have Jenny and he never dated Nikki. He and Peyton pretty much been together all through high school. Anyway that's all for now. If you have anymore questions feel free to ask. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing except the story idea and the characters Kyle Garvey and Carol Borotti.

---------------

Entering Teresa Roberts' house you knew it was the place to be that Friday night. If you weren't there you were definitely missing out. Teenagers crowded every room in the house and there were plenty of people out back occupying the pool and Jacuzzi. The pool house was converted in another dance floor and not to mention make-out central. The den was basically transformed into a bar. The living room was the main dance floor, the kitchen filled with catered goods for those who felt they needed something to eat, and the guest bedrooms upstairs provided privacy for those who wanted to enjoy some other extra curricular activities. It was one of the best parties to be at, but for Haley it was just another party on another Friday night. It wasn't that she didn't like to party because Haley could party with the best of them. She just hated the fact that it seem to become another boring routine with the same people doing the same stupid things. But hey at least Nathan made the party worth attending.

"Hey! You made it! I almost thought you weren't going to show." Teresa greeted Haley, Brooke and Lucas as they entered the foyer.

"Have you ever heard of being 'fashionably late' because Haley and I always make it a rule to be. Nobody likes to be early. Especially us." Brooke casually smiled at her.

"Brooke." Haley scowled at her sister. "The party seems to be a big hit tonight."

"Yeah, I know! Everyone is here! Thank goodness my parents hired cleaners for tomorrow!"

Lucas looked around taking in his surroundings. "I'm still amazed your parents let you throw this party. What was the occasion again?"

"Oh, I got an A in Chemistry!" Teresa announced proudly. "They thought I deserved a reward for a job well done. So I asked if I could throw a party and if they could go way for the weekend. And well they said ok."

"Oh, well congratulations!" Haley said to her awkwardly. She was amazed that Teresa got to do all this just for getting an A.

"Okay, ummm drinks are in the den, there's food in the kitchen if you get hungry, dancing in the living room or pool house, if you want to go for a swim or need a soak in the Jacuzzi feel free to do so, and guest bedrooms upstairs if you feel the need for some privacy. I put up signs marking the rooms. So enjoy yourselves and have fun!" And with that Teresa disappeared into the crowd.

"Wow! All this for an A. Do you think daddy would let me have a party like this if I got an A?" Brooke asked Haley curiously.

Haley looked at her sister amused. "Brooke, if you got an A dad would die of shock before you'd even get the chance to ask." she started to laugh.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Brooke slaps Haley in the shoulder. "Luke let's go check out those guest rooms. I think we should finish what Haley interrupted."

"You knew I was riding in the same car! I'm starting to think you do these things on purpose so I can catch you."

"Right. We're gonna go." She grabs Lucas' arm.

"You do that. I'm gonna look for Nathan. See ya. Oh, and Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"She's wearing my skirt. Don't rip it." They both set off on their separate ways with Lucas completely embarrassed.

Walking through the house Haley rolled her eyes at the various things people at the party were doing. Every where she looked there were people drinking, dancing actually grinding was the better term and some were even engaging in very hot make out sessions. Then there were the few who couldn't really handle their alcohol and after only about a couple hours at the party were already passed out on the floor. She headed straight for the den where the bar was knowing that it was most likely where Nathan would be. And frankly she needed a drink. Entering the den she spotted Nathan right away accompanied by an obviously fake platinum blonde who looked like she was about to spill out of her too tight clothes. Nathan spotted her quickly and stated pulling at his collar. Haley nodded her head in response knowing it was his signal to her when he wanted to be rescued from a girl he had no interest in and most importantly was bothering him. Haley walked over with a formulated plan. She took her diamond ring from her right hand and put it on her left ring finger.

"Hey" Haley hooked her arm around his.

The blonde was noticeably bothered. "Umm excuse me. But I was here first. Who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm his wife. Now tell me, who are you?" Haley asked with a fake smile.

"Wife?"

"Yep. We've only been married a few weeks. Not many people know." She showed off her ring.

"So, you're married? But you're not wearing a ring." The blonde asked Nathan confused.

"Nathan! I told you to stop forgetting to put your ring back on after you play basketball! Sometimes I don't know how I put up with you!" Haley pretended to scold Nathan.

"Sorry baby. You know how forgetful I am. I promise not to do it again." Nathan played along.

"I think I'm gonna go." The blonde turned around and walked out of the den.

It was then that Nathan and Haley burst out laughing. Haley moved her ring back on the right finger.

"Married? That was your plan?"

"It got rid of her didn't it?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Save the tongue for later. So, what do you want to drink, wife?"

"What do they have?"

"What do you feel like having?"

"Hmmm, a margarita?

"Well, you're just in luck. Tim is making some kick ass margaritas tonight. Hey, Tim!" Nathan called his friend over.

"What's up my brother?" Tim sauntered up to the friends.

"Haley here wants one of your margaritas. Think you can do that?"

"For shizzle my nizzle"

"Tim what did we tell you about talking like that?" Haley asked.

"To stop."

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll go make that margarita for you, Haley." Tim walks behind the bar and starts fixing her drink.

At that same moment Haley spotted Jake and Peyton.

"Peyton! Jake!" Haley called them over.

They walk over. "Wow! This place is packed." Jake stated observing the crowd.

"Yeah, it definitely is." Haley agreed.

"Where's Brooke and Lucas? Didn't you come with them?" Peyton asked noticing that the couple was missing.

"They're making good use of one of the guest bedrooms." Haley responded.

Peyton shook her head. "Don't those two ever get enough of each other?"

"Apparently not. Hey, at least you don't walk in on them half of the time. So, at least be grateful that they are somewhere private."

"Here's your drink Haley." Tim hands it to her.

"Thanks Tim"

"Do you guys want anything?" He asks Peyton and Jake.

"Playing bartender, Tim?" Peyton smiles at him.

"You know it."

"Two beers." Jake told him.

"Coming right up." Tim quickly reaches for the beers and hands them to Jake and Peyton.

"So, is this where you guys are hanging out for the rest of the party?"

"Well, you know, the wife and I always need to be where the drinks are." Nathan smirked putting his arm around Haley.

Peyton spit her drink out. "Did you just say wife?"

Haley couldn't help but laugh. "It's nothing. Some girl was bugging Nate so I had to help him out. I kinda told the girl I was his wife so she would go away."

"The things you come up with, Hales."

"Oh, Jake be grateful. Now you know that If you need any help getting rid of girls that are around you, you can count on me."

"He can count on me to kill him if I ever see any girls around him."

"Don't worry Peyt, you are the only girl I'll let around me." He gives Peyton a small peck on the lips.

Finally Brooke and Lucas make their appearance. Lucas gets some drinks from Tim for Brooke and himself.

"That was quick." Nathan quipped.

"What can I say your brother is talented. And besides we didn't want to deprive you of our presence for too long." Brooke winked at him.

"So, what did we miss?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing really. Just Nathan and Haley being married."

"What?"

"Brooke, I'll explain later. Peyton is exaggerating a bit. We are not married."

Brooke grabs Both Haley's and Peyton's hands and starts pulling them away.

"You boys can handle being without us for a bit, right?"

Before the guys could even respond the girls were gone. Brooke dragged the girls upstairs into Teresa's bedroom which was one of the rooms that was off limits.

"Okay so spill. What is this that Peyton mentioned about you and Nathan being married?" Brooke asked throwing herself on Teresa's bed. Peyton and Haley followed sitting on the edge of it.

"Like I told Peyton, some fake blonde was bothering Nathan and he gave me the signal to help him get rid of her and I kind of told her Nathan was my husband. Got rid of her quickly."

Brooke starts laughing. "I so would have loved to see that take place."

"Yeah, too bad you were too busy getting it on with Lucas. Don't you ever get enough?"

"I can't help it. I can never get enough of my guy. He's just too good." Brooke couldn't stop herself from giggling. "And P. Sawyer it's not like you and Jake are any better."

"Brooke we at least know how to control ourselves when we are in public. Unlike you and Lucas who seem to have no problem being exhibitionists."

"Face it Brooke you and Lucas are sex addicts." Haley told her sister.

"You really shouldn't talk Haley. At least we are in a relationship. I still don't understand how you and Nathan can go on with this friends with benefit thing. Isn't it weird.?"

"No, not really."

"Come on Hales how can it not be? You can tell me and Brooke you know."

"I don't know how to explain it. It just feels right. It's just sex. It hasn't changed anything between us."

"Except that you guys love each other."

"Well, we are best friends. We've known each other all our lives. Of course we love each other."

"No, I think what Brooke means is that you are really in love with Nathan and he's in love with you and it seems that you probably feel comfortable with the sex because it allows you two to be together without having to be vulnerable in a real relationship."

"That's ridiculous. We are not in love with each other."

"Keep telling yourself that. Haley, you're my sister and I love you but sometimes you are really clueless. It's been two months since you started this with Nathan and you haven't been on one date with anyone. Didn't you say you'd stop after you got in a serious relationship? Well, how are you going to find a serious relationship if you don't date?

And I don't think I've seen Nathan date anyone either. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"You're wrong. You both are. We just haven't met anyone we're interested in." Haley was adamant in her response.

"Okay. Whatever you say." Brooke backed off knowing not to push her sister.

"We should go down and get back to the guys. Who knows what they'll be up to if we're not there." Peyton said trying to lighten up the mood.

The girls get up and head downstairs. Meanwhile the guys have made themselves comfortable eating snacks in the kitchen.

"Whitey really needs to lighten up." Lucas said then shoved a piece of cheesecake in his mouth.

"Lucas, he caught you in the equipment room with Brooke when you were supposed to be running suicides with the rest of us. I think 50 push ups was going easy on you." Nathan laughed at his brother.

"Yeah, yeah. So, you still benefiting with Haley?" Lucas teased his brother back.

"Dude that's none of your business."

Jake couldn't help but join in on the conversation. " I don't see how you could do that with her. I mean you grew up together. I thought you were like brother and sister."

"Jake, man never say that to me again. The last thing I want to think of is Haley as a sister. It's sick considering the things I've done with her." Nathan shuddered.

"Why don't you just give up on the friends with benefit thing and ask her out already." Lucas told his brother.

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Nathan, your into Haley as more than your best friend. It's totally obvious, dude. We've all noticed. Even Haley feels the same way even if she won't admit it.. And we think it's time the two of you stop dancing around each other and fooling yourselves that you don't have feelings for each other and try out a relationship."

"Haley and I are just friends and nothing more. I don't know what feelings you guys think we have, but we only see each other as friends." Nathan was starting to get defensive.

"Okay, then why haven't you called that girl Emily that we met at the park last week. She was pretty hot." Luke asked curiously.

"I wasn't into her man. She was too perky, and wouldn't shut up. The only reason I got her number was because I wanted to get the hell out of there and I knew the only way to shut her up was to ask for her number and say I'd call her."

"You haven't been into anyone since you started this thing with Haley. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"I kinda have to agree with Lucas on this, Nate."

"I'm not into Haley as more than a friend okay. I just haven't met anyone worth my time. Can we drop the subject already? You're starting to piss me off." Nathan told his brother and friend then started to walk off bumping into the girls.

"Hey are you okay?" Haley asked noticing that Nathan seemed tense.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You want to go out back?"

"Okay. Sure." Haley turned towards Peyton and Brooke. "I'm gonna go out back with Nathan. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Okay." Brooke gave her sister's hand a squeeze then followed Peyton to the kitchen.

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and led her to the backyard. They got settled in he gazebo in the far corner by a huge tree. Nathan sat down and Haley sat next to him twisting herself to put her legs on his lap and leaned her chin on his shoulder.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I told you I'm fine. Lucas was just being an ass and pissing me off."

"Are you sure? I can kick his ass if you want."

"As much as that would make me feel better, I'd doubt you could." Nathan told her chuckling.

"Ah, you should never underestimate my ass kicking skills. I've taken you down a few times."

"Yes, but only in a pleasurable way. And if you were to take down Luke the way you do me, I don't think Brooke would appreciate it." Nathan let out a full blown laugh.

Haley smacked him over the head.

"That was not funny."

"I'm sorry." He leaned in for a kiss. Haley pulled away quickly.

"Is that why you wanted me to come back here with you? So we could make out?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No. Just wanted to make sure."

They once again leaned in for a kiss and were getting pretty into it when the shrill sound of Brooke screaming Haley's name broke them apart.

"Haley! Haley! Where the hell are you!" Brooke looked around in the backyard. "Nathan if you know what's good for you unhand my sister and come out! Haley!"

"Do we have to go out there? I'm comfortable right here with you. If we stay quiet she probably won't find us."

"Nathan, you know she won't give up until she does. It'll be better if we just make our presence known."

"Haley!" Brooke yelled again.

"Come on. Let's shut her up." Haley pulled Nathan up behind her and they stepped out of the gazebo and found Brooke searching for her like a crazy lady.

Brooke finally spots Nathan and Haley. "Oh my god there you are! I have been looking everywhere for you! Where were you two!"

"In the gazebo. Brooke what's going on?" Haley asked curious as to why Brooke was acting to crazy.

"Anyway, you will not believe who actually had the nerve to show up."

"Brooke, who?"

"Just guess."

"Brooke, this would go a lot faster and be a lot less painfully annoying if you would just spit it out." Nathan was already getting pretty frustrated with Brooke's presence.

"Jeez Nathan you really need to get laid."

"I would be if you hadn't interrupted us"

"Nathan!"

"Well, then I'm taking great pleasure in being your interruption."

"Okay! Enough! You two need to stop! Brooke can you just tell me who showed up since you seem to be so excited about it"

Brooke scoffed at her sister. "Excited? More like grossed out. The two most unwelcome people in the planet. At least to us."

"Brooke, just spit it out already!" Haley was already getting really annoyed by her sister.

"Kyle Garvey and his little slut Carol Borotti. I mean, can you believe they had the nerve to show up. Teresa even told me that she didn't even invite them. Are you going to be okay? I know you haven't spoken to or seen either of them since it happened an you dedicated yourself to avoiding them."

"I'll beat his ass." Nathan started toward the house but Haley stopped him.

"Nathan no. I'll be fine. Maybe this is a good thing."

"Haley how can you say that? You should let Nathan give him what he deserves."

"No. I'm gonna handle this. I'll do this my way."

"So, you're just gonna let them come in here and act like they did nothing wrong?" Brooke could not believe her sister.

"Of course not. They did me wrong and they should pay. But I'm going to take care of it." Haley told her sister with a mischievous grin.

"What are you planning in that head of yours, sis?" Brooke was liking this side of Haley.

"Let's just say we are going to plan a few accidents and humiliate the hell out of them. Make them look like fools in front of everyone. I'm not one for revenge but he did hurt me and humiliate me and she made me believe she was my friend so she could use me and take what she could. So' it's only fair."

"That's my girl." Nathan held her close and gave her a kiss on her head. "What do you say we go in and make our presence known?"

"I say you are a genius." Haley smiled at him.

"Not to mention a God."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Nathan, get over yourself. Hales I don't see how you can be friends with him."

"He's always there for me and has my back. Not to mention he really knows how to make me feel better when no one else does."

"I bet he does."

They all entered the house looking for the rest of the group. Haley was starting to feel a little nervous. She had really cared about Kyle and even though she didn't really show it, she was really hurt. But because of her pride she wouldn't let anyone see her vulnerable side. Well, except for Nathan. He knew what this break up did to Haley and he made it his responsibility that she not get hurt like that again. And he'd been damned if Kyle didn't get what he deserved. They entered the den where everyone was. And there was Kyle and Carol. They spotted Haley as she got closer.

"Haley." Kyle looked at her nervously. Carol just looked scared and held Kyle tighter.

"Kyle." Haley replied. Tonight she would finally get closure.


	4. Facing Enemies

Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait so long. I really appreciate all the reviews. I'm really happy that you are liking my story. I know you are anxious to see what Haley is going to do but I'm saving it for the next chapter. It might seem mean making you wait longer and it's not my intention. I'm actually in the middle of writing it. It's kind of hard coming up with really good revenge plans. And I want the chapter to be really good because Haley finally getting closure is really important for her character and any future events in the story. And believe me I have some good stuff planned. I already mapped out all my major plot points.

This chapter is kind of a lead in. You will get the confrontation, but I wanted to focus on Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, and Jake this chapter. I wanted to get moreinsight on their feelings about Nathan and Haley's situation.I hope you enjoy it and I am doing my best to finish the next chapter so I can post it for you, but I'm starting to think it's going to be an extra long chapter.

So anway here's the update. Enjoy!

------------

Everyone in the room stared at Haley and the couple in front of her. Nathan stood strongly beside her while the rest of their friends stood behind them. Everyone in the room knew of the break up and heard many rumors as to how it came about. And now they were witnessing the first confrontation. Most expected Haley to go in crazy bitch mode but the Haley in front of them was calm, confident, and… smiling? That shocked most of the party goers in the room.

"What are you two doing here?" Haley asked in a too sweet voice.

"It's a party. We came to have some fun." Kyle responded unsure of why Haley was acting the way she was.

"Really? From what I understand, Teresa didn't invite you."

"We uh, tagged along with Mike."

"Oh, so you're party crashing."

"It's not really party crashing if Mike asked us to come with him." Carol spoke up finally.

"Carol, not to be rude but I don't recall speaking to you. So, stay out of the conversation."

"Haley, don't talk to her like that." Kyle moved closer to Haley getting in between her and Carol.

"Step any closer to my sister and I'll kick you so hard in the balls that they'll be flying out of your mouth." Brooke pushed him back.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble."

"Then you really shouldn't have come." Nathan spit back at him.

"Nathan I don't have a problem with you, man. So, I don't see why your so upset." Nathan stepped closer to him.

"You may not have a problem with me, but I sure as hell have one with you."

Haley pulled Nathan back before he could get any closer to Kyle. "Nathan, stop."

"And what problem do you have exactly?"

"I have a problem with assholes who cheat on my best friend and then dump her like yesterday's trash."

"That's none of your business. That was between Haley and me."

"Anything having to do with Haley is my business. Don't forget that."

"Nathan, I can handle this. So please stop."

Nathan gave in to Haley and backed away. It took all his strength not to beat the crap out of Kyle. But Haley wanted to do this her way and he would respect that. He knew that Haley would make Kyle pay for what he did to her, but he couldn't help but feel that he should protect her from having to deal with him at all. Revenge or not.

"Look, what you two did to me was unforgivable. But I'm a big girl and I've learned to get over things that were useless, wastes of time. So, I'm not going to waste one more valuable minute on the likes of the two of you. I've come to terms that you Kyle are nothing but a worthless, lying, pathetic, cheating loser. And Carol you are nothing more than a two face, backstabbing, envious, whore of a bitch. So, really you did me a favor when we broke up. Because now I can move on to better things. So, do what you want. Be together. Honestly, I think you deserve each other. I'm going to leave you now to enjoy the party. Don't let me stop you from having fun. Nate, let's get me another drink." Haley gave them one last sweet smile and pulled Nathan towards the bar on the other side of the room.

"From what I understand she's the whore." Carol mumbled to Kyle but didn't go unheard by Brooke.

"Excuse me, what did you say about my sister? Because she may be able to leave you off the hook with that but I sure as hell won't. Get this through your tiny pea brain. The only whore here is you. Haley treated you with nothing but kindness and respect. She let you into our house, in our circle of friends, and included you in whatever she was doing so you wouldn't feel left out. She took you under her wing and offered her friendship. Then you have the nerve to betray her and sleep with her boyfriend." Brooke started getting into Carol's face. Lucas grabbed her. Stopping her from going any further.

"It's not like Haley was all that innocent. If she would have been paying attention to me and not putting everyone else's needs before mine, we'd still be together." Kyle bit back.

At this point Peyton couldn't hold back her tongue. "What are you a baby? Too scared to take care of yourself? You make it sound like just because she was your girlfriend she had to put you ahead of everyone else. Newsflash, relationships don't work that way. To Haley there is nothing more important to her than her family and her friends. And nothing or anybody will ever change that fact. And what makes you so special that you think you deserve to be top priority?" Peyton looks back at Brooke, Lucas, and Jake. "I seriously never thought I'd see the day when I'd meet someone more self-involved than Nathan."

"It always comes back to Nathan. You know he was also part of the reason we split."

"My brother had nothing to do with it. So grow some balls and take responsibility. Nathan is Haley's best friend and he's always been there for her and vice versa. He would never get in the way of her happiness even when it meant dealing with your ass. Yeah, he never really liked you, but he put up with you because at the time you made her happy. You're lucky that Haley told him to leave you alone because after he found out what you did, he was ready to pound your ass into the ground. But of course being the friend he is he'd never go against Haley's wishes. So, don't you dare say my brother was a cause." Lucas stepped forward sticking up for his brother.

"Friend? I've heard they've been sleeping together. So, Kyle is not so wrong about it."

Brooke had just about enough of Carol. "Listen, you whorish piece of shit! What Haley and Nathan might or might not have done **_after _**the break up is none of your damn business!"

"Listen guys let's just go. This is a waste of time and Haley dealt with them already. Let's go by her and Nathan." Jake stepped in trying to keep the situation from getting physical since it looked like Brooke was ready to pounce on Carol. And he really couldn't blame her for wanting to.

The group looked at each other and nodded together agreeing that was best. As they all turned to go to the bar and giving their last looks of disgust at the couple, Brooke just had to turn around and have one last dig at Carol.

"Oh, and Carol? Courtney Love called, she wants her crack head look back." With that Brooke turned back towards Peyton, who let out a huge laugh.

The friends walked towards the bar and noticed that Haley and Nathan were no longer there. They looked around the den and could not see them. They noticed Tim behind the bar and went closer to him.

"Hey Tim, have you seen Nathan and Haley?" Brooke asked before anyone else.

"Yeah they were here about ten minutes ago. Haley asked for a shot of vodka and then they took off. Man, I thought you guys were going to beat the shit out of Kyle and Carol! That would have been sweet! Especially if you would have gotten into the fight with Carol, Brooke. I could definitely be down for that." Tim answered with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Tim do you plan on having kids in the future?" Lucas questioned.

"Maybe. Why?" Tim looked at him confused

"Say something like that about my girlfriend again and I'll make sure you won't have a choice." Lucas warned.

"Sorry." Tim backed off and started to talking to another friend.

"Where could they be? Maybe we should look around for them. Haley is not done with the whole Kyle/Carol situation and we need to talk to her about it." Brooke informed the group.

" What do you mean she's not done with it? I thought she made it pretty clear to them."

"Peyton, that's what she wants them to think. When I told her they were here she told me and Nathan that she would get them back. But she's going to do it her way. She said she's going to plan a few accidents. And I don't know about you, but I want to know what they are."

"So what was that? An act to get them to think she was okay and then they wouldn't suspect anything?"

"Babe, of course it was an act. Do you really think she'd let them off the hook that easily? Haley, must be a better actress than she thought if she even got you fooled, Luke"

Jake just shook his head and chuckled. "Haley never ceases to amaze me. She makes you think she's all innocent and then bam! She gets you when you least expect it. Maybe we should split up and look around for them. That way we can cover more ground and find them faster."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Jake, you look in the kitchen and the living room. Peyton, you look in the pool house. Lucas, you check around the back yard. Be sure to look in the gazebo. That's where I found them last time. And I'll look upstairs, hoping I won't find them in one of the bedrooms, even though I have a sinking feeling I might. Okay? We'll meet back here in ten minutes."

The four friends split up and looked in their respective areas. Jake looked around in the kitchen and didn't see them. He then went to look in the living room and looked through the crowded dance floor and at the people sitting on couches and again he had no luck. Lucas looked in the pool and Jacuzzi. He asked people around the backyard if they've seen his brother and friend and they all gave the same answer, no. He checked the gazebo Brooke suggested, but there was no one there. Lucas let out a huge sigh of defeat. Peyton looked around the pool house through the grinding bodies dancing and dared to look in two closed rooms. And she, like the other two came up empty.

"Where the hell could they be?" Peyton spoke to no one in particular and headed back out to meet with the others.

Brooke made her way up the stairs and knocked on the first door and when she didn't get an answer she slowly opened it and peeked in. She looked further in and saw that it was empty. She left and went to the next door and again she came up empty. The same for the next bedroom. She went to the final door and peaked in. The room was dark but she was able to make out two figures in the bed. Brooke threw open the door and entered all the way.

"Aha! I finally found you!"

The two figures looked at Brooke and screamed in shock They scrambled to cover themselves. It was then that Brooke got a good look at their faces and noticed that it wasn't Nathan and Haley in the bed.. She backed away with an embarrassed smile and brought her hand up to cover her eyes.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt! I thought you were someone else! Uh, go back to what you were doing and pretend I was never here! Again I am so sorry!"

Brooke stepped out and slammed the door behind her shut. She then went down to meet up with the rest of the group.

When Brooke arrived in the den Peyton, Jake, and Lucas were already waiting for her by the bar. She looked to see if any of them had Haley or Nathan with them. And as she expected they weren't. She walked closer to the group, reached behind the bar for a shot glass and a bottle of vodka.

"You know I really hate when they sneak off like this. Why do they always do this? Can't they just let us know they're leaving?" Brooke said as she poured herself the vodka.

"Maybe we should just wait until they come back. They probably won't take too long." Lucas suggested. "Let's just have a good time. Enjoy the party. There's no use in looking for them because obviously they don't want to be found. Let them do whatever they're doing and then we'll see them."

"Lucas is right." Jake agreed.

"You know why don't they just stop the charade and just get together exclusively already. We all know they want to be with each other." Peyton said frustrated by their situation.

"Yeah, we talked to Nathan about it and he denied having any romantic feelings for Haley. He kept telling Lucas and I that all they saw each other as is friends. When Lucas kept talking about it he got defensive and pissed."

"We talked to Haley about it too. She also denied having feelings for him that were more than friendship. She says that they are only friends and that the sex doesn't change anything between them. It's amazing how blind they are. They're not even seeing other people which should tell them something. I think they do know and are just denying it."

Brooke was getting more aggravated the more she talked about it, but it didn't stop her from continuing her rant. "What makes them think that sex isn't going to change anything? It's totally changed. I mean, I don't remember running off at any opportune moment to go have sex as part of their friendship before. Not to mention the making out. It's like they're a couple but not really. I think this whole friends with benefit thing is an excuse. And it's really annoying. I mean if they were going out, then it wouldn't bother me so much because Luke and I do it all the time. But to say it's just sex is ridiculous. Sometimes I just want to smack my sister."

"Have you ever thought that maybe they are just scared? I mean Nathan finds his girlfriend in bed with his supposed friend and then the following week Kyle dumps Haley and admits to cheating on her with Carol for a month. Maybe they're too scared to get into another relationship. With each other or with others. Their each other's safety net. They get all the perks of a relationship and the familiarity and comfort of their friendship without actually dating." Peyton threw in.

"Sooner or later they are going to figure out that they do feel more than just friendship towards each other. Hopefully it'll be sooner. Because if they wait too long and continue living in this denial of what they are really feeling one of them is bound to get hurt. One of them is going to find someone else and the other is going to lose that safety net." Jake couldn't help but say.

"They'd actually have to date in order to find someone else. And trust me Nathan is not even looking at other girls. Every time a hot girl comes up to him he comes up with any excuse to get away from them. And believe me he's got to be in love if he's turning down hot girls." Lucas said of his brother.

"And after what Kyle did, Haley said she doesn't even want to think about having another boyfriend." Brooke scoffed. "Yeah, right. Just another excuse."

"Guys, I know we all don't agree with this situation Nathan and Haley have put themselves in, but this isn't any of our business. They are going to do what they want and all we can do is be their friends and be there for them no matter what happens." Peyton wasn't a fan of the friends with benefit thing, but she knew how stubborn Nathan and Haley were. Nothing any of them could say to either would make any difference. So, she knew the best they could do is just support them in whatever they do and hope they figure it out for themselves.

"I'm gonna call her cell. Luke, you should do the same for Nathan." Brooke and Lucas dialed their respective siblings' number and waited for the phones to ring." They looked at each other, then closed their phones and said aloud at the same time, "Voicemail."

They all looked at each other and shook their heads and got back into the party. Had they stepped outside they would have noticed Nathan's car moving and the fogged up windows and if they would have looked closer, two figures enjoying themselves a lot.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! I know, I know. It's been awhile since I posted the last chapter. And I did have the 5th chapter ready for posting two days ago but my computer froze and then I lost my connection to the internet. For some reason, I wasn't able to sign on. I'm actually writing this using my friend's computer. I would post the chapter from here but all my work is saved on my other computer and I didn't even know I was going to write this author's note. I was told it should be fixed by tomorrow, so I should have it posted by Monday or Tuesday depending on if it does get fixed. So I hope you you understand and don't lose interest in my story. I'm anxious for you to read the next chapter. So please be patient with me.

Now for some help. I'moutlining future chapters and I'm having trouble deciding as to whether the girl that I'm having Nathan meet be Rachel from the show orif I should make her an original character that I come up with? And if you think I should make her an original character, could you give me some suggestions on first and last names? That would be a big help.

So here's the poll:

Rachel?

or

Original character?

Thank you for your time and I hope you continue to enjoy my story. I'll do my best to get that chapter up very soon. I had a lot of fun writing it and I really want it to be read. Happy Easter!


	6. Operation Humiliation

Hey, guys I am finally able to give you the next chapter. This was the longest one I've written out af all my completed chapters. The next chapter after this will be the conclusion of the party and we can finally enter another day and have them be somewhere else.

I've tallied up the votes and I've got my character. Thank you for your input and I hope I won't disappoint.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had some trouble coming up with things to do so I hope they don't suck. I actuaklly used things my friends have actually done to people as pranks. Don't forget to leave reviews. I really enjoy reading them. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The song Kyle sings in the shower belongs to One Tree Hill.

---------

Haley collapsed on Nathan's chest exhausted. "Have I told you lately how much I love your truck?"

"Not lately." Nathan laughed.

"Well, I do. It's all roomy and comfortable."

They stayed silent for a few seconds and just enjoyed being together. It was as if nothing else existed but them. The harshness of reality didn't affect them when they were lost in their little world. They could just be happy and nothing and no one could ruin it. Haley just laid on his chest drawing different shapes on it as he rubbed her bare back.

"What are you thinking?" Nathan asked.

"I'm thinking how badly I want this night to be over with." Haley lifted her head to look at him and rested it on her hands. "I knew there was a reason I wanted to stay home tonight. It really hurt seeing them together. I told myself I wouldn't let him get to me anymore, but I can't help it."

Nathan pushed her hair out of her face. "I really admire you. Because even though you still feel the hurt, you wouldn't let him see that and you stood up for yourself. You'll get your closure, Haley."

"I hope so. Tonight I want him to be humiliated. I'm going to make sure of it."

"You know I really like Naughty Haley. She doesn't come out often enough."

"She only comes out when she has to punish very bad boys."

"Well, in that case punish me because I've been a very, very bad boy."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"This." She leaned up and kissed him. The kiss started off slow and gentle. But soon it heated up as Nathan grabbed the back of her neck to bring her closer, their tongues intertwined. Nathan held her tighter as he tried his best to turn her over so she would be on the bottom.

"This time I get to be on top."

"It's only fair." Haley giggled and they resumed the kiss. Out of nowhere a beep sounded. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"What was that?" Nathan asked looking around his truck.

"I think that might have been my phone." Haley responded pushing him up so she could move to reach the front seat where her purse was.

"I thought you turned it off."

"No, I just turned off the ringer. That beep let's me know when I have a new voicemail message." She explained as she pulled out her phone and looked at the screen which said,_ 1 new message._

"Then just ignore it." Nathan tried to pull her back to him, but Haley resisted. Not that it was easy for Haley to resist him, she was just more curious as to what the message was.

"Just one second." Haley flipped open her phone and dialed the code to access the message and held the phone to her ear. The voice of Peyton sounded.

"_Hales, it's Peyton. Look, I'm not trying to bother you or stop you from whatever you are doing with Nathan, but it has been almost an hour and Brooke is bugging the hell out of us asking where you are, preventing us from enjoying the party. She made us look through the whole house for you, twice. She keeps rattling off about some revenge you have planned and honestly the rest of us are curious about that too. So whenever you get this message call one of us back and let us know where you are. Better yet just come back and join us. Oh, and Lucas wants you to tell Nathan that he is going to kick his ass because Brooke worrying about you is preventing him from getting his own action. Yeah like they need more action. Get back to us when you can. Bye."_

Haley snapped the phone shut and laughed to herself.

"Who was it?"

"Peyton. Brooke is driving them crazy wondering where we are. Oh and Lucas wants to kick your ass."

"What for?"

"Apparently Brooke worrying about us is keeping him from getting some lovin' of his own."

"Whatever." Nathan scoffed. "The guy could use a break."

"We should go. It seems we've been gone for almost an hour." Haley informed him.

"We'll go after I get my turn." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nate, you'll get your turn after I deal with the nightmare that is Kyle and Carol. Okay? I'll really make it worth your while?"

"How can I argue with that?"

The two re-dressed themselves and made sure to look as presentable as they first did before they came out to his car. They got out of the truck and made their way back to the house. When they entered the first thing Haley spotted was Kyle and Carol in a corner snuggled up, sneaking little kisses and laughing. This little display not only hurt Haley more, but it also made her angry.

She turned to Nathan. "Let's find the others. We have a humiliation to plan."

They walked through the house looking for their friends and when they did they had them follow them up to Teresa's room for some privacy.

"Okay, first things first. Where were you guys?"

"Brooke, that's not important right now. Right now all I want to talk about is getting back at Kyle and Carol. I can't stand watching them be a happy little couple after what they did."

"I thought you said you were over it." Peyton said.

"For awhile I thought I was. But that was because I just avoided them. It's true when they say out of sight, out of mind. Seeing them tonight just brought up all these feelings of anger, hurt, and humiliation again. I want them to pay for betraying me the way they did. I didn't deserve what they did to me then. I just want to teach them a lesson."

"And what lesson is that?" Jake asked cautiously.

"That you don't betray Haley James and expect to get away with it."

Lucas nodded his head. "So what's your plan? And how can we help?"

"Well I know what I'm going to do with Kyle. For Carol, I just really want to make her feel stupid. Embarrass her. I want to have a few little accidents happen to her." Haley informed them with a mischievous smile on her face.

She went on to explain all the things she wanted to happen and how they would execute it. She gave each of her friends something to do and the best places to make it happen. Everyone nodded their heads to show they understood and laughed as Haley explained certain things. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.

"I know most of it's very 1st grade of me."

"Hales, I wouldn't consider what you are going to do to Kyle as 1st grade." Peyton laughed.

"Well, to be honest Carol is not my main concern. So, of course Kyle will get the worst of it. So, everyone knows what they have to do, right?"

The five friends responded at the same time. "Yeah."

"We're here for you, Hales. Whatever you need us to do, we're gonna do it." Lucas gently squeezed her shoulder.

"You can always count on us." Jake added.

"I know. And I really appreciate that you are helping me out. I don't think I could've asked for better friends than you guys. I love you guys."

"And we love you. That's why we are going to make them pay for hurting you."

"Thanks, Luke. God, we sound so evil every time we say we're going to make them pay."

"Ooohh! We could be like our own little Mafia!" Brooke clapped her hands excitedly.

"Brooke, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Shut up, Nathan!" She punched him in the shoulder. "It wasn't stupid."

Nathan gripped his shoulder. "Damn, Brooke! No more Tae Bo for you."

"That's enough you two. It's time we go down, find Tim, and get started on Phase one." Haley stood up and walked to the door with everyone following her. They all made their way downstairs and towards the den. When they got there they all separated and went where they were supposed to be. Peyton and Jake went to see where Kyle and Carol were and were to report back to Haley with her drink situation. Tim was going to make Carol a very exotic drink. Lucas went by Tim to tell him what kind of drink to prepare.

"Hey, Tim! You think you could prepare a Bloody Maria?"

"Sure. You mean the one with Tequila instead of Vodka, right?" Lucas nodded. "Since when are you into that kind of drink?"

"I'm not. It's not for me. Anyway, just make it but we're still going to add the Tabasco sauce."

"But that's not in a Bloody Maria."

"I know that. But we still want the Tabasco put in it. The whole bottle." Brooke then suddenly walked up with two bottles of Pyro Diablo Hot Sauce.

"Brooke, don't you think that is a little extreme? Two bottles? That's like one of the hottest hot sauces in the world."

"I know. Which makes it perfect. Add this in it too, Tim." Brooke handed him the hot sauce. Tim continued making the drink and then put it in it's rightful glass and added a lime slice and a stick of celery to finish off the presentation.

Haley came by the three of them with Nathan. "Is that it?"

"Yep. Specially made with one whole bottle of Tabasco sauce and two bottles of Pyro Diablo Hot Sauce." Brooke answered enthusiastically.

"Damn! I don't think Haley said she wanted her to be literally set on fire."

"Nathan, Carol should get what she deserves. And I don't think Haley minds. Do you, Hales?"

"Not really. Brooke's right."

Peyton and Jake made their way towards the group.

"Okay, they're sitting by the fireplace in the living room. She's already on her last sip."

"Thanks, Peyton." Haley turns to Tim. "Now Tim, I need you to do me a favor. I want you to take the Bloody Maria to Carol and tell her that you wanted her to be the first to try it out and give her opinion because you heard she wasn't afraid to try anything."

"You're going to actually have her drink this? This could kill her."

"We'll deal with the consequences as they come." Brooke said casually.

Tim grabbed the drink and started to walk to the living room when Haley grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't screw this up, Tim." She warned him. She then let him go and he walked away.

"Anyone feel like dancing?" Haley asked her friends.

They all nodded their heads in agreement, grabbed a partner and made their way to the dance floor in the living room hoping to catch what would happen Carol took the drink.

They all took spots on the dance floor and watched as Tim approached Carol with the Bloody Maria.

"Carol?"

"Yeah." Carol turned away from Kyle to look at Tim.

"Well, you know that I'm Teresa's bartender tonight and I decided to experiment a little with this new drink. I was looking for someone who would try it out and I heard you were the person to go to since you aren't afraid to try anything. Would you mind being my taste tester?"

"Sure, why not? More alcohol, right?" Tim handed it to her. "What is it?"

"It's a Bloody Maria. It's like a Bloody Mary except that the main liquor in it is tequila and not vodka. I was going through my bartending book and saw it and thought I'd try it out."

"Save some for me. I think I might want to try it out too."

Carol turned to look at him again. "Sure, babe." She moved the drink to her lips and started to take a large sip.

Across the way six pairs of eyes looked on with interest. They watched as Carol drank down the first sips of the ultra hot drink. As Carol drank her eyes went wide and she automatically spit out the rest in her mouth, which so happened to be in Kyle's face. With her one free hand Carol began fanning her mouth and was panting. The crowd around them began laughing. The six friends were not far behind. Haley had talked to Teresa about her plan and now she was making her way over to perform her part. She stood behind Tim who was still next to Carol and 'accidentally' shoved him into Carol making her spill the rest of the drink onto Kyle's lap.

"What the fuck?" Kyle exclaimed loudly. Carol just started using both hands to fan at her mouth.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I tripped over something and bumped into Tim and I guess he pushed Carol into you. I'm sorry. It was an accident." Teresa then looked at Carol who was fanning her hands wildly. "Carol, are you okay?"

"Hot." Carol said. Her voice sounded raspy and dry. "Really hot. I need water."

"What the hell did you put in the liquor, Tim!" Kyle asked pissed.

"Just some Tabasco." Tim answered. Then mumbled to himself, "And two bottles of Pyro Diablo."

"I'll get Carol some water and Kyle you can go upstairs to the bathroom and clean yourself up. I can let you borrow some of my brother's clothes. I'll bring them to you as soon as I'm done helping Carol."

"Yeah, okay." Kyle got up and headed towards the stairs.

"Carol, why don't we go to the kitchen and get you some water."

"Thanks." Carol responded panting. She followed Teresa to the kitchen.

Tim walked back towards Haley and the rest of the gang.

"A+ job, Tim." Haley patted him on the back.

"Wow! I never had an A+ before!" Tim exclaimed excitedly.

"Go back to the bar, Tim." Nathan told his friend. He turned back to Haley. "Looks like it's time for you to work your magic on Kyle. Ready?"

"I'm always ready. You should know that by now." Haley winked at him.

Peyton rolled her eyes at her friend. "Hales, are you sure you can seduce him?"

Brooke let out a small laugh. "Peyt, Haley could seduce a gay man into bed. I doubt Kyle would be a challenge."

"Okay. I'm gonna go. I'm trusting that you guys can take care of the rest with Carol."

"Don't worry. We've got it all under control." Jake assured her.

"You go deal with Kyle. We'll deal with Carol." Luke smiled at her.

"Okay then. Here I go." Haley took a deep breath and walked up the stairs.

"Alright! Everyone let's get into our positions and get ready to take care of Carol. Peyton, Jake and I will start on the first part. Then Luke I'll get you when you're needed. And last but not least Nathan will be the finale. Then we'll go into Phase three of humiliating Carol."

The group separated and went in different directions. Brooke and Peyton stood by the door of the kitchen and watched as Carol took three huge glasses and gulped down the water in them. Peyton and Brooke couldn't help but laugh again. Peyton eyed the item she was looking for and signaled to Brooke that she was going after it. Brooke nodded back at her and watched as Peyton entered the kitchen. She walked into Kitchen herself but instead went straight to Carol.

"What's the matter Carol? Too hot for you?" Brooke chuckled.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Carol glared at her accusingly.

"No. It was just a Bloody Maria. I had one myself. It was pretty good. It had just the right amount of spiciness. But I guess it was too much for you. I really loved your reaction to it too." Brooke started imitating Carol and laughed harder. "It was priceless. I so wish I had my digital camera with me. It would have been a great birthday present for Haley."

"Fuck you."

"Wow, I'm flattered you want to. And I can see why, but honey I don't swing that way. And even if I did, I wouldn't touch you. Who knows what skanky diseases you're carrying."

"You are a major bitch. You act so innocent, but really you are the sluttiest of us all."

"Oh, I never claimed to be innocent. And yes I'll admit, I am a major bitch when it comes to you. But I'm definitely not slutty. Well, unless Lucas asks me to be. But only for him. I've been faithful to my boyfriend, who I've been with for over two years, I've never stole a guy from someone else, and I especially didn't stab a friend in the back for a guy. So, that would make you the sluttiest."

"Brooke I know what you really are. Haley too. You are nothing but a bunch of fakes. You two were never really my friends. You just got some sick satisfaction out of having someone who didn't have as much as you follow you around. I knew that you never wanted me around and that you thought I was at your disposal to do as you wanted. But I was determined to show you that I was better. That I also could get anything I wanted. And I did. I wanted Kyle and I got him." Carol threw back at her.

"You know what's sad? You are truly incapable of seeing when people are sincere. Because you know what? Haley was. She really did want to be your friend. She did like having you around. She would call you our breath of fresh air. She really did like you." Brooke then laughed to herself. "You know before Kyle broke up with her and revealed your little affair, she was actually planning on surprising you with a trip to the Bahamas that week before school for your birthday. I don't think someone who didn't really like you would do that. And I know for a fact you originally went after Nathan due to your huge crush on him. But when you saw that he never gave you the time of day and Kyle did, I guess you switched gears, huh?"

"I'm sick of hearing you talk. I'm gonna go to **my** boyfriend Kyle now."

Brooke noticed Peyton sneak up behind Carol holding a huge piece of German Chocolate cake. Peyton nodded her head signaling she was ready. Brooke got a huge smile on her face.

"You go do that. I'm sure he's anxiously waiting for you." Brooke smirked at her.

Carol turned around quick to get away from Brooke as fast as she could, but unfortunately for her she ran straight into Peyton. The cake that had been in Peyton's hands was now all over the front of Carol's top. She looked down horrified as everyone in the room stared at her.

"You know you should really watch where you're going. That was a perfectly good piece of cake and I was anxious to eat it. Now there's none for me to enjoy." Peyton pretended to scold her.

"Wow, tonight isn't really your night, is it?" Brooke laughed at her. She grabbed some paper towels and handed them to her. " I think you might need these. Oh and you should walk to the sink and get to cleaning up. Chocolate really stains. And I'm sure Kyle won't mind if you took a little longer."

Carol snatched the paper towels out of Brooke's hands and walked over to the sink to try and clean herself up as much as possible. Brooke and Peyton laughed and walked out of the kitchen high-fiving each other. They walked over to Lucas who was animatedly talking to one of his teammates in the foyer. Lucas saw them and politely excused himself from his friend.

"Babe, our job is done. It's time for you to go to work."

"That was fast." He said surprised.

"Believe me it wasn't very hard. She'll probably be trying to wash herself up for a good ten minutes." Peyton told him with a huge grin plastered across her face.

"Yeah, so you should probably hurry and get your part done so we can get Nathan in there for his part. Jake went up with Teresa to make sure all the doors to every room is locked. She's kicking everyone who is upstairs out of there"

"Okay. Here take this for me." He handed Brooke the drink he held in his hand.

"Good luck, baby." Brooke kissed him quickly and then pushed him towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile upstairs Haley went towards the bathroom door that Kyle had entered. She put her ear to the door and could hear the shower running. Looking down both ends of the hall making sure no one could see her, Haley opened the door and quietly entered the bathroom. She could see Kyle's silhouette through the shower curtain and smirked to herself. As quietly as she could she picked up his clothes from the floor and threw them down the laundry chute that was located near the door. She looked around and also grabbed all the large towels in the towel rack and in the little closet next to it and threw them down the chute as well. She looked towards his moving figure again and as he always did he was singing a horrible song he made up himself and sang every time he would take a shower.

"Ooh, the water is hot and so is Kyle. Ooh the water is wet, and so is…." Kyle sang loudly and confidently even though he was terribly tone deaf..

Haley sat herself on the sink counter. She crossed her legs and leaned back on the spacious counter resting on her hands.

"You never were a good singer. And that song just needs to die."

Kyle froze at the sound of her voice. He shut off the water. He turned and slowly pulled back the shower door enough to only reveal his face. He looked straight at Haley who smiled sweetly at him and gave him a short little wave with her right hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I overheard Teresa tell you to go to the bathroom and clean up and I couldn't help but try to sneak a peek. You know for old time's sake."

"You wanted to sneak a peek?"

"Yeah, I read in a book somewhere that after a break up you have a right to see the other naked one more time. And I thought that now was my chance."

"What book is that? Because I've never heard of something like that."

"That's not important and besides it means you get to see me naked one more time too."

"Teresa's on her way here to bring me a change of clothes. So, you need to go before she comes."

"Oh, don't worry about Teresa. I told her I'd take care of you."

Haley hopped off of the counter and stepped closer to Kyle. She pulls the door back all the way revealing Kyle completely in the buff. He is shocked and wanted to grab the shower door to cover himself but he was frozen in place. Haley looked him up and down leering. As she glanced past his nether regions unashamed, Kyle automatically covered himself feeling somewhat embarrassed in the position he was in.

Haley smiled at him. "Are you embarrassed to be standing naked in front of me, Kyle? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before. Isn't that right?" She spoke seductively as she ran her finger up and down his chest.

"I'm not embarrassed. I just don't think we should be doing this."

"And why is that?" She let her finger travel farther south closer to his sensitive appendage.

"Because it's wrong and then there's Carol to consider." Kyle answered trying to resist.

"Oh so you don't want to because you're dating Carol. Funny, you didn't have a problem screwing her when we were together. Look, I'm not trying to get you back or to start a little fling of our own. Because that is the last thing I would ever want. I just thought we could have a little fun and then we'd never have to go near each other again." She started leaving small little kisses on his still wet chest and traveling up to his neck until she reached his earlobe.

"Don't fight it, Kyle. You know you want to." She whispered sexily in his ear.

Kyle couldn't resist any longer. He grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. His tongue pushed against her lips asking for entrance and although it disgusted Haley she let him. His arms moved down to her waist and he wrapped them around her tightly. It was amazing that they were able to make out so comfortably considering he was still standing in the shower. As Kyle pulled her closer, Haley could feel his arousal pressing against her. She had him right where she wanted him. Just as Kyle began slipping his hand under her shirt, Haley pulled away.

"Uh uh. Not here."

"Haley, I want you so bad right now."

Haley glanced down. "Yeah. I can tell. But I can't do it here."

"We'll go to one of the bedrooms." Kyle suggested anxiously.

"No. I want us to go somewhere where we will definitely not be interrupted. Let's go to my house. My parents are visiting some friends up in Raleigh and will be gone for the night and Brooke is probably staying with Lucas. We'll have the whole place to ourselves. What do you say?"

"I say let's go. I'll tell Carol I'm needed at home. I'm sure Mike can take her home."

"Meet you at your car in 5 minutes?"

"Okay."

Haley gives him one final kiss then smiles at him and turns to leave. As she stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her she let out a dry heave and rubbed furiously at her mouth. _The things I do for revenge. This better work, _Haley thought to herself. Teresa and Jake walked up to her. They started to walk down the stairs together.

"Hey. You guys have all the rooms locked?"

"Yeah. Teresa had a hard time kicking out some very horny couples though." Jake laughed.

"Were you successful with Kyle?" Teresa asked.

"What do you think?" Haley smirked at him.

"Oh, she was successful. I've learned to never doubt Haley's seductive ways." Jake explained to Teresa.

"He was putty in my hands. He's expecting to meet me out by his car. Once a cheater, always a cheater. He's so gung ho about ditching Carol and coming home with me. Boy, is he getting a rude awakening."

They make it down the stairs and head outside to the backyard. Haley sees Peyton with Nathan. They walked over to them. Jake wrapped his arms around Peyton and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Teresa made her way to the pool house leaving the friends alone. Nathan put his arm around Haley.

"Did Kyle fall for you?"

"You know it."

"Well you are pretty irresistible. What about you, Jake?"

"All doors upstairs are locked. Kyle will have no where to go."

"So you took all of his clothes from the bathroom?" Peyton asked her friend.

"That and all of the towels. Also anything else that my be big enough to cover him completely. I did leave at least a small hand towel. I wasn't going to be completely evil. Although it might be fun to see Brooke pull it away from him in front of everyone."

They all began to laugh at the thought of it. Upstairs Kyle steeped out of the shower and looked to the towel rack and noticed no towel. He then looked in the linen closet and saw nothing there. He then went to just get his clothes but saw that they were gone too.

"This is not happening." Kyle stated panicked. He went through all of the drawers, but of course he found nothing. He realized he was stranded in the bathroom naked.

"Shit."


	7. Revenge Is Sweet

Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update but work has gotten crazy and I couldn't work on my story. But now updates should be coming regularly. Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review. I love reading them. Enjoy!

----------------------

Carol scrubbed furiously at her white top trying her best to rid herself of the chocolate stain the best she could. Lucas walked in and shook his head when he saw her. He then walked up to her.

"Having some trouble there?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Mostly with your bitch and her little blonde friend." Carol responded seething.

"There's no need to call Brooke names."

"I think there is plenty of need to call her that and more. She along with Peyton, did this to me. How you put up with dating her I'll never understand."

"She has a good heart. She's just a really great person."

"Yeah, she shows it so well." She spewed the words sarcastically.

"Can you really blame her? She was just defending her sister. When someone hurts Haley, Brooke takes it personal. We're all pissed at you, but Brooke is more blunt about it. Nate took it pretty personal too and not only because you and Kyle hurt Hales, but also because he was considering asking you out at the time."

"What?" Carol looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, he had said that you seemed like a really cool girl and was his type. Too bad you got with Kyle instead."

"He never seemed like he was interested in me. We barely ever talked." Carol could hardly believe it. Nathan Scott had been interested in her.

"He had a girlfriend during that time. But after his break-up he thought he'd give you a shot."

"If I had known I would have never stayed with Kyle. I had the hugest crush on Nathan for like ever."

Lucas could barely contain his laughter at her gullibility. "Yeah we all knew. Brooke kept telling us. You know he still thinks you're kind of cute even though you have bad taste in boyfriend material. He actually said that if you weren't with Kyle he'd probably still ask you out now. Although he really shouldn't because Haley would kill him."

"Nice to know what you think."

"Look the only reason I came over here was to tell you that although Haley has told you that she was over it, deep down seeing you and Kyle still hurts her a little. And as one of her best friends I feel that I should tell you to get Kyle and just leave. She's one of my best friends and I hate seeing her hurt. So just get him and go. Even though I shouldn't, I'm asking you nicely."

"Lucas, this is a free country and we have just as much right to be at this party as Haley does."

"Actually if I remember correctly, Teresa did not invite the two of you. You crashed the party. Even if Mike invited you, you still crashed a party you weren't invited to."

"We don't have to go anywhere."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you. I never understood why my brother could have ever been interested in you."

Lucas turned around and went out of the kitchen. He went out back and joined the others.

The were lounging on some lounge chairs by the pool. He sat down by Brooke and grabbed the drink in her hand and took a sip.

" Just finished up my friendly warning to Carol and the fake story of Nathan's interest in her."

"Did the hoe bag believe you about Nate?" Brooke asked her boyfriend.

"Without a doubt. She was like 'if I had known I wouldn't have been with Kyle' She still has the hots for Nate." Lucas looked at Nathan. "It should be pretty easy to flirt with her and make her believe your interested. So, Hales I take it things went well with Kyle."

"Yep. Right about now he should be in panic mode wondering how he's going to get out. Which means we should get inside so we can keep an eye on things and be ready for when he makes his entrance. And you Nate need to go take care of your part with Carol."

"Oooh! I'm so excited!" Brooke bounced happily.

Peyton laughed at her friend. "Brooke, nothing's happening yet."

"Not yet but it will. And just thinking about it gets me excited. If I wasn't worried about missing it I'd take Broody here somewhere private and have my way with him."

Lucas raised his eyebrows intrigued. "Brooke I'm sure we have some time."

"Not now Broody. I am not taking any chances. When the humiliation is over and Haley is satisfied, we can indulge in satisfying each other." Brooke gave him a small kiss.

The group entered the house. Nathan made his way to the kitchen to subtly flirt with Carol. He only hoped that Carol would fall for it and he could get away unscathed. In all honesty he didn't want to do it. Something about Carol really rubbed him the wrong way and he had been feeling that way long before the whole Haley/Kyle/Carol thing. But Haley was his best friend and he'd do anything for her no matter the sacrifice. Unfortunately for him that sacrifice had to do with Carol Borotti. The first impression he got from the 5'2, blue eyed, blonde was that of a girl who was very envious of those who had more than she did and was willing to do anything and everything to reach the same level. That's why he never really hung out with her before. Any time Haley brought her he would just wave and preoccupy himself with his then girlfriend. But now he was actually going to initiate a conversation. He really wanted this night to end just as much as Haley. Maybe even more if it was possible. As he entered the kitchen he saw Carol reach for a paper towel behind a couple that was making out hotly. He grabbed a roll and went towards her.

"Looking for this?" He asked holding it up as she turned towards him surprised.

"Umm, yeah." Carol gulped. "I uhh had an accident and I'm trying to clean myself up." She laughed nervously.

"Well, here you go." He handed the paper towels to her.

"Thanks." She took it graciously. For a brief moment her fingertips brushed against his hand.

Nathan gave her his trademark smirk. "So, how did this happen?" He gestured to the large stain on her shirt.

"Oh, uh I accidentally ran into Peyton and her cake got all over me." She smiled keeping herself from insulting Peyton. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Nathan while he was actually talking to her. And insulting his friends would definitely upset him.

"Peyton always was a clumsy one."

Carol laughed as Nathan came closer to her.

"So, here's something I've been wanting to know. Why are you with that jerk off, Kyle?"

"I don't really know how to explain it. He's funny and he's cute."

"He's a cheater. Haven't you heard that saying? Once a cheater, always a cheater."

"Yeah." Carol began to get really nervous to due Nathan being so close to her. She could almost swear she could feel his breath on her skin.

"What makes you think he wouldn't do it to you?"

"I trust him."

"Yeah, well Haley trusted him too and look at what happened. I've always been a fan of the female population and I love having my fair share of girls to choose from but one thing I would never do is cheat. If you don't want to be with a person and you feel there is someone out there better for you then you should have the balls to break it off."

"You make a very good point."

"If you were with me you'd never have to worry about my loyalty. I'd treat you like a queen. But I guess I missed my chance, huh?"

"Lucas mentioned that you had once considered asking me out. Which surprised me because hardly ever hung out."

"I know, but at the time I had a girlfriend who took up a lot of my time. I hardly even hung out with Haley. And when I had broken up with Tiffany, your little affair with Kyle was exposed."

"So, if I wasn't with Kyle would you still consider going out with me?"

"Maybe." He looked her up and down suggestively.

"What about Haley?"

Carol mentioning Haley's name really hit a nerve, but Nathan kept his cool.

"Haley's my best friend and I love her to death, but she doesn't dictate who I go out with. But that doesn't really matter now, does it? You're dating Kyle." He checked her out one more time. "Which, I have to say is really too bad. I'll be seeing you." Nathan ran a finger along her cheek and then walked away. Carol was left stunned and touched where Nathan had run his finger along her cheek and let her hand linger upon it lovingly. Teresa walked up to her suddenly.

"Are you okay?"

"Nathan Scott was actually flirting with me." Carol giggled like a little school girl.

"Okay. Is there anything else you need?" Teresa looked at her oddly. "Like maybe a shirt to borrow?" She asked noticing the huge stain on the front of Carol's shirt.

"No. Everything is perfect now. Has Kyle come down yet?"

"Uh, no. He should be coming down in a couple of minutes though. So just get a drink and he'll be down in no time."

"Okay." Carol then walked out giddy and Teresa just laughed behind her.

Meanwhile, upstairs Kyle was in full panic mode. He looked around the bathroom one more time. He even looked out into the hallway hoping to catch someone to help him out, but no such luck.

"Damn it!" Kyle yelled. "She wouldn't have done this. She couldn't have. She wouldn't be this cruel."

Kyle tried his best to rationalize the situation. He eyed the small hand towel hanging by the sink and grabbed it. He tried his best to cover himself fully, but it was only big enough to cover only the frontal part of his nude body.

He took a deep breath. "You can do this, Kyle. Just run out and look for the closest open bedroom and find some clothes."

He opened the door and poked his head out first to see if the coast was clear. When he saw there was no one there he stepped out and ran to the first door. While one hand held the small hand towel in place, he used the other to jiggle the door knob. Of course it was locked. He moved quickly to the next door and found that it was also locked. As he moved to the next few doors he found that they were also locked. He moved on to the last door. Behind him by the bathroom door Teresa stealthily closed the door and locked it then quietly made her way back downstairs.

"Okay. This is the last door. It has to be open." Kyle took another deep breath and moved his hand towards the brass knob. He moved it and jiggled as hard as he could but once again he came across another locked door.

"This can't be happening to me! I'm gonna have to run down to my car like this! Unless…" He headed back to the bathroom door only to find it locked. "Aaargh!"

Downstairs Teresa informed the group of her progress in the living room.

"I locked the bathroom door upstairs. And I told everyone near the stairs that if they see Kyle attempt to get one of them to help him that they better ignore him or their social life will be ruined and they'll never get invited to a cool party again. Oh, and here's the camera you asked for."

"Wow, Teresa you really had to get tough, huh?" Haley said impressed taking the camera from her.

"Yeah. Anyway, I got a quick glimpse of him and he looks absolutely ridiculous with the small hand towel covering him and from what I could tell his backside was definitely exposed."

Everyone just laughed.

"God, I'm so excited!" Brooke said gleefully.

"Calm down, babe. Save your energy."

Peyton smiled at her friend. "Brooke, I don't think I've seen you this excited in a long time."

"That's because I haven't. Not since my birthday when I got my baby blue VW Bug 7 months ago."

"Uh oh. Carol at 2:00 walking towards Nathan and Jake." Peyton gestured towards to the guys who were on the other side of the room. They all watched as Carol walked over by Nathan noticeably fixing her hair, straightening herself out and sporting a huge smile on her face.

"I'm gonna go ahead and say that Nathan was very convincing." Haley stated.

Brooke giggled. "She actually thinks she has a chance with Nathan. What a moron."

"I didn't think she'd be this gutsy so early. I thought Nate would have some time before he embarrassed her in front of everyone here." Lucas observed.

"The girl definitely has some nerve." Haley said as she watched.

Nathan and Jake laughed along to some ridiculous joke told by their friend Vegas when Nathan felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see Carol. He really hadn't expected her to come up to him this quickly. He looked over at Jake who just shrugged and then looked back at her.

"Hey, Nathan." Carol smiled and puffed her chest out.

"Carol."

"So, this party is really rockin' isn't it?"

"You could say that."

"Hi, Carol." Jake said stating his presence.

"Oh, hi Jake. I didn't see you."

"Obviously. I'm gonna go find Peyton." Jake then left to find his girlfriend leaving Nathan with Carol on his own.

"So, what are you drinking?" Carol asked trying to make conversation.

"Just regular beer." Nathan answered disinterested.

"Me, I'm having a White Russian. It's pretty good. So, I was thinking about our conversation in the kitchen about if I wasn't with Kyle then we could maybe go out. Well, lately Kyle has been getting on my nerves and I've been thinking about dumping him anyway so maybe we could get together tomorrow night or any night that's good for you."

Nathan chose that moment to let out a huge laugh loud enough to catch the attention of most people in the room who started to watch the two. Carol just stood baffled.

Nathan stopped for a moment to look at her. "You're serious?" Nathan just kept on laughing and without knowing why others in the room laughed along with him.

"Yeah. What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me?" Carol was getting really confused.

"Yeah, you're actually going to dump Kyle just to go out with me?" Nathan made sure to speak loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"I thought that's what we talked about earlier."

"I don't remember that."

"But you said…" Carol looked around noticing everyone in the room was watching them.

"Carol, are you sure I wasn't drunk? I tend to say really ridiculous things when I'm drunk. You actually think I would go out with you? You must be really high. You are the last girl I would ever consider going out with even if as a one night stand."

Suddenly the music stopped and everything in the room was silent as all eyes were on Carol and Nathan.

"But Lucas said that that you told him you were interested in me." Carol grew nervous and sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Listen, a circus monkey has more chances at sleeping with me than you ever would. That should really tell you how interested I am. I would never date someone who would betray my best friend by stealing her boyfriend. And the fact that you went after Kyle of all people really lessens your desirability. Not that it was that high to begin with. You actually look pretty pathetic trying to look sexy and showing off your breasts when you have what looks like a shit stain on your shirt."

Everyone in the room just roared with laughter as Carol looked down at the stain from her earlier mishap then looked around at everyone who was laughing at her and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile, at the top of the stairs Kyle looked down and noticed that everyone's attention was focused in the living room.

"Now's my chance to make a run for it." He mumbled to himself. He then held the little towel in place covering his privates with one hand while the other the other hand he used to try and cover his ass the best he could. Little did he know Teresa was still keeping a close eye on the stairs. When he felt ready enough he ran quickly down the stairs toward the front door. When Teresa saw that he was halfway to the door she put all the attention on him.

"Kyle, what are you doing?"

All the eyes that were previously on Nathan and Carol were now on Kyle who stood awkwardly in the middle of the foyer completely exposed. Everyone pointed and laughed. Haley and company made their way to the front.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Haley laughed as Brooke took pictures.

"This is all your fault!" Kyle yelled at her.

"My fault? Kyle, I don't remember asking you to come down here naked for all the world to see."

"My clothes are missing and all the towels disappeared mysteriously from the bathroom. And all the rooms upstairs are locked. You planned this!"

Brooke then stopped taking pictures and as Haley suggested earlier she stood in front of Kyle and yanked the towel away from him and ran back to Haley.

"Told you he was small." Haley told her friends. The crowd laughed harder. At that point Lucas threw Kyle's clothes at his feet.

"You might want to put these on. We really don't want to see you like this." Lucas told him.

Kyle hurriedly picked up his clothes and covered himself.

"Oh, and you might want to take your little girlfriend home. She's not having that great of a night either." Brooke threw in. Kyle turned to leave the room to go to the downstairs bathroom to dress when Haley called out to him.

"And Kyle. Consider this payback!" Haley smiled at him and waved.

He turned around and left. They all just laughed again at his distress as Brooke showed them the pictures she took on the digital camera.

"I have to tell ya sis, this was so worth it. Did you see his face when everyone turned to look at him? It was priceless. Hey, do you want to have some of these pictures blown up as a poster to hang it in your room as a reminder of tonight?"

"Eww! No Brooke! Why would I want a poster of Kyle naked? I'm done with this nightmare. I don't need the reminder."

"You could throw darts at it." Peyton suggested. "We could make a fun game out of it."

"That seems like a good idea. But not in my room." Haley agreed.

Nathan finally made his way to the group and came up beside Haley.

"Hey. Good job on the Kyle thing. Remind me to never piss you off. Although unlike him if I was standing naked in the middle of the room instead of laughing people would stare in aw at my God-like body."

"Oh, please" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Bro, can you be any more self centered?"

"Don't be jealous, Luke."

"Okay boys, you know that no one can compete with me when it comes to perfect bodies." Jake commented. The group just started laughing.

"Of course no one can, baby." Peyton kissed her boyfriend.

"Okay, I think Broody and I can now go and tend to some urges that have been brewing from my excitement over this revenge plot. See ya." Brooke pulled Lucas away.

"Jake and I are going to actually go and enjoy what's left of the party, so we'll catch you guys later." Peyton and Jake left Haley and Nathan alone.

"Oh I haven't thanked you for a job well done on the Carol situation." Haley looked at him.

"Well, you can now. Your place?" Haley nodded her head and the two left to her house.


	8. Manic Monday

I know I had promised to update regularly more often. Sorry. I had this chapter ready last week but then I got myself an ipod nano and just spent my time putting music on it and other stuff. Not to mention my dad got one too, the video one to be exact which can hold more songs and he was also spending a lot of time doing that too. So I had very limited time on the comp and I didn't spend it on the story. Not that I don't care about it because I do, but it's like when you were little and you got a new toy and that was the only thing you would play with for weeks or months until the next toy came along. That's how I am with my ipod. Music is my life so I had to make sure I had all my fave music on it. Anyway on to the story!

Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad that you liked the revenge.I was worried that it wouldn't be good enough, but hearing you all liked it made me happy and pushed the worry away. Thanks again. Anyway, I'm introducing the new girl at the end. I chose who she would be based on the votes. I hope you will be satisfied. Don't forget to review! They really make my day.

**Emily Carol: **I'm sorry that the description of Carol fit you. That was a big coincidence, huh? Especially since we've never met. And I'm sure you're not slutty like my Carol is.

**NaleyBop:** I'd love to put my story on your site. Just let me know what the web address is and I'll post it.

----------------------

Monday mornings were usually hectic in the James household. No matter how early they all would get up in the end they were always running late. But today was different. Everything seemed to be going smoothly for everyone, well except for Brooke. Haley of course was always ready to leave on time, but today she had to wait for her little sister. Due to Brooke forgetting to change her oil in her car again, her car broke down so now Haley was stuck driving Brooke to school.

"Brooke! Would you hurry up! We're going to be late!" Haley yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Brooke yelled back.

"Must you two yell so early?" Lydia asked her oldest daughter. Lydia James was an impeccably elegant woman with medium length blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. The woman was very youthful personality wise and physically. Most wouldn't believe she was in her mid-40s. Lydia loved to joke around and overall had a very care-free attitude. But when it came to business functions she was always elegant and poised. She loved her family dearly and took pride in always being there to take care of them.

"Sorry, mom. But Brooke is gonna make me late."

"Oh, honey. What have I always told you? Set her alarm clock an hour ahead. That way she'll wake up and think your super late and then she'll rush and you'll actually make it on time. I've been telling you this for the last three years." Lydia put her arm around her.

"Forgot about that. Has dad left yet?"

"You know your father always has to be the first in the office, granted it doesn't always happen, but it's what he likes to say and try to achieve."

"Right."

"Did you get your essay finished?"

"Yeah. It's not as good as I'd like it to be, but it's at least done."

"Haley, you're always so hard on yourself. I'm sure you'll get another A like you always do." Lydia told her daughter then noticed the flowers on the foyer table were out of place and went over to fix them. At the same time Brooke made it downstairs.

"Finally! Can we go now?"

"Yes, we can. Oh mom can you tell Greta that there's a pile of clothes on my bed that need to be taken to the drycleaners?"

"Sure, sweetie. You two have a good day at school." She gave each of her girls a kiss on the cheek and waved them off.

"Why couldn't Luke take you to school again?" Haley asked her sister as the got into her black Mustang V6.

"He and Nathan had to be at a basketball meeting this morning and he said he couldn't risk being late."

"And I could?"

"Haley, you're my sister. Who else could I count on?"

"Whatever."

They made the drive to Tree Hill High just in time for the first bell to ring. They made it inside to their lockers then hurried to their respective homerooms. As Haley entered her homeroom she noticed Peyton and another one of their friends Bevin already at their table. She walked over and sat down.

"Are my eyes deceiving me, Bevin? Or is Haley James actually late?"

"Dare I say she actually is late today." Bevin laughed with Peyton.

"Ha ha. Very funny guys." Haley deadpanned.

"Why are you late?" Peyton asked.

"Brooke. Her car is out of commission and I was her ride since Lucas and Nathan had a basketball meeting."

"Oh yeah. Jake told me about it when he picked me up earlier than usual. And I'm guessing that it's still going on since Nathan isn't here yet." Peyton looked around for any sign of Nathan.

"Yeah. So, what did you do for the rest of the weekend?"

"Oh, I just stayed in. Jake came by and we watched movies and ate pizza. Then on Sunday my dad was actually home so we just bonded listening to music and talking about my college plans."

"Where do you plan on going to college?" Bevin asked.

"I don't know yet. We're trying to find schools with really good art programs and of course I want to be close to Jake."

"Bevin, you're needed in the office." The homeroom teacher called to her.

"I'll see you guys later." Bevin stood up and walked away.

"Bye." Haley called after her.

"So, have you decided on any schools yet?"

"Not really. I have a few schools in mind, but I still can't decide yet." Haley shrugged.

"Are you going to try and stay close to Nathan?" Peyton had been wondering for awhile now as to whether the best friends would be parting ways at the end of the year or if they would go off to college together. Knowing how close they are she would think the latter.

"That was the original plan, but I'm not sure. We haven't talked about it yet."

"You know sometimes I still have trouble believing we're seniors and at the end of this year we'll be leaving for college."

"I know. I really can't wait."

"Things are definitely going to change. It's hard to imagine that we're all going to separate and go to different places."

"Yeah. Imagine how hard it's going to be for Brooke. Her sister, her boyfriend, and her best friends are going to be leaving for college and she'll still be here to suffer through her senior year."

"Oh, it's gonna be really hard for her. So, what did you do the rest of the weekend?"

"Brooke and I went shopping. Then we hung out at the Rivercourt watching Nathan and Lucas play a couple of one-on-one games. Then later that night we went to eat at that new restaurant on the river walk where Brooke and Lucas got into a big fight." Haley started laughing just thinking back to it.

"Over what?"

"Brooke accused Lucas of flirting with the waitress. It was really funny. Poor Lucas didn't know how to defend himself. Everything he said was wrong. He kept looking over at Nathan and me for any kind of help. But all Nathan and I could do was laugh."

Peyton began laughing just imagining it. "Poor Luke. Wish I could've been there to witness it."

"We tried calling to see if you and Jake wanted to go, but both your cells were off."

"Oh, I guess they were." Peyton told her as she started to focus more on a scratch on the table."

Haley looked at her suspiciously. "And no one answered your house lines either. You two weren't just watching movies were you?" Haley smiled knowingly.

"What can I say? We had the night to ourselves and took advantage."

"Good for you. Anyway, yesterday I just worked on my English essay. It was pretty boring."

"Sounds like." Peyton laughed. "Oh, look who just walked in."

Haley looked towards the classroom door and saw as Nathan entered into the room. As he entered all the girls in the room stopped what they were doing to watch him. It was no secret that Nathan was the 'Big Man On Campus' at Tree Hill High. All the girls wanted to be with him and all the guys wanted to be like him or at least be his friend. Haley was without a doubt the female version and that's why people thought was the reason they were best friends. Although most thought that they should have been dating instead.

He made his way to the table and sat down.

"Hey."

"Have fun at your meeting?"

"Why do I detect a sarcastic tone in that question?"

"Don't mind her. Brooke made her late." Peyton answered before Haley could.

"Oh."

"It's not your fault. I should be bitching at Lucas. I probably will during lunch."

"I'll be sure to warn him." Nathan chuckled. "So, what are you two lovely ladies up to?"

"Nothing. I was just telling Peyton about my weekend."

"Did you tell her about Brooke and Lucas' fight? It was one of the funniest things I've ever seen from those two."

"Yeah, I did."

"It was too bad you missed it, Peyt."

"Not too bad. She was preoccupied with something else. Or should I say someone?"

"Hmm? You were getting yours, huh Peyton? I'm very proud."

"Oh shut up you two."

"Ah, before I forget. Guess who's changed their minds and is going to be joining for Thanksgiving dinner?" Nathan spoke to Haley.

"Nathan you know I hate playing the guessing game. Who?"

"Grandpa Royal and Grandma Mae."

Haley groaned. "Why? Your grandmother I can handle. Your grandfather, not so much."

"Why do you always sound like that whenever Nathan mentions his grandfather is in town?" Peyton wondered.

"Peyt, you've never actually had to spend time with this man. He's always so critical and always making little snide comments about everything. He always has to give his opinion on everything even if it has nothing to do with him and especially when no one asks him. He thinks he's right about everything and god forbid if you dare challenge him on something. It also doesn't help that he always has a glass of Scotch practically glued to his hand the entire time and is drinking the whole night. He's a very intimidating man. I can't help but feel uncomfortable whenever I'm in a room with him."

"Nate, is that true?"

"Pretty much." Nathan answered nodding his head.

"Last year during Christmas Eve dinner he had the nerve to tell Lucas in front of everyone that he should dump Brooke and get himself an older woman."

"What?" Peyton was shocked.

"Yeah. Everyone at the table gasped in shock. Then he turned to Brooke and was like 'Little darling, you know I think you are a lovely young lady, but my grandson should be out there exploring his options. He's too young to be settled with just one girl. And now that he's experienced a younger girl, he should be experiencing an older woman next. And if there is really no one better he'll come back to ya.' Brooke was about to break down in tears and Lucas looked like he was going to jump Royal."

"Thank god for my dad who really set him straight."

"I can't believe your grandfather would say something like that." Peyton was horrified.

"Believe it. My grandpa has no shame."

"Why haven't I heard about this before?"

"Brooke and Lucas preferred to pretend that whole discussion never happened. So Nathan and I never mentioned it again. Why our families still choose to spend the holidays together after that, I'll never understand."

The first bell for first period rang. All the students rose out of their seats and headed for the door.

"I'll see you guys later." Peyton waved to them and continued walking down the hall.

"Want to me to walk with you to Trig?" Nathan asked Haley.

"I'd expect you would, you know since you have the same class. So, you'd better be walking with me."

"When you put it like that, you can walk yourself." Nathan started to walk away leaving Haley standing with her mouth open in surprise. When he was about halfway down the corridor, he turned and yelled back. "Are you coming or what?"

Haley shook her head then ran up to catch up with him. When she was next to him she made a fist and punched him in the stomach half serious and half playful.

"Dumbass. I didn't appreciate that."

"Damn, Hales! You and Brooke really need to quit the punching. I'm not appreciating the abuse."

"Serves you right. If you'd stop being such an ass maybe there wouldn't be a need to punch you." Haley told him teasingly.

"Yeah, like that would stop you." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get to class." Nathan put his arm around her and the two made it to class.

Later in the afternoon it was lunch time. Brooke and Lucas were already sitting at the friends' table, not surprisingly, making out. Peyton was right when she said they were a pair of exhibitionists.

"I missed you this morning." Brooke spoke after they broke apart.

"I missed you too. I would much rather be seeing you in the morning than Whitey."

"Well, I'd hope so." Brooke giggled.

"So considering you missed me, I take it you're over what happened on Saturday and I'm completely forgiven." Lucas's voice sounded hopeful.

Brooke stared at him. "No. I'm still mad at you for flirting with the waitress. Just because I missed you and I'm kissing you doesn't change that fact."

"Brooke, I was not flirting. She asked me if there was anything else she could get for me and I said no and I thanked her for asking. Why would I flirt with someone in front of my girlfriend?"

"Oh, so if I wasn't there you'd be flirting?"

"I'm never going to win am I? Brooke, I love you and I only want you. I don't want anyone else. I'm being completely honest with you. Don't you trust me?"

"I do."

"Then you should know that I would never do anything to ruin this between us."

"Okay you're forgiven. I love you."

"I love you, too." Lucas cupped her cheeks and brought her face closer to his. "You're the only one for me Brooke James."

They leaned in and gave in to each other as they kissed. Just then Peyton and Jake made it to the table.

"Okay, break it up you two." Peyton said as she and Jake sat down.

They pulled away from each other. "Way to ruin the mood, P. Sawyer."

"If anything I'm helping you out, Brooke. If I didn't break you two apart ever so often you'd both die from lack of oxygen." She started to laugh as Brooke grabbed a fry from her lunch tray and threw it at her.

Jake and Lucas just shook their heads laughing at their girlfriends antics.

"So, where are Nate and Haley? And don't tell me they're benefiting." Lucas asked.

"No, Haley had to go meet with Ms. Harris about something. As for Nathan I have no idea." Peyton answered.

"So, how are you guys? Peyton told me that you guys had a fight on Saturday." Jake asked the couple.

"Peyton, how did you know about that?"

"Haley told me this morning."

"She should really learn to keep things to herself. We're fine. Brooke has forgiven me and everything is good. So, let's not talk about it."

"I'll tell you more about it later, P. Sawyer."

Lucas looked at her baffled.

"Hey, just because I forgave you doesn't mean I can't talk about it and be annoyed. I either talk about it with Peyton and vent my frustrations on her or I could just vent by bitching at you. Your choice."

Lucas thought about it for a moment then looked at Peyton.

"She'll tell you more about it later, Peyton."

Nathan then appeared and joined the his friends.

"Where were you?" Jake asked.

"Mr. Barker kept me after class. He gave me some lecture about needing to apply myself more during lab exercises and putting more effort into my work. Can I help it if I think Chemistry is a waste of my time? I mean when in the future will I need to know about atoms, molecules, and compounds? I'm not planning on becoming a scientist."

"Yeah, but unfortunately in order to graduate you do need to pass the class, bro."

"I know and it sucks. Maybe I can get Haley to help me. Where is she anyway?" Nate asked as he noticed that she was missing from the table.

"She had to see Ms. Harris about something." Peyton informed him.

Meanwhile, Haley arrived in the counselor's office and knocked on Ms. Harris' door.

"Come in." Ms. Harris' voice sounded through the door. Haley entered hesitantly.

"Hi, Ms. Harris. You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, Haley good you came. Have a seat." The counselor gestured to the chair. Ms. Harris was a woman in her early thirties and a great mentor of Haley's for the past couple of years. She had medium length sandy blonde hair and deep hazel eyes. Not only was she the school's guidance counselor, but she was also the advisor of the high school's tutor center in which Haley was a very active volunteer. Haley took a seat and waited patiently for Ms. Harris to speak.

"You're probably wondering why I called you in here."

"Honestly, yeah."

"Don't worry it's nothing bad. I actually called you in to talk to you about a new student that just transferred into the school."

"Okay. What do I have to do with it?" Haley asked confused.

"I'm glad you asked. She just transferred in from California and she's a little behind on the curriculum from what we've seen in her transcripts and from what she told us about her troubled subjects and I need someone who can help her catch up with her classes. And since you are my best tutor I couldn't think of anyone better to ask. So, what do you say?"

"Um, sure. I don't mind."

"Great. That's not all. I was also wondering if you could possibly show her around. Help her become comfortable in her new surroundings. Maybe help her make friends. Not that I think she couldn't do it on her own because after meeting her I can already tell she is not shy at all and seems to have a very outgoing personality. I just think it'd be nice."

"That'll be fine. I'm always happy to meet new and helping them settle in to a new place. I can imagine how hard it might be coming in to a new city not knowing anyone and not knowing your surroundings. I'll be glad to do it."

"Thank you, Haley. I really appreciate this. She'll officially be starting tomorrow, but I wanted you to meet her today so you could see who you'll be spending time with. She's coming in with her parents to finalize some paperwork." There was a knock at the door. "And here she is now. Come in!"

A young girl about 5'6, red hair, and the shortest skirt Haley had ever seen walked in with two adults.

"You're just in time. Haley, this is Rachel Gatina. Rachel, this is your tutor Haley James."

Haley extended her hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Rachel looked at her and gave her a small smile, but ignored Haley's hand. "Yeah, it is."

Haley pulled her hand back. _Oh, this is going to be fun, _Haley thought sarcastically.


	9. A Good Day Gone Bad

First, I have to say YAY! One Tree Hill will be back for a fourth season! I am so happy about that! Can't wait for the new season. Anyway back to the story, those of you are worried about Rachel's role in this story. I will tell you this if you thought you hated her on the show you will really hate her in this story. I'm going to have her do some terrible things. She will truly be evil.And I'm sorry to say that yes she will be a romantic interest for Nathan. I'm a huge Naley fan and I hate when stories have them date other people before getting together but while writing I finally understood that if I made itreally easy for them to get together with no interference it would get boring quick, so I have to put in some obstacles to keep your interest. In the end it will all pay off and be that much more meaningful. So I hope you'll continue this 'journey' with me. Again, I really enjoy reading all your reviews and seeing all the support. It maks writing this story worth it. Let's me know I'm not wasting my time. I'm having as much fun writing it as you are reading it. Enjoy this extra long chapter! And don't forget to leave those reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. I just own the dvds and cds.I alsodo not own The Frayor their song How to Save a Life. I just own the cd, which is awesome!

----------------

As Haley stood in the room with Rachel, she could already tell by Rachel's dismissal of her friendly gesture that she wasn't going to enjoy her time with her.

"Haley here is Tree Hill High's best tutor. She'll be helping you catch up with the teacher's curriculum so you won't fall behind too much. And as Tree Hill's premiere social butterfly, she'll also be showing you around. She'll show you how to get to your classes, around the school, etc. That way you can learn your way around quickly." Ms. Harris continued the introduction.

"James? You aren't by any chance related to Jimmy James, are you?" Mr. Gatina asked Haley.

"Uh, yes. He happens to be my father. How do you know him? If you don't mind me asking."

"Let me first introduce myself. I'm Richard Gatina. I'm the new head of marketing in your father's company. This is my wife Margaret."

Margaret stepped forward to shake Haley's hand, which Haley politely reciprocated.

"Nice to meet you dear." Margaret stated.

"Same here." Haley replied.

"How lucky are we that you turn out to be Rachel's new tutor? Isn't that great, honey?" He turned to his daughter.

"Yeah dad. It sure is." Rachel responded almost sarcastically.

"Well, I should get to class now. Lunch is almost over and I don't want to be late." Haley tried to excuse herself as quickly as possible.

"That's our Haley. Always responsible. I'm sure you and Rachel will get along fine." Ms. Harris said.

"Yeah, I can just see us being the best of friends." Rachel said mockingly.

Haley was already getting fed up with this Rachel girl. They had only just met and this Rachel acted as if Haley was the last person she would ever want to be seen with. As if answering Haley's prayers the bell for the end of lunch rang.

"I guess that means I should go now. It was really nice meeting you all." Haley said politely as she tried to leave.

"It was our pleasure. Maybe, it would be a good idea to drop Rachel off at your house in the morning. Since we have yet to get Rachel a new car, maybe you can ride to school together." Mr. Gatina suggested. A look of disgust crossed Rachel's face then disappeared when her father turned to her, in which she then replaced it with a smile.

"Um, sure. That would be fine. And if you are planning to get her a car soon my best friend's father owns a very prominent car dealership. It's Dan Scott Motors."

"That sounds great. I'll look into it. So, we'll be seeing you tomorrow morning. Have a good day."

"You too. Bye." Haley stepped out and let out a sigh of relief and proceeded to her next class. When she got to her American Government class she quickly took the seat beside Lucas.

"Hey, we missed you at lunch." Luke told her.

"Yeah, the meeting with Ms. Harris took longer than expected."

"What did she want to see you about?"

"She wants me to tutor some new girl."

"That's cool. Brooke finally forgave me completely."

"That's good. Speaking of Brooke…" Haley took a quick opportunity to smack Lucas in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for making me late."

"How did I make you late? I wasn't even with you this morning."

"Since you couldn't bring Brooke to school, I got stuck doing so. And being Brooke she took forever getting ready and made me late. So, by way of me filling in for you as a ride, it's your fault."

"I'm sorry. But it wasn't my fault. I had to get here earlier for Whitey's team meeting. We have that big game against Bear Creek coming up and he's been riding our asses extra hard. And knowing Brooke I couldn't risk being late. He has this new policy where if one screws up the whole team pays. I wasn't about to be the reason we had to run50 extra laps due to being late because my girlfriend doesn't know how to be ready on time."

"You're right. I understand. I know how important this game is. I've kinda been overworking the squad too. I'm determined to show Claire who the better squad is. And I've noticed how hard Whitey has been pushing you guys. I've seen bruises on Nathan in places I didn't even think you could get bruises. I mean they show up in places you couldn't even imagine."

"Eww! Haley I don't want to hear about that!" Lucas grimaced.

"Too much information?" Haley laughed.

"Yeah, you could say that."

Their teacher Mrs. Collins then walked in.

"Good afternoon. Please clear off your desks then take out a pen or pencil and a plain sheet of paper. I've decided to surprise you all with a pop quiz. So, everyone keep your eyes on your own paper, remain silent, and pay close attention to the questions." The class let out a collective groan and did as they were told.

"Okay question #1.…" Mrs. Collins began.

The day wore on until it was finally after school. Students filed out of the school eager to leave what most called 'prison' and get home. For some students it was time to go enjoy their extra curricular activities. For Haley, Brooke, and Peyton it was cheerleading practice. For Nathan, Jake, and Lucas it was time for basketball practice. They all entered the gym together and then proceeded to go their separate ways. The girls, having changed just before into their workout clothes, went to their side of the gym. The boys continued on to the locker room to change into their practice jerseys. The girls got settled and began their stretches. After that Haley stood up in front of them all, and as captain of the team, began practice.

"Okay girls. Let's get into our positions. I want to see how it looks one more time before we start in case I need to change your spots." Haley walked around examining each girl's position.

"Bevin, can you change places with Ashley? And Teresa can you switch with Kelly?" The girls switched their places. "Hmm. Megan, I want you to trade with Kelly." They traded spots as Haley had asked. Haley walked around one more time and when she was satisfied she went to the front again.

"Okay, now that I have you in the perfect spots, I want to see how you execute the routine. And in 5, 6, 7, 8..." The squad started doing the routine as Haley counted off the steps.

While the girls started the routine Whitey and the rest of his team followed him out onto the court.

"Alright boys. This Friday is your game against Bear Creek. This season their team has become more aggressive and more determined than ever. Now I've seen how those Neanderthals show their faces here claiming that they are going to wipe the floor with you. And I know that you aren't going to let that happen. I expect you to show them that it'll take more than trash talk to intimidate you. Now, today we're going to play a half court game. Shirts vs. Skins. Where are my team captains?" Whitey asked.

"Right here, Coach." Nathan answered as he and Lucas stepped forward.

""Well, well. Lucas, it's good to see you actually here with the team and not conoodling with Miss James."

"I learned my lesson Coach and I promised it wouldn't happen again. And I'm staying true to my word." Lucas told Whitey.

"Good. If it were to happen again you'll be spending your time running suicides until your legs fall off. Nathan, you lead the skins. Lucas, you lead the shirts. Pick your teams now!" Whitey blew his whistle to get the boys started.

Lucas and Nathan picked their teams and stood opposite each other. Nathan's team took off their shirts as Lucas's team waited before Whitey began tip off. As the guys took off their shirts the cheerleading squad paused for a brief moment to admire the shirtless bodies of the boys.

"God, Haley you are so lucky to be able to have someone as hot as Nathan be your best friend. Although I don't get why you guys aren't anything more than that." Bevin commented to Haley.

"I have my reasons for why things are the way they are with him."

"Yeah? And what are they exactly?" Brooke asked wanting to push her sister's buttons.

"Boyfriends are trouble. You can never really count on them because at some point they'll disappoint and hurt you. Best friends are always there for you and they make it a priority to make sure you don't get hurt. And they always look out for what's best for you."

"All I have to say is I wouldn't mind getting some action with him." Ashley said as she stared.

"Don't hold your breath, Ash. Nathan has a strict rule that he does not date anyone on the Raven's cheer squad. He knows that Haley would kick his ass if it didn't workout and it caused unnecessary drama within the team." Peyton informed her.

"Okay, that's enough let's get back to work. So far the routine looks really good. Now I'm gonna join in. Let's get back in position."

The girls moved to get back in their positions. When Haley turned to face forward she was able to catch Nathan's eye. They smiled to each other and Nathan gave her a quick wink and showed off his bicep to her before turning back and putting all his attention on the game. Haley laughed and then put her attention on the squad's routine. After the practices were over Nathan and the rest of the guys headed to the locker room to shower and change back. The girls just left except for Haley, Brooke, and Peyton. They waited out by the parking lot for the guys.

"I gotta tell you sis, Claire is going to be so jealous of the routine you put together. There is no way she can top you."

"I hope so. Every time our schools have a game against each other she starts some vendetta against me."

"Do you even know why?" Peyton asked.

"Truthfully? No. I've never done anything to her."

"I heard that the reason she hates you is because she over heard her boyfriend say that if he had the chance he'd trade her in for you." Brooke told them.

"When did you hear that?"

"Awhile ago. I wouldn't blame her boyfriend though. She looks like a gorilla."

"You know I don't really care why she hates me. All I have to say to her is 'Bring it on, Bitch!' Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Haley James being a bad ass. Never thought I'd see the day." An unknown voice said.

The girls turned around to see who the voice belonged to. Standing behind them was none other than the captain of Tree Hill High's wrestling team Marco Thomas.

"Marco Thomas. What can I do for you?"

"There's a lot of things you could do for me." Marco wiggled his eyes suggestively.

"Let's keep it PG-13." Brooke warned him.

"Sorry. I was actually wondering if maybe you'd like to go out sometime."

"Oh." Haley was taken aback and didn't really know how to respond. "Like a date?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, wow." She looked at Peyton and Brooke who were vigorously nodding their heads basically telling her to say yes. But something in her head kept from doing so. "I'm really flattered, Marco. You're a really great guy, but I'm not really ready to get back in the dating game yet. The thing with Kyle really messed me up and until I can really put that whole thing behind me I can't date. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I totally understand. Kyle was a real asshole. When you do feel ready, let me know and we'll go out." Marco tried his best to hide the disappointment in his voice.

" I'll be sure to do that. Thanks for understanding."

"Don't worry about it. You're worth the wait. I'll be seeing you around." Marco leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye."

Marco turned and walked away leaving the girls alone again.

"Peyton, please tell me I heard wrong. Tell me she didn't say no."

"I'd tell you that but then I'd be lying."

Brooke grabbed her sister and turned her so they were face to face.

"Haley, why did you say no?"

"I'm not ready, Brooke."

"Not ready? He wasn't asking for a long commitment. He was asking for one dinner. Maybe even a movie."

"Brooke's right, Haley. Look, I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for, but maybe you should go out just once. Baby steps. Marco is cute, he's nice, and he likes you. Just give him one chance." Peyton suggested to Haley.

"Guys it's still too soon for me. I only just got revenge on Kyle this past Friday."

"Exactly. Which means you should already be past it and you can start dating. Haley, what's really keeping you from wanting to date?" Brooke said.

"Nothing. I'm just not ready." Haley started to get frustrated.

"Right. You're not ready to go to dinner with a guy, but you're ready to jump into bed with Nathan?"

At that point Haley got pissed. "You know what Brooke, you're my little sister and I love you. I also know that you only want what's best for me, but what I do and who I do it with is none of your business! This is my life and I'll do what I wan!"

"Haley, she didn't mean it that way." Peyton said trying to diffuse the situation.

"No, Peyton. She did."

Nathan, Lucas, and Jake were just coming out of the gym laughing when they noticed the argument that was brewing.

"Brooke, I'm getting tired of listening to you judge me on my decisions. If you don't like my choices then that's your problem. I don't need you throwing it in my face. You don't hear me judging everything you do and stating my disapproval. So, next time you don't agree with something I do, keep it to yourself. I'll date when I'm good and ready. Until then I'll continue with things the way they are. Catch a ride with Lucas." And with that Haley got into her car and drove away.

"What the hell happened here? What did you say to Haley, Brooke?" Nathan asked.

Brooke just looked away avoiding eye contact with Nathan

"Maybe, you should just go and talk to Haley." Peyton said to him.

Nathan looked at his brother who just handed over his keys.

"You go find Haley. We'll ride with Jake and Peyton."

"Thanks." Nathan looked at Brooke one more time and shook his head. "I'll catch up with you guys later." Nathan then set off to Lucas' car, got in, and drove in the direction Haley went.

Lucas watched as his brother drove off then turned back to his girlfriend who seemed a little shaken by the verbal lashing her sister gave her.

"What happened Brooke?" He asked her gently.

"I kinda told Haley that she's not ready to go out and have dinner with a guy but yet she's ready to jump into bed with Nathan. I didn't really mean to say it like that. I didn't want to upset her."

"What brought that conversation on?" Jake asked curiously not really understanding why the girls would bring up that topic.

"Marco Thomas asked Haley out." Peyton told her boyfriend.

"No kidding?" Jake didn't expect that.

"It's true. He was so cute and he looked kinda nervous when he actually said the words."

"What did Haley say?" Luke really wanted to know how that went. He continued to hold Brooke who just kept silent.

"Haley kindly declined."

"What?" Jake could not believe it.

"Yeah. She told him she wasn't ready to date and told him she was sorry. He told her he understood but you could tell he was disappointed. Then Brooke kinda snapped at Haley."

"I did not snap at her!" Brooke said defensively.

Peyton stared pointedly at her.

"Okay maybe I did. But I didn't mean to. I have to apologize to her. I just hate what she's doing. She needs to get back in the dating game or finally admit her feelings for Nathan."

"Brooke remember what I said about just being there for them. They're gonna do what they want. And Haley was right when she said it was her life and her business."

"Peyton's right. Constantly telling them what they should do and how what they are doing now is wrong is only pushing them away."

"Cheery, how about we go and hang out at my place for awhile."

"I have to apologize to Haley, Lucas."

"And you will. But for now let Nathan talk to her and calm her down. Then later tonight you'll go home and make up. Okay?"

"Okay." Brooke conceded.

"You guys okay with hanging at my place for awhile?" Lucas asked Peyton and Jake.

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." Jake answered him as Peyton nodded her head. "Let's get going."

The group walked to Jake's car, got situated and drove to Lucas' house. Later that night, Haley laid on her stomach in her bed reading a book as The Fray played loudly in the background. She sang along to her favorite song "How To Save A Life".

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you _

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Nathan watched her for a second before knocking loudly enough for her to hear. Haley looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi."

"I've been looking for you everywhere. You're a hard girl to find, Haley James. How long have you been home?" Nathan asked as he laid next to her on the bed.

"About a half hour." Haley placed a bookmark in her book and put it down on her nightstand.

"Wanna tell me what happened with Brooke?" He nudged her playfully with his shoulder.

"Marco Thomas asked me out."

"And what'd you say?" Nathan asked hesitantly not sure if he wanted to hear her answer or not.

"I said no. I told him I wasn't ready yet."

"Oh. What does that have to do with the argument with Brooke?"

"She was upset that I turned him down and was practically snapping at me. She just doesn't understand that I'm not ready yet. And she keeps telling me how she doesn't agree with our arrangement. She just pissed me off. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go off on her."

"You had every right to be upset, Haley. Don't listen to Brooke. It's none of her business what you do."

"That's what I told her."

"Good."

They shared a comfortable silence between them as the music continued to play in the room.

"Do you think we're missing out?" Haley asked finally breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Dating. I mean I haven't been out with any guys and you haven't been out with any girls."

"I don't think we're missing out on anything. We're just being extra picky and careful when it comes to finding someone to share our hearts with. There's nothing wrong with that. And after being burned by our exes we have the right to be. It might take some time and until then we can enjoy each other." They both laughed.

"Haley?"

Nathan and Haley turned their heads to the doorway to see Brooke standing there nervously.

"Can I talk to you?"

Haley looked at Nathan who had begun getting out of the bed.

"You two need to talk. I'll just leave you alone" He leaned down and gave Haley a kiss on the forehead. "I'll call you later."

Nathan glared at Brooke with a silent warning and proceeded to leave.

"Can I come in?"

"Since when do you ask permission?"

They laughed together as Brooke walked in and sat next to Haley.

"Look, I just want to say I'm sorry. I had no right to say what I said to you. You're right. What you do is none of my business and I should just keep my mouth shut. It's gonna be hard because you know I can't help but speak my mind, but I'll do it for you. I just want you to be happy. I hate what Kyle did to you and I hate that he left you disillusioned and heartbroken. Him hurting you, hurt me too."

"I know Brooke. And I'm so grateful to have you as my sister and to have your love and support. And I love that I can count on you to be there for me, but I have to make my own choices and mistakes. I'll date again soon, but in my own time. It may not be as soon as you'd like, but I'll get there eventually."

Brooke nodded in understanding.

"So, am I forgiven?"

"Of course you are little sis." They shared a hug. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Don't worry about it. You had every reason to. I love you, Haley. I'm really lucky to have you as my big sister."

"I love you too Brooke. And I'm the lucky one." They hugged one more time. "Want to pig out and watch The Notebook in the theatre room.?"

Brooke nodded yes. They got up and went down to the theatre as close sisters again. The next morning Brooke was actually ready on time and eating a healthy breakfast with her sister waiting for her boyfriend to come get her. As they finished up and were putting their dishes in the sink the doorbell rang. They went back to the table and grabbed their things.

"Miss Haley you have visitors!" Their housekeeper Greta called to Haley.

"Who would visit you this early?" Brooke asked.

"The new girl I'm supposed to tutor and show around." Haley said unhappily.

"I take it you're not too happy about that."

"She's not exactly nice. Within seconds of meeting each other yesterday she was rude and giving me dirty looks."

"Wow. Sounds like a real bitch."

"You got that right."

They walked to the foyer where Richard Gatina stood with Rachel.

"Thank you Greta." Gretasilently departed.

"Good morning, Haley. Hope we're not too early."

"No, you're right on time. Mr. Gatina this is my younger sister Brooke. Brooke, this is Richard Gatina and his daughter Rachel. Mr. Gatina is dad's new head of marketing."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Brooke." Mr. Gatina extended his hand for a handshake which Brooke politely accepted. Rachel just stood looking around the house completely disinterested not paying any mind to Brooke or Haley.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Brooke told Mr. Gatina.

"Well, I should get going. Don't want to upset your father by being late to work. I'll see you after school honey."

"Okay dad." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then went to leave where he bumped into Lucas who was just coming in.

"Oh, sorry." Lucas apologized. He walked over to Brooke.

"Hi, baby." Brooke kissed him. "Lucas that is Mr. Gatina. He's a new employee of dad's. And this is his daughter Rachel. This is my boyfriend Lucas." Brooke introduced him.

"It was nice meeting you, son but I should get going." Mr. Gatina waved bye and left.

"Where's Nathan?" Haley asked.

"He left for school already."

"That's a first. He usually tries his best to prolong having to go." Haley was surprised.

"Yeah, I know. Brooke, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Brooke grabbed her backpack and started walking out the door.

"We'll see you at school. It was nice meeting you, Rachel."

"Back at you" She said obviously checking him out. "Hope to see you again soon."

Lucas smiled shyly and left. Haley looked at Rachel perturbed as they walked out..

"I guess we should get going too." Haley gestured to her car.

"Let's get this over with." Rachel said as she got in the car.

Haley took a deep breath before getting in herself. _Thisis going to be a long, frustrating day_, she thought as she started the car and drove to the school with Rachel.


	10. Rachel's First Day

Hey guys I'm so happy that you all are still enjoying my story. And for all who think Rachel will be taking the cheer squad from Haley I just want to inform you that Rachel **will not** be joining the cheerleading squad. In my story it's not something she's into. So, don't worry about that. Okay well there will be a lot of Rachel/Haley interaction in this one so I hope you enjoy it. And please don't forget to leave a review!

**emmalee05:** I hadn't originally thought about bringing him back, but you gave me a good idea. So now he might be making another appearance. But i'm still not sure.

**NaLeYBaBiixo: **Don't worry. Whatever I have happen in the story, in the end it will be Naley as a couple.

**mary-023: **You don't have to worry about her going out wth Lucas or Jake. But eventually I will have her and Nathan date. That's when all the drama between Haley and Nathan really begins.

**NaleyBop: **I know it's frustrating trying to understand why as best friends they can't see what they really feel for eachother but that's why I titled the story 'Living In Denial' The two of them are in denial about not only their feelings but also the possibility of the other feeling the same. It's the fact that they won't let themselves believe that the other could possibly be feeling the same way. And if you want to hard enough you can hide feelings from your friends no matter how close you are. It's all about how you cover up your little slips and that's what Nathan and Haley do. When they finally stop being in denial, all the obvious things that everyone around them notices will finally be clear to them. And to jog your memory they have been sleeping together for 2 months.

--------------------

In the car Haley felt like she was drowning in a sea of tension. So to put herself as ease she popped in a cd. Within a second the guitar intro of Sum 41's "Pieces" began to fill the car. Haley began singing along to the words when Rachel turned to look at her and scoffed.

"You actually like to listen to this crap?" She asked laughing.

"I'm sorry?" Haley asked clearly peeved at her nerve.

"Sum 41? That's like one of the lamest bands out there."

"I happen to like them. We don't have to have the same taste."

"Well since I'm in the car you should at least have the decency to put something that's good. Let's see what we have here." She said as she started going through Haley's cd case from under the seat.

"Excuse me but what are you doing?"

"Trying to find good music. Let's just hope you have some." She found a cd she liked. "Wow. I actually found one." She took out the Sum 41 cd and put in Fall Out Boy's latest album.

"This is more like it. You can save your thanks for later." Rachel grinned smugly.

Haley looked at her fully incensed and turned off the music. "Okay, I've tried to be polite and courteous with you despite your rude behavior, but you are starting to push me too far. **_This_** is my car and **_I _**decide what I want to listen to. I'm doing you a favor by helping you out so the least you could do is be respectful of me and my things."

"I didn't ask for your help. I was forced to take it. Either I have you tutor me or I say goodbye to my weekly allowance of $500 and no car. I may have to deal with you until the end of this semester, but it doesn't mean I have to be nice."

"You really don't know who you're dealing with." Haley warned.

"Ooh, should I be scared? I'm not scared of some prissy, goody two shoes, tutor."

"I may be a tutor, but I'm far from being prissy or a goody two shoes. I'm not as innocent as I seem. So think twice before you start messing with me."

"Like I said before, I'm not scared. Here's how it's gonna go down. I'll let you tutor me and I'll let you show me around, but other than that I don't want to have to deal with you."

"You think I want to deal with you? If I didn't respect Ms. Harris as much as I do I wouldn't have agreed to tutor you. So, you really don't have to worry about that."

They finally reached the school. Haley parked the car in her spot and they both got out of the car.

"Lead the way, tutor." Rachel made sure to emphasize the word tutor in a condescending tone.

Haley glared at her as they made there way onto the courtyard. As they walked Bevin and Kelly ran up to Haley.

"Oh my god Haley there you are!" Bevin said frantic. "Tell Kelly that dyeing her hair blonde before Friday's game would be a bad idea."

"Kelly, you want to be blonde?"

"Yeah. I want to try something new."

"Kelly, I don't want to sound mean but with your complexion dyeing your hair blonde is not a good idea. Maybe blonde highlights are a better idea." Haley told her as sweetly as she could.

"You think?" Kelly asked unsure.

"Uh huh. And you know Brooke would not hesitate to tease the hell out of you if you did go through with it and it looked horrible. I also really want to protect you from that and it's best for the squad if you didn't do it. If after the season ends you still want to then we can't stop you."

"Maybe I'll just try the highlights then. Thanks, Haley. You are the best captain ever." Kelly gave Haley a quick hug then walked away.

Bevin let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks for that, Hales. I almost choked when she told me what she wanted to do."

"No problem."

"Who's this?" Bevin gestured to Rachel.

"I'm Rachel. I'm new here. My family just moved here from California. San Diego to be exact." Rachel introduced herself before Haley could say anything.

"That's so cool. You lucked out hanging out with Haley. Stick with her and you'll know all the cool people in no time and get invited to the hottest parties."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Haley's like the most popular girl in school." Bevin informed her like it was vital information that she had to know.

"Okay, Bevin that's enough. We have to get going."

"Sorry. I'll see you in homeroom then."

"Oh, I won't be there. I have to go to the office with Rachel to get her locker assignment and her class schedule."

"Okay, so then I'll see you in 3rd period."

"Yep. Oh, and when you see some of the girls tell them practice begins 20 minutes earlier. I already asked Coach Whitey to excuse us for the last 20 minutes of class last period because I have to be at work at 4:00 p.m."

"Okay see ya. Really cool meeting you Rachel." Bevin then walked away.

"So, should I be groveling at your feet since you are the most popular girl in school?" Rachel asked sarcastically as they began walking toward the office.

"You can cut the sarcasm"

"And I find it as no surprise that you are the cheerleading captain."

"What?"

"I mean you do look like a typical cheerleader. And you know what they say about cheerleaders. If you weren't a tutor I'd also say you look like an airhead too."

"For your information not all cheerleaders fit the stereotype you seem to be hinting at. Especially me." Haley defended.

"I'm sure you don't." Rachel said bitingly.

They finally made it to the main office where they got Rachel's locker assignment and her class schedule. Haley looked over the schedule and much to her dismay they were in pretty much every class together except for P.E. and lunch.

"Well, it seems Ms. Harris made sure to put us in almost all the same classes. Probably thinking it would be easier to help you that way."

They began walking through the halls which was empty since everyone was in homeroom. They went to Rachel's new locker.

"Here's your locker. Put whatever you need to put in there and I'll show you your homeroom, then we can get to our first class."

Rachel opened her locker and put some notebooks, folders, and extra pens away. When she closed the locker she walked over to Haley whose locker was only a few feet away down the hall.

"I'm ready to go. Are you?"

"I'm always ready."

They walked down the hall towards Rachel's homeroom, which luckily for Haley wasn't too far from there first class.

"So your homeroom is here. Room 219. You have to make sure to be on time. Mr. Thompson is really strict about tardiness. If you're late, he automatically gives you a detention. It doesn't matter if you're new or not. Probably should've let you learn the hard way though."

"Well, aren't you kind. I guess we should just get to our first class then, huh?"

"Yeah."

They walked to their Trigonometry class. As they reached the classroom the bell had rung for first period. Haley looked around to see if she could catch a glimpse of Nathan. She couldn't see him so she decided to just go in the class instead with Rachel.

"Mr. Marks this is new student Rachel Gatina. She's joining our class." Haley introduced Rachel to the Trig teacher before taking her assigned seat in the middle of the classroom.

"Well, Miss Gatina I am glad to hear you will be joining us. Well, umm the students got to choose their assigned seating but unfortunately I'm going to have to assign you to one myself. Let me check and see which one is available." Mr. Marks pulled out his seating chart as students filled the room.

"Ah! Here we go. We have one vacancy three seats behind Haley. Here's a copy of the class syllabus and you can take your seat." Mr. Marks handed her the syllabus and Rachel walked to her seat pausing to give a dirty look to Haley and then sat down. As she got herself settled she looked up to see one of the hottest guys she had ever seen. She was taken away by the blueness of his eyes and the way he carried himself so confidently. She also admired his strong build, which she was sure was even more amazing if he were to be naked. She sat hoping that maybe he would sit somewhere near her, but was disappointed when he took a seat next to her tutor Haley. She saw him lean over to whisper something in Haley's ear, which Haley followed with a smack to his shoulder. She could hear some of their conversation and decided to listen in.

"Nathan that was not funny."

"I'm seriously gonna have to consider filing a domestic abuse report if you keep hitting me."

"Well, you deserved it. So, Lucas said you left for school early this morning. What was that about? You are the last person to ever want to be at school early."

"I know but I had to talk to Whitey about something." Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything serious?" Nathan shook his head no. "So you're still coming tonight?"

Nathan smirked mischievously.

"To see the movie Nathan! God! Get your mind out of the gutter. Brooke and the rest of our friends will be there for crying out loud!" Haley exclaimed as quietly as she could without drawing attention from the teacher.

"I know. I just like getting a rise out of you. Yeah, I'll be there. You know hanging in your home theatre is my favorite place to be. I'm bringing the beer too."

"Please not that foreign stuff you brought last time. It tasted like crap."

"We were watching a foreign movie. I thought I'd make it a theme. But no. I'm bringing our favorite brand."

"Good. And I hope you told Luke I don't want him showing up with a skank for you. It's one thing to have to rescue you from parties but it's a pain in the ass having to do it in my own home. At least at parties they can find another victim to attach their claws onto. But I can't get them away from you at home without being a bitch and kicking them out."

"That's why we have Brooke."

"Nathan! That's my sister!" Nathan just laughed much to Haley's consternation.

"Okay class please take out last night's assignment. Each of you should be prepared to answer one of the problems." Mr. Marks began the class.

As the class did as they were told Rachel just kept thinking of the boy next to Haley. _So his name's Nathan. Good name. And judging by the way she said that she didn't want to have to chase away another girl for him, I take it they're not dating. Boy is he hot! He just made living in this dumpy little town bearable. Plan of attack: Figure out what he likes and use it as an in. Don't want to make the mistake of introducing myself without being prepared. He is so gonna be mine, _Rachel continued with these random thoughts.

"That includes you too Mr. Scott." Mr. Marks looked sharply at Nathan.

"Don't worry Mr. M. I come prepared." Nathan responded as he got his assignment out.

"Good. Let's do this by row. Henry you are up first." Mr. Marks pointed as a student as they began the class.

By lunch Haley had enough of Rachel. The red head couldn't stop her snarky comments when they walked to the classes they had together. Haley noticed that Rachel seemed to really enjoy annoying her. She was right, today was a frustrating day and she couldn't wait until it ended. It was a huge blessing when Rachel mentioned her father would be picking her up. All she had were two more classes with her and then the day was done. For now Haley was happy to enjoy a Rachel free lunch with her friends. Haley noticed her friends and sat at the table next to Nathan.

"Well, you actually get to join us for lunch to day." Peyton commented.

"I know and I'm grateful. That new girl is really pissing me off." Haley griped as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"What new girl?" Nathan questioned.

Haley looked at him in disbelief. "You know the new red head in our, Trig, English, and History classes."

"We have a new girl in those classes?" He then shrugged. "Guess I didn't notice. Is she at least hot?"

"Why would you ask me something like that?"

"I'm a guy. I wanna know these things." Nathan answered her.

Jake laughed at his friend. "She can't be that hot if you didn't even notice her in three of your classes."

"I met her this morning before school and she looked pretty hot to me." Lucas said giving his opinion.

"Excuse me, but did you just say another girl was hot in front of me? Because I know my boyfriend wouldn't be stupid enough to do that." Brooke glared at Lucas.

Lucas got nervous. "Of course not, babe. No one is as hot as you." He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. And I didn't think she was hot at all. She looked like a $2 hooker to me." The girls burst into laughter at the table.

"Not only that but she is so rude. She had the nerve to criticize my taste in music and then proceeded to take out the cd I had just put in and put another one of mine in my car. I wanted to smack her so badly."

"She didn't." Peyton said.

"Yeah she did. Then she was like 'you can save the thanks for later.' And then smiled at me all smug. I'm stressed out just being in her presence. I started out by doing the right thing by being nice to her despite her attitude thinking maybe she was just nervous being the new girl and it was a defense mechanism, but then she outright told me she didn't like me and enjoys bugging me. So, the nice tutor is gone and with her I'm gonna be extra bitchy. It's a good thing it's only for a few weeks."

"We'll be praying for you, Hales" Jake told her than got back to eating.

Haley leaned in to whisper in Nathan's ear. "Just thought I'd warn you I'm gonna need to relieve a lot of stress the next few weeks. So be prepared at all times. You'll never know when and where I might need it."

As she moved back Nathan just smirked at her. "Oh, I'll be prepared and then some."

Haley giggled as the other friends in the group scrunched up their faces in disgust.

"I think I'm going to barf. Can't you guys save the sex talk for when you're alone and we're not subjected to it?" Peyton complained.

"You don't even know what we actually said." Haley told her friend.

"Please. With the way Nathan is smirking and the way he answered you about whatever you whispered in his ear, it doesn't take a genius to know what you're talking about."

"Okay how about a subject change." Jake suggested. "What are everyone's plans for Thanksgiving on Thursday?"

"Babe, you know I'm gonna spend it with my dad this year. It's the first time in two years that he will physically be in town instead of speakerphone at your house. So he wants to have a special father, daughter Thanksgiving." Peyton informed.

"Yeah, my aunt Midge is coming in from Minnesota with her family to spend it with us. I'm gonna miss having you there."

"I'll call you and maybe my dad and I will drop by later in the day."

"And like every holiday and every year the Scotts and the James' will be spending it together. You'd think with all the time our parents hang out together they'd get sick of each other." Lucas said chuckling.

"I know. But you have to admit it's always fun. Especially when Mr. Scott and our dad get semi drunk and can't stop laughing at the end of the night reminiscing about their college days. And our moms just making fun of them. There's always a fun moment. Well, except last year when your grandfather was at Christmas Eve dinner." Brooke explained.

"Yeah, about that babe." Lucas hesitated for a moment and looked at Nathan and Haley before he continued on.

"What?"

"My grandpa is coming for Thanksgiving."

"No! Please tell me you're kidding." Brooke pleaded.

"I wish I was. But look I promise if he says anything like he did last time, you and I will be out of there." Lucas tried to calm her.

"I really can't stand your grandfather."

"Brooke don't worry. You know that Mr. Scott will not let Royal get out of line again. And if he does, like Luke said we'll leave." Haley comforted her sister.

"Thanks. But I'm still dreading it."

Before they knew it the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. They all went their separate ways to finish the last of their classes for the rest of the day. For Haley the rest of the day went as smoothly as it could considering her two classes with Rachel. Her squad aced the routine during practice and she was able to get to work on time. Although Haley's family was very wealthy, Haley loved the responsibility of having a job and earning her own money. Haley had the pleasure of working at Karen's Café. Karen was the wife of Nathan and Lucas' uncle Keith, Dan Scott's brother. When Haley expressed a need to work Karen offered her a waitressing position at the café, which she gladly accepted. That was over a year ago and Haley still loved every second she worked there. Brooke never understood why Haley wanted to work. She figured they were rich , why should they. Haley just ignored her sister's whines about working and went to work. At 6:15 p.m. it had been a particularly slow day so far which allowed Haley to get her homework done. Haley was just finishing up some work when a customer came to the counter.

"Welcome to Karen's Café. What can I get for you?" Haley asked politely to the older gentleman.

"Just a black coffee, please." The man told her.

"That'll be $1.25. I'll be right back with it." Haley went and poured the coffee and covered it with a lid, then looked for a stirrer.

"Uh, Karen we need more stirrers out here" Haley yelled to Karen who was in the back.

"I'll be right there with more!" Karen yelled back. She then appeared with a box and gave them to Haley. Haley gave the man his coffee and took the money ringing it up in the register. She then gave the man his change.

"Thank you and come again." The man then left.

"Well, tonight has been particularly slow." Karen said as she organized receipts by the register.

"You're telling me. I was actually able to finish all of my homework. Not that I'm complaining but I prefer it to be pretty busy. Makes me feel like I'm putting in a lot of work into earning my paycheck instead of just sitting around and doing homework which I could just do at home."

Karen just laughed. "Haley, I think you are the first teen I've met that actually wants to deal with a throng of pushy customers. You should rub some of that work ethic off on my nephews. All they do when they come to help out is complain about having to serve so many people."

"Karen, I'm a hard worker not a miracle worker." The two laughed.

"Well, since the café looks like a deserted town why don't you take off early. I can handle the rest. I still have Roy to help out and hey I could call Keith and force him to help too."

"Are you sure? I have no problem finishing off my shift."

"Nonsense. I know you have movie night planned. Go. I'll be fine. It's not like you're leaving me short staffed on a busy night. So don't feel guilty about it."

Before Haley could answer the bell over the door chimed as a customer came in. And to Haley's chagrin it was Rachel. It would seem more of a reason to leave early but Haley couldn't help but decide to stay and deal with the annoying red-haired girl.

"That's okay Karen."

"Haley as your boss, I'm telling you to go."

"How about this? I'll deal with this last customer and then I'll go. Deal?"

"Deal. Make it quick." Karen nodded and then went to the back.

Haley turned towards Rachel who had seated herself at the counter and was reading through the menu while on her cell phone. Haley walked over to her with a tight smile on her face.

"Welcome to Karen's Café. What can I get for you?" Haley said in a forced friendly tone.

Rachel looked up at Haley then hung up her phone. "Well for starters, another waitress."

"You're out of luck. I'm the only one willing to deal with you. What can I get for you?"

"Three veggie burgers, with a large side of curly fries to go. And make it quick. My mother is waiting in the car and we're in a hurry."

Haley glared at the girl, took down the order and then handed it to Karen who started preparing the food.

"Your total is $9.56."

Rachel handed her a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change. Looks like you need it."

Haley took the money and rang up the order. She got the change and slammed it on the counter in front of Rachel.

"Your change is .44 cents."

"Well, that was rude. I said you could keep the change."

"I don't need it." Haley responded irately.

"Do you treat all your customers this way? I may have to speak with your manager."

"Haley, orders up!" Karen called from the back.

Haley grabbed the food placed it in a take out bag and handed it to Rachel.

"Thank you and come again."

"After service like this I might have to reconsider that. Let's just hope the food is not as crappy as the service."

"Listen it's one thing to insult me, but don't youdare insult Karen and her food. She's done nothing to you. And maybe you'd have better, kinder service if you didn't act like such a condescending bitch. Newsflash you are not better than me. And frankly I don't understand what your problem with me is considering we only met yesterday and you've been rude from the first second you saw me. I'm not going to try to be your friend but I'm also not going to deal with your crap either. I will tutor you like I tutor everyone else will the sole purpose of actually helping you but other than that I'm not going to pretend to be nice. Got it?"

"Interesting speech, but I have to go. And I'm glad that we understand each other. See you for tutoring. Don't be late. I hate tardy people." With that Rachel got up and left leaving Haley even more furious than before.

"Karen, I'm gonna leave now! I'll see you tomorrow!" Karen waved goodbye as Haley grabbed her things and walked out to her car. As she started the car she pulled out her cell phone and called the one person she needed the most at the moment.

"Hello?"

"How soon can you be at my house?" Haley asked rushed.

"Haley? What's wrong?"

"Nathan, I don't have time for questions. How soon can you be there? I got out of work early and I'm almost there."

"Ten minutes."

"Good. I'm in need of some stress relief."

"I thought you said we couldn't tonight. You know since everyone will be there."

"They're not coming until 8:00. We have plenty of time. Now hurry up and get over here. Just come up to my room. I'll be waiting."

"I'll see you." Nathan hung up the phone.

Haley reached her house and pulled up to her house. She got out and ran up to her room and got into the shower. Today was one of the most stressful days of her life. Little did she know compared to what was to come it was a breeze.


	11. Two Sides Of A Friendship

Hey! I'm really liking the responses I got for the last chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Anyway This chapter is going to be Naley centric. I wanted to focus on both sides of their relationship. The benefits side and the best friend side. And I made my first attempt at writing a love scene. I've never written something like that before so if it sucks, I'm sorry. There won't be any Rachel in this chapter or the next, but prepare yourself because after the next chapter she will make her reappearance meeting Nathan and the drama willreally begin. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

------------

Nathan made it to Haley's house in record time. He entered the house and waved a hello to Greta as he went up the stairs. She was so accustomed to his unannounced visits that she didn't even question him as he rushed up to Haley's room. She just waved back and continued doing her cleaning. He entered Haley's bedroom and heard her shower running.

"Haley?" He called out to her.

"I'm in the shower! Hurry up and get in here!" She answered back to him.

Nathan made his way into the bathroom and right away he could see the outline of Haley's body through her glass shower door. He just stood there watching.

"As much of a thrill I get from you watching me, I'd prefer that you strip down and join me."

"As you wish."

As quickly as he could Nathan stripped down to nothing and entered the shower with Haley. Right away Haley launched herself on him and began kissing him furiously. She completely took him by surprise and nearly knocked him off balance. Nathan responded to her kiss for a second before pulling away for a moment.

"Whoa there, Hales! Are you okay?"

"Nathan, right now I don't want to do any talking. I had a very stressful day and all I want to do right now is get my needs fulfilled."

"What about my needs?"

"Oh don't worry. I'll make sure they're taken care of too. Now can we stop talking and get down to business?"

Nathan nodded and pulled her in for a kiss again. The kiss was fast and furious. There was no holding back for Haley. Her tongue sought entrance into Nathan's mouth and he happily obliged. Their tongues battled against each other seeking out each other's mouths. Their hands roamed everywhere. Nathan's hand caressed Haley's ass then slowly moved them up on her sides until he brushed his thumbs on the underside of her breasts. Haley stroked up and down his biceps then moved to his muscular back as the water poured down on them. Haley then grabbed the back of his neck roughly and brought him even closer. Nathan could sense her urgency and pulled her tighter to him. He continued to kiss her on her jaw line and lingered on her neck sucking on it roughly. Haley kissed up to his ear and pulled on it with her teeth moaning appreciatively as he continued on her neck.

"Nathan, I want you. Now." Haley whispered huskily in his ear.

"What about protection?" He throatily responded.

" I'm on birth control. We can do without a condom for now."

Haley pulled him back into a forceful kiss. Nathan then lifted her off of the of the shower floor and moved with her until her back was flat against the tile wall. With no time to waste he entered her making them one. They moved in sync with each other as Haley wrapped her legs tighter around his waist pulling him even closer. They moaned in pleasure into each others mouth as they continued to kiss hungrily. They continued their intense physical actions until finally reaching a joint release. They freed each other's mouths and were breathing very heavily. Nathan gently put Haley down, who continued to lean on him for support.

"That was amazing. It was exactly what I needed. I feel so much better now." She got out between breaths.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I just had the most intense sex of my life. I don't know what got you so stressed out but whatever it was I hope it sticks around for a long time."

"Are you actually hoping that I get stressed out everyday?"

"If it means being able to have sex like this again, hell yeah!"

Haley laughed at him, then when she felt like she could walk steadily again she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Nathan stepped out after and also wrapped himself in a towel. Haley went towards the shower again and turned off the water. Nathan reached down and began picking up his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Haley questioned him.

"Getting my clothes."

"I don't see why. Seeing as it's only ten after 7:00, you're not going to need it for awhile."

"Really?" he asked amused.

"I was actually wondering if you were ready for round two."

"I don't know. I don't think I'm up to it yet." He smirked sexily at her.

"Oh I think I can change that. Just let me take care of it." Haley wrapped her arms around his neck as she brought him into another kiss and pushed him out of the bathroom and towards her bed as he left a trail of his clothes to get him ready for their next round. Awhile later they were laying cuddled up on Haley's bed hidden under the covers exhausted.

"You know I'm not sure how I'm going to have the energy to go and get the beer. I don't even think I have the energy to get out of this bed."

"You're not the only one. I don't know how I'm going to get through movie night."

"What are we watching tonight?"

"It was Lucas' turn to pick and he wants to see the original Poseidon. It sounds cool."

"Yeah. I should get going and pick up the beer. Anything else you want?"

"Uh since you are going out, maybe a couple of pizzas."

"Okay." Nathan moved and sat at the edge of the bed with the sheet covering his most important bits. When he felt he had enough strength he got up and retrieved his clothes.

Brooke waltzed in suddenly. "Hey, Haley Lucas and the others are downstairs…" She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed her sister in bed naked except for her sheet covering her body and then she saw Nathan in front of the bed bare-ass and all. "Oh My God! My worst nightmare came true! Lucas! Get the bleach! I need to clean out my eyes!" Brooke yelled as she turned and ran down the stairs.

Nathan and Haley burst out in loud laughter. Nathan just continued getting dressed. Haley just stayed in her bed laid out comfortably almost forgetting her horrible day.

"You know, I think you should hurry up and get dressed before Brooke's big mouth announces our arrangement to your parents."

"You're right. That was definitely an unexpected interruption. It's a good thing she didn't catch us mid-action. That would have been worse and even more traumatizing than just seeing your bare ass." Haley giggled.

"Hey! Seeing my ass is not traumatizing. She should count her lucky stars for seeing perfection." Nathan defended himself.

"Can you be any more self-centered?" Haley chuckled and got out of the bed and into her closet. She pulled out a light blue Juicy Couture velour jogging suit and a white tank and some clean underwear.

"I'm gonna head out and get the beers and pizzas. I'll see you soon." With that Nathan left.  
Haley got her self dressed and went downstairs and into the huge home theatre where Brooke, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton all were waiting. Haley saw her sister tightly clutching Lucas' arm and saying "Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" over and over.

"We hear Brooke got a little show." Jake said laughing.

"Ew! I don't want to be reminded of what I saw!" Brooke exclaimed as she swatted her hand at Jake.

"That's why I always tell you knock before you enter. So that serves you right. And it's not like you really saw anything. It was just Nathan naked."

"Wait. What! I thought you said you caught them together. You did not mention only seeing my brother naked."

"I did catch the two of them. Not physically together in the biblical sense but Haley was naked in her bed while Nathan just stood in front of the bed.Oh, can we stop talking about this! I just want the sight to get out of my head." Brooke whined.

"I don't think I like the knowledge of my girlfriend having seen my brother naked." Lucas stated a little disturbed.

"Luke get over it. It's not like I wanted to. I need bleach to get the image out of my head or any other substance that would do the same."

"Look at it this way. Brooke saw your brother naked now you get to see her sister naked." Peyton said as she laughed at Brooke.

"Yeah. That's not gonna happen. So do you have the movie? Maybe a disaster film will get her mind on something else." Haley told the group.

"Lucas, we're sitting in the front far away from Nathan. After what I saw there is no way I can look at him let alone be near him." Brooke pulled him to the seats.

"Where is Nathan?" Jake asked.

"He's getting the beer and pizzas. Let's hope he can get passed my parents with the beer. I just saw them in the living room. Which I'm hoping you kept your mouth shut when you made it down here, Brooke. I don't need them finding about what Nathan and I do."

"Don't worry. I didn't spill. They just thought I was screaming about mold."

"What?"

"Mold in the shower is nasty and really scary. If I had seen that in my shower I would have screamed the same way."

Haley rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness that Brooke displayed and set the movie up that Lucas had just handed her. When she saw it was ready to play she took her seat. Nathan then finally made his entrance with the goods.

"I'm back. And can I just say how close I came to being caught by your dad with the beer. Good thing he had to rush into his office for the phone. Greta is gonna bring in some plates." He put down the stuff on a nearby table. Greta then came in with plates and napkins.

"Here you go. And please don't make to much of a mess."

"Don't worry Greta we won't. We'll clean up after ourselves." Haley assured her as Greta smiled gratefully and left.

The friends each got their slices and a beer. Nathan passed Brooke as he walked to his seat.

"See anything good lately, Brooke?" He smirked at her.

Brooke just scoffed at him in disgust.

"Nathan, just sit down so we can start the movie." Haley told him.

Nathan sat down and the group watched as the movie began. A few hours later after the movie had ended Peyton and Jake had left. The Scott brothers stayed behind and helped Haley and Brooke clean up. Afterwards they too left to their home. It was pretty late so Haley and Brooke said goodnight to each other and retired to their rooms. Haley changed into some comfy pajamas and climbed into bed. She got under the covers and turned off the light. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep her phone started to ring. Haley reached over to her nightstand and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Don't tell me you're asleep already." She could hear Nathan chuckling on the other end of the line.

"Well I was about to when this annoying person decided to call me."

"That really hurts Hales. And here I just wanted to wish you a goodnight and sweet dreams."

"Right. Cut the bullshit Nathan. What did you really want? And it better not involve me getting up because I'm already comfortable in my bed"

"What makes you so sure that's not what I really wanted to do."

"Nathan, we've been best friends all our lives. I know you pretty damn well. So, what do you need?"

"I hate that you know me so well. Okay, I'm trying to get my homework finished and I need some help on the Trig homework."

"Aha! I knew it. What problems are giving you a hard time?"

"Umm. All of them?" He waited for her to start freaking out on him.

"Nathan! There are 42 problems! Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"We were kind of busy."

"There is no way we can do this over the phone, Nate. God! Sometimes you are so frustrating! Come over with the work and I'll help you out. I'll be down in the kitchen so knock on the back door."

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit." Nathan hung up the phone to go to her house.

Haley got out of the bed and put on her robe. She walked down to the kitchen and began making some coffee. She was really tired so she knew she was going to need a lot of caffeine to keep her awake. She sat down at the island and waited for Nathan to knock. Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. She got up and saw Nathan standing there with his backpack. She glared at him for a moment before opening the door.

"I am this close to killing you. Want some coffee?" She offered him as he took a seat and took out his textbook and notebook..

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"Good. More for me." She poured herself a cup and sat next to him. "Okay let's get started. And for the record you are going to owe me big time."

"Haley, I really appreciate you helping me out. I didn't want to bother you but I can't afford to not do this assignment."

"I know. And you're my best friend, Nathan. You can always count on me to help you. I may want to strangle you most of the time, but I'll always be there for you."

"Even if I become a big hotshot Basketball player, marry a really gorgeous Brazilian Supermodel who makes me forget about you as we move into our really huge mansion that costs more than a small third world country?" Nathan chuckled.

"Nathan, no one could ever come between us. Hence, you'll never forget about me. But yes even then I would still be there for you."

"That's good to know Hales. I'll always be there for you too."

"Okay, so let's start."

The two sat in the kitchen working on the homework problems until it was well past midnight. Nathan wasn't lying when he had a hard time with all of the problems. Haley had to explain every one step by step. Throughout the whole study session Nathan would ask almost the same questions for each problem, questions that were covered in class multiple times, which helped Haley come to the conclusion that Nathan never really paid attention in class and that's why he was having so much trouble. After they finished Nathan put away his things and they just sat in the kitchen talking.

"Where do you think we'll be in 10 years?"

Haley just looked at him strangely.

"What? I can be contemplative? I do have a brain you know. And I do tend to think about my future."

"I never said you didn't. I just thought the question came out of no where. You may come off as a dumb jock in front of others but I know different."

"Thanks. Now answer my question."

"Well, I know for a fact that you'll be a famous basketball player raking in millions with tons of endorsements. Me? I'll probably follow in my father's footsteps and work in the advertising business."

"Is that what you really want to do?"

"Yeah. I've gone into the office with him a few times and it looks like something I'd really enjoy doing. So, it's something I'm planning on pursuing in college."

"Speaking of college. Are we still going to apply to the same colleges? I mean if you don't want to go to the same college anymore I guess I'll understand."

"Of course I still want to apply to the same colleges. I was actually thinking about applying to Duke, Wake Forest, and of course our parents Alma Mater UNC. I think I'm going to stick around North Carolina and stay close to home. I don't really want to leave Brooke behind and honestly I don't think I could handle living in another state. Are those okay for you? I mean you don't have to be limited to just those just because I want to stay close to home. We don't have to go to the same college"

"Haley, I want us to go the same schools. And I like those schools. I'm fine applying to all three. If that's where you're going to be, then that's where I want to be. That way we can still watch each other's backs. You can warn me about what skanks to avoid and I can warn you about assholes."

"Yeah because the last thing I need is to hook up with another asshole. I really hope that college boys are better at relationships than high school boys. At least more mature. Like if they don't want to be with me, tell me and then go screw whoever you want. That way I can also go and have my fun. And you need a girl who doesn't look so desperate when she is trying to talk to you. Not to mention wearing clothes that leave things to the imagination." Haley laughed.

"I don't see why girls at our school think that they need to dress up in stuff that almost shows me every part of their body. I like to be kept wondering. If they'd keep things a mystery I'd probably think about them more. I mean, does everybody think I'm only looking for sex?"

"Unfortunately yeah. But Nathan you've only had one serious girlfriend all through high school. Granted she cheated on you, but before her you did rack up quite a number of one night stands. I guess they figure since you're not dating anyone anymore they might have a chance as the next one night stand or that they will be your next serious relationship but sex with you would be their way in."

"Well, I guess I can't blame them for thinking that about me then. Hey at least if they think that I'll see the real them and not a bunch a fakes."

"I guess that is a good thing." Haley then glanced at the clock and saw how late it was. "Wow, it's almost one and we have school tomorrow. I think it's time for you to go. I do want to get back to bed and get my beauty rest."

"I don't see why. It's not like it could help you look better." Nathan chuckled to himself.

Haley smacked him over the head. "Jackass. Now I'm taking back every nice thing I said about you."

"You wouldn't want to do that. Then I'd have to take back every nice thing I've said about you. Not that there was that much to begin with." He said as he grabbed his things and headed out the door.

"Oh you are so dead!" Haley got up to chase after him but stopped when she noticed he forgot his cell phone on the kitchen island. She smiled to herself and got an idea. She walked out back spotting Nathan walking past the pool towards the direction of the driveway.

"Oh, Nathan!" She called to him tauntingly. "Aren't you forgetting something"

Nathan turned to look at Haley who held out his cell over the pool. He looked at her in surprise.

"You wouldn't."

"I could."

"Haley, give me the phone."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Haley, come on, I was just kidding with you. I could never say anything bad about you. Now, come on let me have my phone."

"Okay, let me hear some of these good things and then maybe I'll consider letting you have your precious cell phone."

"Okay, now you're just fishing for compliments. I didn't know you were that insecure." Nathan smirked at her.

"You must really want your phone to go for a swim." Haley held the phone even closer to the water.

"Okay, okay. You're kind, fun, understanding, honest, great listener, funny, really smart, beautiful, I don't think I know anyone who can beat you at any drinking game, you're awesome when it comes to revenge, and you are probably the best cheerleader I've ever seen. Is that enough? Or do I need to keep going?"

"No. I think that'll do. Thank you for all the nice things you said. I guess you can have your phone back."

Nathan moved closer to Haley who handed him his phone. He quickly put the phone in his backpack then put the backpack on a lounge chair. He then looked at Haley with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Now you pay."

"Nathan, what are you thinking?"

"That I should do this." He then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the pool with him. When they finally made it to the surface of the water Haley splashed furiously, while Nathan laughed.

"Nathan Scott! I can't believe you did that!" Haley then started to splash water in his direction.

"Hey! You almost dropped my phone into the pool. I had to get you back somehow."

"I didn't actually go through with it. Don't think that I'm not going to get you back. Remember you admitted that I'm great at revenge. So, prepare for the wrath of Haley James."

"Oooh, I'm really scared." Nathan said as he laughed at her.

"You are so going down."

"Promise?"

Haley swam over to him and put her hands on his shoulders pushing him down as hard as she could dunking him in the water. When he came up again he grabbed her by the waist and threw her up in the air. The two of them continued their water games for a few minutes with plenty of laughter and giggles. They tried their best to keep it down but it was hard to do when they were having too much fun.

"What is going on out here? Do you know what time it is?"

Haley turned around facing her father. "Hi, daddy." She said nervously.

"Haley-bub. Nathan. What are you two doing?" Jimmy James asked the teens with his arms folded across his chest and his foot tapping impatiently.

"You see sir. I needed some help with my homework and I came over because Haley offered to help. Then as I was about to leave she threatened to throw my cell in the pool after I jokingly said something to her."

"Yeah, but I did give it back to him Daddy. And then Nathan thought it would be funny to throw me in the pool. So, it's his fault we're out here."

"Haley, I doubt it was all his fault. Now, let's go. Out of the pool you two."

Haley and Nathan climbed out of the pool and took the towels Jimmy held out for them to dry off.

"Nate, dry off and go home. You do have school tomorrow. And next time you need help with homework do it at a reasonable hour. I swear you two together spells trouble and mischief. Maybe getting new best friends would be a good idea. Yeah, probably would keep you out of trouble more. Crazy kids. What am I going to do with you two? Let's go Haley-bub. I need to get up early for work." Jimmy just rambled on while Nathan and Haley just rolled their eyes at her father's ramblings. He always did that when he caught them doing things they shouldn't be. They just waved good-bye to each other as Nathan left and Haley entered the house with her father. _Hey, at least we had fun_, Haley thought.


	12. Thanksgiving

Hey, guys! I hope you haven't forgotten about me. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I just had some personal issues to deal with and it kept me from the story. Anyway I hope to be updating regularly now. I'm going to try to. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's by far the longest chapter I've written. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

----------------------

Before anyone knew it, Thanksgiving had arrived. The last two weeks had come and gone quickly much to Haley's liking. Tutoring sessions with Rachel were driving her insane. It was like dealing with a five year old. She would purposely not pay attention, then she would make Haley explain everything all over again. It was a good thing Haley had Nathan. He was definitely more than happy to help her with her stress. It seemed that all the free time they had now was spent "relieving tension" as they had taken to calling their sexcapades. They were having more sex in the past two weeks than they had in the past 2 ½ months since they started their arrangement. They were also being more adventurous. They had hooked up not only in the privacy of their homes and cars, but also on school property such as the janitor's closet, an empty classroom, both the boys and girls locker rooms, and the announcer's booth on the football field. When they had gone out to eat one weekend they had done it in the restaurant's bathroom stall. And one night when Haley had to work late and had to close alone, Nathan joined her and they happily christened the couch in the café. And the previous night they managed to do it in the back of a darkened movie theatre. It seemed like they couldn't get enough of each other. To Nathan and Haley it was pure lust and unsatisfied needs, but their friends knew otherwise. They were in love, but they were too blind and stubborn to admit it. Today, the Thanksgiving meal was being hosted in the Scott home. It was only fair since the previous year the James' had hosted it. Lydia and Deb were in the kitchen along with Karen preparing the food, while their husbands sat in the living room with a glass of Scotch in their hands watching a football game. The teens got comfortable in the den trying to find something to watch that they all liked as they waited for dinner.

"I say we watch it." Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke, it's a kiddie movie."

"It is not! It's a classic. Haley, back me up on this." Brooke pleaded with her sister.

"We are not watching a Snoopy Thanksgiving." Nathan stood in front of the TV with his arms crossed.

"Nathan, just put it on. It's not that bad and there's nothing else on TV." Haley finally spoke up after watching them argue for a good 15 minutes.

"Yeah man. It's not that big of a deal. You'll probably like it."

"I doubt it." Nathan spit back at his brother.

"Nate, just put the movie on. She'll just keep bugging you with her complaining."

Nathan contemplated it for a moment and realized Haley was right. He really didn't want Brooke annoying him with her complaining, so he relented and turned to the TV and put on the movie. He took a seat next to Haley with a mad look on his face.

"Aww, is the poor baby upset that he has to watch the movie?" Brooke taunted him in a baby voice.

"Brooke, I'm about two seconds away from shoving my foot up your ass." Nathan said as he glared at her.

"Nathan Alexander Scott! I did not raise you to use that kind of language! Especially to young ladies!"

The group turned to the doorway where Deb Scott stood with both hands resting on her hips staring at her son harshly. Nathan cowered back in the couch under his mother's gaze. Deb was a very fit woman with medium length blonde hair. She had the body most women envied. Most guys from Nathan and Lucas' basketball team had labeled her a total MILF. It grossed Nate and Luke out, but even they had to admit that their mom fit the criteria.

"Sorry, mom." Nate quickly apologized.

"I'm not the only one who deserves an apology." Deb tilted her head towards Brooke.

"Mom, do I have to?" Nathan whined.

"Nathan." Deb spoke in her stern voice letting Nathan know she meant business.

"Brooke, I'm sorry for what I said to you." He mumbled.

With a huge grin of amusement on her face Brooke responded. "Apology accepted."

"Now that, that's settled I wanted to warn you ahead of time that Royal and Mae are about to get here. I want you all to be on your best behavior. Even if he provokes you, you need to keep your cool. Dan has already warned him about his behavior, so hopefully he'll follow through on his promise. So, I hope you'll do the same."

"Don't worry mom, we will. As long as Grandpa does too. I don't need him attacking Brooke again. I won't stand for it."

"I know sweetie. Neither will your father. We love Brooke and we are not going to let anyone insult her. Not even Royal." Deb smiled at Lucas. "Dinner should be done soon and Royal and Mae should be here shortly."

Just then the bell rang.

"Let me rephrase that. They should be here now. Nathan can you get the door?"

Nathan didn't dare argue with his mother and just got up and went to the front door. He took a deep breath preparing himself for Royal and then opened the door.

"Well if it isn't my knucklehead of a nephew number 1."

Nathan was shocked to see that instead of his grandparents at the front door stood his Uncle Cooper.

"Uncle Coop, it's been a long time."

Nathan happily hugged his uncle who he hadn't seen in over a year. Cooper Lee didn't come around often since his racing career usually kept him busy. Cooper was a big name in professional racing. When he wasn't on the race track he was fulfilling his commitments with his many endorsements and publicity events. It was the life he had always dreamed of and he loved every second of it. Although the downside was he didn't get to spend that much time with his nephews. Not to mention all the close calls he's had. Most of his crashes were pretty bad, but he always managed to get back on the track. That risk was what thrilled Cooper the most. He couldn't imagine not having not being able to race and as far as he was concerned, if he could still drive, he'll be racing.

"Look at you. I swear every time I see you you're like a foot taller." He patted a hand on Nathan's back.

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me because that can't be Hot Uncle Cooper standing in front of me." Haley said as she entered the foyer.

"Well, if it isn't little Haley James. Come give me a hug." Cooper pulled her into a hug. "Wait a minute. You're not so little anymore. I know it's inappropriate for me to say this, but girl you really filled out. When will you be legal again?"

Haley blushed in embarrassment as she pulled back from the hug.

"It's good to see you too, Coop." She laughed shyly.

"Nate, you better not let this one slip away."

"Coop, is that you?" Lucas rounded the corner also shocked to see his uncle. He was closely followed by Brooke and Deb.

"There's knucklehead number 2. Come here and give your old uncle a hug." Lucas gave his uncle a hug happy to see him.

"Hi, Cooper." Brooke greeted him shyly. Both Haley and Brooke got shy whenever they were around Cooper. They had even nicknamed him Hot Uncle Cooper because frankly he was hot. In their opinion, the older he got, the hotter he got. He was proof that some men got better looking as they got older.

"My, my. Is this Brooke? I gotta say you James' girls are a couple of hotties. Makes me wish I was back in high school." He said as he gave her a hug. "You boys are some lucky bastards to be in the presence of these fine specimens."

"Cooper, what brings you around here? I thought you couldn't make it." Deb asked her younger brother as she hugged him.

"Well, I had this thing overseas, but I told them that I wanted to be with my family. I haven't seen you guys in over a year and I thought it was time I paid a visit. It's okay I'm here, right?"

"Of course. We're just surprised. Cooper, you're always welcome here."

"Thanks, sis."

"Let's go into the living room with Dan and the others. They'll be happy to see you."

As they began walking to the living room the bell rang once again.

"Nathan, get that will you?"

Nathan turned to the door and opened it. This time his grandparents were standing in front of him.

"Grandpa. Grandma. Happy Thanksgiving." Nate smiled at them as he ushered them in, praying in his head that everything would go smoothly.

An hour later, everyone was seated in the dining room table eating their dinner and making small conversation. So far, everyone was on their best behavior and the dinner was really pleasant. It seemed like things were going to be okay and everybody could enjoy a nice dinner with no problems.

"Well, this was a mighty fine meal Deb."

"Thank you, Royal. I had plenty of help from Lydia and Karen."

"Well, you ladies did a fine job." Royal complimented all three.

Karen and Lydia just nodded their heads in thanks.

"Nate and Lucas how's the season so far?" Royal asked now focusing on his grandsons.  
"The season's going well, grandpa." Nathan replied.

"Yeah, we're undefeated so far." Lucas added.

"Now that's great. That's the kind of season you should be having on your last year. In order to make sure it stays that way you need to focus all your time on the game. Don't let anything distract you. You need to end the year with a big bang. Partying, girls, and goofing off won't help you do that."

"Dad, that's enough." Dan warned his father.

"Grandpa we can train hard and still have fun and just enjoy our senior year. We've been doing it since the beginning of the year and we've still managed to play at the top of our game." Nathan told his grandfather.

"Now, I'm sure that's true. But I can bet that if you put all your focus on it you would probably be even better than even you thought possible. Scouts are going to be only looking for the best and you need to make sure they notice you. Basketball is your ticket. Everything else is just a distraction."

"You know, I think men who only focus on one thing and don't enjoy everything else in life are pathetic losers." Lucas said.

"There's no need to be rude, boy." Royal scowled at Lucas.

"Okay, can we talk about something else, besides sports." Mae tried to lighten the situation. "Nathan, is there a special lady in your life since that Tiffany girl?"

"Uh, no. I haven't really met anyone worth my time yet. I'm keeping my options open at the moment."

"That's a shame. You're such a handsome thing. You shouldn't be so lonely."

"Believe me, he ain't lonely." Brooke mumbled as she took a sip of her water. Haley was the only one who heard her and proceeded to kick her sister under the table.

"Ow!" Brooke yelped.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Mae asked concerned.

"Yeah. I just felt something prick me. I'm fine though."

"So, you and Lucas are doing well, right?"

"Oh we're very happy. I love him very much and he treats me so well. He's a wonderful boyfriend. I'm just sad that pretty soon, he'll be off to college and I'll still be here."

"Babe, I'm not going to go far. I plan on staying as close as I can to you." Lucas comforted Brooke.

"No, Lucas. I want you to go to the best school that you can find no matter how far it is."

"I love you, Brooke and I don't want to be far away from you." He gave her a small kiss.

Mae smiled at the couple as Royal rolled his eyes.

"Well, isn't that sweet. Haley, how about you dear? How is that young man, Kyle? He was so kind when we met him during the 4th of July picnic."

Haley looked down silent unsure on how to react. Nathan sensed her nervousness and held her hand in comfort.

"Grandma, maybe we should talk about something else."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"It's okay, Nate. I'm fine. Uh, we broke up."

"Aww, what a shame. What happened? You looked so happy together."

"He admitted to cheating on me with someone I thought was a friend and he left me to be with her."

"Oh, dear." Mae was surprised. She had liked Kyle.

"Why that little ingrate!" Cooper exclaimed. "How dare he do something like that to a beautiful girl like you."

"Haley's better off without him." Dan said.

"My little girl can do better. She doesn't need trash like that in her life." Jimmy spoke of his daughter.

"Do you need me to take care of him?" Cooper asked Haley.

"There's no need for that, Coop." Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah, my big sister already took care of him herself. So he already got what he deserved." Brooke laughed thinking back to the revenge on Kyle.

"Well, this is the first time I've heard of this." Lydia said. "Care to share with the rest of us."

"It was nothing really."

"Oh, please. You got him good and you know it." Brooke scoffed.

"Well, we'd all like to hear." Dan said.

"Dad, I should warn you that there is nudity involved." Nathan tried to warn the table.

"Haley Marie James!" Jimmy yelled.

"Daddy, not me! I promise my clothes were on the entire time! This is why I didn't want them to know!" Haley said. She glared at Nathan and Brooke.

"Well now we really need to hear what happened." Cooper spoke anxious to hear the story.

"Okay, okay. We staged an accident where his girlfriend drank this really hot drink we had mixed. She spit it out in his face then we had our friend Teresa bump into Tim, making him bump into them, making her dump the whole drink on his lap. Obviously he needed to get cleaned up, so Teresa offered him the bathroom upstairs to clean up and she offered a change of clothes."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Deb said.

"It didn't stop there. That was just the beginning. I followed him up to the bathroom. While he was in the shower I stole all his clothes and anything else that could cover him up when he got out."

"Oh my dear. Isn't that a little cruel?" Mae felt a little sorry for Kyle.

"Grandma, this was nothing compared to what he did to her." Nathan said defending Haley's actions.

"Would you just let the girl finish." Royal said.

"Anyway, that wasn't all." Haley cut in.

"There's more to that? I'm starting to get worried." Lydia spoke.

"Well, I asked Teresa to lock all the rooms upstairs so he had no place to except downstairs. And to make sure that he would want to rush down, after getting rid of his clothes, I talked with him and made believe that we could go to my house, since my mom and dad weren't there and do stuff." Haley looked down at her hands embarrassed to be sharing this with the adults.

"Wait. What kind of stuff?" Jimmy asked his daughter.

"Are you talking about sex?" Dan asked bluntly. "Is that what you told him you'd do?"

"Yes." Haley whispered.

"I would have never expected that from you, Haley. Getting a boy's hopes up like that." Dan continued.

"Haley, I don't know what to say." Jimmy said.

"Oh come off it, Jimmy. It's not like she's a virgin."

"Mom!"

"What? It's true. There's no need to be ashamed. As much as we'd prefer that you were one, we know better. We don't condone it, but we know we can't stop you. We just hope that you are careful."

"How did you know?" Haley asked shocked while the other teens laughed.

"Mothers know these things. That and the fact that you have quite a collection of condoms in your nightstand." Lydia then looked at the other teens who laughed even louder. "I don't know why you all are laughing. Deb and I know about you too."

Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke all got quiet immediately. They looked at each other nervously, especially Lucas and Brooke. Haley just looked at them with a satisfied grin that they were also outed.

"So you two knew about this and didn't think to tell us?" Dan looked at his wife incredulously.

"Dan, it's not like we were happy about it. We just knew how you and Jimmy would react. Even if we had told you it's not like we would have been able to stop them."

"I see how you run this household with an iron fist Danny boy. Don't you know what goes on in your house?" Royal said.

"Dad, now is not the time."

"Come on guys. What teenagers in this day and age do you think have remained virgins? It's nothing surprising. As long as they are smart and are taking the proper precautions, it's all we can ask for." Cooper said giving his opinion. "You guys are being safe, right?"

The teens nodded.

"Well, we know Haley is." Cooper said laughing. Haley threw a piece of bread at him.

"That's not funny."

"That's enough. We will be having a discussion soon. We're going to have a more in-depth discussion about this matter together." Jimmy finally spoke up.

"Can we finish this story now? I really want to know how it ends." Cooper asked.

"Haley, might as well." Keith said.

"There's nothing much left. Umm, we waited downstairs watching Nathan humiliate the girl, who totally deserved it, but that's a whole other story. I guess he thought it was his chance to slip by since everyone was focused on what was going on in the living room, but Teresa saw him and brought all attention to him. There he was standing in the middle of the foyer completely nude except for a small hand towel that I left behind with everyone staring at him and laughing."

"Then I came and pulled the towel away from him. I then proceeded to take pictures. You should have seen the look of horror on his face. It was so funny." Brooke couldn't help but brag.

"Now that was just horrible." Mae exclaimed.

"Haley, don't you think that was taking it a little too far?" Lydia said.

"Did you really have to embarrass him in front of everyone?" Karen asked.

"I know he hurt you, Haley. But naked in front of a crowd of people? Isn't that a little far." Keith commented.

"Well, I must say that the girl is crafty. She's got some guts. She's gained my approval." Royal lifted his glass as if to toast Haley.

"I admit it was a crafty plan, but I don't think he deserved that kind of humiliation." Dan spoke.

"I beg to differ. He deserved everything. I mean, why shouldn't he? He didn't have a problem humiliating me when he dumped me and admitted to cheating on me for over a month in front of everyone at our back to school party. In fact he deserves more. None of you know how it feels to be betrayed twice." Haley ranted as tears filled her eyes. "Once by my boyfriend who I thought actually loved me and then once by someone I considered a friend. And then have it rubbed in my face every time I'd see them cuddled up happy showing no remorse for what they did. So, no I don't believe I went too far. In all honesty, I don't think I went far enough. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I need a moment alone." Haley then stood up, threw her cloth napkin on the table, and walked out of the dining room.

Everyone at the table fell silent, unsure of what to say.

"Well, this is an interesting Thanksgiving. And you thought I would be the one to cause a scene."

"Royal, don't start." Mae warned her husband.

"Start what? I'm not trying to start anything. I'm just stating fact. I'm amazed at the things teenagers get themselves into. These days parents need to keep a sharp eye on their kids."

"What are you trying to say, Royal?" Deb asked

"All I'm saying is, had you all been keeping better watch on your kids, none of what happened to Haley would have occurred."

"So, you're saying we're bad parents!" Jimmy stood up angry at Royal's words.

"Not bad parents per se. But had you been putting more attention, maybe she wouldn't be out there using her feminine wiles to seduce boys for revenge and having sex with god knows who. You probably have no idea who she's been with."

"First you say we're bad parents, now you're insinuating that our daughter's a slut! Who the hell do you think you are?" Lydia now became just as angry as Jimmy.

"Lydia, Jimmy please sit back down. Dad, just stop talking." Keith pleaded.

"Why should I? I'm just calling it as I see it. Had little Miss Brooke not been with Lucas she'd probably be out there doing the same thing."

"Grandpa, you're going too far insulting my girlfriend. So, I suggest you quit it because I'm not going to stand for it. Brooke is not a slut and neither is Haley." Lucas told his grandfather angry.

"What do you know? It's not like you're with them all the time."

"You better watch it old man!" Jimmy was getting tired of hearing Royal.

Dan stood up. "That's it, dad! You have gone too far. Lydia and Jimmy are exceptional parents. They have raised Haley and Brooke to be beautiful, intelligent, responsible and respectable young ladies. They have also raised them to be independent and resourceful. They are old enough to make their own decisions and to understand the consequences of their actions. I will not let you come into my home and insult my closest friends and their daughters. So, you have a choice to either apologize to the James' or you can leave my house now. What's it gonna be?" Dan stood with his arms crossed waiting for an answer.

While everyone stayed consumed by the present argument, no one bothered to notice that Nathan had quietly gotten up and went after Haley. To him she was more important that whatever nonsense Royal was spewing because that's all it was. Nonsense. It didn't take him long to find her in the bar room with the pool table. It was Dan's favorite room when entertaining guests. Haley sat on the pool table facing the window. He walked over to her.

"Hey." He spoke announcing his presence.

Haley turned her head seeing him. "Hey." She returned solemnly.

"You're missing a good show in the dining room. My dad is tearing my Grandpa to shreds for saying your folks are bad parents and that you and Brooke are sluts." He stood in front of her now.

"He said what?"

"Don't worry. My dad is taking care of him. I'm more concerned about you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess." Haley shrugged.

"Okay, how about you tell me the truth? Hales, you seem to forget that I know you as well as you know me."

"I don't know what came over me in there. I just felt like they were taking his side. I never wanted them to see me so vulnerable. Nobody understands. Why can't they understand how much he hurt me?" Haley just broke down in Nathan's arms. "I should be over it, right? It's been 2 ½ months. It shouldn't bother me so much anymore. Why can't I get over it?"

Nathan held her tighter and rubbed her back soothingly as she continued to cry.

"Hales, maybe the reason why you haven't gotten over it is because you never actually dealt with your feelings. You've just kept them bottled up and put on this façade that it didn't affect you. You have to deal with the feelings and let them go. Yeah, you've told me that he hurt you and I'm the only one you've really admitted that to, but even then you were holding back"  
"I don't know if I can." Haley cried.

"Yes, you can." Nathan grasped her face between his hands and looked into her eyes. "If you don't you'll never be over it and you'll never be happy with anyone else because you'll never let them in. Just let it all go. Tell me how you really feel about Kyle."

"I hate him. I hate him so much and I hate what he did to me. I wish I had never met him. I wish I had never fallen for him. He broke my heart. I gave him my heart and he just squashed it like it was nothing. You can't even begin to imagine the pain I felt every time I saw him with her. I want nothing more then to see him suffer. Do you have any idea how many nights I cried myself to sleep after I had found out? I wish he didn't exist in my life. I wish he'd just disappear. And I pray that one day he will experience the pain that he caused me. I just really, really hate him. I HATE KYLE GARVEY!" She yelled.

Nathan just smiled at her and wiped away her tears. "How do you feel now?"

"A little better. Like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I guess I just needed to get that off my chest."

"That's just a start. Soon, you'll be completely okay for real."

"Nate, you'll never leave me, right?"

"Haley, I'll always be here for you. Nothing could ever keep me away from you. You'll always have me."

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life. Thanks for being my best friend and always being there for me.

"Always."

They looked at each other for a moment then leaned in for a kiss. Haley wrapped her legs around Nathan's waist then leaned back on the pool table pulling Nathan down with her.

"Wait, wait." Nathan pulled back to Haley's surprise. "Maybe we should take this to my room."

Haley nodded as she got off the pool table and quietly followed Nathan upstairs to his room without alerting the rest who were still preoccupied in the dining room.

"So now that, that's settled can we sit down and finish our dessert and end Thanksgiving dinner on a good note?" Dan said as he sat back down.

"Where's Nathan?" Deb asked finally noticing that her son was no longer sitting at the table with everyone else.  
"He probably went to check on Haley." Jimmy said.

"I was hoping she would be back by now. I wonder if she's okay." Lydia said concerned for her daughter.

"I'll go check on them. I'll be right back." Cooper volunteered as he stood.

"Thanks. Tell them that we've just served dessert." Deb told her brother.

Cooper nodded then went on his search for the two teens. He searched some of the rooms on the first floor before finally realizing that they would most likely be upstairs in Nathan's room. So he quickly made his way up the stairs and down the hall to Nathan's bedroom. Without knocking he entered the room.

"Hey Nate, everyone's wondering… Whoa!" Cooper was shocked at the sight before him and turned around quickly.

"Oh my God!" Haley gasped in panic.

Nathan looked up from what he was doing and looked at his uncle's back shocked that they had been caught in such a compromising position.

"Coop!" Nathan exclaimed as he got up. He and Haley stood up and fixed themselves.

"Are you decent?' Cooper asked the pair.

"Yes!" They both yelled at the same time.

Cooper turned around with a confused look on his face. "You two have some explaining to do. Since when have you been doing this?"

"Since the night Kyle dumped me." Haley answered.

"I don't get it. So you've been dating in secret for 2 months?"

"It's been 2 ½ months and we're not dating. We're only friends." Nathan corrected his uncle.

"So then what is this?"

"We're, umm, friends with benefits." Haley explained. "You kinda caught us benefiting."

"Friends with benefits? Are you two insane? I'm all for having a little fun, but you're best friends. Do you two realize what kind of affect this could have on your friendship? And not in a good way. How do you let something like this happen"  
"Look, we were drunk and it happened and we decided to just keep doing it. We know what we've gotten ourselves into and it doesn't affect our friendship at all. It's just like an added bonus. Cooper, you can't tell anyone about this. If our parents find out, we're dead." Haley told him.

"Coop, no one really knows about this except Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake. Others speculate but they don't know for sure. We need you to stay quiet about this." Nathan begged his uncle.

"I don't know, Nate. I really don't agree with this. And you're a couple of fools to think this doesn't affect your friendship. Now, I know I'm usually the cool uncle, but I don't know if I can be cool about this." Cooper said unsure if he was able to keep this a secret for them.

"Coop, please. We're not asking you to agree with it. We're just asking that you keep it a secret. Please." Haley pleaded with him.

Cooper looked at the two of them and their pleading faces. He then shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Okay, I'll keep quiet. You guys are crazy. I hope you understand what you've gotten your selves into. Now let's get downstairs and join the others for dessert."

"Thank you." Haley gave Cooper a hug as did Nathan.

"Oh and word of advice, if you plan on doing this with others in the house you might want to lock the door to avoid getting caught." Haley and Nathan nodded and then they all headed down to join the others.

Saturday after Thanksgiving turned out to be a beautiful, warm day. Haley, Brooke, and Peyton decided that it was time to treat themselves to a manicure and pedicure. They sat in the specified chairs as they waited for the employees to get started on their toes.

"So, you want to finally explain why Cooper has been acting funny around you and Nathan?" Brooke asked Haley after noticing that since they came down for dessert that night, Cooper had been acting weird around Nathan and her sister.

"Fine. He sort of caught us while Nathan was giving me some tongue action in his room."

"Please. Like Cooper himself didn't perfect the art of French kissing." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say it was in my mouth." Haley said chuckling.

"Oh, Haley! Eww! So didn't need to know that." Peyton said disgusted.  
"Back up a minute! You mean to tell me that he caught you while Nathan was servicing you? Oh, that is just priceless!" Brooke couldn't stop the bellowing laughter.

"It was so embarrassing. He really isn't happy with it, but we managed to convince him to keep his mouth shut about it."

"Well, at least you didn't have to be in the dining room where Royal called us a pair of sluts."

"I still can't believe that man had the nerve to say that about you. That had to be uncomfortable." Peyton said as an employee showed her a selection of colors for her toes and nails.

"Not as uncomfortable as the family meeting we had with all our parents about sex last night." Brooke shuddered at the memory. "It was probably even worse for Lucas and me since we are dating. You should have seen the way our dads were looking at us. I thought my father was going to kill Lucas just by the way he was looking at him. I'm worried he's never going to trust us being alone in the house again. At least Nathan and Haley got off a little easy since the parentals think they're not doing anything now since they're currently not dating anyone."

"If they only knew." Peyton giggled along with Brooke.

"You guys just crack me up." Haley said sarcastically just as her cell began to ring.

"That better not be Nathan looking for a booty call. This is girl time." Brooke said.

Haley ignored her sister and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Getting a mani and a pedi."

"Okay, I don't know what the hell you just said."

"A manicure and a pedicure. I'm at the salon with Peyton and Brooke. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just thought maybe we could hang out. Maybe catch a movie. But if you're busy, that's cool."

"No. A movie sounds good. Maybe we can meet at Karen's café and eat something before. Meet you at 6:00?"

"Sounds good. I'll just past the time playing ball down by the Rivercourt. Maybe I'll call Jake and Lucas"  
"Nathan I'm warning you, if you show up at Karen's smelling all sweaty I'm not going to hang out with you."

"I promise I won't be sweaty. I meant like just before having to meet. Right now I just found a game on TV. So don't worry I won't be sweaty. Unless you want to help me get that way."

"I don't think so, buddy. Not tonight."

Brooke and Peyton rolled their already knowing what Nathan most likely just suggested.

"Couldn't hurt to try. Anyway, I'll see you at six. Don't be late."

"I'll see you, then." Haley hung up the phone.

"Going out with Nathan?" Peyton asked smirking.

"Yeah, we're gonna see a movie. You guys wanna come? We're going to eat at Karen's first."

"I'll pass. Last time we went with you and Nate we ended up watching some lame old movie with you guys commentating through the whole thing. I'm sure Lucas and I can find something else to do."

"I'll pass too. Jake gonna join my dad and I for dinner. They wanna bond." Peyton said.

"Okay, your loss."

The girls finished with their manicures and pedicures and then went to the mall for some shopping therapy. When they got home they each had at least six bags each. Well, Brooke carried around like ten. After spending some time hanging out in Haley's room, Peyton left and Brooke went to her room to call her boyfriend. Haley showered and changed, then left for Karen's. She got to the café, waved hello to Karen and sat at her favorite table to wait for Nathan to show up.

"Hey, Haley. Anything I can get you?" Betty, a waitress Haley worked with asked.

"Uh, just a coke for now. I'm waiting for a friend." Haley smiled at her.

"Coming right up." Betty walked away.

Haley checked her watch and watched the door. Meanwhile, Nathan continued to shoot free throws at the Rivercourt passing his time. He was alone or at least he thought. He failed to notice the red-head that watched him from the shadows. Someone very anxious to meet him.


	13. A New Friend For Nathan

Wow, over 200 reviews! I am just amazed that my story got such a positive response. And my very first one at that! I am so happy that you all enjoy it. You are all the reason I continue to write it. And to think I almost didn't post it because I thought no one would like it. Good thing I was wrong in thinking that. Anyway, I bring the meeting you were all waiting for and dreading. And keep in mind that as much as you detest the thought of Nathan liking Rachel, I detest writing it since I am a huge Naley fan. But It wouldn't be an interesting story without some drama. And I've got some good things planned. So I hope you can bear with me, because Naley won't get together for awhile. Rachel will be doing a lot of horrible things to force a rift. Anyway I don't want to say too much. Oh, I am bringing back a character in this chap.and for those who thought of Rachel as a stalker at the end of last chapter, I did write it that way so I'm glad you caught that. Anyway on to the story. Again thanks for all the reviews and I can't wait to read more! Oh And I've finally decided to name my chapters, so I hope they're okay.

Disclaimer: The song "Walk Away" belongs to Kelly Clarkson.

_-----------------------_

_Damn, he sure looks good on that court_, Rachel thought as she watched Nathan shoot around. For the past couple of weeks Rachel had come to learn a lot about Nathan Scott. She learned the basics like he came from a very wealthy family and his father owned the top selling car dealership in the state, he and Haley were best friends and basically were the King and Queen of Tree Hill High, and that he was a star on the basketball court. And the fact that he was currently single was a major plus for her. She watched as he moved gracefully across the court. She attended the last two games the Ravens played and admired how well Nathan played. She knew basketball was her way in and it was a good thing that she wasn't bad herself when it came to the game. She was just waiting for the right moment to introduce herself. She got plenty of warnings from some girls at school that in order to get close to Nathan Scott you had to go through Haley James first. But Rachel was not one to be deterred from something she wanted and she wasn't going to let anyone especially Haley James stop her from getting him.

"Showtime." Rachel said to herself as she stood up and composed herself ready to introduce herself.

As she stepped from behind a tree Nathan jumped up and made an impressive slam dunk. As soon as his feet touched the ground he heard clapping coming from behind him. He turned to see Rachel walking towards him.

"That was an impressive dunk." Rachel said.

"Uh, thanks. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Probably. I'm in three of your classes. I'm Rachel, the new girl. I came in from San Diego."

"Oh, yeah. I'm Nathan." Nathan offered his hand for a hand shake which Rachel easily took.

"I know. You're a pretty big deal in school. So, I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, well don't believe everything you hear." They both laughed.

"I'll take that into account. Although I will believe everything about you being a really great basketball player. I've been to the last two games. Everyone made such a big deal about the basketball team that I had to check it out. You're really good."

"Thanks. I worked really hard to be that good."

"I can tell." Rachel checked him out unabashedly and licked her lips. "Your toned body proves it. "

Nathan laughed nervously. This girl was bold. "So, how do you like Tree Hill so far?"

"It's okay. The school's not so bad and the boys are cute." She winked at him. "But I'm still wary of small town living. Doesn't look like there's a lot to do for fun."

"Yeah, but we make up for it by making up our own fun. If you're creative you'll always find something to do."

"Like playing basketball on a court by the river?" Rachel teased.

"From time to time yeah. Sometimes my friends and I will come out here and we'll make a night of it by playing some one-on-one."

"You know I'm not so bad at the game myself."

"You play?" He asked intrigued.

"A little. Back in San Diego my friend's brother loved playing basketball and he was cute so I told him I wanted to learn how to play. It was the only way I could hang out with him since I was only 13 and he was 19. So, for the entire summer he taught me. I won't be joining the WNBA anytime soon, but I can play pretty well."

"Really? I think I'll be the judge of that. How about a game of one-on-one? Play to 21." Nathan challenged her.

"Okay. But if I win…" Rachel paused for a moment thinking. "You take me out to dinner."

"Dinner, huh?" Nathan liked Rachel's forwardness. "Fine. But what if I win?"

"If you win, then you just have to show me around town. Either way you still get to hang with me."

Nathan just chuckled. "You're on."

Nathan let Rachel have the ball first as they started their game. He was largely impressed that she made the first shot without difficulty. Yep this girl definitely had him intrigued. Back at the café Haley sat patiently waiting for Nathan to show. She kept checking her watch and checking the door. He was already 15 minutes late. She checked her cell to see if he had called but saw he didn't. She rolled her eyes. _He must be so caught up playing at the Rivercourt he must have lost track of time, she thought to herself, I'll give him another 15 minutes then I'll call._

"Haley, are you sure you don't want to order something to eat yet?" Betty asked after seeing Haley sit alone for quite some time.

"Umm, you know what, I'll have a cheeseburger with a side of steak fries. It's not my fault Nathan's late and I'm hungry." Haley laughed.

"Exactly. Why should you suffer? I'll bring that right out to you." Betty laughed as she walked away.

Haley looked towards the doorway once more then stood up and walked towards the bookcase filled with classic novels that Karen kept there. She chose one and went back to her seat. She opened up to the first page of **_The Great Gatsby_** and began to read to pass the time.

"Here you go, Haley." Karen gave Haley the food.

"Thanks Karen, but you didn't have to bring it to me yourself."

"Ah, I need the break." She said as she sat down. "So, what brings you here on a Saturday night by yourself?"

"I'm supposed to meet Nathan here for dinner and then we were gonna go see a movie, but he's late." She explained just as she lifted the cheeseburger to take a bite.

"That nephew of mine never knew how to be on time. I bet he's at the Rivercourt."

"Yeah. He did tell me he would be there until we were supposed to meet, but I guess he hasn't checked his watch yet. And he had the nerve to tell me not to be late. I was five minutes early."

"Well, I'm sure he'll get here soon. So, how have you been?"

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't have a chance to talk after Thanksgiving dinner about you walking out. I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine. I just didn't like how it sounded like you were taking Kyle's side."

"Oh honey, we weren't taking his side. We just thought the revenge was cruel. But after thinking about what you said, you were right he did deserve it."

"Thanks. But I'm over it. I'm over him. I'm free of him finally and I've never felt better. Now I can really move on."

"That's great. Now you can find someone who's worthy of you and will treat you the way you deserve to be treated. And you know you deserve to be treated like a queen. Hopefully you'll find him soon."

"Thanks, Karen. I hope so. After having a bad boyfriend I think I deserve a really good one this time."

"You do. Well, I should get back to work. Enjoy your food and I'll talk to you later." Karen stood up and went back to the kitchen.

Haley went back to eating when she heard the bell over the door chime. She looked up hoping it was Nathan, but instead the person she saw was Marco Thomas. Marco saw her and smiled then he walked over to her.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said.

"I could say the same about you."

"I like the food. Thought I'd come by and get something to eat before catching up with some of my friends. What about you?"

"I'm actually waiting for Nathan. We're supposed to hang out tonight and go to the movies, but in true Nathan fashion he's late."

"That's just wrong. I would never keep someone as beautiful as you waiting."

Haley blushed. "You really have a way with words, don't you?"

"What can I say? Do you need me to keep you company while you wait? I don't mind."

"Marco, you don't have to."

"I know I don't have to. I want to. Five minutes. That's all I'm asking."

"Okay. Sit down."

Marco took a seat wearing a huge grin of accomplishment. Haley just shook her head laughing at him.

"Wow, I finally get to sit with Haley James. I should be so honored."

"Ha ha. You're so funny. You make it sound like I'm not approachable or something"

"You're approachable. It's just some of us guys try to avoid pissing Nathan off. We know how protective he is of you."

"Don't worry about Nathan, he won't do anything unless I let him. So guys really shouldn't worry about him."

"That's really good to know. So, umm there's this festival thing happening next weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to go." He spoke nervously. "You know, with me. It doesn't have to be a date or anything. We could just go as friends if you want."

"Can I get back to you?"

"Does that mean you'll think about it?"

"Yeah, I'll think about it." She smiled at him.

"Great! I should get going. So I'll see you at school. You have a good night." He stood up.

"I'll call you. Thanks for keeping me company."

"It was my pleasure. I'll be waiting for your call. Bye." He then walked away.

Haley finished her food then looked at her watch one more time. It was already 6:45. She picked up her cell and called him. The phone rang and rang but all she got was his voicemail. She waited for the necessary beep and then proceeded to leave a message.

"Hey, Nate. It's me Hales. I'm here at the café waiting for you and you're 45 minutes late. I don't know what's keeping you, but I'm just gonna go home. I don't want to go to the movie and end up being there alone too. So, I'll be at home. Give me a call or just drop by. And even though I don't sound like it I'm pretty pissed that you stood me up considering this was your idea. So, talk to you soon. Bye."

She hung the phone, pulled out some money and left it on the table. She grabbed her purse and waved good-bye to Karen and went home. Meanwhile at the Rivercourt Nathan and Rachel were reaching the end of their game. Nathan jumped up and made a shot. The balled sailed right through the net.

"I win." Nathan smiled proudly. The final score was 21- 16. He had to admit though that for a girl Rachel did give him a run for his money.

"I guess that means you'll be showing me around town. So, how about we start now?"

"Actually, I already have plans tonight." Nathan said walking towards the bench where he left his jacket and phone.

"That's a shame. Guess we'll have to get together another night."

"Yeah." Nathan grabbed his jacket and phone. He looked at the time and saw that it was 6:37. "Oh, shit!"

"Is everything okay?"

"Uh, no. I'm late. I really gotta go. It was nice meeting you and I had fun. I'll see you at school. Bye Rachel."

"Bye."

Nathan turned grabbed his ball and made a run for his car. He drove as fast as he could but it seemed that he was overcome with bad luck because he got every red light on his way to Karen's. After what felt like forever he finally made it . He quickly got out of the car and rushed into the café. . He looked around hoping to spot Haley but she wasn't there. He went to the back by the kitchen where Karen was.

"Hey Aunt Karen. Have you seen Haley?"

"Yeah. She just left five minutes ago. Nathan, where were you? She was sitting here waiting for you for almost an hour."

"I kinda got caught up with something. Did she tell you where she was going?"

"No. She just waved good-bye to me and left. Just call her. And I hope you come up with a better explanation than 'I kinda got caught up with something.' She didn't show it but you could tell she was upset."

"Thanks." Nathan pulled out his phone and flipped it open. On the screen he saw he had one new message. He dialed the code and listened to it.

_"Hey, Nate. It's me Hales. I'm here at the café waiting for you and you're 45 minutes late. I don't know what's keeping you, but I'm just gonna go home. I don't want to go to the movie and end up being there alone too. So, I'll be at home. Give me a call or just drop by. And even though I don't sound like it I'm pretty pissed that you stood me up considering this was your idea. So, talk to you soon. Bye."_

"Damn it!" He said to himself.

"Did you talk to her?" Karen asked.

"No, she just left me a message. She went home. I'm gonna go over there now. Thanks."

"Bye." Karen said as he left.

Nathan got in his car and drove to Haley's house. He was nervous because he did not want to deal with an angry Haley. Throughout the 17 years of their friendship he could only remember two times that Haley was pissed at him. The first time they were 9 and he thought it would be funny to pants her in front of Charlie Doyle, a boy she liked. If he knew what she was going to do next he would have thought twice about it. Haley was so pissed that the next morning he woke up with a sloppily shaved head. It was Haley's retaliation. The second time was in the 8th grade when he promised to take her to a Green Day concert he had won tickets to, but on the day of the concert a girl he liked named Cara said she really wanted to see the band because they were her favorite, so Nathan said he'd take her. From the venue he called Haley telling her the change in plans, not thinking she'd care. Unfortunately for him, she did care. A lot. When he got home after the show Haley was standing on the front porch. He could see she wasn't happy and approached her slowly. When he was close enough she punched him as hard as she could in his stomach then left without saying a word. For the next week after that she didn't talk to him. He couldn't even begin to imagine how pissed she would be this time. Soon he was at Haley's. He walked in and encountered Jimmy.

"Hey Nate."

"Hey Mr. James. Is Haley upstairs?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. Just follow the music. She must be mad if she has it this loud." Jimmy shook his head and went to his study.

As Nathan started up the stairs he could hear the loud music blasting from Haley's room. As he got closer he could hear the music clearly. He recognized the singer as Kelly Clarkson.

________

I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed (showed)?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone (alone)  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey

It was uncanny to him how well the lyrics fit their situation right now. And the fact that Haley was listening to this particular song at full blast gave him a hint at how Haley must be feeling. Haley always used music as an expression of her moods. Depending on what she was listening to you could tell whether she was sad, angry, happy, playful, and most recently his favorite, sexual.

__

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away

I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave

The closer he got the more nervous he got. He finally reached her thought and attempted to open the door only to find it locked. He pounded on the door as hard as he could so Haley would hear it. About a minute or two later after pounding constantly Haley opened her door. She gave Nathan a harsh glared and slammed the door in his face.

"Haley!" Nathan opened her door and walked in. "Hales, let me explain!"

Haley turned down the stereo and folded her arms across her chest.

"You have one minute to give me a good reason as to why you stood me up. And let me remind you that you were the one that called me and suggested we hang out."

"I know. Look I just lost track of time at the Rivercourt."

"Are you kidding me? That's your good reason? I waited for you for 45 minutes. 45 minutes, Nathan! Wait, actually 50 minutes since I was there 5 minutes earlier. Did you not have a watch? And where was your phone that I couldn't even get you on your cell? Why don't you tell me what really happened"  
"Okay, I was at the Rivercourt. And then this girl showed up and we got to talking."

"So you stood me up for a girl. That makes me feel so much better." Haley said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. We were talking and then she mentioned that she played basketball too and I challenged her to a game. And I have to say she was good."

"Couldn't you have called and told me you would be late then?"

" I didn't think it would have taken so long. I didn't expect her to be as good as she was. I'm sorry. I did want to hang out with you tonight. I still do."

Haley just turned away from him and sat on her bed.

"Obviously, not enough."

"Come on, Hales. Don't say that." Nathan sat down next to her. "I didn't mean to stand you up."

"You know Nathan it's not that you stood me up that hurts. It's the fact that you seem to have completely forgotten about me as soon as you met a pretty girl. And that really hurts because I'm supposed to be your best friend."

"I didn't forget about you. I just wasn't paying attention to the time. I really am sorry. I promise I'm going to make it up to you. I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Okay. I'm gonna have to think about it. Keep in mind it'll probably be painful and possibly humiliating."

"I'll keep that in mind. So, will you still hang out with me tonight?"

"I guess. It's not like I have anything better to do." Haley laughed.

"You're such a comedian." Nathan started to tickle her.

"Nathan, stop! Stop!" Haley couldn't control her laughter. She really hated when Nathan tickled her. He was always so relentless with his tickles. "Nate if you don't stop I'm never letting you benefit again!" Nathan backed off right away.

"Thank you." Haley stood up and went to change the cd in the stereo. "So, you wanna tell me about this girl?"

"I don't really know much about her except that she's good at playing ball and she's hot."

"Oh, please spare me. You have to have learned more about her." Haley rolled her eyes at Nathan for his superficial description. And although she'd never admit to herself she felt a little jealous.

"Well, she's new Tree Hill. She moved here from San Diego."

A feeling of dread came over Haley. It couldn't be. Maybe it's just a coincidence and there was another girl who also came from San Diego. Surely it couldn't be Rachel.

"Hold on a minute. Does she have red hair?"

"Yeah."

"Please tell me her name isn't Rachel." Haley pleaded hoping he would say no.

"Actually it is. Why do you know her?"

"Do I know her? Have you not been listening to anything I was telling you the past few weeks? She's the bitch that has been driving me nuts since she got here. She's the girl I've been tutoring, Nathan!" Haley just blurted to him upset.

"She's the one you've been complaining about?"

"Yeah."

" She didn't seem all that bad. She was pretty cool actually."

"Of course you would think that. All you see is how hot she is. How can you say that to me after everything I've told you about her?"

"Well, to be fair I don't really know her, Hales. I'm not going call her a bitch if she didn't do anything to me. And did you ever stop to think that maybe she's just nervous being the new girl in a new town?"

"Yeah, right. I suppose her insulting me and making my life hell since she got here is just a way to mask her nervousness."

"Look Haley, I'm not gonna judge someone I don't know. Until I get to know her better, I think she's cool."

"Wait. You're going to see her again?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna show her around the town. We haven't set up specifics, but that's the plan." Nathan shrugged.

"I'm your best friend. Why would you go out with someone who is so rude to me?"

"Hales, maybe there's a reason why she's like that with you."

"Like maybe she's a cold-hearted bitch."

"Haley. I have to give her a chance."

"No, you don't."

"Haley, do you remember when you first started going out with Kyle?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked away from him.

"I'll take that as yes. You remember I told you I really didn't like him and we both knew him. And after I told you how I felt about you dating him what did you say to me?"

Reluctantly Haley responded. "I told you that everyone deserves a chance and it would be wrong of me to deny him that. And that if he makes me happy that should be all that matters since I would be the one dating him."

"See? And no matter how I felt you stuck to that and went out with him anyway. I think that also applies to Rachel"

"But if I had listened to you I would've been spared the heartache I went through. Proving that you should always listen to your best friend. So you should listen to me now."

"Hales, it's one date. There's no guarantee that I'm gonna want to keep seeing her."

"You're right. But I'm telling you now, I reeeaaaaallllly don't like her."

"I got it. I'm gonna let her know that she has to back off of you. I may like her and want to go out with her but I won't do it if she keeps hassling you. Okay, so can we stop talking about Rachel and just have a fun night together? That is what I wanted to do."

"Okay. How about that movie?"

"I think it's halfway done by now."

"I meant in my home theatre. We can just pick something."

""Let's get to it then."

Nathan grabbed her by the arm as the to walked down to the theatre. As they walked Haley couldn't help but feel hurt that Nate was actually going to go out with Rachel. And again that feeling of jealousy crept upon her. _Wait, did I just feel jealousy? No, of course not! Nathan's my best friend and I just don't want Rachel anywhere near him. That's all. I hope that after that one date Nathan never wants to see her again. I just can't help but feel like Rachel's up to something. God, I hope I'm wrong,_ Haley thought as she and Nathan got comfortable in the recliners.

Monday morning they were back at school. Haley and Nathan settled into their seats for Trigonometry. Rachel walked in and before walking all the way to the back to her seat she stopped in front of Nathan first.

"Hey, Nathan." She smiled.

"Oh hi Rachel." Nathan greeted her back kindly. Haley just sat watching disgusted.

"So, I was wondering, when do plan on showing me around Tree Hill?"

"Uh, how about this Saturday? I could pick you up, we could get something to eat, and then I could give you the grand tour."

Hearing his plans for the date really made Haley's stomach churn. And the way Rachel was smiling at him made Haley want to get up and pull out every hair on her head.

"Sounds great. Here's my number." Rachel scribbled her number down on a piece of paper from her notebook, tore it out and handed it to Nathan. "Call me and we'll set up a specific time and I can tell you where you can pick me up."

Just then Mr. Marks walked in as the last bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

"Okay. I'll program it into my phone after class and I'll call you later today." Nathan looked at the number, folded it and put it in his pocket.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Before Rachel continued on to her seat she looked at Haley. "Morning, Haley." Rachel gave her a spiteful grin and walked to her seat.

Haley glared at the retreating figure and then looked back at Nathan.

"She deserves a chance, Hales." He said sympathetically then focused on Mr. Marks.

Haley watched him and for the first time ever she was scared that because of Rachel she could lose her best friend. Why she felt that way she didn't know. All that mattered was that the feeling was there and she could only hope it would go away. And if it didn't, she wasn't sure what she was going to do.


	14. Win A Date With Haley James

Hey guys! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter is just aset up before the actual date, which will come up in the next one. I should warn you that Naley's friendship is already suffering in this chap so be prepared. I knowyou are probably hating the way Nathan is acting, and I'm sorry for that, but bear with him. But anyway on with the story. Hope you enjoy it!

--------------

The phone rang loudly through the house continuously. Peyton tried her best to get out of the shower as fast as she could without breaking her neck. She rushed out of the bathroom and went into her room and grabbed the cordless.

"Hello?"

"Hey friend! Do I have a scoop for you!" Brooke squealed into the phone.

"Brooke, this better be good. I was in the shower. I'm going out with Jake tonight and I'd like to be ready before he gets here."

"Oh, you can be late. What I have to tell you is so worth it. Guess what I just found out!"

"Brooke, I really don't want to." Peyton let out an annoyed breath.

"Just guess!"

"Fine! Uhh, you…"

Brooke then cut her off. "Wrong. Okay, I'll tell you. Nathan has date!"

Peyton's eyes widened. Yes, this info was worth being late for. "You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"When did this happen? And with who?" Peyton sat down on her bed now engulfed in the conversation.

"You know how Nathan failed to show up to go to the movies with Haley, well turns out that he met a girl and they played some basketball together. Apparently she's pretty good."

"Uh oh, she shares his main interest."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, who is she?"

"That's the juicy part. You know that new girl Rachel that Haley's been bitching about since like the first day they met?"

"Yeah."

"Her."

"No way! Are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't. Nathan told Lucas and Lucas told me. So, I know it's true."

"Does Haley know? I know she's gotta be pissed." Peyton knew Haley had to be mad.

"Yeah, she knows. And she is pissed about it, but Nathan spewed some bullshit about having to give Rachel a fair chance because it's what he did when Haley started dating Kyle."

"Poor Haley. To have your best friend go out with someone who does nothing but make your life hell must really suck. At least when Nathan hated Kyle it wasn't a big deal because Kyle never went near Nathan or tried to provoke him directly."

"I know. That's why Haley needs to go on a date too. I refuse to see my sister at home wallowing while Nathan starts dating a girl who looks like a cheap prostitute. So, I was talking to Marco Thomas today during lunch and he said that he had asked her to go with him to the festival on Saturday and she said she'd think about it and call him, but she hasn't called him yet. So, it's our job to convince her to go out with him."

"Brooke, are you sure you want to do that. Remember what happened last time?" Peyton warned remembering how Haley had gone off on Brooke.

"We're just gonna suggest that she go. I mean if Nate can have a date, then why can't she?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. So, does this mean what I think it means?"

"It's too early to tell, but this very well could be the beginning of the end of the friends with benefits. But again it's too early to tell."

Suddenly there was a knock on Peyton's door. The door then opened and Jake walked in. Peyton looked down and saw that she was still in a towel.

"Shit! Brooke, I have to go. Jake's here and I've only got a towel on."

Brooke giggled. "Tell him to thank me later. I'll let you go, but remember tomorrow first thing, we work on Haley accepting Marco's date."

"Okay, okay. Tomorrow. Bye."

The two girls hung up their phones. Meanwhile in Haley's room, Haley was dealing with an annoying Rachel, who made herself very comfortable on Haley's bed while Haley sat on the couch across from her bed. They were supposed to be going over Henrik Ibsen's play _**Hedda Gabler**_, but Rachel was making it rather difficult.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. What does Hedda hold such dread for?"

"Besides her bad name, bad hair." Rachel answered as she checked her hair for split ends.

"Wrong. The answer is scandal."

"Oops."

"You know, I'm really getting tired of your games, Rachel. The faster you answer the questions correctly, the faster I can get you the hell out of my house!" Haley said as she massaged her temple feeling a headache coming on.

"But then I couldn't torture you, could I?" Rachel smirked at her.

Haley got off the couch and threw the book she had in her hand on it. "You know what? I'm done! I'm just wasting my time because you obviously don't want my help. I shouldn't have to put up with your shit when I'm doing you a favor! Tomorrow, I'm telling Ms. Harris that I'm done being your tutor."

"You wouldn't want to do that." Rachel responded casually while she checked her nails.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Well, then I'd have to tell Ms. Harris that you were nothing but rude during our sessions. Not to mention you don't take time to answer my questions or properly explain things."

"That is such a lie!"

"She doesn't know that." She grinned wickedly.

"Tell me something. What the hell do you expect to gain by pissing me off?"

"Fun, enjoyment, satisfaction. I could just go on and on."

"You are a real bitch." Haley spoke coldly.

"Your friend Nathan doesn't seem to think so."

"Best friend. And I want you to stay away from him." Haley warned her.

"That would be pretty difficult to do since we have a date on Saturday. Anyway you can't tell me what to do. And as for Nathan I'm sure you don't own him and he can date who he wants."

"What are you trying to pull? You better not be trying to use Nathan in your sick game to hurt me."

"Please. Nathan is hot. I'm not about to pass up a fine piece of ass like him." She sat up and took the frame off of Haley's nightstand that held a picture of her and Nathan at the beach. In it Haley was dressed in an aqua bikini being carried by Nathan, who was dressed only in black swimming trunks, on his back. "Even you can see that. If it bugs you or annoys you that's just a bonus."

Rachel put the frame back and stood up from the bed. She walked over to a wall where Haley had a collage of photos of all her friends and mostly her and Nathan throughout the years.

"You know I'm kind of surprised that you aren't dating. I mean why would you not want to date someone as sexy as Nathan even if you have been best friends all your life. And by the looks of your pictures, he's looked this hot all his life. Well, lucky for me you didn't snatch him up."

"Don't worry. It won't last."

"Keep telling yourself that. So, if we're done here, I'm gonna go. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow."

Rachel packed up her things on the bed.

"I told you, I'm done being your tutor."

"And I told you that I'll see you tomorrow or Ms. Harris will hear about how badly you treated me. So I'll see ya."

Rachel laughed as she started to walk out. She opened the door to leave and was surprised to see Nathan.

"Oh, hi Nathan. I didn't know you were going to be here. Haley didn't mention anything."

"She didn't know. I have a habit of dropping in whenever. So, she never knows when to expect me."

"Oh. So, we still on for Saturday?"

"Yeah. I was actually planning on calling you a little later."

"Good."

Haley then cleared her throat catching their attention. Looking at her eyes Nathan could tell that she wanted him to cut the conversation short.

"So, I'll talk to you then."

"I'll be waiting. There is a lot that we should talk about to get to know each other better."

Haley knew that Rachel just wanted to continue chatting with Nathan, but Haley wanted her out and she couldn't wait anymore. So she walked over to them, pulled Nathan farther into her room and stood in front of Rachel.

"Rachel, weren't you leaving?"

"Yeah, but there's nothing wrong with wanting to talk with Nathan for a little bit."

"Well, you talked, so now you can go."

"Okay. You don't have to be so rude. Talk to you later, Nathan."

Rachel finallyleft and Haley slammed the door closed. She leaned against it for a moment before walking towards Nathan who laid himself down on her bed.

"Hales, you didn't have to be like that."

"Okay, here's a set of new rules for you. From now on if you're going to talk to her, don't do it in front of me. Second, if you're going to talk about you're plans for the date make sure I'm not around. Thirdly, anything remotely having to do with you and Rachel keep it away from me. And most importantly, when we're together hanging out or otherwise there will be no mention of her name or anything having to do with her."

"Come on Hales, be reasonable. I know you don't get along but do you really have to go that far?"

"You know what's pissing me off is that you don't even know her and your taking her side more than mine and we've known each other all our lives. Put a supposedly pretty girl in front of a guy and he forgets all about his friends, huh?"

"I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't be taking her side. Even though I'm not really taking sides. I just don't know her well enough to judge her."

"Then you should just take my word for it. Unlike you I've had to deal with her almost everyday for the past 3 weeks. So, I know what she's like."

"You're completely right."

"And you know what's so ridiculous about this? I don't even know why she doesn't like me. She moves here from San Diego, never met me before, and in the first two seconds of meeting me, she hates me. It makes no sense."

"Maybe she's just jealous of you. Maybe even intimidated. I mean here she is in a new town where she doesn't know anyone and then she meets you and you're like the queen bee of Tree Hill. And she'll especially dislike you if she was the equivalent of you back in her old school. Because now she basically has to start all over." Nathan theorized.

"Are you telling me she wants to have my social status?"

"I don't know what she wants. It's just a theory. Anyway, I thought one of your rules was that we couldn't talk about her or mention her?"

"Yes it is. So, you accept my rules?" Haley tilted her head eyeing him curiously.

"Of course. If it'll make you happy, I'll do it. As long as I'm not compromised."

"Good. So, what do you want to do?"

"Would you get mad if I said you?" He asked as he walked to her slowly.

She shook her head. "I really should, but what the hell? I need to get rid of some tension."

She pushed him back to the bed and had him sit down. She then straddled him and the two enveloped themselves in a deep and passionate kiss forgetting about any disagreements or problems they might have had. The very next day the group congregated at their lunch table. Nathan and Haley walked together to their table, but before they got there Haley was stopped by some girls from the squad, so Nathan walked ahead.

"So, Nate I hear you have a date with the new girl." Jake said as Nathan sat down.

"All I have to say is finally! Although it is kinda shitty the way she treats Haley." Lucas saidto his brother.

"So, come on we want to hear the details." Peyton said.

Nate turned and saw that Haley was already making her way over. "Look, I promised Haley that I would not mention anything having to do with Rachel or our date while she's around. So I really don't want to piss her off by giving you guys details. So, can we drop it?"

Haley then finally made it to the table and sat down next to Nathan. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing really. Except about that ugly-ass skirt that Jessica Kimble is wearing today. I mean what was she thinking when she got dressed this morning?" Brooke exclaimed trying to cover what they were really talking about.

"I think the real question is: what was she thinking when she bought it?" Peyton added laughing.

Haley just started laughing with them agreeing to what they were saying. Suddenly Brooke spotted Marco walking past the table.

"Hey Marco!" She waved him over. Marco turned to her and walked over to the table. Brooke grinned proudly. Earlier in the day she and Peyton had talked to Haley about Marco asking her out and Haley had told them she was considering going out with him. Although it did take repeatedly reminding her that Nathan was starting to date and she should too.

"Hey Brooke. Everyone. Haley."

Haley looked at him and smiled warmly. "Hi."

"Why don't you join us?" Broke asked him politely. She then looked at Peyton, winking at her.

Peyton got Brooke's signal and then looked at Marco. "Yeah, sit with us."

"Uh, thanks for the offer but I have to go help my friend Carl get something from his car."

"Oh, that's too bad." Brooke said.

"So, Haley umm, have you thought about what I asked you on Saturday?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was going to call you last night and I completely spaced. But yeah I thought about it."

Nathan watched Marco and then focused on Haley. He wasn't sure he liked what was going on. "Wait. What did he ask you? And why did you have to think about it?"

"He just asked me out Nate. That's all. It's nothing bad." Haley told Nathan. She then focused her attention on Marco. "Anyway, I've thought about it and my answer is yes."

Marco laughed happily. "Wow! Great! So I'll pick you up at 3:00?"

"Sounds great! I'll see you then."

"I'll see ya." Marco then walked over to his friends who were waiting for him.

After he left Brooke squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh my god! Do you know what this means? You're gonna need to get your hair done, a facial, we're definitely gonna need to go and shop for a brand new date outfit! Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

"Okay, Brooke I'm the one going on the date and you sound more excited than I am."

"But you are excited to go, right?" Peyton asked cautiously.

"Yeah, of course." Haley assured her friend.

Nathan sat quietly, absorbing the fact that Haley, his Haley, had a date of her own. He knew it shouldn't have bothered him since he had a date too, but he couldn't help it. Sure Marco wasn't a bad guy. In fact if he had to choose someone for her to go out with, Marco would probably be his first pick. But for some reason he didn't want her to go.

Finally he decided to speak up. Unfortunately not so nicely. "So, you get mad at me for talking to Rachel and making a date with her, yet you were doing the same thing on Saturday?"

Haley was completely taken aback by Nathan's reaction. "Excuse me? This is so not the same thing."

"Really? Because it sure as hell seems like it."

"First of all I was at the café waiting for you when Marco happened to walk in and as a result he asked me out again. You on the other hand just stood me up while making your date. Second of all, your date is with someone who doesn't know how to be anythingother than a bitch to me. Unlike Marco who is cool with everyone. Even you. So you have no right to be angry with me, Nathan. What, you can have a date but I can't?"

Nathan closed his eyed and took a deep breath. He knew he was wrong. He knew he shouldn't have reacted that way and he knew he needed to apologize.

"Look Hales, I- I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"You know what Nathan save it. It seems all you do lately is say sorry to me and frankly I'm tired of hearing it." Haley then grabbed her backpack and left the courtyard.

Brooke and Peyton got up to follow her. "Nice going, Nate." Brooke said disdainfully as they walked away. Nathan watched them walk away as Luke and Jake sat saying nothing.


	15. Forgiveness & First Dates

Here is the dreaded date. To balance it out I did put in some Naley goodness in the chapter. I hope you like it. And thank you to all that reviewed!

----------------

Nathan was in his room laid out on his bed dialing his cell phone once again. He placed the phone to his ear as he heard the phone ring and ring. And for the eighth time he got the voicemail.

_"Hey, you've reached Haley James. Right now I'm probably too busy with something more important than answering your call, so leave your name and number after the beep and if your lucky I just might take the time to call you back. Ciao!"_

He waited the few seconds for the beep before leaving his message.

_Beep!_

"Hales, it's me Nathan. Again. Come on, Hales. Please talk to me. Look, the past 2 days with you ignoring me have really sucked. I really miss you. I hate that I can't talk to you. Haley, I really am sorry. I know I've been saying that a lot, but I really am. I don't know how else to say it. Babe, come on. I know I've been a jerk. I don't know why or what came over me. I just don't know how to explain why I reacted the way I did. Hales, call me okay. We can't go on like this."

Nathan hung up the phone and sighed as he shut his eyes. For two days every time Nathan tried to see or talk to Haley she would turn him away without saying a word. In school she would completely ignore him during their classes together. During lunch Haley chose to stay either in the tutoring center or the library. When he tried going to her house Brooke had turned him away saying that Haley didn't want him anywhere near her for the time being. So he tried calling her over and over with no luck. He had probably left a total of 15 or so messages on her cell hoping that she would cave and just call him back, but he had no such luck.

"Do you realize how pathetic you sound on that message?" Lucas said to his brother laughing as he stood in the doorway to Nathan's room.

Nathan faced his brother with a frown on his face. "I'm not in the mood, Lucas."

"Haley, still not taking your calls?" Lucas walked further into the room and sat at the edge of his brother's bed.

"If you paid attention to my message, you'd know the answer to that."

"Right. I'm sorry, bro. I wish there was something I could do for you."

"I'm an idiot."

"You're right about that. Dude, why the hell did you act like that with her?"

"I don't know."

"Nate, there has to be a reason as to why you reacted the way you did to Haley agreeing to go out with Marco. Do you not want her to go out with him?"

"I don't care who Haley goes out with. As long as they treat her right."

"Are you sure about that? Because from where I was sitting you sorta seemed jealous."

"Jealous? Now why in the hell would I be jealous?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. I wasn't jealous."

"Then explain to me why you snapped at Haley like that."

"I don't know!" Nathan exclaimed loudly as he got up and off of his bed. "Maybe it was because she failed to tell me that Marco had asked her out again. She kept her mouth shut for 4 days without muttering a single word about it. I thought best friends told each other everything. I told her about my date with Rachel the same night it happened. What was with the big secret, huh?"

"Dude, you need to calm down. I doubt Haley wanted to keep it a big secret. She probably just didn't think too much of it. She hadn't even decided if she wanted to go until that day in front of us when she agreed. So, give the girl a break. And besides, you have to remember, if anyone has a right to be upset, it's Haley. You are going out with Rachel tonight, who according to Hales, loves driving her insane. Which I'm really happy you're dating again, but I'm a little iffy on the fact that you are going with Rachel. You will make a point of telling her to back the hell off of Hales, right?"

"Yeah, that'll be one of the first things we talk about. And you're right. Have you talked to Haley?"

"Yeah. She and Brooke left for the mall early this morning so she could be ready for her date, which isn't until 3:00. Girls. I'll never understand them. Especially Brooke."

"So, she'll be out for most of the day then?"

"I guess. I mean she is with Brooke."

"Good. I've got an idea but I'm gonna need your help."

"With what?"

"With getting Haley to forgive me."

"Bro, I don't know about that."

"Luke, you owe me."

"Hey, I'm not the one who royally screwed up by being an ass. You need to gain her forgiveness on your own."

"Yeah and I'm not the one who forgot Brooke's birthday, yet I helped you set up a last minute romantic dinner and I had to pick up a birthday gift for her. So, you owe me." Nathan stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine. What have you got in mind?" Lucas said defeated.

"First, call Jake. We're gonna need his help too." Lucas pulled out his phone and dialed Jake's number.

Meanwhile over at the mall, the girls were sitting at the food court having lunch. Peyton and Brooke sat chatting as Haley listened to a message on her cell phone.

"Eww. Why would you let him do that?" Brooke grimaced.

"I don't know. It didn't sound so bad when he first suggested it. But then after feeling how sticky it made us, even he regretted trying it." Peyton answered.

"Luke better not suggest something like that ever."

Haley hung u her phone and placed back in her purse. She grabbed a fry off of Peyton's plate and popped it in her mouth.

"What did Nate say now?" Peyton asked. Peyton was usually neutral and never commented much on her friends' arguments and just let them solve it on their own . But even she couldn't help but be mad at Nathan. He acted like a major asshole and he deserved the silent treatment Haley was giving him.

"More apologies. How it sucks not being able to talk to me, how we can't go on like this, how he misses me. You know the usual." Haley shrugged. Nathan had been leaving the same type of messages for 2 days.

"Maybe he'll learn how to control his temper next time. I seriously would've slapped him if I were you." Brooke said.

"I would've, too. Where does he get off talking to you like that?"

"You know what I think? I think that was jealous Nathan reacting. I mean did you see the way his jaw clenched when Marco talked about asking you out. He looked really bothered." Brooke couldn't help but mention.

"Well, he doesn't have the right to be. Haley has every right to go out on a date like he does. Maybe that'll finally get through his thick skull after the silent treatment."

"Which by the way, sis. When do you plan on ending the silent treatment?"

"I don't know. I guess it depends on Nathan. Like what he does to make it up to me. Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yeah. Oooh, now we have to get some shoes. We have everything but shoes."

"Brooke, we're going to a festival where we're probably going to do a lot of walking. I need to have comfortable footwear. So, don't crazy."

"Don't worry. I've got you covered."

Haley rolled her eyes at her sister as all the girls stood up and made their way to a shoe store. Back at the James house, Nathan, Lucas, and Jake were finishing up some stuff in Haley's room.

"Okay, that looks about done." Nathan said as he stepped back and looked around the room.

"Is this good enough right here?" Jake asked Nathan.

"Yeah."

"I think I need some more tape."

"Check her drawers." Nate said.

Jake got down and looked in the first drawer of Haley's nightstand. "Damn!" Jake practically shouted.

"What?" Nathan walked over curious about Jake's outburst along with Lucas.

"Wow! I guess Mrs. James wasn't kidding when she said Haley had quite the collection." Lucas said looking in the drawer.

"Does she have anything other than condoms in here?" Jake chuckled. "I guess I know where to go when I'm running low."

"Dude, close that." Nathan closed it quickly.

"Jeez, Nate. How often do you two have sex? Do you really need that many?" Lucas laughed.

"That's none of your business."

"Sorry." Jake apologized. He and Lucas went back to what they were doing. Ten minutes later they were done.

"Okay, bro, I think you outdid yourself." Lucas patted his brother on the back. "I've just got off the phone with Brooke and she said they were on their way here."

"Okay, this is good. Or do you think I should do something more?"

"Nate, man, this is enough. More than enough. And even if you wanted to do more, you don't have the time. Haley will be home soon." Jake assured Nathan.

"You're right. Okay, you guys go downstairs and when the girls get here you guys have to make sure to keep Peyton and Brooke busy. I want Haley to be the only one to come up here. Got it?"

"Yeah, we got it. And don't get so nervous. If Haley doesn't forgive you after this then there's no hope, because then obviously she's too hard to please."

"Thanks, Luke."

Lucas and Jake then walked downstairs and made themselves comfortable in a room closest to the front door. About 15 minutes later they heard all three girls walk in, so they walked out and greeted them.

"Hey, boyfriend!" Brooke said gleefully as she hugged Lucas and gave him a kiss. "What are you doing here? When I called you, I didn't tell you to meet me at the house. You're kinda early. We still have to help Haley get ready."

"Well, Jake and I wanted to be here early." Lucas looked over at Jake who had his arm draped around Peyton's shoulders. "You know we wanted to make sure we approved Haley's clothing choice and to give Marco that big brothers type talk."

"Lucas, don't make me kick your ass." Haley playfully threatened him.

"We're just looking out for you. Oh, by the way. You got a package, Hales."

"A package? Of what?"

"I don't know. I didn't open it. Greta put it on your bed though."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll go check it out. Let's go girls." Haley said to her friends. Brooke and Peyton began to follow but Jake and Lucas held them back.

"Jake, what the hell?" Peyton exclaimed to her boyfriend.

"Haley, you go on up ahead. Lucas and I need to talk to Brooke and Peyton for a second." Jake told Haley.

"Okay, but don't take too long." Haley walked up the stairs leaving the rest behind.

She got to her room and opened the door. When she walked in the sight in front of her left her speechless. Almost every square inch of her room had been filled with bouquets of white roses, her favorite flower, set in beautiful crystal vases. On her bed were white rose petals and above it a huge banner that said 'I'm Sorry'. She walked over to her bed and saw a note. She picked it up and began to read.

_'Haley,_

_For every rose is an apology. And even then it still isn't enough to show you how sorry I am. I was an asshole to you and you didn't deserve it. You're one of the most important people in my life, Haley and I can't stand not being able to talk to you. You're my best friend and I need you in my life. You are the only person in my life that I know I can trust. And if I don't have you to be there for me and help guide me then I am lost. Please forgive me, Hales._

_Love,  
Nathan.'_

"Oh, Nathan." A tear slid down Haley's face.

From behind her door Nathan stepped out holding a single rose in his hand.

"Forgiveness is the promised land. I'm reaching out in my conviction. I'm longing to make amends. So, I'm sorry for the words I've spoken. For I've betrayed a friend. We've got a love that's worth preserving. And a bond I will defend." Nathan spoke catching Haley's attention. She turned around and stared at him for a second before running over to him and giving him a hug.

"You're forgiven." She cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Haley. I promise that I will never treat you like that again. You don't deserve it. And everything you said was true and I should've known that."

"It's okay, Nathan. I forgive you. I just wanna know why." Haley pulled away and looked him deep in the eyes.

"I don't know. I guess I was just mad that you hadn't even mentioned it to me and it felt like you were purposely hiding it from me. So, I got angry even though I had no right to be."

Haley nodded at his answer. She looked around the room again and admired the roses. "I love my roses. I can't believe you remembered they were my favorite flower."

"Of course I remembered. You're my best friend. It's my job to remember things like that."

"By the way. I also loved your little poem. Where'd you get that from?"

"I quoted a song I heard from Relient K. I thought it fit perfectly."

"It did."

"So, no more silent treatment right?"

"No more silent treatment." Haley confirmed.

Suddenly Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Lucas walked into the room.

"Oh my god!" Peyton gasped.

"Whoa! This is so amazing!" Brooke exclaimed then turned to Lucas and slapped him on his chest. "How come you never do stuff like this for me?"

"That's a good question." Peyton said looking at Jake.

"I mean, look at this." Brooke waved her hands around gesturing to the flowers. "Haley's just his best friend and look what he does for her. You guys are our boyfriends and you've never done anything like this for Peyton and me. Are we not special enough?"

Peyton and Brooke stood in front of their boyfriends with their arms crossed looking at them intently. Jake and Lucas looked at each other unsure of how to respond. Haley and Nathan just watch amused. Lucas and Jake noticed Nathan's amused expression and glared at him.

"Of course, you're special." Jake responded. "We just didn't think you liked things like this."

"Right." Lucas quickly agreed. "But now we know. So, you can be sure that in the future we'll do something like this for you."

"You better." Brooke said. She then noticed the clock on Haley's nightstand. "Oh, crap! Haley, we have less than an hour to get you ready. You boys need to leave the room."

"Yeah, I should go too. I have to get ready myself. I'll, uh, call you later? Either way, I'll see you. I need to get some stuff for my mom from your mom later anyway."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later then."

Nathan, Lucas, and Jake then left the room. Jake and Lucas made themselves comfortable in the living room, while Nathan went home to get ready for his own date. An hour and a half later he and Rachel were driving past the docks.

"So this place we're going to. What's the name of it again?"

"Karen's café. My aunt Karen is the owner. The food is really good."

"Yeah, I've eaten there before. Her veggie burgers are to die for."

"I wouldn't know about her veggie burgers, so I'll take your word for it. I'm more of the 100 beef kind of guy." Nathan chuckled.

"I sorta expected that. Haley works there, right?"

"Yeah. She's worked there for over a year now. She loves it."

"I don't get why she's working. It's not like she needs to. Aren't the James' like one of the richest families in the state?"

"Haley's not a spoiled rich snob. She likes the fact that she earns her own money and doesn't have to depend on her family's money. She doesn't like to flaunt the fact that her family is rich." Nathan explained gently.

"Oh, well good for her."

"And while we're on the subject of Haley. Look Rachel, I like you. From the little time I've known you I think you're kinda cool and you play a mean game of basketball. But I don't like what I hear about the way you treat Haley. She's my best friend and I've known her since basically birth. I don't appreciate anyone treating her with disrespect. It pisses me off when I hear about people being rude or mean to her. I won't stand for it. So, if you really want a chance with me I want you to back off. Haley doesn't deserve it. She's a great person and if you get to know her enough she's a really great friend. So, you think you could do that?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just on the defensive. It's not easy being the new girl. I'm sure she is a sweet girl. I guess I just have to get used to being here and accept that I'm not in San Diego anymore. She just intimidates me a little bit. I promise I'll make an effort to befriend her if that makes you happy." Rachel responded sweetly.

"That would be really great." Nathan smiled at her as he put the car in park. "We're here."

Nathan got out of the car and walked to Rachel's side opening the car door for her. She grabbed onto his arm as they entered the café. They took a seat at a corner table and looked at the menu. Karen spotted her nephew with a girl and decided she would be his waitress. She hadn't seen Nathan on a date in practically forever and she was not about to pass up this chance to meet the girl. She grabbed a pad and walked over to the table. Nathan looked up to his aunt.

"Hey, aunt Karen."

"Hey, Nathan. How are you today?"

"I'm good."

Karen then smiled at the red head and held her hand out. "Hi, I'm Karen Scott. Nathan's aunt. And you are?"

"Rachel Gatina. It's so nice to meet you." Rachel answered as she took Karen's hand and shook it.

"So is this a date? Because I haven't seen Nate on one in awhile."

Rachel was intrigued by that bit of info. "Really?"

"Aunt Karen." Nathan kindly warned his aunt.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not going to embarrass you. What can I get for you two?"

"I'll have my usual. Rachel?"

"I'll have a veggie burger and some curly fries with a diet coke."

"Coming right up. Oh and Nathan I was wondering. Have you and Haley made up after Wednesday's fiasco?" Karen asked while eyeing him closely.

"Yes we did. I apologized and she forgave me."

"Good. After she told me how you acted I wanted to smack you upside the head myself. I don't ever want to hear stuff like that from her. You got that?" Karen warned him.

"I got it."

"Okay then. I'll be right back with your food." Karen turned and walked to the kitchen.

"So, how long exactly has it been since you've been on a date?" Rachel asked curiously.

"God, uh, about 3 months now. Let's just say my last relationship ended really badly and I just wasn't motivated to date again after that. What about you? When was your last relationship?"

"It was just before we moved here. I had been dating this guy for about a month and half. When my dad said he had gotten a better job and that we were moving, I dumped him."

"You didn't want to try the long distance thing?"

"No. We're young. There's still a lot out there for us to explore. So, there's no sense in wasting time with each other if we're not going to be seeing each other regularly. It's better that way. And it's not like we were in love or anything."

"Did he feel the same way?"

"No, he wanted to try, but I didn't want to. He was upset, but he just had to deal with it. What? Would you have a long distance relationship?"

"I don't know. I guess it depends on how much I cared for the girl and if I saw potential between us." Nathan answered honestly.

"And you'd be faithful?" Rachel asked a little skeptical.

"Of course. I don't believe in cheating. I may be known as some playboy at school, but everyone knows for a fact that I've never cheated. I've always been open and honest with the girls I was with and the status of our 'relationship' and I use that term loosely. I've only had one serious girlfriend in the past four years and I was completely faithful to her."

"The one that ended badly?" Nathan nodded. "So, I take it she was the one that caused the break-up?"

"Yeah."

"That girl must be an idiot. I would've never let you go." Rachel gave him a flirtatious smile.

Nathan smiled back at her. Karen returned with their orders and the two began to eat. As they ate their meals they continued to talk and get to know each other. Meanwhile Haley and Marco stood in front of a booth. Marco was throwing balls trying to knock down bottles. The first two tries he failed and by the third time he was better.

"We've got a winner!" The booth attention yelled.

"Yes!" Marco yelled as he shot both arms up into the air. Haley clapped excitedly next to him.

"Sir, you can choose any one of those prizes." The attendant said to Marco as he gestured to the prizes displayed on a shelf.

Marco examined the various stuffed animals. "I'll take that one." He pointed to a medium sized Winnie The Pooh bear. The attendant handed it to him and he and Haley left the booth.

"For you." He handed the bear to Haley.

Haley accepted it graciously. "Thank you. I gotta say, you did really good."

"Yeah. Third time's the charm, huh?" Haley laughed.

"So what do you want to do next?"

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?"

"Yeah. I haven't been on one in so long."

"Well, then let's go." Marco grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. Haley was a little hesitant and nervous about holding his hand, but just held it as hey walked over to the Ferris Wheel. They were soon seated and the ride started not too long after that.

"Haley, I'm really glad you agreed to come. I'm having a really good time here with you."

"I'm glad I came too. I'm also having fun. "

"I was a little worried that you were going to say no."

"Marco, it was nothing against you when I said no the first time you asked me out. I still had some issues with the Kyle thing and I wanted to be really over it before I attempted to date again. But I can now happily say that I am really over him. He means nothing to me anymore. So, now I can move on with my life. And you're not a bad start."

"That's good to hear. Because I've been wanting to do this." Marco gently lifted Haley's chin toward him. Their lips touched very gently at first and then Marco added a little pressure against Haley's lips. The kiss was tender and very tame. Haley didn't feel any passion in the kiss and felt slightly bored. She tried to respond with a little more aggression but Marco seemed to want to continue with the tender kind of kiss. They pulled away just as the ride stopped and was letting off patrons. Soon they were once again walking along the grounds.

"So, are you excited about graduating at the end of this year?" Marco asked as they walked.

"Yeah, but I'm a little wary about it. I mean I want to be done with high school, but then again I don't. I guess I'm a little scared about a new school, having new surroundings, new people. Basically starting out fresh."

"Have you decided what schools you want to go to?"

"Nathan and I are choosing schools that are close to home."

"Oh so you and Nathan are going to the same college?"

"Yeah it's been our plan since forever. That way we have at least one person to count on and watch each other's backs."

"That's cool. I was actually thinking about attending Duke. My dad went there and he'd be really happy if I went there. I was also thinking about Notre Dame. But I'm still searching."

"Those are good schools. And I'm sure you'll get into a great one."

"So, you think I could pop 5 balloons with darts in a row?" Marco asked nodding his head toward the dart booth. Haley laughed and nodded her head as she followed him. A couple of hours later they stood in front of Haley's door preparing to end their night.

"I really had a great time with you today." Marco told Haley.

"I did too." Haley answered sincerely.

"You did?"

"Yeah. Did you think I wouldn't?"

"No. I don't know."

"Marco, you're a great guy. Don't doubt yourself. I wouldn't expect anything less than good times with you. You're a fun date. Not to mention you won a really cute bear for me." Haley laughed with him.

"Thanks Haley. You're a pretty great date yourself. So, I guess this is it."

"Yeah, this is it."

"Can I call you?" He asked Haley timidly.

"Of course you can. In fact I expect it."

"Okay then. Well then good-night." Marco stated with a grin on his face.

"Good-night.."

Marco leaned in and placed another gentle kiss on Haley's lips. Haley still felt that it was devoid of any kind of passion but continued to kiss him anyway. Marco then walked to his car and drove away. Haley entered her house hoping that she wouldn't run into Brooke and went to her room. She put the bear Marco won for her on the bed and then entered her bathroom to take a shower. As she entered the shower she felt slightly guilty. Marco was a really sweet and respectful guy but she couldn't seem to draw any kind of romantic feelings for him. She just didn't have any kind of romantic interest in him and she felt bad because he seemed to have some for her. She did like him, but only as a friend. Now the hard part was going to be having to break it to him. Having to tell him that all she really wanted for them was to be friends. But she didn't want to think about that right now. Meanwhile, Nathan and Rachel found themselves back at the Rivercourt where they had originally met. They sat on the top of the bleachers facing out to the river after playing another short game.

"Okay, so if you didn't have basketball, what other sport do you think you'd play."

"Wow, I don't know. I did try baseball for a little bit. Didn't like it that much. I'm not really into football. I think basketball is the only game for me. If I couldn't play it, I'd coach. What are you good at?"

Rachel licked her lips. "I'm good at a lot of things."

Nathan laughed nervously. "I meant sports."

"Well, I'm kinda good at basketball as you saw. I'm also pretty good at volleyball. I also used to run track."

"Really?"

"Yep. It's how I got my awesomely toned legs." Rachel stretched out her legs in front of her giving Nathan a good view of her legs which were left mostly uncovered due to her short skirt.

"Then we should go running sometime."

"I'd like that."

Nathan's phone then vibrated. He took it out of his pocket and on the screen it said he had a text message. He looked through the menu until he could access the message and saw it was from Haley.

_'Nate, just got home from my date. Don't forget to call me after yours. TTYL. Haley.'_

Nathan looked at the time after reading the message and saw that it was 9:54.

"Oh, it's getting late. I should get you home. I still have to stop by Haley's house and get some stuff."

"Important stuff?"

"Yeah, my mom is doing some kind of charity event and Haley's mom has some stuff for her and she needs it for tomorrow morning. She'll kill me if I don't get it."

"Then I guess we should get going."

They left the Rivercourt and drove to Rachel's house. They stepped out of the car and stood on the sidewalk next to Nathan's Ford Explorer.

"I had a really great time with you, Nathan. I'd like us to go out again, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I had fun hanging out with you. You're really fun to be around."

"You sound surprised."

"Not surprised at all. I'll call you and we'll set something up." Rachel nodded. "And Rachel back off of Haley, okay. Try and get to know her. You'll probably end up liking her."

Rachel smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and gentle at first then slowly became more aggressive. She put her hands at the back of his head pulling him closer as they got more into the kiss. They then broke apart and Rachel walked to her house. Before she entered she turned at winked at him then went in. Nathan smiled to himself, got in his car and drove away dialing Haley's number and heading to her house.

----------

Almost forgot:

Disclaimer: The lyrics Nathan quoted are from the Relient K cover "Between You And Me". The original version is sung by DC Talk.


	16. That Bad Feeling

Hey. I'm so sorry that it's been so long. I didn't forget about the story, so don't worry. I've had a lot of things going on. One of which being a virus attacking my computer. Anyway, I absolutely appreciate all the reviews I've gotten. They really brighten up my day. And on that note, I recieved a really sweet pm from lollypoplover who not only said some really sweet things about me and my story but also asked me if she should even bother continuing with writing her story because she wasn't getting many reviews. I haven't had a chance to respond but I want to say this, if you are passionate about it continue writing and at some point more people will catch on to it. I write for myself first then for others, because if I'm not passionate about what I write I wouldn't be writing. So just continue. And for everyone else show a little support and check out her stories. I'm about to now. Anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

--------------------

It was a cool Tuesday night and the town was in a celebratory mood. The Ravens had just won their game against Verona with a score of 53-48. Nathan securing the win within the last nine seconds of the game with one of his trademark dunks. It was one of their toughest games yet, but they still managed to defeat their opponents. The crowd roared in the gym as they cheered for the Ravens win. Soon after the crowd of people dispersed and were on their way to their homes. The gym was empty and the parking lot was pretty much deserted except for a Ford Explorer.

In the Explorer Nathan and Haley were engrossed in one heavy make-out session. Nathan sat comfortably in the driver's seat as Haley sat straddled on his lap. Nathan's hands traveled up and under Haley's cheerleading top stroking her back. Haley tugged the edge of his shirt lifting it up in an attempt to take it off. Sensing what Haley was trying to do, Nathan pulled his hands from under Haley's top and lifted his arms so Haley could pull his shirt off. Haley threw the shirt somewhere towards the back and resumed the kissing. Nathan then pulled down the zipper of Haley's top and proceeded to take it off of her leaving her in her black, lace bra. He then continued to kiss her along her chest area and up along her neck to her jaw line then back to her mouth.

"You know we really should get going. We are supposed to meet the others at Karen's." Nathan spoke against Haley's lips.

Haley just giggled as she kissed him before pulling away slightly. "It's okay. I told Peyton I was feeling beneficial and that we'd probably be late. Besides I want to congratulate our winning scorer by letting him score with me. Or should I just not go through with it?"

Nathan just looked at her straddled across his lap in just her bra and cheerleading uniform skirt. "No. You should definitely go through with it."

"Alright then." She then reached for the lever on the side of the seat and pulled it back forcing the seat to fall back into a reclined position. Now that they were more comfortable they undressed completely and continued to explore their benefits more thoroughly.

Awhile later Haley was back in the passenger straightening out her clothes that she replaced her cheer uniform with as Nathan zipped up his pants and pulled on his shirt. Using the passenger side mirror Haley fixed her hair and makeup.

"You ready to go?" Nathan asked after looking himself over one final time.

"Yeah. Let's go. Don't want to get them even more angrier by being more than 'a little' late." Haley laughed as Nathan started the car and began pulling out of the school parking lot.

"So, there's something I've been meaning to ask you the past couple of days, but I've kinda been trying to avoid it." Haley said after a few minutes of silence.

"What is it?" Nathan glanced over at her.

"This is a little hard for me to ask, but it's something that needs to be done." Haley took a deep breath before pressing on. "I was wondering how your date with she-who-will-not-be-named went."

"I thought you didn't want to know anything having to do with her?"

"I don't. But it kind of affects us, so…" Haley trailed off.

Nathan nodded understanding what Haley meant. "Well, then how about we start off with you. How was your date with Marco?"

"It was fun. We rode lots of rides. Including the Ferris Wheel which I haven't been on in years as you know. Played some games. I wasn't very good at it, but Marco did manage to win a Pooh bear for me."

"The one you had on your bed?"

"Yep. That's the one. We ate then he drove me home."

"That's it? He didn't try to kiss you?"

"He did kiss me. Twice. You know Marco is a really sweet guy. He's really kind, considerate and such a gentleman. Someone a girl would be really lucky to have, you know. But when he kissed me those both times I just felt nothing. Not even a tiny flick of a spark. I don't know if there's something wrong with me or him, but I don't see us being anything more than friends. Is that so bad?"

"No. It happens. Marco just wasn't the guy for you. You'll come across some guy who'll light up that spark soon. You'll just have to go on a couple of more dates."

Haley smiled. "So? How was your date?"

"Well, we ate at Karen's then I showed her around town. Showed her all the cool hangouts. Not that there are many. After that we went to the Rivercourt and played a game, then we sat and talked for a bit getting to know each other. Then I got your text and I took her home."

"Oh. So, you had a good time?"

"Yeah, I did. She's actually really fun to hang out with. She's funny and she's done a lot of interesting things back in San Diego. You should of heard some of the stories she told me. She's also pretty athletic. Besides basketball, she's also played volleyball and she ran track."

"Sounds like you really enjoyed spending time with her." Haley said feeling a little hurt, but not letting him see that.

"I did. And she is a good kisser. Not that you want hear that."

"No, I really don't." Haley paused for a moment. "Are you going to see her again, Nate?"

"We had talked about it."

"Because if you are, you know this whole friends with benefits thing is going to have to stop."

"I know that. But it's not like I'm serious with her yet. We still have to get to know each other better."

"Well, if you do become serious about being with her, we have to stop what we're doing and just go back to being best friends without the benefits. And just so you know I'm really hoping that nothing serious happens between the two of you."

Nathan's eyebrows raised at this and smirked at her.

"And not because I want to continue the benefits. So, you can drop the smirk. But mostly because I still really don't like her."

Nathan parked the car near Karen's Café and turned off the engine. He then turned in his seat facing Haley.

"I talked to her about the way she's been treating you."

"Nate, I don't need you fighting my battles for me."

"I just told her that if she wanted to have a chance with me that she had to back off. I'm not fighting your battles. I'm just giving a warning."

"Alright. What did she say?"

"She said that she's intimidated by you and that she was on the defensive because she hates being the new girl. She said she'll try to be a little kinder."

"You believe her?"

"I don't have a reason not to. Just give her a chance. I think I could really like her and that's a big deal for me."

"Okay, fine. We should get inside." Haley said.

Nathan stepped out of the car and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Haley. Meanwhile Brooke, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton sat waiting in the café having their own discussion.

"Anyway, she said that although he's a really nice guy and a great candidate as boyfriend material, he just didn't do it for her. She told me she felt no kind of romantic chemistry." Brooke informed the group.

"And I for sure thought that she and Marco would really hit it off. I mean he's cute, he's kind, athletic, smart. All the qualities that are right for Haley." Peyton spoke.

"That really sucks. I liked Marco for her." Lucas said as he took a sip of his soda. " But hey at least she started dating."

Jake nodded in agreement. "Haley is finally on the road to moving on."

"Yeah, I know. I'm proud of my sister. She can finally be happy."

"Unfortunately for her though, Nathan really hit it off with Rachel." Lucas said.

"Ugh! I still can't believe he went out with her."

"Brooke, he just wanted to give her a chance. And you don't even know her. Why do you hate her so much?"

"Luke, you should know by now that any enemy of my sister is an enemy of mine. It's just how it works. And as her friends it should be the same thing."

"That is normally the case." Peyton agreed.

"Well, not for Nathan. He gave her a chance and ended up enjoying her company. He told us she was really fun to be around and stuff. And he said she's an awesomely good kisser." Jake said to Brooke.

"Ew! What did they do, make out for most of their date?"

"No. He said he showed her around Tree Hill and they talked. They only shared a goodnight kiss."

"Still. That's just wrong. Nathan hits it off with a girl who's a total bitch and Haley feels nothing for a great guy. That's not really fair. And let me guess. He's gonna see her again?"

"He might have mentioned it."

"Peyton, we so have to find a guy for Haley."

"Brooke, I'm pretty sure Haley can find her own guy. I mean, there are tons of guys at school just waiting for a chance to ask her out."

"I know that. But I said a 'suitable' guy. Half of the guys at our school are jerks."

"Peyton's right. We shouldn't meddle with Haley's love life."

"We? Who said anything about you and Lucas helping?"

"Babe, you really shouldn't meddle. Just let Haley get dates on her own."

"Fine. But if she starts dating people not worthy of her, I'm meddling." Brooke conceded in a huff.

"That's all we can ask for." Lucas put his arm around her and kissed her on her temple.

"Hey, do you think they'll continue sleeping together?" Jake asked curious.

"Well, considering why they're running late now. I'd say yes."

"Well, neither of them has gotten serious with anyone. Their agreement was they'd stop sleeping together when one of them starts seriously dating someone."

"It seems to me Nate is well on his way."

"I have a more important question." Brooke said as she watched Rachel enter the café and walk towards the counter. "If Nate and that Rachel girl were to get serious, does that mean we have to be nice and pretend to be her friend?"

"I doubt we have to be her friend but I'm sure we'll have to be nice." Peyton answered her.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. I hate having to be nice to people I don't like."

Nathan and Haley then entered the café and walked straight to their table and sat down with the rest of the group.

"Hey." Haley said as she scooted her chair a little closer to the table.

"Finally. Took you guys long enough."

"We are not that late. We gave you enough time to go home and change, right?"

"You're still 20 minutes late. And we're hungry."

"No one told you not to order yet."

"Shut up, Nate. It's called common courtesy. We agreed to have dinner together. Meaning we eat at the same time."

"Well, if you were the one running late and I was hungry, I don't think I'd wait for you."

"That's because you're an inconsiderate ass. At least to everyone except Haley. I wouldn't expect you to be considerate to anyone else."

"Now that's not true. I've been just as inconsiderate to Haley as to everyone else."

Haley punched him in the arm. "Jackass."

"Ow! Why do you enjoy hitting me so much?"

"Because seeing you in pain is fun."

"I've gotta agree with big sis. It is fun." Brooke leaned over and punched Nathan on his other arm.

"Dammit, Brooke!"

Suddenly Peyton leaned over reaching behind Haley and punched him in the shoulder.

"Peyton! What the hell?"

"What? I didn't want to be left out." Peyton answered innocently.

Jake and Lucas just sat back laughing. Watching Nathan, who liked to brag how tough and strong he was, getting punched by a couple of girls and feeling some pain was really amusing to them. Then again they knew that Haley, Brooke, and Peyton knew how to throw a punch. After all they did work out and they took self-defense classes regularly.

"What the hell are you two laughing at?"

"Nothing." Jake said quickly as he tried to stop laughing.

"Just watching big, bad Nathan Scott being used as a punching bag." Lucas said as he laughed at his brother.

"Watch it, Luke!" Nathan warned him as he soothed his arms and shoulder. "Damn, you girls punch like men."

"Hey!" Brooke leaned over to punch him again, but Haley stopped her.

"Brooke, calm down. That's not really a bad thing if you think about it. It should remind him not mess with us."

"Yeah. You're right." Brooke then just punched him anyway. "Take that as a reminder."

"Ow! That's it. I'm turning you in to the cops."

"On what charges?" Peyton asked laughing at him.

"Assault and battery."

"Oh, come on Nathan." Haley also laughed along with the rest group.

"You know, Hales. I thought you had my back."

"Stop being a baby, Nathan and take it like a man!" Karen yelled from the counter. Everyone around laughed even harder. "I'll be right with you guys!"

"What is this? Pick on Nathan night?"

"Well, you are a hot topic tonight. That was a pretty impressive win earlier tonight." A voice behind him spoke. Nathan turned see Rachel standing behind him.

"Oh hey, Rachel." Nathan greeted her.

"Hi."

"So, you were at the game? I didn't see you."

"Yeah, well I tried to find you after, but I couldn't find you. Then my dad called needing the car back so I had to leave. I just came here to get some food, I go to the bathroom and come out and here you are. Lucky me, huh?"

"Oh, there were some things I had to do after the game. But yeah lucky running into you here."

Suddenly Brooke cleared her throat loudly to capture Nathan's attention.

"Oh, yeah umm, you know Haley and her sister Brooke. This is my brother Lucas, who I think you've already met. And these are our friends Peyton and Jake."

The group waved politely to Rachel except for Haley who just focused on the menu.

"Hi, nice to meet you guys. Hey, Haley."

"Oh, hi."

"So, I gotta say, I liked your little cheerleading routine. Not really the kind of thing I expected a cheerleader to do, but it was kinda cool."

"Well, Haley is a great choreographer. Without her the squad would suck. Isn't that right, Peyton?" Brooke chimed in.

"Oh, definitely."

"I'm sure she is. Oh and Haley do you mind if we move our tutoring session tomorrow from 5:00 to 6:00? My dad is finally taking me car shopping. Now I know we have to study for mid-terms and that's really important but it's the only time he has."

Haley was caught a little off guard by how polite Rachel was being to her but she suspected it was just a show for Nathan.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. I really hope you're dad could get me a great deal on a really nice car."

"I'm sure he will." Nathan smiled at her.

"Well, I should hurry up and get going. I need to get the car back again. So can't wait to get my own car. It was nice meeting you all. Umm, Nathan can I talk you for a second?"

"Sure." Nathan stood up and went next to Rachel.

"I'll return him to you in a moment." Rachel said as she and Nathan walked over to the counter.

Haley watched solemnly as they walked away.

"She seemed kinda nice." Jake said.

"Don't fall for it, Jake. I'm sure it's all an act." Haley told him.

"Now why would she put up an act?" Lucas asked.

"Hello! Nathan was right here. It was an act for him" Brooke spoke.

"I don't get it." Lucas still didn't understand.

"Boys are so clueless." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Luke, when you like someone and you want to get on their good side, you're not going to be mean to their friends right in front of them. So to get in their good graces you pretend to be all nice and sweet to their friends when in reality you despise them and just want to be as rude as you can to them." Peyton carefully explained.

"And that's why she was being so nice. I'm mean didn't you notice how extra sweet she was with Haley? God, she is so fake! We should tell Nathan to stop wasting his time."

"No, Brooke."

"Haley. I can't believe you're going to let him date her."

"Brooke, Nathan can date who he wants. And if it's Rachel, so be it. He's gotta learn how she really is on his own. It's what he did for me when it came to Kyle. So I have to do the same for him. I may not like it, but it's what I have to do." Haley said to Brooke as she watched Rachel give Nathan a kiss on the cheek then leave the café with her food. Nathan walked back to the table with a smile on his face.

"Someone's happy." Jake commented.

"So, who's ready to eat?" Nathan asked brushing off Jake's comment.

Karen walked over to the table and took their orders. Soon the friends were chatting and laughing as they ate. Haley went along with it. Although she felt like things were soon going to change and not for the better. With her obsession with Nathan, Rachel would soon worm her way into their group and she wasn't sure it was going to be a good thing. She couldn't shake off the feeling that things were only going to get worse. Suddenly Haley wasn't feeling so well and felt like she was going to hurl.

"Haley? Haley, are you okay?" Peyton questioned noticing Haley look a little pale.

Nathan turned and looked at her. "Hales? What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"Not really. Excuse me." Haley got up in a rush and ran towards the bathroom. Nathan and the rest just sat concerned.

"Maybe her stomach didn't agree with what she ate. I'll go check on her." Brooke stood up and went after her sister. In the bathroom she found Haley in the last stall hunched over the toilet. She helped by holding her sister's hair back. When Haley was done, she grabbed some paper towels and handed them to Haley so she could wipe her mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess."

"Good. Maybe we should go home. You can get some rest. And maybe mom can make you some of her famous chicken noodle soup."

"That does sound good." Brooke helped her up and they walked back to the table.

"Hales, are you okay?"

"Yeah Nate, I'm fine. I just need to go home."

"Okay, I'll take you now." Nathan got up and walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "We'll see you guys later."

"I'll see you at home in a bit, okay Hales." Brooke said to her.

Haley just nodded as she and Nathan left the café. They really didn't talk much as he drove her to her house. When they got there she just told him to go home and that she'd call him later. Nathan left and Haley went up to her room. She laid on her bed and in the darkness just stared at the ceiling. _I can't believe that just thinking of them together and her becoming part of our group literally made me sick. It's gotta be something really bad if that happened. I really don't trust her,_ Haley thought, _But I don't want to alienate Nathan. I mean, he did have a point. I've got to be fair. I just hope that this thing with them doesn't last. If there is any justice in the world, Nathan will see what a lying, manipulative, fake, bitch she is and dump her. She's only going after him to piss me off. I know her game. I'm not buying her kindness for a second. She's got another thing coming if she thinks she can fool me. I'm keeping my eye on you Rachel Gatina._ Soon Haley nodded off into a deep sleep.

For the next week and a halfHaley noticed that Nathan was spending more time with Rachel. It seemed like every time she called him, he was either hanging out with her or he was on the other line with her. Not to mention when ever they were hanging out with their friends or just the two of them Rachel would call. She had even called right when they were in the middle of benefiting. Suffice it to say it completely ruined the mood for Haley, who just told Nathan he'd have to finish himself off. It was now Christmas break and the James and Scott family were packing for a trip to Aspen. Dan Scott thought it would be a nice treat to spend Christmas on the slopes. So, Haley now stood in the middle of her closet trying to figure our what to take. Peyton was also there helping out. Brooke was over at Lucas' basically packing for him.

"Oh, you should definitely take this sweater." Peyton held out a nice white cashmere sweater.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks again for helping me Peyt." Haley said as she took the sweater and put it in the suitcase which was on the floor in front of her.

"No problem. I just wish I could go. But I'd already promised Jake that I'd join his family this year."

"Yeah I really wish you could go too."

"I know. Where's Brooke? I would've thought she would be here dictating what you should pack."

"She's at the Scott house packing for Lucas. He apparently didn't know what would be appropriate to take and Brooke jumped at the chance to help him. Although I'm pretty sure they're doing a lot more making out than packing."

"You're probably right." Peyton laughed. "And what about Nathan?"

"He claims to have finished packing everything he'd need for the trip earlier this morning."

"So where is he now?"

A frown then appeared on Haley's face. "With Rachel at the Rivercourt."

"Oh. They sure have been hanging out more."

"Well, what can you do? I'm just glad to be getting away from her for awhile. I could really use the vacation."

"So, how much longer are you and Nathan planning on benefiting?" Haley looked at her confused. " I just mean, that he seems to be getting a little more serious with Rachel and I thought you were going to stop if one of you got serious."

"He says they're not officially together yet. But if and when they do, that's when the benefiting is officially done and we go back to just being best friends."

Peyton nodded understanding. Again Haley got that terrible feeling in her gut just contemplating the fact that they might officially become a couple. _You're just going to have to get over it and accept it might happen,_ she told herself, _Nathan is your best friend. You owe him this. He did it for you_. And with that she went back to packing.


	17. Author's Note 2

Hey guys, I'm really sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I haven't forgotten about it. I love this story too much to not finish it. That and it's also really fun to write. There just have been so much goin' on in my life that writing and updating hasn't been a priority. But I'm halfway done with the next chapter and in a couple of days I should have it posted. I have my entire story mapped out so I'm going to have some good stuff for you guys. At least I hope you'll think it's good stuff. And to warn you guys, Naley will not be getting together any time soon. It is going to be awhile before they get together. I'm going to have them go through a lot before they do. I think in the end it will make their getting together more special. Oh and I just want to say that in some reviews you guys are onto something. That's all I'm going to say. Although I didn't really give a hint to it in the last chapter. It'd be too soon. And finally I want to say I absolutely love the reviews and am so grateful that you love this story. Again, I should have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Don't forget about me. I'm sorry for the long wait. I promise I'll make it worth it. 


	18. Christmas In Aspen Pt 1

Hey. Finally here's a long awaited update. Before I go any further please take a moment to remember those who lost there lives on 9/11. It was 5 years ago today that the Twin Towers were hit. Remember that day and know that life is short so make sure to live everyday to the fullest. Now back to the story, this chapter actually turned out to be longer than I expected so I decided to split it into two parts. The next part I should have posted by this weekend. Now here's a little warning. This is probably the last chapter where everything is going to be lighthearted and have some fluff. So be prepared. After this the drama will begin. I will have some fun comedic moments, but the drama will out weigh that. So I'm giving you a heads up. Oh yeah and in the story I give a little shout out to another show I really like Project Runway. Specifically Season 2 since I think that is my favorite season. Although this season is real good too Anyway read on and enjoy.

Oh and before I forget there is some adult content. Not really explicit, but I thought I'd warn you. Okay I'll stop my long rant now. And don't forget to review.

-----------------------

It was late evening in Aspen by the time the Scotts and the James' finally arrived at the cabin that Dan Scott had rented for both families. The cabin was spacious with a living room that hosted a large fireplace and a large plasma television that was hooked up with a state-of-the-art entertainment system. The kitchen was also big with a huge marble island in the center. It was big enough to prepare meals for large banquets. There were four large bedrooms. Two of which held two queen size beds in each. Every bedroom was provided with their own en suite bathrooms. Also provided in the cabin was a large Jacuzzi. To sum it all up the cabin was huge and luxurious. As everyone walked in and congregated in the living room, Jimmy James began explaining the room assignments.

"Okay, now before we get too comfortable I want to make sure you understand your room assignments. Haley and Brooke will share the last room on the right at the end of the hall. Nathan and Lucas will share the third room on the left. Brooke there will be no sneaking into the boys room to be with Lucas. The same goes for you Luke. To put it more clearly, I don't want the two of you alone in any bedroom at any time during this trip. We're not taking any chances."

"Daddy!" Brooke exclaimed. "You make us sound like a pair of horny sexaholics. We can be in a room together and not do stuff."

"I don't want to hear it, Brooke. Dan and I have discussed it with your mother and Deb. This is the solution we came up with to make sure you stay away from bedrooms together. We may have to accept that the two of you have been sexually active, but it doesn't mean we aren't going to stop you when we can."

Nathan and Haley just laughed as Lucas stood quiet. Brooke looked at her sister upset that she and Lucas were put on the spot.

"Well, what about Nathan and Haley? Shouldn't they get the same warning?"

"Why? We don't need to worry about them. They're not the ones dating each other. Now let's get settled in our rooms." Dan responded. "Nathan, Lucas help me get the rest of the luggage from the car."

Nathan and Lucas followed Dan out to get the rest of the suitcases while Haley and Brooke went up to get comfortable in their room.

"This is so not fair!" Brooke pouted as she threw herself on a bed. "Why are Lucas and I being singled out?"

"Because you're dating." Haley said stating the obvious answer.

"That's exactly why they shouldn't worry so much. We are in a loving, committed relationship. So of course we'd naturally want to go to the next level of expressing our love."

"So, what you're saying is that because you and Lucas are in love, they should let you have sex whenever you want?"

"Yeah. As long as we're careful they shouldn't really care. Unlike you and Nathan who are just sleeping around."

"We are not sleeping around."

"Uh, yeah you are. Hate to break it to you, but the term 'friends with benefit' is just a nicer way of saying you're sleeping around. Everyone knows that."

"We are not sleeping around. We're just having casual sex with no strings attached."

"Which is another nice way of saying you're sleeping around."

"Ugh! Enough! Let's talk about something else."

"Fine. But only because I know that you know that I'm right but are too stubborn to actually admit it. So, what's the status with Rach-ho and Nate?"

"Nice name. I don't know really. He says their just hanging out for now. I prefer not to know much more than whether they are official or not."

"Do you really think they'll be an official couple?"

"I don't know, Brooke. And I'd rather not think about it. I want to have a fun and relaxing vacation. What better way to have that than without Rachel?"

"You're right. For the next two weeks Rachel doesn't even exist."

"Exactly. That's my dream vacation."

Brooke got up and began unpacking her things. "Oh I've been meaning to ask, how did the talk go with Marco?"

"It went okay. He did look a little hurt, but he said he understood and that he can't force me to like him that way. I felt so bad. When I went up to him he actually started talking about a second date. I felt so guilty that I was about to actually agree to go out with him again. But I knew that it would be worse to continue leading him on. In the end he agreed that we should at least continue to be friends."

"Poor guy. He really liked you."

"I know. I still feel bad about it. But hey at least I gained a new friend."

"Right. So what'd you get Nathan for Christmas?"

"An autographed basketball signed by Michael Jordan. What'd you get Luke?"

"The full collection of Steinbeck books. He's like his favorite author. What did you get me?"

"I'm not telling you. You'll find out on Christmas."

"You're no fun. I've got a pretty good idea what Lucas got me? What do you think Nathan got you?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out on Christmas. And how do you have a pretty good idea on what Lucas is going to get you?"

"I sort of overheard him talking about getting something from Tiffany's. So I know it's jewelry."

"Yeah, okay. Let's just hope you're not wrong about that. Remember what happened last time when you had a pretty good idea."

They thought back to the memory and both laughed then continued to unpack their luggage. After organizing their things they went downstairs feeling hungry and ready for dinner. They headed into the kitchen where Lydia and Deb were starting on some dinner.

"Is dinner ready yet? We're hungry." Brooke said.

"Hi, girls." Deb greeted them. "We're just starting on dinner unfortunately."

"So, do you think you can make yourself a little snack and keep yourselves occupied until then?" Lydia told her girls.

"Sure, mom." Haley said.

Haley and Brooke grabbed a small snack and then went to the living room where Lucas made himself comfortable in front of the huge plasma television watching Sportscenter. Brooke right away sat down next to him and snuggled in close. Haley sat just opposite them.

"Baby, do we really need to watch this? There's a Project Runway marathon that I really want to watch."

"Brooke, I'm not going to watch Project Runway."

"Heidi Klum is the host. Need I remind you that you once said she was your favorite Victoria's Secret model."

"Project Runway it is."

"Yay!" Brooke clapped and then took the control from Lucas and changed the channel. "God, I love this show! You know I would really love to have Daniel make a dress for me. Maybe Andre too. That dress he did for Nicky Hilton was so beautiful. Although I did like the dress Santino made too. But I don't think I'd hire him. He's way too out there. Nick and Chloe are also really good designers. I wouldn't mind some dresses from them. Luke, what do you think?"

"Cheery, this is the first time that I'm watching this show. So everything you just said to me really doesn't make any sense. Who are those people?"

"Those people are the contestants competing to be the top designer. Babe, you so have to catch up. Don't worry the marathon goes on all night." Brooke patted him on his thigh.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Lucas shook his head.

Haley laughed at him. "Don't worry, Lucas. The show is really good. I'm sure you'll get into it. My top two faves are Chloe and Daniel. Where's Nate?" Haley asked noticing he wasn't around.

"He's out on the balcony on his phone."

"With who?"

"Uhh…" Lucas hesitated for a second. "Rachel."

"Oh. Should've known. Apparently 2,000 miles is not enough to keep her away from me."

"Sorry. We were just sitting watching TV when she called."

"It's okay. It's not like it's your fault. Let's just watch the show. I'm sure he'll be in here soon."

The three teens sat and continued watching the marathon. Soon after Nathan was back inside and joined them. He protested a lot against watching the marathon and tried changing it. But he was outnumbered by the girls and even Lucas who had begun to like the show. His excuse was that some of the models were hot and Heidi is always great to look at. Soon after they were called to dinner and joined the adults in the dining room for dinner. A couple of days later both families were enjoy a day out on the slopes. The adults and the teens separated and were having a great time

"Nathan, don't you dare!" Haley warned him.

"It's only fair, Hales." Nathan said as he held a large snowball in his hand. They were standing by a ski rental shop after finishing a day skiing. Haley had thrown a snowball at an unsuspecting Nathan while he sat on a bench taking off his skis.

"I didn't mean to hit you! I was aiming for Lucas! It's not my fault you were in the way."

"I was sitting down!"

"Okay, so maybe I did aim for you, but that doesn't mean you get to retaliate!"

"That doesn't make any sense. You can get me, but I can't get you back?"

"Exactly."

"I don't think so!" Nathan threw the snowball at Haley as hard as he could.

"Aah!" Haley screamed, but before it could hit her she ducked. Instead of hitting Haley the snowball smacked right into the side of Brooke's head.

"Ow! What the hell!" Brooke turned looking at Nathan who along with Haley was doubled over laughing. "Who threw that?"

Haley tried to compose herself as she pointed at Nathan.

"Lucas, do something! He hit me with a snowball!"

"Then throw one back at him!" Lucas said to her as he too was laughing.

Brooke picked up a handful of snow and formed it into a ball as best as she could.

"This is war! Lucas you are on my team. Our objective: destroy Naley."

"Naley?" Lucas said confused.

"It's a combination of their names. Duh!"

"Hey! I'm not the one that hit you with the snowball." Haley protested.

"But you were the one that started it. If it wasn't for you he wouldn't have had a reason to throw one."

"You are on!" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan, shut up!" Haley screamed at him.

"Don't worry, Hales. We can take 'em."

"Afraid you're gonna lose, Hales?" Lucas taunted her.

Haley glared at Lucas. "You are going down!"

"So, it's team Naley against team Brucas."

"Who's Brucas?"

"That's our names put together. Keep up with me, Lucas!" Brooke told her boyfriend.

"Our team is so going to win."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Nathan told her. "Here are the rules…"

For a little over 30 minutes the group continued with their little 'war' and no one seemed willing to give up anytime soon. Nathan and Haley seemed to have the upper hand scoring more hits. But Lucas and Brooke really held their own.

Breathless, Haley stuck her head out from her cover to scream at her sister. "Okay, Brooke. I think this has gone on long enough! Just give up already! You know we won!"

"That's what you think! Don't think for a second that I'm backing down! Lucas are you in position?" Brooke yelled.

"Damn, Brooke you don't have to yell! I'm right next to you."

"I did not yell."

"Yeah? Then why are my ears ringing?"

"I don't know. Maybe you listen to your iPod too loud."

"Or maybe I have a nagging girlfriend who yells too damn much."

"Did you just say I nag? Lucas Scott you better take that back!"

"Dammit! Stop yelling. You're going to make me go deaf!"

"I hope you have lotion handy because for the rest of this trip the only thing that will be satisfying you will be your right hand."

"It's not like we can do anything anyway. You're dad's been watching us like a hawk."

As the couple continued arguing Nathan and Haley took the opportunity to sneak up behind them. Using hand signals the two friends signaled to each other their next move. Stealthily they got closer and positioned their snowballs. Lifting his hand up Nathan used his fingers to countdown when they would strike. Haley watched as Nathan counted down. As soon as he reached one, they pulled their arms back and with full force launched their snowballs, hitting Brooke and Lucas right on the back of the head.

"Aah!" Brooke and Lucas screamed simultaneously.

"Direct hit! We win!" Nathan yelled as he threw his arms up in the air in celebration. Haley jumped up and down excited and then went to hug Nathan.

"That's not fair!" Brooke protested.

"It's very fair. You're the ones who let down your guard when you two started arguing. You should've called a timeout. Or better yet argue after." Haley told her.

"I call for a do-over."

"Get over it Brooke. You lost! It's not the end of the world." Nathan said chuckling.

"Fine. You can have this one. But next time we are running your asses into the ground."

"Yeah. We'll see about that."

"Well guys we should head in and get ready for Christmas Eve dinner." Lucas told the group.

"You're right." Haley agreed.

"How about you boys carry our ski equipment back?" Brooke said to the boys.

"If I didn't love you, you'd be doing it on your own." Lucas said as he took Brooke's skis.

"Thanks, baby." Brooke gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aren't you going to carry my skis for me?" Haley questioned Nathan.

"I'm thinking I need a little incentive."

"That's not fair. Lucas did it with no questions asked."

"Yeah, but he's only sucking up because Brooke threatened him with no sex."

"Fine, you don't have to carry it for me. And the next time you need me to do something for you, I'm gonna need some incentive too. Like tonight when Dan asks you to make sure everything under the tree is organized and he asks you to fix all the decorations such as the lights in the living room. And we all know how much you hate doing it and expect me to do it for you."

"Fine, give me your skis." Nathan took her skis and made the walk back with Lucas.

"Nice work, sis." Brooke said.

"You know how much Nathan hates having to do anything that seems like a chore. He's such a lazy ass."

She and Brooke laughed as they also made the walk back also. Later that night Christmas Eve dinner was fun and enjoyable. During dinner both families were cracking jokes and sharing embarrassing stories of Christmases past. Everyone was in the Christmas spirit and full of happiness. After drinking up hot cocoa in front of the fire in the den, everyone went up to bed. It was around 2:30 in the morning when Haley felt something climbing into her bed. She opened her eyes and saw that someone else was in her bed with her. She was about to let out a scream when a hand covered her mouth.

"Shh! It's just me." The person whispered.

Haley finally got a good look at the face and recognized Nathan.

"What the hell are you doing?" Haley asked also whispering.

"Brooke snuck into our room and asked me to leave so she and Lucas could finally have some alone time."

"And you agreed? You know what would happen if our dads catch them?"

"Don't worry. I told them I'd give them an hour. I even set the alarm so they'd know I was going in."

"I can't believe them. Can they not go two weeks without sex? It's not that hard."

"Really? What's the longest you went without sex?"

"A month. I had just broken up with Jeremy Foster and it wasn't until a few weeks later that I started dating Kyle."

"Oh yeah. You gave it up to him on the first date."

"I did not. I didn't sleep with Kyle until at least the fourth date. I'm not a slut." Haley told him after slapping him on the shoulder. "I'm not even going to ask you what the longest time you went without it was. It was probably like a couple of days. Not even."

"Now why do you have to say that?"

"Nathan, you were like the king of the one night stands. You were with a different girl almost every night. Remember that night I walked in your room and Brenda Carlyle was still laying in your bed and you came out of your bathroom. What was it you said? Oh yeah 'Hey Hales. Brenda, I had a good time but I think it's time for you to leave. Haley and I have plans.' Poor girl looked like a deer in headlights."

"Well, you did stay in the room and got yourself comfortable in my bed as she got dressed. And besides, she knew it wasn't going to be anything more than sex. But anyway I have gone without sex for a long period of time."

"Okay. How long then?"

"A week."

"Oh yeah. That's a long time." Haley said sarcastically.

"Hey, it probably would have been longer if it wasn't for you."

"What do you mean, if it wasn't for me?"

"Well, I hadn't been with Anyone after breaking up with Tiffany and it was only a week after when you and Kyle were done. Then you got drunk and seduced me into sleeping with you."

"I seduced you? If I recall you were a very willing participant."

"Yeah, but I did try and stop things from going further. You just kept saying you needed to feel wanted and that it wouldn't ruin our friendship."

"Maybe so, but you sure gave in easily. You didn't really put up a fight."

"Well come on. You were offering sex. How could I turn that down when you were okay with it?"

"Typical guy. Always thinking with the little guy instead of using your brain."

"Hey, I don't see anything wrong with that if there's a hot girl involved. And I know for a fact that you enjoy my little guy, which you know is not so little."

"Ah. It's okay. I've had better."

"I doubt it. You'll never have anyone better than me."

"Yeah. Okay." Haley chuckled.

"You know, how about I show you?" Nathan positioned himself on top of Haley and rested on his fore arms as to not put all his body weight on her small frame.

"Nathan we can't"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know how to stay quiet."

"Me? What about you? You're not exactly quiet either. You are definitely a screamer. If we hadn't started sleeping together I would never have guessed."

"Shut up."

"Okay." Nathan then covered Haley's mouth with his.

The kiss quickly became aggressive as their battled each other. Nathan's hands wandered down to caress Haley's thigh. Haley's and journeyed under Nathan's shirt feeling his six-pack abs. Nathan continue to rub Haley's thigh traveling higher and higher until he reached the waistband of her pajama shorts.

"Nate, we don't have time to get completely naked. So just take off bottoms." Haley said breathlessly as she reached into Nathan's shorts and began stroking him. Nathan pulled down Haley's shorts along with her underwear. She pulled her hand out and removed Nathan's shorts as well.

"You're still on birth control, right? Because I don't have a condom with me." Nathan asked as he positioned himself ready to make his entrance.

"Yeah. It's okay. Go ahead." Haley said in breathless anticipation.

In a swift motion Nathan entered her. In unison they rocked together. Haley matched Nathan's movements thrust by thrust. They lost themselves in each other's needs and made sure to cover their moans with each other's mouths. They made the most of the little time they had before Nathan had to go back to his room and kick Brooke out.


	19. Christmas In Aspen Pt 2

Hey guys! I'm so sorry. I know I promised to have Part 2 up last weekend, but all of a sudden I had lost my internet connect and had to get a new cable modem. It's finally fixed so I can now log on. So here is Part 2. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think. I love reading your input. Now onto the story.

Warning: There is another scene with adult content. Be forewarned.

------------

Later that morning everyone was up bright and early and gathered around the tree ready to tear open the presents that was sitting under it. Deb and Lydia passed around steaming cups of hot cocoa to everyone before sitting down next to their respective husbands. The adults had made it a tradition that no one was allowed to open up any presents until everyone was seated around the Christmas tree so everyone could open their gifts together.

"So, can we open our presents now?" Brooke asked anxiously.

"Brooke, you know how this goes. We adults go first and then you four can go next." Jimmy told his daughter.

"You know Mr. James, that's not really fair. We should just get to open presents all at the same time." Nathan said.

"Now Nathan, since when have you been the anxious one to open presents?" Lydia said laughing lightly.

"I'm not really anxious. I just think it's unfair. Mostly to me because Brooke's groaning over here is really annoying."

"Nathan!" Deb scolded her son.

"Nathan you know it's our tradition." Dan said.

"Well, I vote for a new tradition." Nathan told his father.

"Yeah, we should get to open our gifts at the same time." Brooke agreed.

"You guys want a new tradition? How about you don't get any presents today?" Jimmy said to the teens.

Nathan and Brooke quickly shut their mouths and took sips of their cocoa.

"That's what I thought. Now onto the gift giving."

For the next ten minutes the four teens watched as their parents exchanged presents. Jimmy gave Lydia a beautiful 3 carat princess cut Canary diamond ring, Dan presented Deb with the keys to a brand new Lexus. This made her extremely happy since she had been bugging him about it for the past few months. The adults also treated each other by booking a Caribbean cruise for four during spring break. They also received gifts from their children. When they were done with exchanging, it was finally time for the teens to get theirs. Lydia and Deb got up and grabbed all the gift and dispersed them to the respective teen. Each had about five gifts.

"Okay, who goes first?" Haley asked

"I will." Brooke squealed as she began tearing open the small rectangular package that was from Lucas. She finally got the small white box open, which as she knew was from Tiffany's, to reveal a white gold bracelet with 3 charms hanging from it.

"Baby!" Brooke exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Lucas. "I love it! I love it! I love it!" She peppered his face with kisses.

"I thought you would. This was specially made for you. Each charm represents something special. The first one represents where we went on our first date. And the other two represent our two happy years together since then." Lucas explained as he helped her put it on.

"I love you." Brooke gave him another hug a small kiss on the lips. "Now open my present. You're going to really like it."

"Well, you do know how to give me what I like." Lucas chuckled and winked at Brooke, then noticed the harsh glare Jimmy James was giving him. "Sorry Mr. James. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that she always knows to buy things I'll like."

"Just open the gift." Jimmy spoke.

"Yes, sir." Lucas opened his gift which was the collection of Steinbeck books. "Thanks, babe."

Lucas gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. When he pulled away Brooke had a put on her face.

"What?" Lucas questioned her.

"You could have been a little more enthusiastic about it."

"Babe, I really, really, really, love it! It's the best present ever!" Lucas exclaimed putting on a show for Brooke.

"You don't have to be sarcastic."

"Now, now, let's get on with this." Dan told the couple.

"Nate, this is for you." Haley handed Nathan a box. He lifted the lid and peered inside then lifted a glass display case with a basketball inside. He looked at the signature on the ball and did a double take.

"Is this who I think it is' signature?" He asked Haley.

"Depends on who you think it is. If you mean your idol Michael Jordan, then yes it is."

"And this is authentic, right? Like he actually signed this himself?"

"Of course it's authentic. Why wouldn't it be?"

"It says 'To Nathan Scott, my biggest fan'. You can't blame me for thinking that maybe you had someone sign that part on a reprinted signature. How did you get this?"

"You can thank my dad for that one. I had found out that he would be working on the new Hanes commercial with Kevin Bacon and he was going to be there so I asked if he could get Michael to sign the ball."

"I don't know what to say, Hales. Thank you." He reached for her and pulled her into a hug. While hugging her he quickly whispered into her ear. "And maybe later if we can be alone I'll show you just how thankful I am."

Haley smiled at him when they pulled apart and gave him a little wink.

"I don't know if I can top your gift but here you go." Nathan gave Haley a small package.

Haley slowly and meticulously unwrapped it. Like Brooke it was from Tiffany's. Haley opened the white box and nearly gasped at what she saw inside. In it was a white gold, heart shaped locket. On the front was a small cluster of little diamonds. On the back a small inscription 'An Unbreakable Bond That Will Last A Lifetime. A &F.' She then opened it to look inside. In it were two pictures. On one side was a picture of her and Nathan when they were about 5 years old. It was taken just before participating in Keith and Karen's wedding. Haley was the flower girl and Nathan was the ring boy. Haley was dressed in a little white dress and her hair was put up in a bun atop her head and decorated with small flowers. Nathan looked impeccable in a little tux. It almost looked like a wedding photo. In the other side was a more recent picture of the two of them taken at the State Championship game the year before. In their respective uniforms Nathan had his left arm around her shoulder and in the other hand he held the championship trophy. Both wore very large smiles.

"Nathan, I absolutely love this! Thank you." Haley pulled him into another hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Where did you find this picture?" She asked referring to the one of them at 5 years old.

"I was looking through all of our photo albums and I saw this and I thought it was perfect."

Haley showed the locket to Brooke and her mother.

"I must say you boys have excellent taste in jewelry." Lydia commented to the boys.

"Well, my boys learned from the best." Dan said laughing.

"Yeah, from me. I taught them that my girls only deserve the best and nothing less." Jimmy said.

Lucas and Nathan just looked at each other and rolled there eyes. The rest of the presents were opened and the families then shared a special Christmas breakfast. For the rest of the day they all went on the slopes and spent it together challenging each other in different kinds of competitions. It was mostly the boys against the men as the ladies preferred to just ski and enjoy the time together instead of competing. But they did have a small snowball competition with the parents against the children. To the teens' surprise the adults were really good and ended up beating them good. When it began to get dark they all headed back to the cabin.

"Okay, we'll be leaving for the big Christmas party down in Charles Douglas' in about two hours. We'll be leaving at 8:30 p.m. sharp, so you all better be ready by then." Deb told the kids.

"Don't worry mom, we'll be ready." Nathan assured his mother.

"Thank you sweetie, but I'm mostly directing it to Brooke. We all know she has this tendency to always be late." Deb chortled.

"I promise Mrs. Scott that I will be ready on time. As a matter of fact I'll start getting ready now so I will be on time." With that Brooke headed up the stairs towards her room.

"Deb, how about we go drive down to Cara's Spa and get a quick 30 minute massage." Lydia told Deb.

"That sounds good. But don't we need an appointment?"

"No. She told me to call anytime and she'll find a way to fit us in. I say we take advantage of that."

"I'm with you." Deb then turns to the men. "We should be back in about 45 minutes. Don't get into any trouble while we're gone."

Deb and Lydia gave their respective husbands a kiss and were gone.

"Dan, how 'bout a good old game of pool. I promise I'll go easy on ya."

"Now, Jim. You know that I'm the one that's gonna have to go easy on you."

"You think so, huh? I'll bet ya $500."

"What are you? A sissy? Let's make it $1000." Dan challenged.

"You my good man, have a bet." Jimmy accepted and then walked to the game room where the pool table was.

"You boys want to join us and watch your old man teach you how to make an easy grand?" Dan asked his boys.

"No thanks, dad. We'll just hang out here and see if there's a game on." Lucas answered him.

"What about you, Haley? I'm sure Jimmy's gonna need a shoulder to cry on when he loses." Dan laughed.

"I'm sure my dad can handle himself. Although I wouldn't get too cocky. He is pretty good. I've seen him play against some of his clients at home. But anyway, I think I'll just hang out with these losers."

"Alright then. We'll see you guys in a bit."

Dan then left following Jimmy. Nathan, Haley and Lucas made themselves comfortable on the living room couch. Haley quickly grabbed the remote before either of the boys could get it. She changed the channels until she saw that a Brady Bunch Christmas movie was on.

"Come on Hales we wanted to see if a game was on. Can we not watch this?" Lucas whined.

"I want to see this. And besides, I got the remote first so you have to watch whatever I want."

"Hales, why don't you just give up the remote? I was thinking I may wanna take a shower."

"What does that have to do with me giving up the remote?"

"Well, I was thinking you might want to help me get cleaned up."

"Nathan, we can't."

"Why not? Our moms are out getting massages and our dads are busy playing pool. I'm sure we have enough time to make sure I'm really clean and maybe get you really clean too."

"Can you guys not have your little sex talk in front of me? I really don't want to hear it. If you're gonna have sex just tell her where to meet you and let that be the end of it. You don't need to drag it out with the flirty banter. If it's purely just sex, then you should have no trouble with being blunt when asking for it. Now that I've said my piece I will go back to pretending that you don't have that kind of relationship." Lucas said to them, then went back to paying attention to the TV.

"He wants us to be blunt? Then I'll be blunt. Let's go have sex, Hales. I'm going to give it to you so good you'll have orgasmic aftershocks for hours." Nathan stood up and pulled Haley up with him.

"Aaargh! I didn't say be that blunt. I don't need the details." Lucas complained covering his ears.

"If any of the parentals asks where we are, just cover for us and then get us." Haley said to him as Nathan pulled her along.

They made it to Lucas and Nathan's room and entered the bathroom. Nathan turned on the shower and then walked towards Haley who was seated on the counter.

"Now I can show you my appreciation for the gift you gave me." Nathan rested his hands on the counter on either side of Haley.

"So, you really liked it?" Haley asked as she ran her fingers through his hair and then rested them on his face.

"Liked it? I loved it. I don't think there will ever be another present that could top it."

"It makes me really happy to hear you say that. I really loved my present, too." Haley said as she played with the locket that was secured around her neck. "I'm never taking it off. I don't think there will ever be a gift that could top it either."

"I'd say we both did really good. I think we both have to show our thanks. What do you think?" He asked as he began to trail kisses down her neck.

Haley tilted her head back to give him greater access. " I think I have to agree."

"I'll go first. It's only fair."

"Okay." Haley agreed in a soft moan when she felt Nathan cup her right breast. He began to softly massage it. Haley grabbed his face and brought him up to her lips. They kissed slowly and softly savoring the taste of each other's mouths. Nathan moved his hands down to grab the belt loops of her jeans and pulled her closer. He then moved them to the button and undid it. He slowly pulled down the zipper. Steadily he moved his hands in her jeans to caress her most private parts. Through her underwear he could feel her growing need for him. Gradually he moved his hand rubbing it against her. Haley's breath hitched and then she began to rock her hips against his hand. She tried speeding up the pace but Nathan was adamant in keeping up with the slow torture. Moving her underwear to the side he made direct contact with her sensitive bundle of nerves causing Haley to let out a loud moan. Pulling away from her mouth Nathan looked at her straight in the eyes. He could see the lust clouding her eyes. He kissed her neck again and then kissed his way down. While he did this he pulled his hand away from what he was doing and then began pulling off her jeans and underwear.

"Nate, lock the door. I don't want another Cooper incident. Especially with our parents." Haley spoke in a breathless tone.

Reluctantly Nathan pulled away and went and locked the bathroom door. By the time he made it back to Haley, she had already pulled off the jeans and underwear along with her shirt and was ready and waiting for him. Nathan stared at her very obviously liking what he was seeing. He pulled off his sweater and then walked over to her and pulled her into another kiss. Although this time it was more rough. Haley then began to undo Nathan's jeans and pushed them down. The jeans pooled around Nathan's ankles and he then kicked them off. Nathan was left in nothing else but his boxers. In no time he had them off as well and he and Haley were joined together. At first their rhythm was slow and steady. They just enjoyed the feel of being together as they were. But soon their pace became frantic as they lost themselves to lust. Just as they were getting closer to their final culmination, a large pounding on the door began.

"Nathan!"

Jimmy James' distinct voice sounded through loud and clear. Nathan and Haley looked at each other wide-eyed and completely horrified.

"Oh my god! It's my dad." Haley whispered to Nathan.

"Nathan! Can you come to the door for a second!" Jimmy yelled

"What are we going to do?" Haley asked shaking. Without saying anything. Nathan pulled out of Haley and looked around the large bathroom. He picked up Haley's discarded clothes and threw them into the hamper. He then grabbed Haley and pulled them both into the shower.

"I'm going to pretend that I was just getting out of the shower. You just stay here really quiet. I'll try to get rid of him quickly." Nathan whispered back to Haley. He made sure to soak himself up really well, then he stepped out of the shower after turning it off. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened just enough for Jimmy to see him.

"Hey Mr. James, what's up?" He spoke pretty relaxed.

"For a second there I thought you didn't hear me."

"Sorry. With the water running it's hard to hear."

"Right. Anyway, just wanted to let you know that you have a phone call. I can't tell you who since your dad is the one who answered and he asked me to get you."

"Oh okay thanks."

"Well, that's all. By the way, have you seen Haley? I can't seem to find her anywhere around the cabin."

Haley, who was listening from inside the shower stall, was biting on her lip nervously hoping Nathan could come up with a really good answer.

"Uh, I don't know. When I last saw her she was gonna go for a walk out in back when I came up for my shower."

"Well, okay. I'm sure she'll be back soon. Now hurry up. You don't want to leave whoever's on the phone waiting too long."

"I'll get it in a second."

"Okay then." Jimmy then turned and left the room.

Nathan shut the door and turned towards Haley who was stepping out of the shower herself and grabbing a towel.

"That was a close one and a major mood killer. I should go and sneak into my room and take a shower. I'll make it seem like I came from my walk and went straight to the shower. You should answer your call. I'll meet you downstairs." Haley said as she grabbed her clothes from the hamper and walked out.

Nathan went and got the cordless phone that was by his bed.

"Hello?… Oh, hey Rachel… Merry Christmas to you too… How did you get this number?… I was in the shower. We have this party we're going to…Nah, it'll most likely be boring. At least Haley will be there. I can't count on Brooke or Lucas. They always find a way to disappear to go make out…. Well, I should get going… Yeah I still have to finish getting ready…. I'll call you later tonight…. Okay, I'll be sure to do that…You too…Bye." Nathan hung up the phone and proceeded to the bathroom to get a real shower.

Later that evening Haley, Brooke, Lydia, and Deb all sat in the kitchen talking while waiting for the guys to get back from the store with the bottle of wine and a pie. They were all admiring the pictures in Haley's locket.

"I can't believe he found this picture. I haven't seen it for years. The two of you looked so precious that day." Deb said.

"I know. Remember when we asked Karen it if would be okay to make it a double wedding? When we saw the two of you dressed up that day, it was like a preview of your future wedding." Lydia remembered fondly.

"Hate to break it to you two, but there will be no wedding." Haley broke it to the two women.

"Now how can you not see that the two of you would be perfect for each other? I still have faith that you will someday be my daughter-in-law."

"Deb, don't we still have that wedding book we made for the two of them?"

"I have it somewhere in my closet hidden away."

"Oh-my-god, the two of you will never quit, will you?" Haley stated as she rolled her I and let out a sigh.

"Hate to agree with them sis, but even I wonder why you and Nathan never dated. I mean, he's hot, fit, very protective of you, attentive, and from what I've heard a really good kisser." Brooke smirked at her sister when saying the last comment.

"We are best friends. That's it. There is nothing beyond that. Sorry to say this Deb, but the only James' you'll be getting as a daughter-in-law will be Brooke."

"You say that now. But you'll see. We'll be planning your wedding and you'll be giving us plenty of grand baby's to spoil." Lydia told her daughter.

"I'm never going to win, am I?"

"I don't think so, sis."

The men soon made their return and the families made it to the Christmas party. For the next week the families spent it pampering themselves, shopping, skiing, going to different parties and just having a good time together. It was now New Year's Eve, Jimmy and Dan had decided that they would host the big New Year's Eve party. The cabin reached it's full capacity and it's occupants walked around the premises drinking and laughing. In less than five minutes the countdown would start and a new year would begin. Sneaking out of the small bathroom on the first floor Brooke and Lucas fixed themselves up and tried to blend back into the party. Unfortunately they didn't fool Nathan and Haley, who spotted them from the other side of the room. They walked over to join them.

"Way to be discreet." Haley said as she fixed her sister's hair.

"Well we couldn't go upstairs. Dad was talking to Derek Johnson by the stairs. So, the bathroom had to do." Brooke told her.

"The bathroom is a good choice. We've done it there a few times."

"Nathan!"

Lucas and Brooke laughed at the pair in front of them.

"It's okay accept when you get a knock on the door and there are people trying to come in." Lucas complained.

"Well, it is a bathroom Luke. People go to use it for it's intended use." Haley said patting him on the shoulder.

She then turned to Brooke. "Brooke, can I talk to you for a second?" Haley asked pulling her sister out on the balcony.

"What's up?" Brooke looked at her sister curiously.

"I've come to a decision."

"O-kay." Brooke said confused.

"Tonight I'm sleeping with Nathan one last time and then I'm ending this friends with benefit relationship."

"Wow. What brought this on?"

"He's been talking to Rachel a lot more often in the past week and I can tell that it's headed somewhere. I'm not happy about it but I can't tell him who not to date. I just think this is the perfect time to end it, so he won't have anything holding him back from starting the relationship."

"And you're okay with that? Stopping the sex, I mean."

"Yeah. We both knew it was going to end sometime. It was fun while it lasted."

"Does Nathan know yet?"

"No. I'm going to tell him later. So, you agree I'm doing the right thing?"

"Haley, you do what's right for you. And if it's right for you, then it's the right thing. You know I never really agreed with you on the whole friends with benefits thing, so I'm not going to stop you from ending it. But I do hope that you are being truthful to yourself. Are you sure that the only reason you don't like the idea of him being with Rachel is only because you don't like her? Or is it because you really have feelings for Nathan and you don't want to admit it? I mean, if you love him then you should say something."

"Brooke, I do love Nathan. But only as my best friend. I just don't like Rachel."

Brooke looked at her sister and could tell that Haley wasn't being completely truthful and was holding back, but knowing Haley it was best not to push. Lucas then came out to the balcony.

"Hey, there's a minute left. We're supposed to come in and join the rest. Unless you want me to share the midnight kiss with someone else I suggest you hurry, Brooke."

"If any other girl even thinks about kissing you, I'm ripping off her lips." Brooke said she walked to Lucas. Haley followed the couple inside and looked for Nathan. She found him by the fireplace and stood next to him.

"Need someone to kiss at midnight?" Haley asked him.

"Nah, those girls over in the corner have already gladly offered. So, I'm taken."

Haley looked over at the direction he was looking at. "Nate, they look like they're 12."

"I don't discriminate. But if you're willing I'll take you." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"So I was thinking after everyone settles down we could sneak off to my room and ring in the New Year with our own celebration. What do you think?"

"I could be up for that." Nathan told her as he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at her.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" Everyone exclaimed. Nathan grabbed Haley and the two shared a brief kiss. They knew they couldn't get too into in front of everyone. They greeted their parents, Brooke, Lucas, and some others. Finally people calmed down and were back to partying. Haley spotted their opportunity for their escape and nodded for Nathan to follow her. Without being seen they made it to her room and began to kiss furiously. Haley knew she had to enjoy it because tonight was the last time she would share this kind of intimacy with him. And although it was her decision she wasn't to happy about it and she wasn't sure why.


	20. Beginnning Of The End

Hey! I know, I know. It's been awhile. Life has just gotten so busy, especially with a new job. Anyway, I've been enjoying season 4 so far and have been loving all the Naley scenes. But then again who wouldn't enjoy them. I am just not liking what's coming up and I sort of feel like I jinxed the show by writing this Nathan and Rachel story. Writing it had me disturbed, but I didn't think I'd actually have to watch it on my TV screen. But if the spoilers I've read are right it won't last fro long. Yes I am a spoiler freak. And if you've been reading spoilers like I have we Naley fans have good things coming up. I just hope the spoilers aren't wrong. Anyway, after this chapter the drama will begin. In the upcoming chapters there will be more Nathan and Rachel. So prepare yourselves. Now onto the sory. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review.

-----------

It was finally time to go home. Christmas break was coming to an end and school would be back in session in a couple of days. It was pretty quiet on the last day in Aspen. The families would be flying back to Tree Hill later that night but for now they were lounging around. Deb and Lydia were upstairs making sure that everything was packed and nothing was left behind. They were also cleaning up making sure the place would look exactly as it was when they first got there. Dan and Jimmy were out at a local hangout with some buddies of theirs. Brooke and Lucas were settled in front of the TV, Nathan was once again on the phone out on the balcony, and Haley sat reading a book.

"Brooke!" Lydia yelled.

"What, mom?" Brooke replied.

"Are you sure that you have everything packed?" She asked.

"Yes! I checked twice!"

"What about you Haley?"

"I've already made sure I have everything!"

"Okay!"

Brooke and Haley went back to what they were doing. Nathan then walked in.

"Finally! Bro, you've been out there for an hour." Lucas said to his brother. "What could you possibly have to talk about?"

"Lot's of stuff. We're getting to know each other."

"Couldn't you wait until we got back home to do that? The majority of this vacation you spent it on phone talking to Rach-ho, I mean, Rachel, when you should've been hanging out with us."

Nathan gave Brooke a cold stare. "I like talking to her Brooke. She's turned out to be a really cool person. And it's none of your business anyway."

Haley thought that now was the perfect time to talk to Nathan about her decision to end their arrangement. Hearing him say that he really liked talking to Rachel really made her realize that he was seriously pursuing something with her. It was time to tell him it was over and that they need to go back to just being best friends.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah, Hales."

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Let's go out on the balcony."

Nathan held out his hand for Haley and helped her up. As they walked out Haley looked at Brooke who just mouthed the words 'You're doing the right thing.' Haley mouthed back 'Thank You'. Lucas sat confused not understanding the sisters' exchange. It was pretty cold out so Haley pulled her coat tighter to herself. Nathan stood in front of her waiting for her to begin. After standing with nothing but silence for more than a minute Nathan couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"What did you want to talk about, Hales?"

"Nate, you know that for the past four months you have been there for me in a way that no one else could. I am so grateful to know that I have you to count on. You are always willing to do anything you can to make me feel better. Even starting this whole friends with benefits arrangement. When I needed it the most you made feel beautiful and wanted. I don't know if there was anyone else who could have done that."

"Hales, you're kinda scaring me here. What's going on?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm ending our arrangement. New Years' was our last night of benefiting."

"Are you serious? But I thought we would only end it if we got serious with someone else."

"I know. And that's exactly why I'm ending it."

"What? Wait, did you meet someone?"

"No, you did."

"I did? What are you talking about?"

"Are you kidding me? Have you already forgotten Rachel?"

"I don't see what she has to do with this."

"You like her."

"And? I still don't see what that has to do with anything."

"You've been spending a lot more time with her and you're on the phone with her almost everyday. It's pretty obvious where you two are headed. And don't try to deny it. I know you too well."

"Haley, yeah I've been spending more time with her, but it's just me getting to know her. And in order to do that I'm going to need to talk to her and hang out with her. It doesn't mean she's my girlfriend."

"Well, you seem to be headed that way. And lately I've just been feeling uncomfortable. I feel like the other woman."

"Rachel and I aren't dating, Hales."

"I know that, but I still feel that way. She's trying to have a relationship with you and here you are sleeping with me. It just can't go on that way. It's not right. I may not like her, but I still can't do that to her. Do you have any idea how I felt when she called those times while we were in the middle of it? Let me tell you, pretty damn awkward. Besides, you knew this was going to end sometime. We'll still be best friends. It'll just be without the sex. You know like before this whole thing happened. So, I don't see why you're getting so upset."

"I'm not upset. I just thought we had certain rules and that we'd follow them. But if you want to end it then it's okay with me."

"Thank you." Haley pulled Nathan into a tight hug. The two held each other closely for a few moments before letting go.

"I guess we should go in and get our bags moved to the front entrance." Nathan said. "After you." He ushered her in then followed.

The next day after everyone was settled back in Tree Hill, Haley decided to pay Peyton a visit. Brooke was out with Lucas spending some much needed alone time away from their parents and Nathan had made plans to meet up with Rachel. Haley got to Peyton's house and saw Peyton's car parked out front. She let herself in the house since Peyton had a bad habit of leaving the front door unlocked. She went up the stairs and into Peyton's room where she found her friend lounging on her bed with her iPod and a sketchbook in hand. Typical Peyton.

"Knock, knock." Haley playfully knocked on Peyton's head to catch her attention. Peyton looked up and pulled off her headphones.

"Hey! I didn't know you guys were back already."

"We got in late last night. I was going to call you, but I ended just going straight to bed. And since everyone else had plans I decided to visit you."

"Great. So I get a visit from you by default. Thanks for the love, Hales."

"You know I didn't mean it that way."

"Yeah, I know. So, how was your vacation?"

"It was good. We actually had a lot of fun. We had a snowball war and of course Nathan and I won."

"Awesome. Did Nathan like his Christmas gift?"

"Oh he loved it. He couldn't believe that Michael Jordan actually signed it. And look at what he got me." Haley pulled at her locket to show Peyton.

"That's beautiful." Peyton then opened the locket to peek inside. "Aww! That is the cutest picture ever. It looks like your mini wedding. Nathan has great taste in jewelry. And this has got to be one of the sweetest things I've known him to do."

"Yeah I know. You can bet that I'm never taking this off."

"Anything else?"

"Oh yeah. Our pair of sexaholics had to cool it. Our dads were keeping a sharp eye on them. It was so funny. We weren't even there for five minutes and Dad announced that Lucas and Brooke were not allowed to be in any bedroom together at any time."

"You're kidding? How did they get through that. I don't think I've known them to go a day without having sex." Peyton laughed.

"Well they had to go a few. They did manage to sneak in some late night romps after everyone was asleep though."

"It's Lucas and Brooke. They'll always find a way. What about you and Nathan? Did you benefit during this trip?"

"Maybe once or twice." Peyton looked at Haley pointedly as if she didn't believe her. "Okay four times. We took advantage of the time Brooke and Lucas gave us, so what? Anyway that's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"No offense Hales, but I'd rather not hear about your sex life with Nathan."

"Trust me you want to hear this."

"I doubt it, but go ahead."

"I ended our arrangement yesterday."

"Are you serious? What brought that on?" Peyton looked at Haley taken aback by what she heard her friend say.

"It just became obvious to me that he and Rachel are bound to end up together officially. He spent a lot of our vacation talking to her on the phone and I just can't be in the way of that. I don't want to be like the other woman. I don't like her. But I've already been cheated on and if he does start dating her seriously our sleeping together would be like he was cheating and I can't be part of that. I refuse to. No one deserves that. I know how it feels and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. Even Rachel."

"How did Nathan take the news?"

"He protested at first because he thought we would only end it if we started dating the person officially, but he understood and he was fine with it."

"Are you fine with it?" Peyton questioned her almost hesitantly.

"Of course. I mean the sex was really good, but I knew it was going to end eventually. I'm totally okay with it."

"Are you sure?"

"What is it with you guys? Of course I'm sure. Nathan and I are friends. That's it. I admit that I love him, but only as a friend. My best friend. Nothing more and nothing less. Why do you guys insist on it being more?"

"Well, if you think about it, it does make sense. You guys are perfect for each other. You know each other inside and out in more ways than one. You're fiercely protective of each other. You'd do anything to make each other happy. And you are not emotionally compatible, but sexually compatible as well. But if you say that you have no romantic feelings for him then I believe and I won't bother you about it again."

"Well, I don't have romantic feelings for him." Haley told her stubbornly.

"Then I won't bother you about it."

"Thank you. So, you wanna go to the record store and check out some new music?"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Peyton and Haley got up and left for the store.

A few hours later Haley and Peyton sat in the James' home theater watching _Silent Hill_. They were already into the middle of the movie and kind of disturbed. They sat closely together as comfort. Just as the main characters in the movie were being swallowed by the darkness once again someone entered the movie theater at the same time.

"Aaaaaaah!" Peyton and Haley screamed together.

"Hey, it's only me!" Nathan yelled to calm the two. Haley stood up, paused the movie and smacked him in the shoulder.

"Don't do that. Knock before you enter."

"Why? It's not like you'd hear it."

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Can't a guy come over and hang out with his best friend?"

"You can, but as you can see Peyton and I are hanging out today. We're spending some much needed quality time with just the two of us." Haley said as she sat back down

"Yeah, so if you don't mind." Peyton said throwing an annoyed look his way. "Weren't you hanging out with your new little friend?"

"We hung out for awhile but then she had some family thing." Nathan took a seat next to Haley. "So, what are we watching?"

"**We** are watching _Silent Hill_." Haley said gesturing to her and Peyton. "I don't know what you're doing."

"Oh, so it's like that then? You actually want me to leave? I've got to say that kinda hurts."

"Oh, stop being such a baby." Peyton told him while rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a baby. I just want to hang out with my best bud. Is that a crime?"

"Oh just shut up and let's watch the movie." Haley said as she prepared to put the movie in play again. But just as she was about to Broke came bouncing in followed by Lucas.

"Hey guys! Everyone here needs to get changed. We are going to a party." Brooke spoke excitedly.

"What party?" Peyton asked. "I didn't hear of anyone around here throwing a party. We all would've been the first to know."

"Not a Tree Hill party. A Duke party! Lucas and I were at the mall and we ran into some guys that Lucas started talking basketball with. And they just so happen to go to Duke and invited us to a party they're having tonight and they said we could bring friends."

"A collage party? Sounds like it could be fun. I'll go call Jake." Peyton got up and went to get a phone.

"Come on Hales let's get you ready. Tonight's party is the perfect opportunity to hunt some fresh man meat for you."

"What are you? Her pimp now Brooke. Nathan said somewhat bothered.

"I'm not pimping her out, Nathan. I'm just going to make sure she meets a couple of cute guys. She's single and she's hot so I see no problem with her meeting some new people."

"Okay, enough. I'm kinda excited about this party so we should just go get ready. We'll meet back here in an hour." Haley told the two, then got up to head to her room.

Brooke looked at Nathan then stuck her tongue out at him and then followed her sister. Lucas looked at his brother and just shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to Nathan.

"Do you really want to go to this thing?" Nathan asked him.

"It's a college party. That's like guaranteed fun. Of course I want to check it out. Besides, Duke is a school we might be attending next year so it'd be good to see what the party scene would be like."

"I'm not so sure I like the idea of Haley and college guys."

"She'll be fine, Nate. Haley's tough. She knows how to take care of herself and she needs some fun. It'll be good for her. And we'll be there to keep an eye on her."

"I still don't like it."

"I don't see why. Anyway, weren't you with Rachel?"

"Yeah. She had this family dinner tonight, though. I think she said her grandparents were in town for the night."

"What? She didn't invite you?" Lucas chuckled.

"No. And even if she did I wouldn't go. We don't have that kind of relationship."

"At least not yet. Seriously though. Are you planning on asking Rachel to be your girlfriend? I mean you do hang out a lot and you're on the phone constantly."

"I don't know. I do like her and I have fun when I'm around her, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for another girlfriend."

"What does she think? Did you talk about it."

"She understands my hesitation. I do see that she wants more though."

"What do you think is holding you back? It's not like you're not over Tiffany, right?"

"Believe me I'm definitely over her. She doesn't factor in any of this at all."

"Then what is it?"

"Haley."

"What? Wait, do you have feelings for Haley?"

"No! It's just… even though I told Haley that Rachel deserved as much of a chance as I gave Kyle, I still can't help like asking Rachel to be my girlfriend would really be betraying her."

"Look, Haley has told you that you can date who you want and she wouldn't stop you. Even if that person is Rachel. She only wants you to be happy man. And if you think being with Rachel makes you happy then go for it. Now, it's not a secret that Haley doesn't like her, but just like you were civil when she first started dating Kyle I'm sure she'd be willing to do the same."

"I know. You're right."

"And it's time for you to move on. Just like Haley is preparing herself to. And better yet you don't even have the whole friends with benefits thing holding you back."

"Yeah." Nathan responded looking down agreeing reluctantly."

"You sound like you're not to happy about that."

"No I'm fine with it. I was a little surprised that she ended it so soon considering neither of us has gotten in a relationship, but if that's what she wants then I have to respect her decision."

"And not to get on your case again about that whole arrangement since you already know that I didn't like that you two were doing that, but don't you think that maybe you sleeping with Haley was keeping you from making a commitment to Rachel."

"No. Why the hell would you say something like that?"

"Well, think about it. Okay, did you like having sex with Haley?"

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Nathan asked not understanding what his brother was getting at.

"Just wait. How would you rate the sex on a scale of 1 trough 10?'

"Are you serious?"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine. If I had to rate it I would say a 20. That girl definitely has moves."

"A 20 for real?" Lucas asked a little disbelievingly.

"Trust me Haley is like a sex goddess. She did things even I had never tried before."

"So, would you say she's like the best sex you've ever had."

"Definitely. Without a doubt."

"There's my point. You enjoyed the sex so much with Haley that you probably didn't want to be the first person to end the arrangement just so you could keep enjoying it. Hence you not making it official with Rachel."

"You're wrong. You're making it sound like I was using Haley for sex only. And that's definitely not the case."

"Nathan despite what the reason was, the point is that there is really nothing keeping you from getting serious with Rachel. Either you really like her and want to be her boyfriend or you just like her and just want to be her friend. Now, I'm not trying to push you in either direction because it's up to you, but you need to decide because you're kind of stringing Rachel along. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good. We should get going and get ready. I refuse to be late. I would never give Broke that pleasure." Lucas stood up and began to leave. "You coming?"

"I'll meet you at home. I need to talk to Haley first."

Lucas nodded at his brother and then left. Nathan stood up and walked up to Haley's room. As he walked up the stairs he couldn't help but think about all the things his brother had told him. Was he right? Nathan didn't really know, but he did make a lot of sense. Maybe it was time to make it official with Rachel. He did like her. She was fun, athletic, funny, not to mention hot. She seemed to really like him too and there really wasn't anything to hold him back from starting a serious relationship with her. Even though Rachel was one of Haley's least favorite people, she would still support him and respect his choice. Lucas was right. Nathan walked right into Haley's room without knocking. There in the middle of her room stood Haley in her underwear. She looked up at Nathan annoyed.

"What did I tell you about knocking.?"

"It's overrated?" He smirked at her.

"Funny. I'm standing here in my underwear, Nathan." Haley told him as she hurriedly put on her robe.

"So it's nothing I haven't seen you in before. And I've seen you naked, so I don't see the problem with it." He told her as he threw himself on her bed.

"That may be so, but you no longer have the privilege of seeing me sans clothing now that our arrangement is over."

"Damn! And to think I thought I'd at least have that."

"Well, you don't. Why are you here, anyway? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party?"

"I'm going to, but I wanted to talk to you first."

"Okay. What about?"

"After our talk when we ended the friends with benefit thing and talking to Luke just now I've been thinking about what I've been doing with Rachel and what I expect from it. I know you don't want to hear about anything having to do with her but you're my best friend and it's important for me to tell you this. I really like Rachel, Haley and I see something happening between us but I think I've been holding myself back from pursuing it because of your feelings towards her even after telling you she deserves a chance. But now I know that because you're my best friend you'll support my choices no matter what." Nathan then took a deep breath. "I'm going to ask Rachel to be my girlfriend."

Suddenly Haley felt like a knife went through her heart. Who knew those words could hurt so much? More importantly why did it hurt so much?


	21. Friendly Warnings

Well, I didn't make you all wait so long this time. I hope you like this chapter. The drama begins in this chapter so I hope you are all prepared. Yes the ickiness of Nathan and Rachel is here and I hope that you guys continue to read even though we have that disgusting storyline gracing our screens tonight. I mean Rachel never really bothered me and I was hoping to see her changed after the whole accident but now I can't stand her. I wish Haley would beat her ass. That would be a sight to see. I almost didn't want to write them together until that story arc was over. But that would mean depriving you of a new chapter and I couldn't do that since you all have been so good to me with your reviews. So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

---------------------------

Haley stood there with wide eyes and a shocked look on her face. Nathan stood nervously fidgeting with his hands awaiting for something to be said. Haley then slowly sat down on her bed. She thought she was prepared to hear this from him. She had been expecting it. She wasn't blind. Haley could see that there was a major attraction between Nathan and Rachel. All she was waiting for was the confirmation, but she didn't expect it to be this soon. And it shouldn't have hurt her this much. That bad feeling was creeping up on her again and she knew that this time it would not be going away.

"Hales?"

Haley was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. "Huh?"

"Say something. I want to know what you think."

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that she thought it would be the worst mistake of his life. That Rachel was just a fake, manipulative, bitch that was using him to get a jab at Haley. That if he even entertained the idea any longer than she couldn't see them as being the friends they were before if he would actually be with someone who was so cruel to her. Although Rachel had seemed to act a little nicer to Haley she still threw dirty looks her way and managed at times to say something rude. Haley knew it was a game to Rachel and she didn't know if she could watch Nathan be thrown in the middle of that. She needed to protect him.

"You know what I think, " Haley paused. She couldn't say those things to him. He expected her to support him just like he did when she began dating Kyle. And he was right. She had to do for him what he did for her. As much as she hated it as his best friend it was her duty to always support him and be there for him even if she didn't always agree. She just had to swallow her pride and put on a happy supportive face. "but if it's what you want, I can't stop you. I can't and won't tell you who to date. I just want you to be happy. It's all I care about. I don't want my feelings to stop you from being happy. I don't have that right."

Nathan smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Hales. It's important to me to know that you've got my back."

"It's important to me too." They pulled back from the hug and just looked at each other. Haley's face had a wavering smile that soon faded into a more serious one. "Just know this. I don't like her and I won't pretend otherwise. I will be civil for your sake. But if she crosses me the wrong way, there is no stopping me from going off on her. And she better treat you right. She better make you really happy."

Nathan nodded his head. "It's all I ask for. And I think she does make me happy. Well, I should go home and get ready. I'll see you in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay."

Nathan gave Haley a small kiss on the cheek and then turned to leave.

"Nate?" Haley called to him.

Nathan turned around to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Nothing's going to change, right?"

"Right. I would never let anything change for us." With Nathan turned and left leaving Haley alone in her room.

A small tear fell from Haley's eye. She felt scared. She couldn't even take comfort in Nathan's words because something in her heart told her that things were changing already and it wasn't changing for the better. She wiped the tear from her face and sucked in her breath. _Get a hold of yourself, Hales. It's not like it's the end of the world. Even though I'm pretty sure that Rachel could bring on the end of the world. God! Why does this hurt so bad? I knew this was going to happen. I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on her. It will be a cold day in Hell before I let her hurt my best friend. You better watch your back Gatina. You just messed with the wrong person,_ Haley thought to herself.

"Hey Hales can I borrow your purple off-the-shoulder top?" Brooke bounced into the room happily. One look at her sister's somber face and the happiness just slipped away. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Haley said trying to play it off.

"Don't 'nothing' me. There's definitely something. Something that has you upset. Tell me."

"Brooke, it's nothing."

"I'm not buying it. If it was nothing then you wouldn't have such a sad look on your face. What's going on?"

"It's nothing really. I'm just not happy about Nathan and Rachel being together."

"Hold on a minute! They're together. Since when?"

"Well not officially yet, but Nathan just told me he's going to ask her to be his girlfriend. I don't know when exactly though. It could be tonight, could be tomorrow. Either way it's really depressing since I hate her. It's like she's only going after him because she thinks she can take him from me. This is like a game to her. Whatever she can do to hurt me the most she'll do and I feel like she thinks using Nathan is the best way. I don't want Nathan to get hurt. I don't want him to be a pawn in her game."

"I can't believe that he wants to date that skank. I thought for sure it was just a little fling."

"Well, it's not.."

"It's going to be okay Haley. We're not going to let her hurt Nathan. We'll keep a sharp eye on her. And if she even looks at him in the wrong way I'll chew her head off." Brooke held her sister close to her. "Now let's get you dressed. We have to make you look smokin' hot. We will find you boy toy tonight. If Nate can date that whore, you can at least have some fun getting plenty of hot college guy attention. It is only fair. And if you get laid in the process more power to you."

Haley shook her head at Brooke and just walked over to her closet along with her sister going through her clothes. An hour later Haley was dressed in a denim ultra mini skirt and a silk black tank that really displayed her cleavage and black knee high boots. Brooke was right. She should go out and find herself a willing single guy to shower her with attention. It was time for a change. Haley walked out of her room and down to meet the others in the foyer.

"Damn, sis! You look hot!" Brooke said as soon as she saw Haley come down the stairs.

"I don't think I've ever seen you show that much skin going to a party before, Hales." Jake told her.

"I thought I'd shake it up this time and do something different. I'm gonna let loose tonight."

"How loose are we talking about here?" Peyton asked.

"Loose enough to have tons of fun but still remember it in the morning. So why are we still standing here for?"

"Lucas called and said that Nathan was taking his sweet time, but they should be over any minute now."

The door then opened and Lucas walked in with Nathan following behind.

"We're here. Everyone ready to go?" Lucas looked at everyone and stopped wide eyed when he saw Haley. Nathan followed his brother's line of sight and did not like what he saw.

"Hales, don't you need to go put on some clothes?" He asked.

"I am wearing clothes, Nathan. This is what I'm wearing to the party."

"Oh, no you're not! This is a college party. College guys are really touchy-feely, especially when there is alcohol involved. You are going to change."

"Nathan, leave her alone. She can wear what she wants." Brooke glared at him.

"Why don't you guys go wait for us in the car. I'm gonna talk to Nate for a second." Haley said to the others.

Brooke and the rest walked out to get in the cars.

"Nathan, I am fully aware that this is a college party with college guys. I'm actually really hoping there will be plenty of them. I am wearing this. This outfit is the whole point. I'm a single girl looking for a single guy to have some fun with. I'm allowed to. It's not like I'm attached to anyone." Haley said pointedly at him.

"I don't want you around guys dressed like that. I want you to change. You're only looking for trouble going dressed like that. I'm only looking out for you."

"I appreciate that but even with that reason it doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do. I can take care of myself. So, I'm going dressed like this. I f you don't like it that's your problem."

"Fine. You want to go dressed like that, then fine. But if any guy touches you, there's going to be hell to pay."

"Nate, I think I'll decide whether or not someone will touch me. Now let's go. You know how impatient Brooke gets." Haley grabbed her jacket and purse and walked out. Nathan was bothered by Haley's attitude. He made a mental note to keep a close eye on her and then followed her out.

Later that night, all six friends were hanging out in a one of the college dorms where the drinks were flowing freely and the music was blasting loudly. Peyton and Jake stood in a corner talking with one of the guys from the basketball team Lucas had met earlier. Brooke and Lucas managed to get themselves lost in the crowd and Haley had found some male company and was currently out on the dance floor dancing with him. Not to far away Nathan stood with a drink in his hand watching Haley and her new friend.

"Excuse me, but have I seen you before?" A gorgeous brunette asked as she approached Nathan.

"Huh? Umm, no I don't think so." Nathan responded to her momentarily taking his eyes off of Haley who seemed to really not mind that guy putting his hands all over her. Nate was two seconds away from ripping his arms off of him.

"I'm sorry. You just look really familiar. Hi, I'm Amber."

"Nathan"

"So, Nathan do you go to school here?"

"Not really. I just came here with some friends who were invited." He answered as he kept his focus on Haley.

"Oh, that's cool. So, where do you go to school?" Amber continued to talk.

Nathan kept watching as the guy moved his hands down over Haley's ass. That was definitely the final straw. The guy had crossed the line and Nathan was going to put a stop to it.

"Umm, it was nice meeting you Amber, but there's something I have to take care of. So, if you'll excuse me." Nathan kindly excused himself and made his way to Haley.

"I think it's time you stepped away from her, buddy." Nathan said warning the guy.

Haley and the guy stopped dancing to face Nathan. Quickly Haley's face held an annoyed expression.

"And who are you?" The guy challenged Nathan.

"Your dancing with my girl and I don't appreciate you putting your hands on her ass." Nathan said back to him sizing him up.

"Nathan!" Haley hissed.

"She didn't seem to mind."

"You have two seconds to step away from her before I pound on your stupid ass."

"I dare you." The guy said stepping closer to Nathan.

Sensing a fight coming on Haley quickly intervened. Pushing the guys apart.

"Aaron, don't worry about it. I'll handle this. It was nice dancing with you." Haley told the guy.

Aaron looked at Nathan one more time who gave him a cold stare before walking away. Haley turned to Nathan totally pissed and then walked away. Nathan was right on her tail and followed her into an unoccupied room.

"I can't believe you did that! What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I think I should be asking you that question. What the hell were you thinking letting him touch you like that?"

"We were dancing, Nathan!"

"Dancing? You were practically having sex out there. Did you think I was going to let him get away with feeling up on you like that?"

"Why is that any of your business? I was having fun. He wasn't doing anything I wasn't letting him do."

"Oh so you want random guys you don't know touching you everywhere? Gee, Hales I didn't know you were _that_ kind of girl." Nathan said to her harshly.

The moment those words left his mouth and he saw Haley's face flash with hurt, he instantly regretted saying them. He didn't mean to say that. He was just pissed off.

"Hales, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just want to look out for you. It just seems that all these guys want to do is get you into bed and that's it. You deserve better than that. I just want to protect you."

"I know you want to protect me Nathan and I love that, but I can take care of myself. I am capable of making my own decisions. You know that if I'm in trouble you'll be the first person I'll call. You need to back off a little. Not every guy here wants to sleep with me and even if they did, it's not like I would."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted." Nathan apologized while pulling her into a hug. "And by the way, you do look hot. I just don't appreciate other guys noticing that about you. I'd rather have them see you as sweet, virginal Haley James."

"Oh, thanks." Haley said shaking her head. "I think we both know I'm far from virginal."

"But know one else needs to know."

"You're an ass. I'm going back to the party. Can I trust that you are going to let me have fun and not intervene unless I ask you to?"

"Yeah, okay." Nathan agreed as they began walking out. Just as they were about to step out of the room Haley kicked Nathan as hard as she could in the ass.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Did you honestly think that you could imply that I was a slut and that you'd get away with it with just an apology? I thought you knew me better than that. Let that be just a warning. You ever imply something like that again even in an argument and I'll do something so much worse."

"Trust me. I'll never say anything like that to you again."

"Good."

They continued out to the party and joined their friends to get more drinks. Over the course of a few hours everyone was having a good time and feeling a good buzz. Brooke was talking to another one of the guys that she had met earlier with Lucas. Haley was just passing when Brooke called her sister over.

"Haley! Come over here" Brooke yelled.

Haley looked towards her sister and walked over.

"What's going on, Brooke?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to introduce you to Dylan Murphy. He's a student here at Duke and he's one of the guys that invited us. Dylan, this is my older sister Haley." Dylan held out his hand.

Haley kindly shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Dylan."

"Same here. Brooke here, has been telling me a lot about you. And I've gotta say she wasn't lying when she said you were gorgeous."

Haley blushed. "Thank you. But I wouldn't believe everything. My sister tends to exaggerate about a lot of things."

"I doubt it."

Brooke was happy that her plan was going well so far and thought they needed some privacy.

"Well, I'm gonna go and find Lucas. You two stay here and get to know each other better. Have fun." Brooke then left leaving the two alone.

"So, Dylan what are you majoring in?"

"Psychology. But that's boring. I'd rather talk about you."

And so they continued talking for the rest of the night. The next day Haley and the rest of the friends decided to meet up at the Rivercourt late in the afternoon. They were joined with some of their other friends from school such as Teresa, Tim, Fergie, Bevin, and Skills, who was also Bevin's boyfriend. Nathan was the only one so far who was a no show. While the boys played a game, the girls sat on the bleachers gossiping.

"You are so lucky, Hales. I can't believe you spent the rest of the night with a college guy." Bevin said.

"It was nice. I mean he was just really respectful. Not once did he try anything than just stay talking and getting to know me."

"College guys are so mature." Teresa swooned.

"I'm just glad that you hit it off." Brooke said to Haley.

"Are you going to see him again?" Peyton asked her friend anxiously.

"I don't know. I did give him my number. So hopefully I'll hear from him."

"Hey! I thought you girls were supposed to be cheering us on!" Lucas yelled from the court.

"We are baby! Go team Lucas!" Brooke yelled backing waving her arms in the air.

"That cheer sucked, Brooke." Tim said "I bet you don't even know what team is winning."

"I bet it ain't yours." Brooke retorted.

"She got you there, dawg." Skills said to Tim.

"Can we just get back to playing?" Jake told the guys.

"You know this would probably be a little more fair if my main man Nate were here to even out the teams." Tim complained.

"You're just whining because your team is losing. It has nothing to do with uneven teams. You're on the team with the most players." Haley laughed at Tim.

"Come on guys. Let's get back to the game. " Fergie spoke up.

"Mind if I join in?"

Everyone turned to see Nathan walking onto the court accompanied by Rachel hand-in-hand. Everyone was majorly surprised to see Nathan walk up with a girl like that. They definitely needed the back ground info to that.

"Yo, Nate. I thought for sure you weren't going to make it. What took you so long, dawg."

"Had to pick up Rachel. Rachel this is Skills, over there is Fergie, The dufus over there is Tim, Walking over here is Teresa and Bevin."

"Yeah, I've met Bevin before. Hi guys, I'm Rachel. Nathan's girlfriend."

Everyone just stood in shocked silence. They really weren't expecting that.

"Wow. When did this happen?" Lucas asked shocked that his brother failed to tell him about this.

"This morning. Nathan just came over and asked."

"Well, congratulations." Brooke pasted on a fake smile as she congratulated them. She looked back on the bleachers where Haley still sat with an emotionless face practically shooting daggers with her eyes at Rachel.

"This is so great. We're so going to hang out more often." Bevin exclaimed excitingly.

"How about we start this game now that we're evenly matched." Tim said.

"Let's do this." Nathan said.

Nathan joined the rest of the guys. Brooke sat down next to her sister.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Sooner or later Nate will see who she really is and dump her. It'll just take time."

"Are you sure? You know that if this really bothers you, you should just tell Nathan."

"Brooke I'm okay."

"Hey Brooke! Come here a second!" Teresa called to her.

"Go. Looks like they need you."

"Okay. If you need anything just call me over. I'll be back over here as soon as I can." Brooke then got up to walk away to the rest of the girls. "Oh and just so you know. I hate the bitch and so does Peyton, so if you need us to do something to her without causing Nathan to get mad at you, we will gladly do it. You know we don't care if he gets mad at us or not."

"If it ever comes to that I think I could handle it myself but I'll be sure to use both your help too."

"I'll be back soon."

Brooke skipped away and joined Teresa, Bevin, and Peyton to make a cheer for the boys. Haley watched as they split up into two pairs to cheer on a respective team. Brooke and Bevin cheering on Lucas, Nathan, and Skills. While Teresa and Peyton cheered on Jake, Fergie, and Tim. They even turned the cheering into a little competition of their own by seeing who had the better cheers. Haley sat enthralled watching both the game and the cheering that she didn't notice that Rachel had taken a seat next to her.

"Well, Haley aren't you going to congratulate me?"

"Not really. I don't see a reason to."

"Now there's no need to be rude. Nathan wouldn't like to hear that you were rude to his girlfriend, now would he?"

"You are so proud of yourself, aren't you? You just think you won the lottery."

"Well, scoring someone like Nathan I'd say I did. I told you he would be mine."

"Nathan is not a possession to be owned. And don't think that I don't know what you are really up to."

"Moi? Now what could I possibly be up to?" Rachel said trying to sound innocent.

"I'm going to warn you once Rachel. You better not hurt Nathan. He may not see what you are really like, but I do and I'll be damned if I'll let you take advantage of him."

"Don't worry, Haley. It's not Nathan you should be worried about me hurting. Maybe you should worry more about yourself."

"Is that a threat?"

"Just a friendly warning just like the ones you give to me. So, I wouldn't try and get in the way of my relationship with Nathan."

Haley gave her a cold stare. Rachel just smiled mischievously and turned away. _This is war,_ Haley thought, _I'll find a away for Nathan to see the real you._


	22. Six Becomes Seven

Hey. Yes, I know it's been too long since I last updated. And I'm sorry but I've started work full time and I haven't had time to focus on the story. I am working on setting some time to work on it. Anyway, before I go on who else is excited about baby Scott. I knew from the beginning that it was Haley. They made Brooke to obvious which made me believe even more that it wasn't her. And if you were really paying attention there were a lot of really subtle clues pointing to Haley. I know I notced them. So happy the whole Rachel thing is over. Unfortunately it won't be over in my story for awhile. But as long as it's not on my screen I am okay. Although now we have to deal with this Daunte crap. And if you've seen the cingular clip this week is going to be intense. I'm sorta scared for Nathan. Anyway I've got to stop my ramble here is the next chapter. I don't think it's one of my best, but I did the best I could. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think by leabing a review. Now on to the story.

--------------------

"Let's go Ravens! Let's go!" The Raven's cheer squad yelled

The crowd was going wild as the Ravens continued to score points leaving their competition trailing behind by 8 points. Nathan Scott of course being the high scorer. The game was just coming to an end and there was no doubt that the Ravens had their victory locked. Masonboro just didn't have what it took, it seemed. Haley and the rest of the squad continued to cheer, but every once in a while Haley would glance over to the bleachers where Rachel sat cheering the team on wearing one of Nathan's sweatshirts.

It had been two weeks since Rachel had officially become Nathan's girlfriend and still she could not get used to it. Even though he had kept his promise that their friendship would not change there were some slight differences. They didn't hang out as often alone. Rachel now joined the group whenever they all got together, and he didn't drop by as often as he used to. They still joked around and talked like they used but to Haley it didn't feel the same. Now that everyone seemed to have paired off she was starting to feel like the odd one out. How that happened she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to change that feeling soon.

Nathan dribbled up the court bypassing his opponents towards the basket. He passed it to Lucas who was the only one open when he couldn't get a shot. Lucas dribbled the ball but was double teamed instantly. Nathan maneuvered himself near the basket. With 6 seconds left on the clock Lucas spotted Nathan open and passed the ball. Nathan received the ball and when he had a clear shot, from the 3 point line he shot the ball. The crowd watched in anticipation and on edge as they watched the ball soar through the air towards the basket. And as all expected the ball sailed right through the net. The crowd roared excitedly and the team all ran towards Nathan giving high-fives and 'manly' hugs. The cheerleaders also ran to congratulate Nathan. Haley was usually the first to run and hug Nathan but tonight Rachel took it upon herself to run onto the court before any one could reach him. Yep, things were definitely different.

A little while later people were leaving the gym and heading to their home while some just hung behind. The players still hadn't come out of the locker room so there were those who waited for their respective friend. Haley, Brooke, and Peyton stood by the locker room waiting for the guys.

"That game was probably the best of the season. We are so kicking ass in the playoffs." Brooke said happily.

"With the way that Lucas, Jake, and especially Nathan are playing, there is no doubt that we have an awesome chance at the Championship." Peyton agreed.

Jake then came out of the locker room and walked towards Peyton. He put his arm around Peyton and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey. You were great out there." Peyton told him.

"Yeah right. But I love that you're willing to lie in order to make me feel better."

"Don't say that Jake. You know you played great." Haley said to him.

"I know. I just like hearing you guys tell me that." Jake laughed.

"Jerk." Peyton said as she hit him. "Okay let's go. I need to change out of this uniform. We'll meet you guys back at your house."

"Okay. See you later." Haley waved as Jake and Peyton left.

"So, how are you?"

"What? Why are you asking me that? I'm fine."

"I'm just asking because instead of you being the first to congratulate Nathan his little whore got to him first. Which is weird because even when he was dating Tiffany you were still always the first to hug him when he won a game."

"It's okay Brooke. I expected as much. This is Rachel we're talking about. It's not a big deal. They're dating. Things are going to change and I'm fine with that. That and I also have this major hope that he will soon see the two-face bitch she is."

"I share that hope with you."

Nathan and Lucas then came out of the locker room to join the girls.

"Hey babe." Brooke greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey." Lucas leaned in to kiss her and in no time the two were engaged in a mini make out session.

Ignoring the couple, Haley turned her attention to Nathan. "Hey you. You were awesome out there." Haley said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks. For a minute there I thought you weren't going to give me my congratulatory hug. It felt kinda weird."

"Well, I wasn't about to interrupt the congratulations you were getting from your girlfriend."

"Hales, it's our tradition. Just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean that should change. I'll be sure to let Rachel know that."

"Okay. It's good to know that you still want me to be the first. Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. They then heard someone clearing their throat. Nathan and Haley turned to see Rachel standing with her arms folded across her chest. Haley rolled her eyes at the fake smile Rachel had plastered on her face. It was obvious that Rachel was not happy with the display in front of her, but of course she would put on an act for Nathan.

"Hey, Rachel." Nathan greeted her as he walked towards her.

"Hey there boyfriend." Rachel responded before giving him a big kiss on the lips. "You really dominated that court tonight. Remind me to congratulate you properly later on."

Brooke turned just in time to hear. "Oh, please spare me."

"Brooke!" Lucas warned his girlfriend.

"What?" Brooke waved her boyfriend off and continued on. "Anyway, we'll meet you guys back at the house. Don't forget the movie and the drinks. And don't be late. Greta made her famous lasagna and I know you guys don't want to be late for that."

"We won't be late. And even if we were, Greta knows to save us a special piece. She loves us that much." Nathan told Brooke.

"Please. She just pities you." Haley laughed.

"That's not what she told me. She said I was the son she never had."

"You must've heard wrong because I remember her distinctly saying you were the son she never wanted." Haley chuckled lightly.

"Funny. We'll see what she says when we get there."

"Wait. You're going over their house?" Rachel asked Nathan.

"Yeah, it's movie night."

"Oh, but I thought you and I could go do something."

"Umm, it's just we have this thing where we all get together after a game for dinner and to hang out. And we also decided to make tonight movie night. It's just something we've always done. You're welcome to join us."

"Okay sounds fun." Rachel accepted then looked at Haley who looked like she was staring holes into Rachel. Rachel just returned the look with a self satisfied smirk which really irritated the hell out of Haley.

"Cool. So We'll just meet up at the house. Is there anything else we'll need?" Nathan asked as Rachel snuggled closer to him.

"Nope. Just the movie and drinks. So we'll see you in a bit. Brooke are you riding with me or Lucas and Nathan?"

"Well I was going to ride with you but now I think I'll ride with Lucas."

"Okay then. Well, I'll see you all later." Haley then started to walk off.

"No talking to strangers, Hales."

"Kiss my ass, Nathan."

"Love you too." Nathan yelled back.

Haley got into her car and drove off. A few hours later the group was congregated in the James' game room after finishing the movie. The boys were playing a competitive game of pool as the girls watched on. Haley, Peyton and, Brooke sat on the couch in a corner of the room as Rachel stood close by Nathan.

"Okay. Just watch the master. #6 in the corner pocket." Nathan said as he bent over preparing to take his shot. Nathan took his shot and sure enough he sunk the #6 ball in the corner pocket.. "What did I tell you? I am too good."

"Awesome shot, baby." Rachel said to him.

"Shut your mouth and get on with the game." Lucas told his brother.

"So I was thinking, we could go to the club tomorrow night. But just us girls. It'll be a girl's night." Brooke said as she read her latest issue of Cosmo.

"Which club do you want to go to?"

"I don't know. We'll let Haley pick. She's the single one. Somewhere with hot guys for her."

"Okay, seriously you saying 'she's the single one' really pisses me off. You make it sound like it's disappointing." Haley said a little upset by her sister.

"I'm sorry. I won't say it like that again. You know I'm kind of surprised that Dylan hasn't called you yet. He seemed like a really nice guy."

"Well, I'm not that upset. He's a college guy. I didn't really expect him to wanna call a high school girl."

"A soon-to-be college girl. The least he could've done was give you a good lay."

"Brooke!" Haley scolded as she shoved Brooke lightly.

"What?" Brooke chuckled. "Hey, I was just looking out for you."

"Something tells me that Haley doesn't want you looking out for her that way. Prospective boyfriends, maybe. One night stands? I don't think so." Peyton said to her friend.

"What are you guys talking about over there?" Jake asked as he looked over from the game he was playing with the guys.

"About getting Haley laid."

All the guys and Rachel then stopped the game and looked towards the girls.

"I am going to kill you! You guys can go back to your game. Ignore her."

"Come on Hales it's been almost 3 weeks since you've had sex. It's time you got it on with someone new. You need an upgrade from the last guy. Because that last escapade wasn't really healthy."

Nathan and Haley both gave Brooke a cold stare while the others stayed quiet. Rachel just listened with interest.

"Brooke." Haley warned.

"Oh right, we're not supposed to talk about that."

"Brooke, I think Haley would appreciate it if you would butt out of her sex life. Besides she doesn't need to be having one night stands. She's better than that." Nathan said still holding a steely glare at Brooke.

"Okay, can we just get off of the subject about my sex life?" Suddenly Haley's cell phone rang. "Thank god."

She pulled out her phone and answered as the others in the room just went on with what they were doing.

"Hello?"

"Is this Haley James?" The caller asked.

"This is her." Haley answered as she gave Brooke and Peyton a confused look. "Who is this?"

"You probably don't remember me. It's me Dylan. We met at that Duke party a few weeks ago."

"Oh yeah. Hi, Dylan."

"So you do remember?"

"Of course. We shared one very interesting conversation together. How have you been?"

"Busy. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, but it's been time consuming getting back into the routine of classes and stuff."

"I understand. I've heard that college can be like that."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to get together tomorrow night. We could grab some dinner. Maybe catch a movie? What do you say?"

"I say, what time do you want to pick me up?"

"Is 8:00 pm good for you?"

"I'll be ready. I'll see you tomorrow night. Listen, I'm kinda hanging out with some friends right now. Can you call me later tonight?"

"Sure. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." Haley hung up the phone.

"Was that who I think that was?" Brooke asked anxiously.

"If you were thinking Dylan Murphy then yes it was."

"He finally called you?" Peyton said. "What took him so long?"

"I guess school started back up and he was just getting back into the groove of things."

"So what did he say?" Brooke questioned.

"What did who say?" Lucas asked as he took a seat next to Brooke.

"Don't you have a game to play?" Peyton spoke.

"I did until we finished. So what did who say? Who are we talking about?"

Jake, Nathan, and Rachel then came over and sat near the girls and Lucas.

"Babe, you remember Dylan? You know the guy we met at the mall? Who invited us to the party at Duke?"

"Yeah. I remember him. He seemed like a really cool dude. What about him?"

"Well, I sorta introduced him to Haley and he just called her."

"What did he call you for?" Nathan asked a little annoyed and sort of possessive.

"He asked me out. We're going out tomorrow night." Haley answered smiling.

"That is so great! Wait. Tomorrow's supposed to be girl's night out remember? We were going to go clubbing."

"I'm sorry. I totally spaced on that. We'll do it next weekend."

"Hold up. The three of you were going to go out and not say anything to us?"

"Luke don't be such a baby. Of course we were going to tell you guys. We were just finalizing plans today. We weren't even sure what we were doing."

"What club were you thinking of going to?" Rachel asked including herself in the conversation.

Brooke turned to Rachel annoyed but then quickly masked her annoyance to play nice.

"We don't know. It was going to be Haley's choice. Why'd you ask?"

"I was just curious. I've heard the Blue Post was cool."

Brooke laughed. "Blue Post is so 2 years ago. We only go there if we don't want to go far."

Greta then came in with drinks for the teens. She set the tray of soda drinks on a table and poured the glasses for them.

"Here are your beverages. Enjoy. Miss Haley, Mr. Nathan, and Mr. Lucas, Mr. James would like to see the three of you in his study."

"Do you know why, Greta?" Haley questioned the housekeeper.

"No, he just said to tell you to see him."

"We're not in trouble are we? Because whatever it was, Haley made us do it." Nathan said.

"Nate, if anyone did anything to get us in trouble it would be you." Haley defended herself.

"It didn't sound to me that you were in any kind of trouble. In fact he was smiling when he asked for you. He is also accompanied by Mr. Scott."

"Wow, this sounds big. When our dad and your dad get together things tend to get interesting." Lucas said. "Let's go and see what this is about."

"We'll be right back." Haley told the rest of the group before following Nathan and Lucas to her father's study.

"If you need anything else feel free to call for me." Greta said before leaving.

"I'm gonna go use the rest room." Jake stood up and walked toward the door. "You girls play nice." He then left.

The remaining three just sat quiet. Brooke went back to reading her Cosmo, while Peyton grabbed her sketch book and worked on finishing a recent sketch. Rachel on the other hand sat looking around the room humming to herself.

"Do you think you could stop the humming?" Brooke said.

"It is kind of annoying." Peyton backed her up.

"Is there a reason why you two dislike me so much?"

"I don't know. Could it be because you are a complete bitch to my sister?"

"And it could be because we believe the only reason why you're dating Nathan is because you want to get at Haley somehow. Let's just say we don't like it when the people we care about are being used and disrespected."

"You guys have it all wrong. I truly do like Nathan. He's a really great guy. And that whole thing with Haley? It's just friendly competition. You know how we girls can get. There's no harm done by it."

"Competition for what exactly?" Peyton slowly eyed her.

"Well, not so much competition as friendly banter. It's just all fun. It's the way I was with all my friends in San Diego."

"Well, you're not in San Diego. You're in Tree Hill now. And honey we don't buy into bullshit here. So you can cut the sweetness crap"

"You know I really haven't done anything to you. So, there really is no reason for you to be so cold towards me."

"You're right. You haven't done anything to us. But understand one thing. Our group here is like family," Brooke then paused for a moment. "No, scratch that. We're not like family, we **are** family. What you do to one, is like you doing it to all of us."

"So basically what Brooke is trying to say is if you do anything to hurt our friends you'll not only be dealing with them, you'll be dealing with all of us. We're really serious when it comes to having each other's backs."

"Are you done with you're little threats now?"

"These aren't threats. They're facts. Things you need to know. We'd never do anything to hurt Nathan. Despite the fact he pisses us off most of the time, but that's just Nathan After his last relationship the last thing we want to see is him hurt again. It's a really big deal that he asked you to be his girlfriend. Even going on one date was a huge deal. So we hope that you respect that and you don't play with his heart."

"That's really sweet. You two being there for him. Almost as sweet as when Haley threatened me also." Rachel bit sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure Nathan can take care of himself. My relationship with him really isn't any of your business. Friends or not. So I suggest that you butt out. You know, I tried to be nice. Tried to be friendly. And this is what I get."

"It's because we know you're a fake. And if you want a real warning, I suggest you be careful when messing with Haley."

"Why? You two going to hurt me?" Rachel chuckled.

"No. Haley has a really good reputation when it comes to getting payback. She's really good at giving people what they deserve." Brooke informed her.

"I'll try not to lose sleep over that."

"I'd listen to Brooke because it's true. Ask anyone at school. "

"Sure. I'll do that first thing Monday morning." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Peyton told her before going back to her drawing. Brooke shook her head and went back to reading her magazine. Meanwhile Nathan, Haley, and Lucas enter Jimmy James' study where He and Dan Scott sat comfortably chatting. Jimmy in his chair behind the desk and Dan sit in a chair across from him.

"Hey, dad. You called for us? Hi, Mr. Scott."

"Hello, Haley." Dan greeted her.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked

Jimmy stood up and walked in front of his large desk and leaned against it with his arms folded across his chest.

"We have been discussing plans for you're upcoming birthdays and we thought you'd like to give some input. We're going to have you're joint parties like we do every year, but we thought you might want to do it a little differently."

"How differently?"

"Well Luke, Jimmy and I thought that since you three are turning 18 we want to do something huge. Something bigger than any other birthday you've had before."

"What did you guys have in mind?" Nathan eyed them curiously.

"How would you guys like to have your party on a 280 ft. yacht named the _ALYSIA_?"

"You're kidding?" Haley looked at her father excitedly.

"Nope. We made the call earlier today and the yacht should make the trip from Florida within the next two weeks or so for your blowout."

"We thought you could invite your friends and we'd set sail and have the party out at sea. We thought maybe we'd even get some casino tables and do a Monte Carlo type thing. What do you guys think?"

"Dad that's like the best idea ever!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Dude this will be the party of the year. No one's gonna be able to top this!" Lucas said.

Haley went to hug Dan and her father, then went back to the Scott boys.

"You two are the best dads anyone could ask for! This party is going to be so memorable."

"Well, you guys deserve it. You're turning 18, you'll be graduating soon, and you've had an amazing season with basketball which you will hopefully end with a Championship win." Dan listed off to them.

"Oh you know we won't go down with out a fight." Lucas assured his father.

"I'm glad you guys are excited about what we planned. Your mothers are already making the calls for the food, so if there is something you want to request especially, you might want to let them know. And you three need to get together and agree on what musical entertainment you want. You have about a week to come up with something. That's all for now. We don't want to keep you from your other friends." Jimmy told them.

"Daddy you're the best. Thank you. You too Mr. Scott."

"It was no problem Haley."

The three teens then turned to leave Haley turned around one more time.

"You do realize how jealous Brooke is going to be. She's gonna bug you about doing it for her birthday to."

"I'll handle it. Go join you're friends."

Haley left the room and met up with Lucas and Nathan.

"Can you believe it? A 280ft yacht. Do you know how expensive that's going to be?" Lucas said.

"I know. I can't believe they're going to splurge like that. I'm so excited."

"And dad was right. We deserve this. Hey, do you think they could get Snoop Dogg to play at the party?"

"Nathan we're not going to have Snoop Dogg."

"It was just a suggestion? A really good one at that."

"I don't think so, bro. We need to get someone we all like."

"Fine but it better be someone with really awesome music."

"Don't worry Nate it will be. This is going to be the best birthday party ever!" Haley said happily as she clung on to Lucas and Nathan. This party would definitely be memorable.


	23. Confrontations

Hey. Sorry for the long wait. I just don't have as much time as I used to. I am trying my best. And who else loved episodes 4.09 and 4.10. By far the best episodes of the season. Haley getting hit made me cry so badly. It was such a heartbreaking scene. Along with last episode. James did such an amazing job. He made me cry with him. Joy also did an amzing job. And thank goodnes baby boy Scott is okay. The scene when they heard the heartbeat was my favorite it was so beautiful. Anyway just so you know there is major stuff coming up in the next few chapters. These are things I've had planned since I started the story and I'm finally able to implement them. There is going to be a lot of drama. So be prepared. This chapter is just the beginning. Bear with me. Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

--------------

The next day Haley and Brooke had decided to meet up with Peyton at the mall for some shopping. Brooke insisted that Haley needed a new date outfit. Haley of course argued saying if she got a new outfit for every date she'd need to use the guest house in the back for extra closet space. But with Brooke arguing relentlessly she didn't really have much of a choice. She stepped out of her bathroom after finishing her shower to find none other than Nathan Scott comfortably laying on her bed holding up the bra she planned on wearing that day.

"Now I sure as hell don't remember you ever wearing this." He said as he examined the garment closely.

"That's because it's new." Haley responded and snatched it from his hand. "Besides, what makes you think you've seen all of my underwear?"

"The fact that I've been through your underwear drawer before and considering how much sex we used to have I'm pretty sure I've seen it all." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"You are such a perv, you do know that right?"

"You used to like it."

"You do also remember you have a girlfriend now?"

"Yes I do."

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she stepped into her closet to get dressed.

"I thought we could hang out today. It's been awhile since we hung out just the two of us."

"Not my fault. You're the one who wants to spend all his time with his girlfriend doing god knows what."

"Haley that's not fair."

"I'm sorry."

"And not that you'd want to know but Rachel and I haven't gotten to that level yet."

"Really?" Haley smiled to herself. This piece of information made her somewhat happy. But she wasn't going to show it. She sat on the bed next to Nathan as she put on her shoes. "Are you telling me that Hot Shot Scott hasn't scored yet? That's surprising."

"Why is that?"

"Well within the first couple of days you would've already had slept with a girl countless times. You've been dating Rachel how long now? And you still haven't slept with her? That's surprising. Especially since it's Rachel."

"Haley, Rachel's different okay. She wants to take things slow. And you know what? I agree with her."

"She wants to take things slow?"

"Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Coming from Rachel? Yeah." Haley snorted.

"You know, as much as you'd like to call her a slut or a whore and believe she is, she's not. So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop insinuating she is." Nathan said defensively.

"Sorry. Let's just change the subject. This is the reason I don't really like talking about her."

"That's a good idea. So, what do you say about hanging out today?"

"Nathan, I can't. I made plans with Brooke and Peyton."

"Well, cancel them. Tell them you haven't hung out with your best friend in awhile and we need to spend some quality time."

"I can't do that, Nathan. I promised I'd meet up with them."

"I get it. You just don't want to hang out with me."

"That's not it. You know I'd love to hang out with you. I miss doing stuff together."

"If that's true then you would tell them that you're going to hang with me instead."

"I can't do that. You can't just walk in here and expect me to cancel all my plans just because you want to hang out. Maybe you should have checked with me first before you decided today was the day you wanted to do something with me. I have a life too you know. I don't just sit around in my room waiting for you to decide when it's convenient to hang out."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I just really want to hang with you today, but if you can't I understand. I just really miss you, Hales."

"I miss you too. How about we meet back here in two hours? I'll go shopping with Brooke and Peyton and then I'll come back and we can spend the rest of the day hanging out until I have to get ready for my date."

"Okay. I guess that's a good plan. So, who are you going out with tonight?"

"Dylan Murphy."

"Dylan who?"

"Dylan Murphy. I told you last night.. Remember the guy I met at the party at Duke? Well he asked me out. We're having dinner at the RiverView restaurant."

"A college guy? Are you fucking serious?" Nathan got up upset.

"Yes, I'm fucking serious." Haley mimicked him. "What is your problem now?"

"It was bad enough that you were grinding on these guys at the party, but now you're actually going on a date."

"Okay, first of all I wasn't grinding on anyone. Especially Dylan. We only talked that night. Second of all, why the hell do you care?"

"You do know what he'll expect from you tonight?"

"Yeah. To have a good time."

"Don't be naïve, Hales. You know what college guys who'll date high school girls really want?"

"No, I don't know, Nathan. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Sex, Haley. That's all they want."

"Oh my god. You are unbelievable. Dylan is a nice guy. He doesn't expect anything like that from me. He likes me. He likes talking to me and getting to know me." Haley told him.

"Of course he'll make you think that. He's a guy. All guys know that's the best way to get into a girl's pants."

"Nathan you are really starting to piss me off. I'm getting tired of hearing you criticize the guy I'm going to go out with. Why is it okay for you to basically tell me the guys I want to date, with the exception of Marco, are manipulative lying assholes that only want to use me for sex, but if I even hint that Rachel might be the easy type you nearly bite my head off?"

"She's my girlfriend. That's the difference." Nathan answered.

"And I'm your best friend. And what makes you think Dylan couldn't become my boyfriend? The point is you don't have a right to talk to me like that about someone you don't know."

"Oh, like the way you talk about Rachel?" He countered.

"No, because I know Rachel. So when I say she's a manipulative bitch I know it to be a fact. But even then I don't say it to your face. Unlike you, having never even spoken to Dylan, who just goes off on how he only wants to use me. Way to be a best friend, Nate." Haley snapped at him.

"It's my job as your best friend to look out for you when you can't look out for yourself."

"You know what, Nate? I changed my mind. I don't think I can hang out with you today. Maybe some other time. When it's more convenient. Now if you'll excuse me I have to meet the girls." Haley grabbed her purse and walked right past him without a second glance. Nathan let out a sigh of frustration and then left the house.

A few hours later Haley sat across from Dylan at the RiverView restaurant overlooking the river. So far the date had been going well. Haley was having a good time and she really liked spending time with him. And for the first time in a long time a guy was actually making her blush.

"Stop that. You're starting to embarrass me."

"What? Can't a guy just state the truth?"

"You can state the truth as long as it's the truth. Unfortunately for you what you're saying right now is not the truth."

"Haley, I'm pretty sure could win Miss Universe. I'm not lying when I say you are the hottest girl I've met. You've spoiled me. After you no other girl will compare to your beauty."

"Okay, that's enough." Haley laughed.

"You have a beautiful laugh."

"Dylan, come on. You really are embarrassing me."

"No. You do. Although you seemed a little upset when I picked you up."

"I'm sorry about that. I just had an argument with my best friend."

"What? She jealous that you're out with me?" Dylan joked.

"I doubt it since she's a he." Haley smiled.

"I don't get it."

"My best friend is a guy. His name is Nathan. We had a big argument and I'm just a little upset about how things went. He's just so overprotective sometimes. Especially when it comes to guy getting close."

"Wait. Is he that guy that almost got in a fight with Aaron?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. I mean, he was never that bad. I guess after my last relationship he's made it his job to make sure I don't get hurt again. I'd think it was sweet if he wasn't smothering me so damn much."

"He's just looking out for his best friend. So what was the argument about today, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He didn't like the idea of me going out with you, a college guy. He thinks that you'll just expect me to sleep with you after the date's over."

"Well, he's wrong. I expect you to sleep with me before the date's over." Haley got a grave look on her face and then Dylan laughed. "I'm kidding. I don't expect that Haley."

"Try telling Nathan that. Anyway I don't want to talk about that anymore. I'd rather focus on us getting to know each other better."

"Sounds good."

"So, did you always want to…."

"Haley? Is that you? Cool. I didn't know you came here." The unmistakable voice of Tim Smith interrupted. Haley looked up at Time who walked right up to the table.

"What are you doing here, Tim?"

"Taking a walk?" Tim answered meekly.

"In a restaurant?"

"Well, you know what they say? There's nothing prettier than the inside of a restaurant. With hot chicks, too. Look at that hottie. What's up, boo?" Tim leered at a waitress passing by.

"Dylan, could you excuse us for a moment?" Haley stood up.

"Take your time."

"I'll be right back. Tim follow me." Tim follow Haley toward the front door. Before they stepped out, Haley grabbed Tim's left hear and pulled him the rest of the way until they were out side.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Haley that hurts!" Haley finally let go and stood in front of him with both hands on her hips.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Tim answered rubbing his ear.

"Nathan. Where is he?"

"What makes you think Nathan's here."

"Taking a walk in a restaurant? You really suck at making up a good cover story. I know Nathan sent you to spy on me. So just tell me where he is. Don't make me pull your ear again."

"Okay, okay. He's hiding behind the tree right over there." Tim pointed to the tree behind her

Suddenly Nathan stepped out knowing he had been caught.

"You are so dead, Tim."

"What? I did what you asked me to do."

"I didn't tell you to walk up to her and talk. I asked you to spy on her without her knowing you were there."

"My bad."

"Tim, you can leave." Haley shooed him off.

"Okay. Later." Tim then walked away.

"Haley before you say anything. You need to know that I just wanted to see the guy for myself how he was treating you."

"So you sent Tim to spy on me? Just when I think you couldn't piss me off anymore than you already do, you end up surprising me."

"Haley…"

"I'm on a date, Nathan. With a great guy too. How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry okay. I just worry about you."

"Well, you don't have to. I am capable of taking care of myself. Now, I want you to go home while I go finish my date."

"Fine, but I'm going to chill in your room."

"Whatever, Nathan." Haley then turned to go back inside the restaurant. She returned to her seat. "Sorry I took so long."

"No problem. So, you're friend was interesting."

"Oh, Tim. He's always a goofball like that."

"Okay. You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah. Let's go." They both stood. Haley gathered her things while Dylan paid the check. Two hours later they stood in front of her house ready to end the night. They slowly kissed really enjoying one another. They then reluctantly pulled away.

"I should go in."

"Yeah. I don't want your folks getting mad at me." They both laughed. "So, I'll call you."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"I promise I won't take a few weeks this time."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Haley." Dylan leaned in for one more kiss which Haley happily responded. He pulled away and left.

Haley then entered her house. Looking out from Haley's bedroom window on the 2nd floor Nathan watched the two as they said their goodbye. Seeing them kiss really unnerved him. It just really bothered him. He didn't like this Dylan guy. There was no real reason why he should. Haley deserved better. Someone her age. He would definitely be keeping an eye on this guy.

The very next day over at the Scott mansion Brooke and Lucas sat cuddled up on the couch in the den.

"Okay, so what if you're at a party and you've been drinking a bit and some girl comes up to you and comes on to you by rubbing her fake breasts all over you, will you still be faithful?"

"How big are her breasts exactly?" Lucas asked holding back a laugh.

Brooke glared at him and smacked him on the chest.

"Babe, I'm kidding." Lucas pulled her closer to him. "Brooke, I'd never cheat on you. Baby, I love you."

"I know. I'm just gonna really miss you."

"Brooke, I've still got months before I go anywhere."

"Four months before you graduate and 5 ½ before you leave for college. It's gonna go by so fast."

"Why are you bringing this up anyway?"

"I was watching re-runs of an old Dawson's Creek episode when they left for college and Dawson went all the way to California. It just made me think of how far you might be moving and how I'd miss you."

"Brooke, I might get accepted to Duke or UNC. I'll be close."

"Okay. So, what are we doing tonight?"

"I was thinking since mom and dad have that dinner thing, we could stay in. Maybe fool around."

"I like the way you think, Broody." Brooke leaned her head up to give Lucas a kiss. As the kiss got heavier Brooke straddled Lucas to get even more access to his mouth. Just when it was getting borderline pornographic Nathan, along with Rachel, entered the room.

"Seriously. Just one day is all I ask. Dude, can't you guys keep that in your room?"

"No because it's too far away." Brooke answered.

"Well, we're gonna watch a movie. So, if you don't mind." Nathan walked toward the DVD player and put in the movie. He then sat on the couch opposite Brooke and Lucas with Rachel.

"Bro, you know the rules first one in the den gets authority."

"Luke, we want to watch a movie on the big screen. You can do Brooke in your room."

"Baby, just let them watch their little movie. They'll just have to deal with us being here."

Lucas grinned at his girlfriend. "You're right. Enjoy your movie, Nate." Lucas then went back to making out with Brooke.

"Are they always like this?" Rachel asked Nathan.

"Yeah. They seem to enjoy putting on a show. We always have to force them to stop. Unfortunately it doesn't always work."

"It is kind of rude."

"That's Brooke and Lucas for you."

"What is your issue, Nathan?" Brooke turned annoyed at Nathan

"Your tongue being shoved down my brother's throat for one thing."

"You're annoying, you know that?" Brooke stuck her tongue out at him as she moved off of Lucas' lap.

"As long as it gets you two to stop I don't care."

"The movie's starting, Nate." Rachel said.

"What movie are you watching?" Lucas asked.

"Man On Fire. It's one of my favorites." Rachel responded. "You're welcome to watch it with us.

"How nice of you to invite us to stay in Lucas' own den." Brooke said snarkily at Rachel

"Brooke." Lucas warned. Brooke just rolled her eyes and faced the TV.

"Nathan, do you have any popcorn? It's a must have when I watch movies."

"Sure thing, Rach. I'll be right back. Luke, come help by getting the drinks."

"You could at least ask nicely. I'll be right back, babe."

"Don't take too long." Brooke told him as she tilted her head towards Rachel signaling she didn't want to be alone with her.

Nathan and Lucas left the room leaving the girls alone. Brooke did her best to ignore Rachel's presence and keep her tongue in check. It was although proving to be pretty difficult. There was nothing more she wanted to do than to insult Rachel. She was doing a good job keeping to herself until Rachel decided to speak to her.

"So, where's Haley today?"

"At work."

"Oh. Why don't you work?"

"Why is that any of your business?"

"It was just a question."

"Not that I have to answer but I don't work because I don't feel that I need a job right now. And no it has nothing to do with being spoiled."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Right."

"So, I heard Haley had a date last night. With a college guy, right?"

"Yeah. And?"

"I was just wondering what it's like."

"Wondering what what's like?"

"Sleeping with an experienced college guy."

"What makes you think that Haley slept with him?"

"Come on, Brooke. The guy's in college. I'm sure it's something he's used to getting with no problem. That and you guys were talking about her need to get laid. I'm sure she jumped at that opportunity."

"Haley is not that kind of girl. She may not be a virgin, but she is still a respectable girl"

"Please. Nathan told me that she was practically grinding on every guy at the party you went to. That doesn't sound respectable to me."

"Nathan was overreacting. She was just dancing. He just gets overprotective."

"Or maybe he was just seeing Haley displaying her true colors."

"What are you trying to say?" By this point Brooke was getting pissed. How dare Rachel insinuate that Haley..

"I'm just saying that maybe Haley is not so innocent in the sense that she wouldn't sleep with any guy that showed her some attention just to get someone to serve her needs."

"Are you calling my sister a slut?!" Brooke had enough.

"Hey, you said it not me."

"Not in so many words, but it's what you implied. Haley is not like that. And if she was anything like that I would know. My sister tells me everything. Good and bad."

"Maybe so. But we all have our secrets. Even from the people closest to us. She's probably not even at work right now. She's probably out screwing that guy."

"Okay, now you have gone too far. Who the hell do you think you are?! You don't know shit! You think that after walking in here after a few months you can say things about people you don't really know? Don't think for one second that just because you are Nathan's girlfriend that you are part of our crew. Newsflash no one really wants you around. The only reason we put up with you is because of Nathan. He may have blinders on when it comes to you, but we all sure as hell don't. The rest of us can see right through you. I was being nice the other night when Peyton and I warned you about backing off of Haley, but now I'm not even going to put the effort. I am telling you right now, you better watch your back. I am keeping my eye on you. One wrong move and I will kick your scrawny, Elmo looking ass back to San Diego."

"Really? I'd like to see you try."

"Listen, bitch! Don't tempt me!" Brooke stood up about to jump on Rachel.

"What the hell is going on here!" Nathan yelled startling both girls.

Rachel got up and quickly walked to Nathan's side. "Nate, baby I'm glad you're here. Brooke here has been threatening me. I really don't know why. All I did was ask where Haley was today and she just started yelling at me."

"Why you little…." Brooke went to lunge forward but Lucas stopped her.

"Brooke, stop."

"Lucas, she's lying!"

"Enough! Brooke, I want you to apologize to Rachel." Nathan told her.

"I will do no such thing! I'd rather eat my own foot."

"Apologize to Rachel, Brooke." Nathan to her once more.

"I said no." Brooke told him stubbornly.

"Rachel, can you step outside while I talk to Brooke?" Nathan asked Rachel.

"Sure." Rachel then stepped out of the den. Nathan closed the doors behind her.

"Brooke, I'm only going to say this once so listen good. Rachel is my girlfriend. And I'd appreciate it if my friends treated her with some respect. You don't have to like her but you do need to be nice. I'm not an idiot. I know that you all don't like her. I wish you did, but I've come to accept that fact. She's going to be around so I'd like it if you'd be nicer to her. So do me a favor, when she's around keep your comments to yourself and quit with the dirty looks. Yes, I do notice that you do that. That's not too much to ask, is it?"

"No, bro it isn't. Right, Brooke?"

"I'll try to be nice. But I won't promise anything. You know, Nate. You're a good friend and I love you like a brother. And I want nothing but the best for you and for you to be happy. But you are fooling yourself if you think Rachel is it for you. You can't even see the little act she puts on for you. Did you ever once ask yourself, why we **all** don't like her? It's not like it's just one or two of us. It's all of us. You're different when you're around her. I mean look at the way you've been treating Haley lately. You completely disregard the way Rachel treats her even when it's in front of your face and if she says something about it, you defend Rachel. I'll be nice, but only for you. Because I firmly believe you need to see for yourself how she really is. And I hope it's soon."

"Brooke, you don't know her. She's a really good person. She just gets intimidated around you guys and you being cold to her doesn't help matters. If she felt like she was welcome maybe she wouldn't be so defensive around you guys. So maybe she's not the problem."

"Do you hear yourself? Your siding with someone you've known for only 3 ½ months over people you've known your entire life. I wonder what her secret is."

"I'm not siding with anyone. I'm just looking at it with some perspective. Look, just do me that favor please. It's all I ask."

"I already said I would be nice."

"Good. Now can you apologize to her?"

"I said I'd be nice. I never said I would apologize. As far as I'm concerned she deserved every word she got from me."

"Fine." Nathan turned and left the room to go to Rachel. Once he was gone Lucas turned to reprimand his girlfriend.

"Brooke, how could you go off on her?"

"Don't even start with me. If you had heard what she was saying about Haley you would have gone off on her too."

"What did she say?"

"She was saying that Haley is a slut who would sleep with the first guy who gave her any attention. She then proceeded to tell me that instead of being at work Haley was probably out screwing Dylan. Did you really expect me to let her get away with saying that?"

"No baby, I didn't. But we also have to think of Nathan. He really likes her."

"So what? We should let her get away with saying stuff like that?"

"Of course not. We just have to know when to pick our fights and when to hold our tongues. Rachel is not worth alienating our friends."

"And if she keeps on pushing our buttons?"

"Then I will personally tell Nathan that she either changes her attitude or she can't hang with us."

"Thanks Broody. I don't want to hang out here anymore. Let's go visit Haley at Karen's"

Lucas and Brooke walked out and as they went to the front door they passed Rachel and Nathan sitting on the stairs making out. Brooke turned away disgusted and kept on walking. Yep, pretending to be nice was going to be hard. Just looking at her, made Brooke want to rip her hair off her head. This was definitely going to be a challenge.


	24. Introducing Dylan

Okay, I know it's been forever and I'm sorry. I didn't forget the story I've just had a lot of personal issues to deal with lately and the story just had to be put on the back burner for awhile. But now I am getting back on track and I'm going to do my best to update more frequently. I just hope you guys haven't forgotton about me. So here I bring you the next chapter. In the next one will be the big birthday party. I plan on making that a long one since I have so many things planned in that chapter. I want to have it posted this week since coincidently my birthday is on Monday and I thought it appropriate to have the birthday chapter pasted during the week of my own b-day. Anyway I'm going to stop my babbling and let you get on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review. I'd like to know you guys are still interested. Enjoy!

----------------------

"Brooke, why didn't you just slap her?" Peyton wondered.

"I was about to when Nathan walked in. Then the bitch had the nerve to say that I threatened her for no reason." Brooke responded as she stepped out of the dressing room. "And can you believe Nathan actually believed her? He actually expected me to apologize to her."

"You didn't, right?"

"Of course I didn't."

"Did you tell him why you were on the verge of beating her ass?"

"No. Though, I should have."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because the whore had already said I threatened her for no reason and telling him she was calling Haley a slut would've seemed like a pathetic excuse to him. I'm telling you Peyt, it's like she has some sort of spell over him. He makes excuses for her behavior and defends her. And to him what we say is some attempt to get rid of her and no actual truth."

"I can't believe you waited until now to tell me all this."

"Sorry. I know I'm usually the gossip queen, but I promised Luke that I'd calm down first before telling you because he knows that you would've gotten me to go kick her ass."

"Damn right. I feel like we should pay for our outfits and go to her house and give her the ass-kicking she deserves."

"As much as I'd love to, you know we can't. Big party tonight and I'm not about to let Rach-ho ruin it for me."

"Is she coming? Because I'm not so sure I can pretend to be nice after hearing about this."

"Nathan's going to be there so you know she will be too. Besides this will be her first big party that she's invited to. Do you really think that she would pass it up?"

"I'm gonna need a lot of liquor."

Brooke nodded and patted her friend on the back.

"You and me both, sister. Bright side, Haley is bringing Dylan." Brooke said in a sing-song voice.

"Really? They're really hitting it off, aren't they?"

"Definitely. I'm such an awesome matchmaker. And you guys told me I shouldn't meddle. Am I good or what?"

"Once again we underestimated you Brooke James."

"Bet you won't do that again, huh?"

"Probably not. But does Dylan really want to attend a boring old high school party?"

"Sawyer, when have we ever gone to a boring party? And it's at Tim's. Tim may be slow but he does know how to throw a slammin' party. Dylan will not be disappointed. Besides he's going with Haley. In the past two weeks every free moment he has he drives down to see her and they're on the phone like all the time. Of course he wants to attend."

"Where is Haley? I thought she was coming shopping with us." Peyton asked as she and Brooke walked to the front counter to pay.

"Oh, she said something about having to meet up with Nathan. That it's been awhile since they had hung out and she owed it to him." Brooke handed the cashier her credit card.

"I've noticed that they haven't really been hanging together. It's kind of weird. It's like they never have time for each other anymore. Well, Nathan never does anyway."

"That's because his skank of a girlfriend always wants him with her. I miss Tiffany."

"What? You never liked Tiffany either." Peyton chuckled.

"I know. But she was so much more tolerable than Rachel. That and she did at least try to be friends with Haley and was sincerely nice to her. She never faked that. And Nate still always had time to hang with his friends."

"True. But then again that was probably because it was the perfect time for her to go screw Tyler."

"Well, that was only one flaw. Well, besides her annoying laugh and bad fashion sense."

"You are funny sometimes. So when are we supposed to meet Jake and Lucas?" The cashier handed the girls their purchases and they stepped out of the store.

"We should go now. Luke said they'd meet us in the food court at 3:00, which will be in 5 minutes."

"Okay, let's go."

Peyton and Brooke made their way to the food court where they met up with Jake and Lucas. Meanwhile Nathan and Haley were in Nathan's truck who was driving them somewhere.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Haley asked impatient.

"I told you it's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises, Nathan."

"Yes, you do. You just like saying you don't hoping I'll give in and tell you. I promise you are going to love it. I thought since it was the first time in awhile that we were hanging together it was the best time to go."

"Okay, just answer this. Have I been there before? And is my mini skirt appropriate?"

"Yes you've been there before. I don't know about your mini skirt ever being appropriate but what you're wearing is fine."

Haley stuck out her tongue and glared at him.

"Oh, how I have missed that tongue."

"Nathan!" Haley smacked him on the shoulder.

"What?"

"You can't be saying things like that to me anymore. We no longer have that kind of relationship."

"Hey, just because we aren't sleeping together anymore doesn't mean I can't tell you that I missed certain things. And believe me your tongue is one of them. The things you could do. Those were good times."

"I don't think your girlfriend will appreciate you saying that."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Speaking of girlfriends, is that what you are to that Derek guy."

"His name is Dylan. And maybe I am."

"What do you mean maybe? You are or you aren't. I mean you certainly have been spending enough time together to make it seem like it. You're either on the phone with him or he drives down here to see you."

"We haven't officially said we're boyfriend and girlfriend. We're just hanging out and getting to know each other. You know sort of what you did with she-who-will-not-be-named before you officially asked her out. I really like him and I think he really likes me. I'm excited but scared at the same time. After Kyle I didn't think I'd feel this way again."

"Feel what way?"

"You know, like getting butterflies in your stomach whenever you see the person. The anxiousness I feel when I know I'm going to see him. Every time we hang out or just talk time just seems to go by so fast. I haven't felt this way about a guy in a long time and it scares me a little. I don't want to be hurt again."

"You won't get hurt again, Hales. I won't let that happen. I'm keeping a close eye on this guy."

"Nathan, I don't need you doing that. I'm being careful this time. So don't worry about me.

"When it comes to you, I'll always worry. And asking me to stop is like asking me to give up basketball which will…"

"Never happen." They finished in unison and laughed.

"Oh, great we're here." Nathan parked the truck and cut the engine. He stepped out of the truck, then walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Haley. "Okay, now I need you to close your eyes."

"Do I really want to close my eyes? Because I'm not so sure I want to."

"Haley, just do it." Nathan said impatient.

"Alright, fine." Haley closed her eyes.

Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her along a dirt pathway to his destination. To Haley the walk seemed to take forever. She hoped that they would finally reach where he wanted to take her and they could stop. Finally after what seemed like 15 minutes of walking Nathan stopped her and held her still.

"Okay we're here."

"Good. I thought the walking would never stop. Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yeah."

Haley opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. They stood near the edge of the river hidden within some bushes and a large tree.

"Okay, you're not planning on killing me and dumping my body here are you?" Haley laughed.

"Don't you remember this place?"

Haley looked around once more and thought long and hard. She then walked up to the large tree where she found a carving that read: _NS & HJ Friends Forever! _

"It's our secret place. Wow. We haven't come here since we were what, 12 or 13?"

"If I remember correctly if was just a couple of months before our 13th birthday when we decided we were going to run away together and make our own home. I can't remember why though."

"Oh my god I remember that. I think it was because our parents wouldn't let us go to the midnight showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. We thought they were being unfair and thought that if we ran away we could make our own rules and do what we want."

"Yeah, now I remember. I also remember us not being able to last the night."

"Yeah because you got hungry and forgot to bring snacks and money."

"Don't put it off on me. You didn't exactly bring food or money either."

"Shut up." Haley pushed him lightly and laughed. "God, remember the look on our parents faces when we showed up back home at 2:00 in the morning."

"Ugh, I remember getting my play station and TV getting taken away. Along with my stereo, all my cds, my computer, and my cell." Nathan pouted at the memory.

"I got all my stuff taken away too. In my father's words: 'You want to rough it as if you were on your own, then you can do it right here in your room without the luxuries and earn it back.' I had never worked so hard in my life. Greta sure was happy for the break though." They both laughed at the memory. "Why'd you bring me here?"

" Well, we really haven't been able to hang out that much lately and even when we have been in the same place I've acted like a complete jerk to you. I just wanted us to go to a place where we could be us you know. Like how we used to be. Without any interruptions."

"That's really sweet of you Nathan." Haley gave him a kiss on the cheek then took a seat underneath the tree and leaned back against it. Nathan then took a seat next to her.

"I miss talking to you and not worrying about saying the wrong thing to you. And I know it's mostly my fault because of the whole Rachel thing.. I just don't see why you can't give Rachel a chance."

"Nathan, I've tried but the girl has showed me time and time again that she and I will never be friends, let alone like each other. We just don't get along and I'm not about to pretend that I want to be anything more than just civil to her for your sake. Nate, I'm not the one who has the problem. Maybe you should be having this conversation with her. Anyway, can we not talk about her here. Remember our rule here. No problems from the outside can enter. This is a peaceful place."

"You're right. So are we good?"

""Nate, even when it seems like we're not, we are. Love you, buddy."

"Love you too." Nathan put his arm around her and hugged her closer.

The two sat together under the tree cuddled close until the sun went down. They then went home to get ready for the party at Tim's. Within a couple hours Haley was ready and waiting for Dylan to arrive. She checked herself in the mirror again and walked downstairs where Brooke and Lucas were preparing to leave.

"Ooh la la. You look hot sis. Dylan won't know what hit him."

"You really think he'll like it?"

"Of course he'll like it. What's not to like? He should count his lucky stars that he is going out with you. Isn't that right, Luke?"

"Any guy should feel lucky to go out with Hales."

The doorbell then rang. Greta dutifully answered the door where Dylan stood.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Haley."

"Oh yes. Come in."

Dylan entered the house as Greta closed the door behind him.

"Miss Haley, you have a male visitor."

Haley came in from the den followed by Lucas and Brooke.

"Thank you Greta."

Greta smiled at Haley and went to the kitchen . Haley then turned her attention to Dylan.

"Haley, wow you look great." Dylan said as he admired her.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. You remember Brooke and Lucas."

"Yeah. Hey, it's good to see you guys again." Dylan shook hands with Lucas and nodded at Brooke.

"It's good to see you too. So, we should get going. We'll meet you guys there." Brooke waved back at them as she and Lucas walked out the door.

"Shall we?"

"After you." Dylan gestured as he lead Haley out to his car. Once he helped her get in he went to his side and got in the driver's seat and they made their way to Tim's. Awhile later they made their way into the party. It was a typical Tim party. People passed out, couples making out, reckless teens making a mess out of the place. Yep, it was a typical Tim party. And it was always a blast. Dylan and Haley looked around until Haley spotted Peyton and Brooke towards the back of the living room. They made their way towards them.

"Hey guys." Haley greeted them.

"Hey, you made it. So this must be Dylan." Peyton said to Haley.

"Yeah, Dylan this is my good friend Peyton."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here. I'd introduce you to my boyfriend Jake, but he's MIA at the moment."

"Where is he?" Haley asked.

"Oh he and Luke are out back with Tim playing basketball. You'd think they play enough as it is during the week. With practice and their games it should be enough."

"I don't think they could ever get enough of the sport. It's ingrained in their blood." Brooke said to her friend. "Especially in Scott blood."

"So very true." Haley agreed. "So, has Nathan gotten here yet?"

"Not that we know of." Peyton answered.

"Nathan? Isn't he your best friend who didn't want you going out with me?" Dylan asked Haley.

"Yep, that's him. And he's just very protective of me. It's not a reflection of you. He just has this generalization about college guys. But I'm hoping once he meets you he'll see what I see."

"And what do you see?"

"A really good looking guy who is sweet, funny, and treats me well."

"So you think I'm really good looking?" Dylan faced her completely and pulled closer to him. Haley giggled as she put her arms around his waist.

Peyton and Brooke looked on with smiles on their faces as they listened to the flirty conversation Haley and Dylan were having. They couldn't be more happier. Finally Haley was moving on and with a really good guy. It was good to see her happy again and to see her take a chance in the love department again. If only Nathan could have done the same thing. But no he had to move on to Rachel. Speaking of the red-haired devil Peyton and Brooke spotted Rachel and Nathan entering the party. Nathan saw them and made his way over to them with Rachel following.

"Hey." Nathan greeted them.

"Nathan." Haley said as she turned around and smiled at her best friend. It quickly disappeared when she saw Rachel next to him and just as quickly she replaced her frown with a fake smile at Rachel. "Rachel." Haley deadpanned.

"Haley." Rachel returned.

"Nate, there's someone I want you to meet. Dylan this is my best friend, Nathan. Nathan, this is Dylan." Haley introduced them excitedly.

"It's nice to meet you finally. Haley talks so much about you." Dylan said as he held out his hand.

"Really? She hasn't said much about you." Nathan said returning the handshake.

"Nathan!" Haley scolded him. She turned to Dylan. "Don't listen to him. I talk about you a lot. This is just him being overprotective, by being a jerk." Haley glared at Nathan.

Nathan returned the look.

"I'm Rachel. Nathan's girlfriend." Rachel said taking it upon herself to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you Rachel." Dylan responded giving Haley a questioning look. Haley nodded her head answering his unspoken question.

"So, Dylan. You go to Duke?"

"Yeah. Haley tells me that the two of you have applied to go there. I hope that you guys get in. I'd love having Haley on Campus. It'd be easier to see her everyday. She also tells me you are quite the basketball player. I'm sure the team would like to have you."

"I'm sure they would. So Dylan, what are you majoring in?"

"Psychology."

"Isn't that the study of manipulating people?"

"Nathan!" Haley scolded.

"What? I'm sorry. That's how Mr. Zuckerman introduced our Psych class."

Dylan laughed. "Yeah, um that's how my high school teacher introduced the class too. And in a way it could be. You get into people's heads and analyze their thought processes and why they might be behaving a certain way, you could probably use that to manipulate others, but that's not why I chose it. To be more exact I'm studying Clinical Psychology. I want to help those who suffer from mental disorders. Also those who suffer from phobias, anxiety, depression, and other health issues. There's a wide range of things Clinical Psychologists treat."

"That's really interesting. So you're going for the big bucks." Rachel spoke. "God knows there are tons of depressed people in this world."

"I'm not getting into it for the money. When I was 11 my mother had suffered through serious depression after my younger brother died and if it wasn't for her psychologist I don't know where she would be now. Ever since then I wanted to be one. He saved my family and someday I want to do the same for someone else." Dylan kindly explained. Haley gave him a sympathetic look, remembering the story he had told her about how his younger brother had drowned at Lake Michigan during a family trip there, and held him tighter.

"Wow. I'm sorry about your brother, man." Lucas told him.

"It's okay. It's been 9 years. I've come to terms with the loss."

"How old was he? If you don't mind me asking." Brooke asked gently.

"I don't mind. He was 8. We were close. But that's enough about sad stuff. I came to party and Haley said she'd show me a good time."

Nathan looked at him not liking the last bit. "Not too good of a time I hope. Wouldn't want you waking up with regrets."

"Dylan could you give me a second? I need to talk to Nathan."

"Yeah, go ahead." Dylan smiled at her then leaned down for a small peck on the lips. "I'll wait for you here."

"Thanks. Nathan, we need to talk. Follow me please."

Nathan rolled his eyes then looked at Rachel. "I'll be right back."

"But Nathan..."

"I won't be long I promise." He then followed Haley out.

Brooke and Peyton looked at Rachel who was visibly upset that Nathan left her, and chuckled to themselves. Brooke then went next to Dylan and latched onto his arm.

"Dylan, why don't we go out back and meet up with Lucas and Jake. Maybe you can join them for a game."

"I don't know I said I'd wait for Haley here."

"Don't worry about it. You're with us and I'm sure she won't mind that you went to join the guys. Come on you don't want to hang out here. Trust me. We'll get you a drink and you can show our guys how real men play."

"Sure. Why not?"

Brooke and Dylan went ahead to meet up with the boys. Peyton stood behind and shook her head as she watched Rachel. She knew she shouldn't say anything to her but she just couldn't help it. She just wanted to know why someone would talk so badly about her friend.

"So, I have a question for you."

"What now? Don't you have to follow your little friend? I think she might be waiting for you." Rachel asked annoyed.

"Brooke can wait. I want to know what gave you the nerve to imply Haley is a slut?"

"Is that what your clueless friend told you." Rachel laughed. "I didn't say slut specifically. Brooke came up with that all on her own. Probably thought I was onto something."

"Look Rachel, I don't want to start anything with you. As far as your concerned you can do and say whatever pleases you, because frankly I don't care what you do. But if has to do with my friends then I am going to say something. Nathan sees something in you that we all fail to see. Now I don't know if it's because he is blind to the person you really are or if deep down you really are a cool person, but the point is if you really like Nathan then cut the bitchiness towards Haley and the rest of us. We could probably get along if you would just quit the attitude and the fake niceness."

"Really? Somehow I don't believe that. And anyway what's the fun in being goody goody with everyone?"

"So that's how you want to be? And to think I was trying to be nice and be friendly."

"No offense, Peyton, but I don't need you to be friendly. Frankly I don't care whether you or your little friends like me or not. The only thing I care about is keeping Nathan. I could care less about you guys. So do me a favor and stay out of my way." With that Rachel walked past Peyton. Before she got too far she turned towards Peyton one more time. "Oh and don't even try and tell Nathan anything. He already knows that you guys don't like me and thanks to Brooke's attack on me last week he's even more likely to not believe any negative thing you say about me. He'll just think you'll come up with anything to make him dump me. Have a nice night."

Rachel left in search of drinks. Peyton shook her head in disgust and let out an angry sigh. _The nerve of that bitch. Who the hell does she think she is? She is so going to get hers. Nathan needs to come to his senses like now. _Peyton thought as she went in search of Brooke and the guys. _Can't wait to tell the rest what she told me. We just need to do something. No, Peyton Nathan has to figure it out on his own. We can't meddle. Haley wouldn't want us too. Maybe Lucas can talk to him._ _No, he can't that would still count as meddling. Okay, so maybe we could come up with some kind of plan where he would catch her showing her true colors. Yeah, no. Oh my god when did I become crazy like Brooke! Okay I really need a drink now. _Peyton disappeared to the back. Meanwhile upstairs in Tim's room Nathan and Haley sat across from each other.

"Do I even need to ask?" Haley stared at Nathan pointedly.

"What?" Nathan answered trying to sound innocent.

"Nathan Scott don't try to play dumb. What the hell was your problem out there? I introduce you to a guy I really like and you treat him like shit. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't like the guy okay."

"You don't know him."

"I don't like the way he touches you and the way he talks to you with those innuendos."

"What the hell are you talking bout? What innuendos?"

"Like you don't know. 'Haley, promised to show me a good time.' I'll show him a good time by kicking his ass. That bastard."

"Nathan, I did promise him a good time. But not in the way your perverted mind seems to be thinking. Dylan is a good guy. Just give him a chance. I'm giving Rachel one and I know for a fact that she's a bitch. No offense."

"Plenty taken. I just want you to be careful, Hales."

"I am. So will you stop being a jerk and just be my supportive best friend?"

"I don't want to, but I will. Just because it's you. I am glad that you are happy, Haley."

"Thank you. It's what I deserve. God knows I support you through a lot of bullshit."

"Okay, now you're just going to make me take back what I said. Don't push your luck, Hales. I could make your date miserable."

"Nathan if you know what's good for you, you won't dare. You don't want an ass kicking from me."

"I love your ass-kickings. They kinda turn me on." Nathan laughed as they stood up to get back to the party.

"Ugh. You are such a perv." Haley pushed him out the door and they went back to join their dates and their friends.

Hours later the party was getting rowdier and it couldn't be more fun. The six friends were having a great time. Even Haley and Nathan were having a great time with their dates. Haley was running low on her drink and decided to get a refill. Rachel took the opportunity to follow her out. Haley stood at the keg in the corner of the kitchen filling her cup when Rachel came next to her.

"So, that Dylan guy is kinda cute. Enough to have plenty of options. Wonder what he's doing here with you."

"What do you want, Rachel?"

"Can't I just come over for a chat? I mean we haven't spoken in so long."

"Maybe we should keep it that way. It was nice to have peace again."

"But that wouldn't be fun for me, would it? Anyway, Nathan was telling me about your big birthday party. I can't wait. He makes it sound like so much fun. And the fact that it's going to be on a huge yacht. Very promising."

"As much as I'd love to tell you you're not invited, I can't because of Nathan, but I'm warning you. You better not do anything to ruin it for the three of us. Because if you do I'm going to have to do a lot of apologizing to Nathan and I hate doing that."

"And why is that?"

"Because he won't be happy with me after I throw you overboard."

"Funny. I was actually thinking about what kind of gift I could give him. Don't you find it hard?"

"Actually I never had a problem getting Nathan gifts. You know being his best friend and all I know him pretty well. Meaning I pretty much know everything he likes."

"How wonderful for you?" Rachel said sarcastically. "I'm sure there's one gift you could never give though. One I'm considering giving to him that very night."

"Really? And what might that be?"

"Sex." Rachel smiled proudly. "Yeah, that sounds like the perfect present to me."

Haley smirked at Rachel. _That's what you think. I've given him that gift numerous times, _she thought. "That's the best you could come up with? Gee, you really put a lot of thought into it." Haley chuckled. "And you know I'm kinda surprised that you haven't given it up to him yet. Knowing you, I would've thought you'd give it up within the first hour of meeting. So it came as a shock when Nathan told me you haven't slept together yet."

"Why the hell would Nathan tell you about that?"

"I'm his best friend. He tells me everything. Even things I would prefer not to know."

"Well then I guess you'll be getting all the details about how incredible I am in bed. Be sure to take notes. You could probably learn of few things."

"If I have to hear anything of that sort I'll have a barf bag handy. And I don't I need to learn a few things, especially from you. Unless it's on how to catch an STD. Then you'll be the first person I go to. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get back to my date. Oh and before I forget. Make sure that you have plenty of condoms handy for Nathan. I don't need him catching any STDs."

Rachel glared at Haley as she walked away. While walking back to the group Haley felt sick to her stomach. She also felt bothered. Just thinking about Nathan and Rachel having sex really bothered her. And now since Rachel confirmed exactly when it would happen made it worse. Haley got back to her friends followed closely by Rachel and sat next to Dylan.

"Everything okay?" Dylan asked her noticing a change in her demeanor.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded then looked towards Nathan and Rachel who was currently whispering in his ear and biting gently on it. "You know I think I'm ready to go. You wanna get out of here? We still have an hour before my curfew. Wouldn't it be nice to spend it alone?"

"It would be nice. But are you sure you don't want to stay and hang with your friends. I wouldn't mind. I'm having fun here."

"I hang with them everyday. I don't get to see you that often."

"Then let's go." Dylan gave her a small kiss on her nose and Haley giggled. The two stood up ready to leave. Nathan noticed this and pulled away from Rachel who was trying to make out with him.

"Where are you going?"

"We're gonna get out of here. Get some alone time before curfew. Which, Brooke I'm reminding you is 2:00."

"I know. I won't forget this time. You two have fun."

"It was nice meeting you all. Nathan, it was great to finally meet you. Haley's lucky to have a friend like you. I'll see you guys again sometime soon. Bye."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Haley waved to them as she followed Dylan out.

"He was nice." Rachel commented before trying once again to coax Nathan to make out.

"Yeah. Nice." Nathan watched them closely as they left still not convinced about Dylan.


	25. Birthday Celebration

I want to apologize for taking this long to update. I had it ready last week but as I was typing in my last sentence to the chapter my little cousin was playing where she should have and unplugged my computer causing me to lose my whole document. So I had to rewrite the whole thing again to the best of my memory. It is a very long chapter. By far the longest one I've written. This chapter is the long awaited birthday party. At the end I have a shocking surprise. And maybe for some of you, not so much a surprise. It is the starting point of the drama. So be ready.

Oh in this chapter I used a lot of songs and song references. It was a party and I love music so it was only fitting. I will list them at the end of the chapter. Okay no more of my rambles. Enjoy the chapter and I look forward to reading your feedback. Especially about the end. Oh and before I forget I want to thank you to those that wished me a happy birthday. It was very appreciated. Thank you. Now onto the story.

------

Music played loudly as the _Alysia_ traveled through the water. The 280ft. Yacht was packed with guests celebrating the 18th birthdays of Nathan and Lucas Scott and Haley James. Aboard the yacht guests enjoyed the many games that made Monte Carlo night. There was also a large dance floor who wanted to show there dancing skills. There was a large stage set up with a large projection screen in the back for the musical guests that the three friends had gotten to play at the party. On the right side of the stage three throne like chairs were placed for the guests of honor. The majority of the school made it to the party and many of there family members. Overall the party was a huge success. Haley, Lucas, and Nathan were busy making the rounds greeting all their guests. It was expected that they greet everyone who showed. After being certain they greeted all 421 guests, which was their estimate of those who came, they mad their way towards their friends. Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and much to their dislike Rachel, were standing around one of the many Blackjack tables.

"Come on Jake, just take a chance." Brooke said to Jake.

"I have a 17 Brooke. I don't want to risk it."

"Peyton tell your boyfriend to stop being a pansy and take another card."

"Baby, come on. What do you have to lose? It's not like we're betting real money." Peyton gently pushed her boyfriend.

"I just want to play smart."

"You are playing smart if you listen to me. I have a good feeling. Take another card."

"Fine. Hit me." Jake told the dealer.

The dealer placed another card with Jake's other three. Jake looked at the card and couldn't believe it.

"21! I got 21. I won."

"Told you I had a good feeling."

"How?"

"I just have a gift. I'm really good at this game. I kick Luke's ass all the time when we play."

"That's because I let you win." Luke said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Keep telling yourself that, babe." Brooke tilted her head back to allow Lucas to give her a kiss.

"Nate, are you finally done with that whole schmoozing thing?" Rachel asked as she snaked her arms around Nathan.

"For now."

"Good. We can finally spend some time together. I missed you." Rachel then leaned up for a kiss which Nathan returned.

"Okay, can you not do that?"

"Don't like the taste of your own poison, Brooke?" Nathan taunted.

"Nate, just don't." Haley asked politely before Brooke could say anything.

"So, gotta say this party is awesome! It is by far the best. I still can't believe we're on a yacht. And it's so huge." Peyton exclaimed.

"Dad and Mr. James really splurged." Nathan said.

"So are you three going to tell who you got to play?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"Come on, Hales. You have to tell us. At least me. I'm your sister."

"And I'm insulted that you wouldn't tell me or at least get my opinion being the music enthusiast that I am."

"We want it to be a surprise for everyone. So you guys will just have to wait." Nathan told the two girls.

"How did you get them on board with no one seeing them, anyway?" Jake asked curiously.

"They spent the night on the boat. Securely hidden away from prying eyes. And they really like the idea. They thanked us for at least giving them a day off on a yacht." Lucas explained.

"Babe, I want to dance." Rachel told Nathan.

"I really don't dance Rachel."

"Come on. Do it for me. I'll make it worth your while."

"How about later. I just want to be able to stay in one place for more than 5 minutes. I've all over this boat talking to people. I just want to be in one spot for now."

"Okay. I guess I could do that for you. But I expect you to dance later." Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay."

"So, Hales where's Dylan tonight? I haven't seen him." Peyton asked.

"Oh, his grandfather got really sick and had to be admitted to the hospital so he and his family went to Michigan to see him. He called me earlier today apologizing about missing the party. He really wanted to be here."

"That's too bad." Jake said.

Through the crowd Deb and Lydia walked through to approach the group.

"Hey, kids. How are you?" Lydia asked in typical Lydia James enthusiasm.

"We're good mom."

"Hi, kids." Deb greeted them.

"Hi Mrs. Scott."

"Oh, hi Rachel." Deb greeted her son's girlfriend.

"I love your dress."

"Thank you. It's a Lydia James original."

"I'm sorry. I don't believe we've met."

"Oh, Lydia this is Nathan's girlfriend."

"Hi I'm Rachel Gatina." Rachel extended her hand.

"Lydia James. I'm Haley and Brooke's mother. Gatina? Oh, your father is the new head of marketing in my husband's company. You're the young girl my daughter had been tutoring at our house."

"That's correct, ma'am."

"Oh, don't call me ma'am. Makes me feel old. Please call me Lydia."

"Okay, Lydia."

"So, are you kids enjoying yourselves?" Deb asked the group.

"Deb, this party is like the best. It's going to be hard to beat. But I'm sure that you'll figure out a way to for my party next year."

Deb and Lydia laughed. Leave it to Brooke to already be thinking how her party will be better.

"We'll be sure to get on it right away, sweetie."

"Haley, we came to tell you that we're ready for you whenever you are."

"Thanks, Deb."

"No problem sweetheart. I've been looking forward to this most of the night.." Deb hugged Haley to her. "Haley, do I notice bare earlobes?"

"I couldn't find a pair of earrings that went well with my dress."

"I have the perfect pair of diamond drop earrings that I brought as a back up that would go perfectly with that dress." Deb examined her dress.

Rachel looked on with envy as Deb fussed over Haley. Since she had met Nathan's mother she hasn't get any closer to her than the kind greetings and small chats. And with Dan it wasn't any better. She was nice, cordial, and very respectful Yet they still haven't warmed up to her. They exchanged polite hellos and she'd compliment them, they'd say thank you and that was it. But here is Haley and Deb showers her with all sorts of attention. She even offers diamond drop earrings. That just isn't right.

"I couldn't."

"Haley. I refuse to take no for an answer. Let's go." Haley followed, Deb.

"I should follow them. Nathan, Lucas you two should get your selves settled in your seats. We're gonna start in 5 minutes. So I expect to see you boys by then." Lydia gave each boy a kiss on the cheek and left.

"I guess we should go to our seats." Lucas told his brother.

"Yeah, I guess. We'll see you guys later."

Nathan and Lucas walked up the stage and sat in the seats at each end with Haley's being vacant in the middle. Suddenly Lydia took center stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Okay everyone! Can I have your attention? Hello everyone! First I would like to thank all of you for coming out with us tonight on this beautiful yacht to celebrate Haley, Nathan, and Lucas' 18th birthday. It truly makes me happy to see so many people here to celebrate with them. Now tonight we have special things planned for our three wonderful kids. I hope that you all enjoy it and have fun. Now, every year Haley comes to me and asks to do something special at the party. Then she changes her mind and decides to do nothing. Well, this year she decided that she had to stop being afraid and just do it. And being her mother I encouraged her and made sure she wouldn't back out because I know how talented she is. So tonight, Haley will be performing for you all. So without further ado, here is my beautiful daughter Haley James!"

Lydia put the mic back and ran off the stage as the song "Swing With Me" began to play in the background and the lights turned down. Haley with a head mic stepped out on stage with four girls from the cheerleading squad who followed behind. Haley then began to sing. They stood in the middle of the stage moving their hips along with the music.

Ya'll ain't ready for this  
Swing with me baby rhythm's got me crazy  
Swing with me baby  
Dance with me baby

Haley and the four girls then broke out in full blown choreography as she started the first verse.

Baby let's start to swing  
Skirt flying high while you're twisting me  
Shuffle boy to your knees  
Work those hands you start ruffling  
Feel these legs moving baby  
Rub em up and down til they drive you crazy  
Don't stop just give it to me  
Do the doo wah diddy baby shimmy shimmy shimmy

When I feel you're body up close to me  
Steam me up can you feel the friction  
Pull my hips baby bend me please  
Can ya stand the heat comin from the kitchen  
Turn ya on like an ...  
Baby rev you up when I turn the key?  
Normally I don't? like to tease  
But baby tonight just swing with me

Swing with me baby  
Rhythm's got me crazy  
Shake it for me honey  
Work it like you want me  
Bass hits the floor and the room's vibratin'  
Straight through my hips and I start giratin'  
Swing with me baby  
Dance with me baby

The crowd went wild as they watched Haley sing and move along to the loud trumpet sounds of the music. Brooke and Peyton moved right up to the front of the stage screaming wildly and rooting for her as she continued with her performance.

It's like 100 degrees  
Sweat draws you close like honey to bees  
You're clothes are soakin' wet  
And you ain't felt nothin' yet  
Tension just starts to grow  
As I spin I let my bloomers show  
Baby come on and give it to me  
Do the doo wah diddy baby shimmy shimmy shimmy

Nathan watched as Haley sang her heart out and gyrated her hips, which just brought back some dirty memories back into his mind. He smiled to himself thinking back to their brief intimate time together. He always new Haley wanted to sing and put on a show for people but she was always to shy about doing anything about thinking she wasn't good enough. He was happy that she finally got the courage to do it. He clapped along with Lucas yelling and cheering.

_When I feel you're body up close to me  
Steam me up can you feel the friction  
Pull my hips baby bend me please  
Can ya stand the heat comin from the kitchen  
Turn ya on like an ...  
Baby rev you up when I turn the key?  
Normally I don't? like to tease  
But baby tonight just swing with me_

_Swing with me baby  
Rhythm's got me crazy  
Shake it for me honey  
Work it like you want me  
Bass hits the floor and the room's vibratin'  
Straight through my hips and I start giratin'  
Swing with me baby  
Dance with me baby_

When the song finally came to an end Haley and her danced stood posed in the middle of the stage. The crowd clapped and cheered uncontrollably. Haley took in the applaud and relief washed over her. She had been so nervous about getting on the stage that she almost ran back into a room. People had actually liked it and she couldn't be happier. Now she felt even more confident about her next song. This first one was just supposed to get the crowd pumped with energy and be fun and it did just that. Haley grabbed the mic her mother had used.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I hope you all liked it." The crowd screamed louder. "You guys have no idea how scared I was to do this. I almost wasn't even going to get up on this stage. I am so happy that you guys liked it. Music has always been my best form of expression. I use all kinds of music to reflect all my moods. Not many people know that can play guitar and piano and compose my own songs. It's one of my favorite hobbies. Tonight I wanted to sing a song that would describe what I feel about my two best friends who are up on this stage with me. You know them. Jackass #1 and Jackass #2."

The crowd laughed while Nathan and Lucas childishly stuck there tongues out at her and pointed their fingers in warning. Haley laughed and shook her head.

"I'm kidding. Lucas, Nathan you guys know how much I love you two We've been there for each other our entire lives. You've been such great friends. Always taking care of me and supporting me in everything I did. You've always had my best interests at heart and I don't think I could ever thank you enough or everything you two have done for me. You especially Nathan. You're my best friend, my confidant, my protector, my savior. Without you I would probably still be locked in my room hidden from the world wallowing in my pain. I don't think there is anyone else who could ever understand me the way you do. You always know exactly how to make me feel better. Whether it's saying the right words, doing a small gesture, or sitting with me and just listening as I vent. Lucas I can always count on you to have my back no matter what and I appreciate that. I can't wait 'til you're my brother-in-law officially, because face it we all know it's going to happen. Hopefully not for a few years. My dad would have a heart attack if you were thinking about that now. So when I decided to pick a song for you guys, I wanted to pick something that told you guys that no matter what I'll always be there for you. So I dedicate this song to you. It's called "Keep Holding On". I love you guys." Haley blows them a kiss as the music starts. She sits on a stool facing the brothers.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

When the song ended Nathan and Lucas stood up and both enveloped Haley in a hug. Everyone clapped happily for the three.

"Please, that was pathetic." Rachel commented to Bevin who was standing next to her.

"I thought she did really good. And didn't you think all those things she said about them was sweet? I almost started crying."

"That was just an act in front of everyone here. Come on. Who talks about their friends like that? In my opinion she was way over the top."

"I don't think so. Haley's one of the most sincerest people you'll ever meet." Bevin said.

"Did you ever think that was probably a front she puts on for all of you? I mean the girl is always so mean to me. She really doesn't like that I'm dating Nathan and always finds a way to take it out on me."

"That doesn't sound like Haley." Bevin said confused. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Haley? Because the one on stage is really nice."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Bevin was a hopeless cause to start the backlash on Haley. Meanwhile on the stage Lydia and Deb stood with a mic in each of their hands. Haley, Nathan, and Lucas took their seats and waited anxiously for whatever their mothers were about to say.

"How about another round of applause for my beautiful and talented daughter." The crowd cheered loudly. "I knew you had it in you, bub. Really blew me away."

"Haley, you were absolutely incredible. Now I'm waiting on Lucas and Nathan's performance." Everyone in the audience laughed as Nathan and Lucas shook their head furiously no. "Anyway, we came up here because we have a special presentation. Lydia and I had spent the last couple of weeks putting something special together for our kids and hopefully it came out as wonderful as we envisioned it. But before we show it there are some things we'd like to say."

"Haley, my beautiful girl. Or should I say woman? It feels like it was just yesterday that the doctor placed you in my arms for the first time. It's amazing how fast time has gone. I still see you as that little baby who looked at me for the first time and just completely mesmerized me. You have grown to be an exceptional person with such a kind heart. You are beautiful, intelligent, funny, talented in so many ways, and one of the most responsible people I've known. I am so proud of you. Pretty soon you will go out into the world on your own and although it scares me I know I won't really have to worry. I know that you'll always make the right choices and will succeed in whatever you set your mind to. But despite that, I'll still always see you as my little girl. I love you sweetheart. Happy Birthday Haley-bub." A teary-eyed Haley stood up and gave her equally teary-eyed mother a hug. After a few moments they pulled away and Haley went back to her seat.

"Now onto my boys." Deb started as she faced her sons. "Well, my men. Because both have grown to be incredibly handsome men. When I first found out from the doctor that I was going to be having twins, I was scared. I thought I wasn't able to handle it. And then when he said they were boys, I got even more scared. Boys are harder to deal with than girls and I was going to have two. But when I saw the two of you for the first time I knew it would be ok. I knew that I had done well. You two have grown to be exceptional young men and I am very proud to be your mother. Lucas, my intellectual brooder. Always reading those Steinbeck books and quoting famous Literary authors. I love that you have such a passion for books. I'm sure that if you don't play in the NBA you could be an award winning author. I know you have it in you. Nathan, my little heartthrob. You always did have luck with the ladies. Both young and old. But then again who could resist that face. But all that aside you have so much more to offer. I know you like to play the dumb jock but people should know that you are incredibly smart. And I'd like to see you show more of that. I also admire your passion for the game and how you genuinely love every moment of it. There is no doubt that you will be joining the NBA. You both make me prouder everyday and I love you." Deb then pulled both her boys into a hug and whispered 'I love you' into both their ears.

"Okay, okay. Let's get on with this. Jimmy roll the tape. Or in this case DVD."

The lights turned down and on a big video screen the words 'Our Babies' appeared. Suddenly a very young Lydia appeared on the screen with a little baby in her arms. The camera zoomed into the little baby.

_"Haley, look at the camera. Look at the camera for daddy." Jimmy spoke from behind the camera lens._

_"Jimmy, get that camera out of her face." Lydia shooed her husband away as she shifted the baby into a more upright position. "What are you doing with that camera anyway?"_

_"She's officially 2 months old today. I plan on documenting her on video every month."_

_Suddenly the baby began gurgling and a little smile formed._

_"Look, she's smiling! She likes being on camera."_

_"You are crazy."_

_Just then behind the camera the sound of a door caused Jimmy to turn and a young Dan and Deb appeared. Each one holding a baby carrier._

_"And here are two of our closest friends Dan and Deb Scott along with Haley's future boyfriends Nathan and Lucas Scott. Let me get a look at these little troublemakers."_

_The camera then zoomed in and panned from Lucas to Nathan._

_"Jimmy what are you doing with that camera?" Deb asked as she sat down next to Lydia and lifted Nathan out of his carrier._

_"He's documenting Haley on video for every month."_

_"The things you come up with buddy." Dan laughed._

_"Hey I want to get a shot of them all together. Lydia take Lucas on your lap and put Haley in the middle." Jimmy directed._

_Lydia shook her head laughing but motioned for Dan to hand bay Lucas to her. Dan set the baby on her lap and she and Deb positioned the babies together._

_"Take a good look at these three. As they grow up they will be inseparable. Probably the best of friends."_

_"With our luck they'll probably hate each other." Dan said._

_"Don't say that Dan. They are going to love each other and always be there for one another."_

_"And hopefully Haley will pick one of them and we can get that wedding we started planning for them, huh Deb."_

_"Hopefully. Then we can really be family."_

_"They will be The Three Musketeers." Jimmy said as he zoomed closer until the only ones in the shot were Lucas, Haley, and Nathan._

The screen then faded to black and the words 'The Three Musketeers' appeared. Then a slideshow of pictures began There were various pictures displayed showing the three of them form when they were first born, as shown from the pictures of Deb and Lydia in their hospital beds holding their newborns, and so on. There was a picture when they were three and playing in a swimming pool with Dan and Jimmy. Another showed them opening gifts Christmas morning also at three. Then the picture that Nathan found for Haley's locket showed. Later there was a photo of them for their first day of school as they were lined up in front of the school. Then there was a picture of Haley dressed in a ballerina outfit at a recital. The next one was of Nathan and Lucas dressed in the karate outfits. Later photos of them in junior high began to show. There were various photos of Nathan and Lucas playing basketball for the school and Haley in a cheerleading uniform. There were also photos at various dances and other extra curricular activities. There were candid shots of them lounging at home and some from vacations. Then finally photos of them in high school. Various pics of basketball games, birthdays, holidays, vacations, parties, and formal dances, along with some candids graced the screen. There were plenty shown with them and their other friends most of which were Brooke, Peyton, and Jake. Finally a picture of the three of them taken from their trip to Aspen showed the three of them lounging in the hot tub. Haley sat on Nathan's lap while Lucas slung his arm around his brother's shoulder and the three huddled close smiling widely for the picture. Then once again a video began with Haley on the slopes in Aspen taking off her skis. She looked up and noticed Jimmy taping her.

_"__Dad, what are you doing?"_

_"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making memories. I have tapes of you since you were first born."_

_"I don't want you taping me." Haley stood up and put her skis to the side._

_"Why not? You look absolutely beautiful. It's only right I capture it."_

_"Dad, just quit please. Go tape mom or something." Haley then turned to walk away._

_"And where do you think you're going?"_

_"To find Nathan. He owes me a foot rub. I so kicked his and Lucas' ass skiing. So now he has to give me a foot massage."_

_"And what if he had won?"_

_"I would've owed him one. But there is something else he has to do."_

_"Well, here he comes now." Haley turned around and sure enough Nathan along with Lucas and Brooke walked up._

_"Mighty brave of you Nathan Scott. You too, Luke" Haley teased. "Are you ready to go through with it?"_

_"No, but I'm even more terrified of what you'd do if we don't go through with it." Nathan answered._

_"Alright then. Let's get on with it."_

_"What are you making them do, Hales?" Brooke questioned._

_"Just watch." Haley motioned to Nathan and Lucas._

_Unaware that Jimmy was actually recording them Nathan and Lucas pulled off their coats and jogging pants. They stood in front of them in nothing but their boxers._

_"Now let's hear the song. Oh, and don't forget to dance."_

_"I hate you." Nathan glared at Haley_

_"You love me."_

_Nathan took a deep breath than they began to move. "Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your boyfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha? Don't cha? Don't cha wish your boyfriend was raw like me? Don't cha wish your boyfriend was fun like me? Don't cha? Don't cha?"_

_The group watching them laughed and clapped. They quickly put their coats and jogging pants back on._

_"Oh, you are definitely hot." Haley said laughing. "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen. I still can't believe you went through with it."_

_"You know I never back out on a bet. And face it you're the only person I'd ever do this for. Even if I just embarrassed myself in front of all these people. I'll do anything for my best friend."_

_"Aww." Haley jumped onto his back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Told ya you love me."_

_"Yeah, I know I do." Nathan then turned to Jimmy. "You aren't actually recording are you?"_

_"No, the battery needs to be charged." Jimmy lied._

_"Oh, good."_

_"Yeah, Mr. James, that's one thing I would never want evidence of." Lucas told Jimmy._

_"Well, too bad my battery died. I actually thought it was sweet that you guys went through with the bet for Haley. I see you're still the Three Musketeers. Always doing things for one another no matter how embarrassing."_

_"Yep, until death do us part." Nathan said as her put an arm around Haley._

_"That's for married couples dufus." Lucas said as he also put an arm around Haley._

_"Shut up."_

_"Now boys, stop it. How about 'Until the end of time' ? That sounds good." Haley suggested._

_"Yeah, that does sound good." Lucas agreed._

_"I like it. Lucas on 3. One, two, three!" Both boys then left sloppy kisses on Haley's cheek._

_"Yuck! I hate when you guys do that!."_

_"But you love us!" Lucas teased._

_"Unfortunately I do."_

_"I don't like this. I'm being left out." Brooke complained from off-camera._

_"Aww, come here sis."_

_They then pulled Brooke into the hug and walked towards the cabin. Jimmy then turned the camera to himself._

_"You heard it here. Three Musketeers until the end of time." Then the screen went black._

The words 'To Be Continued…' closed the presentation. As Jimmy and Dan appeared on the stage next to their wives. Everyone in the crowd clapped and cheered. Well everyone except Lucas and Nathan.

"I can't believe you actually did tape us." Nathan yelled across to Jimmy.

"And I can't believe you actually showed that. That was low Mr. James." Lucas also yelled.

"I thought it was awesome!" Haley exclaimed.

"That's because you weren't the one in your underwear doing an embarrassing dance."

"Oh. Nathan get over it." Haley laughed.

"And this is what we deal with on a daily basis folks." Dan Scott said jovially.

"Okay now onto our favorite part of the party. The presentation of gifts." Jimmy said. "We had to think long and hard about what we could give our kids that we haven't already given them. Because honestly we pretty much have given them everything. Now we already have given them their individual gifts, but we needed this one to be big. It took us some time, but we think we have come up with the perfect one. I do hope you kids like it. Dan why don't you do the honors."

"Okay, as my good friend said we have thought long and hard about this. So Nathan, Lucas, Haley as your gift from all of us we would like to send the three of you on an all expense paid trip back-packing all through Europe for the entire summer." The three teen let out a shocked gasp and could barely hold their excitement. "But that's not all. Not only are we sending you, but we also thought you'd want to Brooke, Jake and Peyton to join you, so we're sending them along with you."

The three of them got up and gave their parents big hugs. From the crowd everyone could hear Brooke's excited squeals as she grabbed Peyton and Jake and pulled them up on the stage to hug their friends.

Rachel watched the group and looked disgusted._ Just great, so the entire summer their going to be in Europe. I can't believe Nathan would think of going without me. I hope he remembers that he has a girlfriend he doesn't want to leave behind. I'll be sure to ask him to see if his parents can include me. I think it would only be fair. I'd like Europe. And being with Nathan all summer with no parental supervision and hotels. Yes that sounds very promising. Downside Haley will be there. Why the hell does she always have to be where Nathan is? I'm gonna put a stop to that. There is no reason why they should be spending so much time together. I'll take care of it. Once I let him sleep with me I'll hold all the power. I can't wait._

"We hope you kids enjoy your trip. It's going to be hard for us to let you go since once you get back you'll be getting ready to leave for college. But we'll have to learn to cope." Deb spoke as she pulled Lucas closer to her.

"Oh our babies are all grown up." Lydia exclaimed sadly.

"Yes, they are. You all have a bright future ahead. We are certain that the three of you will have great success in everything from work to love. And hopefully the love part will include a dual James/Scott wedding. Well at least we can be sure of Lucas and Brooke, but hopefully Nathan and Haley will get on that bandwagon soon and finally get together. We really want to put our wedding book into good use. Don't you all agree with me?" Deb asked the crowd. Everyone yelled affirmatively except for Rachel who just looked visibly bothered and pissed. Inconsiderate bitch. Did she just conveniently forget that I, her son's girlfriend, am standing here in the crowd? I knew there was a reason I never liked her, Rachel thought as Jimmy grabbed the mic from Deb.

"Okay, now that's enough of the sappy family stuff." Jimmy said.

Nathan, Lucas, and Haley each grabbed a mic and took center stage.

"Hey, everybody. First off we want to thank each and every one of you for being here with us tonight. It means so much to us." Haley addressed the crowd.

"Yeah, we're really happy that you took the time to come. Although you probably just came for the chance to hang out on a yacht and gamble." Nathan said as he chuckled and the crowd laughed along with him.

"My brother, Haley, and I are so grateful that you wanted to share this special night with us that we thought we'd give a little treat."

"As you probably have all heard we were able to have some special guests join us and liven up the party a little bit."

"Not that it needs livening up since this party is so awesome already."

"It took awhile for the three of us to agree on who we'd want to perform. Nathan wanted Snoop Dogg then he really wanted Kanye West, Haley wanted Bonnie Mckee, and of course I wanted Incubus. As awesome as they all are it had to be someone we** all** liked."

"So, after a lot of brainstorming we were finally able to come up with someone. Took forever since Nathan was hell bent on Kanye West, but even he had to agree with us."

"Well, Kanye West is the man. Snoop Dogg would've been great too."

"It took a little work but our parents pulled it off and got who we wanted."

"So ladies and gentleman. Friends and family we want to hear you help us welcome our

new friends..."

"The All American Rejects!" Nathan, Haley, and Lucas yelled in unison and walked off of the stage. The crowd roared as the band took their position on the stage.

"Hello, Tree Hill! We're glad to be here tonight. The guys and I want to wish Haley, Lucas, and Nathan a very Happy Birthday. Let's give them a round of applause." Tyson Ritter said hyping up the crowd who cheered loudly and excitedly for the band. "Okay, now let's rock!"

The opening chords to "Dirty Little Secret" began and the crowd got even louder.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

Haley and the boys met up with the others and Rachel quickly latched herself onto Nathan.

"Babe, you didn't you've looked this hot since forever." Rachel pulled his face close for a kiss.

"I just didn't want to come off as conceited." Nathan answered as he kissed her back.

The others just rolled their eyes and went back to dancing and singing along with the band.

"I can't believe you got them to play at your party!" Peyton told Haley excitedly.

Haley laughed at her friend. "So, do you approve?"

"Of course I approve." Peyton then went back to listening to the band play.

Haley glanced over to Nathan and Rachel. Rachel noticed Haley looking their way and smirked evilly. She leaned into Nathan's ear.

"Nate, do you think we could somewhere a little quieter?"

"Why? Don't you want to listen to the band?"

"I do, but I want to give you my present and for me to give it to you we have to be alone. Come on babe. I don't want to wait to give it to you."

Haley watched the exchange and just cringed. Seeing them together and watching Rachel all over him just sickened her. _Literally. _Haley thought. _Either that's the reason or I just ate something bad. _Haley turned away not wanting to look at them anymore. Nathan meanwhile looked at Rachel and as much as he wanted to watch the band he didn't want to upset his girlfriend so he nodded reluctantly.

"Okay. There's just something I have to do first. Meet me by the game room in 15 minutes."

"Alright. Don't take longer than that." She gave him a long kiss on the lips and let him go.

Nathan walked over to Haley and pulled on her arm gestured for her to follow him. Haley sort of hesitant followed him as he wanted. Soon they found themselves somewhat alone towards the front of the yacht away from the performance.

"Please tell me there's a good reason why you pulled me away from the All American Rejects?"

"I just thought now would be a good time to follow our tradition."

"Ah, our gift exchange. So you have it with you?"

"Of course. Do you have it?"

"As if I'd forget."

They both pulled out what they were referring to. Nathan from his pocket and Haley from the clutch she was carrying. They presented each other their iPods. Nathan had Haley's white iPod video and Haley had Nathan's black one.

"Okay who goes first?" Nathan asked.

"Well, since I was first last year, I think it's only fair that you should be first this year."

"You know why don't we just give it to each other at the same time and we'll just scroll it down at the same time."

"I guess that makes sense."

Nathan and Haley then exchanged the iPods and searched for their special playlist which they titled _'Best Friends' _and looked for the newest addition in the playlist. See, every year since they were 11 they had adapted the tradition of picking out a song for each other that symbolized their friendship. Then at the end of the night they would lay in bed and listen to it. At first they had started off with making mixed tapes that held a couple of songs, then it was burned cds with maybe two and then when they finally got iPods they put all the songs into the special playlist and decided that picking just one song and adding it to the playlist would be really significant. And for the past three years that's how they had been doing it.

"Found mine. You picked The Fray's 'Look After You' as your song?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. It represents how I'll always be here for you and how I'll always protect you. And it was really fitting since you love this band so much." Nathan looked down at his iPod and noticed the newest addition. "Connected?"

"Yeah. Sara Paxton sings it. I was watching Aquamarine with Brooke the other night and this song played at the end. It talks about feeling safe and protected and I thought it fit. It's how I feel around you."

Nathan pulled her into a tight hug "I love you, Hales"

"I love you too." Haley gave him a kiss on the cheek and Nathan did the same.

They then pulled away from each other. As they pulled away Haley felt a little faint and stumbled somewhat. Nathan held onto and looked at her with worry.

"Hales, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just felt a little lightheaded. I haven't really been feeling well. I think it might have been the shrimp I was eating a little bit ago. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. I should go. I have to meet Rachel. She said she had a gift to give me in private."

Suddenly the nauseous feeling in Haley's stomach felt worse.

"Oh umm, okay. Then I'll see you later."

"You will. The night is still too young." Nathan gave Haley another kiss on the cheek and left.

Haley watched Nathan leave and the need to puke grew. Haley ran to the nearest restroom. She found in the guest bedroom in the lower level and just heaved. When she felt she was through she got up and rinsed her mouth in the sink. She then look in the mirror and saw that she needed to fix her self up. Haley opened her clutch to look for the small brush she always carried with her. As she pulled out the brush a small object fell out. Haley reached to pick it up and saw it was an extra tampon she carried just in case. As she looked at it a realization hit her.

"Oh my god! No, no, this can't be happening! Please let it be a mistake."

Meanwhile Rachel stood waiting for Nathan to show up. She continuously checked her watch checking to see if his 15 minutes were up. Soon after she saw Nathan approach.

"I'm amazed. You got here faster than you said."

"I tend to be amazing from time to time."

"Babe, you're amazing all the time. Is there somewhere a little more private that we can go to?" Rachel asked as she looked at him seductively.

"Sure. Let's go." Nathan then led her down to the master suite.

"Now this is nice."

"I'm glad you think so. So, where's my present?"

"I thought really hard about what I wanted to give to you for your birthday and when I finally decided I knew it was the perfect one."

"Okay. What is it?'

"Me."

"You?"

"Let me clarify. A naked me."

"Rachel…"

"I've decided to give you the one thing I've been holding out on in this relationship. And that's sex."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just kiss me and start undressing me."

Rachel grabbed Nathan by the neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. The kiss became frantic mostly from Rachel's side as she began undoing the buttons on Nathan's shirt after removing his jacket. Just as they were getting really into it the door to the room flew open and one of Nathan's teammates, Fede, walked in.

"Oh man I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here. I just wanted to use the bathroom. But I'll go." Fede then turned to go but then looked back at Nathan. "Wait Nate, I don't want to interrupt, but I think your folks are looking for you. I think they're ready to sing Happy Birthday and cut the cake. Just thought you should know. I'm gonna go now." Fede then left.

Nathan then focused on Rachel again who was ready to get back to where they left off.

"Rach, we can't do this now. There's too many people here who are likely to keep on interrupting. Not to mention my parents are looking for me right now. That's not how you want our first time together is it?"

"No. As much as I want you right now, you're right. After the party then. When the boat docks we can go back to my place and you can finish unwrapping your gift there."

"What about your parents?"

"My dad took my mom away on a romantic weekend. I have the p-lace to myself."

"Okay then. After the party." They kissed again, then fixed themselves and went up.

Haley meanwhile calmed herself down and stepped out of the bedroom and went up. As she walked she bumped into Lucas.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. It's cake time. Have you seen Nathan?"

"He went to meet up with Rachel somewhere."

"Hopefully we'll find him soon." Lucas noticed that Haley looked a little pale. "Hales, you don't look so good. Are you okay?"

"I'm just feeling a little sick. But I'm fine. It'll pass. Now let's get that cake." She walked past Lucas and he followed her.

They then met up with Nathan who was waiting by the cake. The three of them stood behind the huge cake with a picture of them in the middle of it. Everyone sang Happy Birthday and they each got to blow out candles in sections. They served the cake to everyone individually. As people ate their cake. The All American played a couple more songs. Hours later the party was winding down and the yacht was ready to dock. When they docked and almost everyone was gone Rachel had Nathan say that he was going to drop her off at home and said bye to everyone. Peyton and Jake soon left to go home not that long after Nathan and Rachel. The Scotts and The James' soon made their way to their respective homes tired. Lucas wished Brooke a goodnight and went home. Once in the house everyone made their way to bed.

All except for Haley

She had a big thing on her mind and it couldn't be ignored. She told everyone goodnight and then ran up to her room and took a glance at her calendar. She did the math in her head and couldn't believe it. She realized that she needed to be sure and that she needed to take the test. There was no other choice.

She went into her bathroom and began rifling through her cabinets.

"Come on where are you? I know I have one. Now where did I put it." She looked through every drawer until she finally came across what she was looking for. She never thought she would ever have to use one again since after the first time with Kyle.

Looking at the box Haley decided she wanted to shower first then deal with it. Haley got herself showered then changed into some comfortable pajamas. When she finally felt the courage Haley retrieved the box and read whet she needed to do. She followed the directions and did what ever was said.

She set it down on the counter and went back into the room to wait until it was time to look at it. She sat down on her bed and just could stop the thoughts that were running through her head.

Why? Why couldn't it have just been the shrimp? Why couldn't it have just been about Rachel sickening me to death? Why did it have to be this? It's just not right. Stuff like this shouldn't be happening to me. What am I gonna do? There's just so much to think about. I don't have any idea where to even begin. This just has to be a mistake. It's just gotta be.

Haley looked at the time and saw that it was time to look. She had never felt more dread in her entire life. She took a deep breath and walked back to the bathroom. She stared at the thing on her counter for a long while before gaining the courage to actually pick it up. Haley looked at it and then she looked over the directions to decipher the meaning. When she read it and finally understood what it meant she froze. She never thought that one little word would bring so much fear into her body. That one little word had the power to change her life.

_Positive._

_-------_

Here are the songs I used:

Swing With Me - Jessica Simpson (Great song to dance to!)

Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne (Song speaks for itself. It's so pretty)

Dirty Little Secret - All American Rejects (I just love the song. Although 'It Ends Tonight' is my fave.)

Look After You - The Fray (Any song from them is just awesome.)

Connected - Sara Paxton (I like her version since it sounds rockier, but I really love how RBD sings it.)


	26. Revelations

Hey, I bring you the next chapter. It probably would have been posted sooner but I spent a few days in Orlando and I had no way of finishing the chapter while I was there. But now I'm back in the frozen tundra of Wisconsin and was able to finish. I want to say thank you to all of you who reviewed on the last chapter. I'm so happy that you all enjoyed ot. It was one of the hardest for me to write. Now I hope you all enjoy this one just as much. So read on, enjoy, and review!

------------

_Positive_

Haley stared at the word on the paper and just couldn't move. She looked at the test again then back at the instructions. This had to be a sick joke. Haley didn't want to believe that this could be happening to her. She was careful. He was careful. They were always careful. He used condoms and she was on birth control. This shouldn't be happening. Right there in the middle of her bathroom Haley just broke down crying as she took in what that meant. She didn't know what to do. This was going to change everything. What were her parents going to say? What were Brooke and her friends going to say? Most importantly what was Nathan going to say? It was a scary question. She didn't know how she was going to tell him. But there was no doubt in her mind that she had to tell him. She was scared out of her mind. She needed to talk to someone. Someone who would tell her it would be okay. She needed her best friend. And her best friend just happened to be the father-to-be. She needed to tell him. And there was no better time than the present.

Meanwhile back at Rachel's house she and Nathan were taking full advantage of her parents being away and in the middle of an intense make out session on her bed. Rachel clad in her jeans and bra and Nathan shirtless. While Nathan tried to enjoy it as much as possible without rushing, Rachel was very aggressive when it came to what she wanted. As they kissed Rachel started her way to Nathan's belt. Just as she started to undo it Nathan's phone began to ring. Nathan tried to pull away from her Rachel but she refused to let him.

"Rachel, I need to answer the phone."

"No. We're in the middle of something." She said as she continued to kiss him "Something important. They can wait until after we're done."

"It could be my mom. I did say I was only dropping you off."

"She can wait. We're trying to have sex here. I think that should take precedence. You've stayed out late before."

"I know. But I still need to answer it. At least let her know we're at your house and I'll be home soon."

"Not if I have anything to do with it. I plan on having you all night long."

"Just give me a minute." Nathan pulled away from Rachel and grabbed his cell off of the nightstand and answered it. "Hello?"

"Nathan?" Haley whimpered.

"Haley? Haley is that you?"

Haley softly cried into the phone.

"Haley, sweetie are you okay? Haley what's wrong?" Nathan grew concerned.

"Nathan, I don't know what to do."

"Do about what? Haley, baby you're scaring me. What's going on? Why are you crying?"

Rachel listened and grew annoyed. _That stupid bitch really would do anything to keep Nathan from being with me. _Rachel thought as she listened in. _I can't believe she would sink this low. Fake crying. That's the best she could do. And why the hell is he calling her 'Baby'? I'm his baby. Not that pathetic slut. He better not fall for her bullshit._ Nathan meanwhile continued with trying to get Haley to talk to him and tell him what was going on.

"Haley, babe, tell me what's wrong."

"I need you. I need you to come over. I'm so scared right now."

"Haley, did someone hurt you?" Nathan asked getting more worried by the second.

"Nathan, I need you to come over. Please." Haley begged sobbing.

"Okay. Okay. Where are you?"

"I'm at home in my room. Nathan hurry."

"I'll be there as fast as I can. Just stay put."

"Okay. Hurry." Haley hung up as he did the same.

"Rachel, I have to go." He said as he fixed his belt and looked around for his shirt.

"What? You're kidding right."

Nathan pulled his shirt over his head. "No. I really have to go. Haley called crying and I need to be there for her. I need to see what's wrong."

"Nathan, you can't leave. Doesn't she have her sister and her other friends? I'm sure they could help her with whatever little problem she has."

"Rachel, she called me. Meaning I'm the only one she can count on." Nathan grabbed his cell phone, keys, and headed towards the door.

"Nathan! What about…? Don't you want to have sex with me?"

"I do. But right now my best friend needs me and I'm going to be there for her."

With that he left a very pissed off Rachel alone in her room as he made a mad dash to his truck and drove to Haley's. When he got there he quietly entered through the back door and made his way up to Haley's room. He entered the room and found it empty.

"Haley? Where are you?"

Nathan then heard crying from the bathroom and moved towards the sound. He pushed the door open slightly and found Haley leaning against her Jacuzzi tub with her knees tucked in close her arms wrapped around crying.

"Haley?"

Haley looked up and as soon as she saw his face she cried even harder.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized through her cries.

"Haley, what are you sorry about?" Nathan sat down next to her and tried to pull her close to him. "What happened?"

Haley looked at him then handed him the test with the paper. Nathan looked at her confused then looked at the contents she handed him. He looked at them closely and then finally registered what it was.

"Haley, is this what I think it is?"

Haley nodded and wept even more. Nathan looked back at the test and tried to fully understand what she was trying to tell him. He examined the test then looked at the instructions. After a few moments of reading and trying to comprehend how to tell the results he finally got it.

"It's positive. I don't understand."

"It's not that hard to understand. According to the stick you're holding, I'm pregnant. I should have suspected earlier. I mean I haven't gotten my period for almost two months. I don't know why I never noticed it before. I guess with cheerleading, tutoring, school, the whole Rachel thing, my mind was too preoccupied."

"No. No. This can't be right. You are not pregnant."

Haley wiped away tears and looked at him.

"Well the test in your hand, says differently."

"Well, the test is wrong. Maybe you did it wrong." Nathan got up and began pacing around in the bathroom. "Yeah, you probably did it wrong. Take another one. If you do it right this time, you'll see that it'll be negative."

Haley then got up. "I think I know how to take a pregnancy test, Nathan. All you have to do is pee on a stick. I don't think I would mess that up."

"I don't get it Haley. I thought you were careful."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You said you were on birth control. That's why I still went on with the sex without a condom."

"Nate, I am on birth control."

"Then how the hell did this happen?" Nathan yelled.

"I don't know. And would you stop yelling at me. I'm scared enough as it is. Plus we don't need my parents hearing us. Or Brooke for that matter."

"This is gonna change a lot of things for me. I'm too young for this. There are so many things I still want to do. There's still college and then my career."

"What about me, Nathan? I'm also too young and there's a lot I still want to do. And frankly this affects me a hell of a lot more than you. Unlike you I'm the one who has to carry the baby. I'm the one who'll get as big as a cow. I'm the one whose body is going to go through major changes. I'm the one who'll have to go through the painful process of labor and give birth. I'm the one who'll have a baby coming out of a hole that barely accommodated you." Haley threw back at him.

"I'm sorry. You're right. This is going to be harder for you and I should be more sympathetic to you. It's not like you purposely got pregnant. This affects your future as much as it does mine. And as creepy a picture you just put in my head with the last thing you said I'm also taking it as a compliment. We'll figure this out." Nathan pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so scared."

"I'm scared too. But I'm going to be there for you. No matter what." Nathan held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you. I really need to hear that. I don't know what I would do if I had to go through this alone."

"You're not alone, Haley. Don't ever think you are."

Haley nodded and wrapped her arms even tighter around him. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I think we should still go to the clinic and get a confirmation. You never know. The test could be faulty."

"Okay. We'll go first thing."

"And if the test is right and you are pregnant, we'll have to come clean with our parents."

"They are not going to be happy about this. They are going to be so disappointed."

"We'll get through it. As long as we do it together, we'll be fine."

"Then we have to tell everyone else. Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Jake. And Dylan. I don't even know how I would even begin to explain it to him."

"And I have to tell Rachel."

"Great. As if she didn't hate me enough. She's gonna hate me even more. Well, I guess now she has a reason."

"Let's not worry about them right now. Right now you need sleep. We both do."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will."

They walked to Haley's bed Haley got situated in her bed while Nathan removed his clothing until he was left only in his boxers and a t-shirt. He then climbed into bed with her and made himself comfortable. Haley snuggled close to him, laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Nathan put his arm around her and held her close.

"Everything is going to be okay, Hales. We're going to figure this out. I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I promise." Nathan gave her a kiss on the top of her head and then went to sleep.

Tomorrow would decide their lives. Nathan could only hope the test was wrong. But if it wasn't he knew for certain that he would be there for her. He'd never leave her alone, especially if she was carrying their child. Early the next morning Nathan and Haley made sure to be up be up before anyone else and were out the door before anyone could notice. They drove in silence as they made their way to clinic. When they arrived they just sat in the parking lot in silence. After a while Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and squeezed it.

"Are you ready?"

Haley gave him a small smile and nodded. They got out of the truck and started there way to the clinic entrance when Nathan's phone rang. He looked at the caller id and saw it was Rachel.

"Hey, Rach."

"Don't 'Hey, Rach' me. Where are you? And why haven't you called me?"

"Look, Rachel right now is not a good time. I have something really important to do."

"Aren't I important? I'm your girlfriend Nathan and I'm really upset that my boyfriend just left me alone last night with no real explanation."

"Rachel, I really can't talk right now. I'll call you later."

"No, Nathan I want to talk now. I've tried calling your cell phone all night and all I get is your voice mail. Then I call your house and Lucas tells me he hasn't seen you and maybe you just left really early. Now I want to know where you've been."

"Rachel, I don't have time for this right now. I'll call you later okay. I'll tell you everything, but right now I need to be somewhere." Nathan then hung up the phone before she could say anything else. He turned back towards Haley who waited patiently.

"She must be really upset with you. You never talk in that tone of voice or look that frustrated unless someone is upset with you and you're ready to argue back but can't."

"Yeah, but let's not worry about her. We have other important things to deal with."

Nathan then laced his fingers with hers and they entered the building. They filled out some info and then sat waiting until Haley's name was called. After about a half hour a nurse finally came out.

"Haley James." The nurse called out.

"That would be me." Haley responded.

"The doctor will see you now."

Haley stood up and walked towards the nurse. "Is it okay if he comes with me?" She gestured towards Nathan.

The nurse looked at him for a moment and smiled. "Of course. That should be no problem. We always like to see a supportive boyfriend be there for his girlfriend."

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed…"

"It's okay."

"Well, just follow me." The nurse led them into one of the examination rooms.

Nathan sat down in a chair while Haley sat on the examination table. Nathan looked at the table curiously.

"What are those things?"

"What things?"

"Those things." Nathan pointed to the stirrups.

"The stirrups?"

"The what?"

"Stirrups. That's where we women have to put our feet when the doctor is checking us down there. It allows us to open up nicely and comfortably so they can examine if you know what I mean."

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me. I want to see what it looks like."

Haley conceded and placed her feet on the stirrups. She stayed like that for a moment then put her feet down.

"Get it now?"

"Oh yeah. That's so cool. Do you think there's a place I could buy one? I could definitely use one of these."

"Yeah, like your parents wouldn't think that was weird. And don't you think the last thing you should be thinking about now is sex considering what we're here for."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'm still in denial."

"I wish I could be."

The doctor then came in and smiled at them. She was a small, petite woman with light blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Roberts."

"Hi."

"So what can I do for you today, Haley?"

"I need to have a pregnancy test done. I took a home test last night and it said it was positive, but I still want to…"

"Be sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Then we should get started. First I'm going to ask you some questions."

Dr. Roberts did what she needed and told them that Haley would get a call within a couple of hours with the results. Haley and Nathan left the clinic and got in the truck.

"Are you hungry? We could get some food."

"I'm too nervous to eat. But if you are we can go. Just anywhere but Karen's. I don't think I can face anyone in your family right now."

"I'm not really hungry either. You want to go to our spot?"

"Yeah."

They drove to their special place and sat under the tree in silence. Nathan held Haley close as they looked out to the river. A few hours later Haley's cell rang. They looked at each other before Haley answered her phone.

"Hello?… This is she… Oh… Thank you… I will… Thank you again…" Haley hung up the phone and looked up at Nathan who looked at her expectantly waiting for an answer.

Tears sprung from Haley's eyes. "I'm pregnant. They want me to schedule another appointment for next week." Haley broke down in Nathan's arms. "What are we going to do?"

Nathan rubbed her back soothingly. "It's going to be okay, Hales. We're gonna get through this. I guess we have to tell our parents."

"Oh god. I'm really not looking forward to that."

"Well the sooner we do it, the faster we get it over with."

"You're right."

"I'll make the call." Nathan pulled out his cell phone and called his father. They agreed that they would all meet at the James residence. As soon as Nathan hung up he and Haley got up, got into the truck, and drove to Haley's house. When they got there they found that both their parents had congregated in the living room drinking coffee. Lydia was the first to notice them.

"Haley-bub. Nathan. Come in. Make yourselves comfortable."

Haley and Nathan walked in and sat down on the couch across from their parents.

"So, are you going to tell us the reason why you wanted all of us together?" Dan asked eyeing the teens curiously.

"Do you want to talk, Hales or should I?"

"I'll do it."

"Uh oh. This is serious. They have to decide who's going to talk." Jimmy said to the other parents.

"Um, the reason we wanted you all to be here is because I have something important to tell you. But before I tell you anything I just want to say that I'm lucky to have everything that I have. I have a great family, great friends, a great life. I'm grateful for everything. And I'm grateful to have you guys and the last thing I would ever want to do is disappoint you. Any of you."

"Haley, you could never disappoint us." Deb said to her.

"Sweetie what's going?" Lydia asked concerned.

Haley glanced at Nathan who nodded his head urging her to go on. She then took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Haley spoke barely above a whisper.

The four adults were taken aback and just stayed silent. They all looked at each other silently questioning each other if they heard correctly.

Jimmy scratched at his head. "I must have not heard correctly. You're what?"

"Daddy..."

"No, no, no. I know I didn't hear what I thought I heard. Tell me that you're just playing a joke on us."

"It's not a joke. I'm pregnant. That's where we went this morning. I had a doctor confirm it. Mom, please say something."

Haley looked at Lydia who just wore a blank expression on her face and stayed quiet.

"I don't know what to say. Haley…" Lydia paused before speaking again. "Were you not being careful enough?"

"I was. I don't really know how this happened. I've always been careful."

"Obviously not careful enough." Jimmy stood up angrily. "Did we not have the sex talk? Did I not say that it was the wrong thing to be doing at your age? I told you that you were too young."

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Haley said tearfully.

"Well, sorry is not going to fix this, is it?"

"Jimmy, speaking to her like that is not going to make things better." Lydia told her husband.

"Haley, sweetheart can you tell us who the father is?" Deb asked her gently.

"That's where I come in." Nathan spoke up. "I am."

Deb looked at Nathan confused while Dan looked at is son with a stern face. Jimmy and Lydia just watched him intently.

"Nathan, you better explain right now." Dan demanded.

"What the hell do you mean you're the father?" Jimmy questioned.

"How could you possibly be the father, Nathan?" Lydia asked.

"The two of you are not even together." Deb said still confused by her son's revelation.

"The night Kyle dumped Haley and admitted to cheating on her she and I slept together. From that night on we carried on an arrangement."

"What sort of arrangement?" Lydia prodded.

"We agreed on being friends with benefits. Our relationship was the same as always but only this time we got to have sex." Haley explained.

"How long did you carry on with this arrangement?" Deb asked next.

"New Years' was the last time and then Haley decided it was time to end it."

"So you carried on a sexual relationship for nearly four months?" Dan said upset.

"What made you think that was a good idea? Did you not think that eventually there would be consequences?" Jimmy said angrily.

"You guys have no idea how sorry I am. I don't know what we were thinking. But we were always careful. I was on birth control and we used condoms."

"Haley what's done is done. Even though what the two of you did was incredibly stupid, we can't change it. I mean I know that Lydia and I always joke about you two getting together and giving us grandchildren but we never wanted it to happen this way. But this happened and now we have to deal with this."

"Mom, dad we are really sorry about this. We never wanted to disappoint you this way. We need you to know that if we could we would have done things differently. We also need you to know that Haley and I do plan on keeping this baby and I plan on being there for her every step of the way. We could never go through abortion or adoption. It just wouldn't sit right with us."

"We just need your support and for you to be there. I know you're disappointed and upset with the two of us and we apologize for that. We just really need you. I don't know if we could do it on our own and survive it. We're so scared." Haley cried.

Lydia cried along with her daughter. She got up and went next to Haley and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, my baby. You can count on me. I am always here for you Haley. You too Nathan." She pulled Nathan into the hug too.

"You can also count on me." Deb joined them. "You can count on us. We're not anywhere near being okay with this and happy about it but you can count on us. Right, Dan?"

Dan stayed silent for a moment before nodding his head. "We're your parents. It's our job to be there for you when you need us the most and that's what we're going to do no matter how unhappy about it we are."

"Jimmy?" Lydia looked at her husband.

"I can't handle this right now. I need some time to think. I'm gonna go for a walk." Jimmy then stepped out of the room and out the front door.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Dan said before following Jimmy.

Watching her father leave and then Dan Haley cried even harder.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to disappoint you or dad like this. I never wanted to upset him this bad. He must be hate me."

"Baby, your father could never hate you. He loves you and Brooke more than anything in this world and nothing will ever change that fact. Sweetie, you have to see this from his perspective. His teenage daughter is pregnant. His mature, responsible daughter. I guess he just expected more from you. It's going to take him some time. He just needs to let sink in. Just remember your father loves you and he will be there for you. We're all going to be there for you. Both you and Nathan. Sweetie you've had a tough day. Why don't you go upstairs and lay down."

Haley nodded, got up and went up to her room. Nathan looked at Lydia and then looked down.

"Mrs. James, mom , I want to say that I'm so sorry that this happened. I never wanted something like this to happen. But I promise you that I'm going to take responsibility and I'm going to do whatever Haley needs of me."

"Nathan, don't worry about that right now. Just go up and make sure Haley is okay and we'll talk more later." Deb said to her son.

"Okay. We'll finish later then." Nathan got up and went to Haley's room.

Deb and Lydia sat still shocked and still hardly believing that this was happening. Their kids were truly growing up too fast. They then got up and went to look for their husbands. Meanwhile upstairs Nathan found Haley curled up in her bed crying. He laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Haley curled herself into his embrace and continued to sob. Nathan stroked her back and continued to tell that it would be okay. He didn't really know if it would, but he knew that for now she needed to hear that. He needed to be strong for her and he could only pray that everything would turn out okay.


	27. Gaining More Support

Sorry for the long wait guys. It really wasn't my intention to make you wait this long. I've just had a difficult time finding time to write. But hey since we have to wait 5 more weeks for new eps of OTH I guess I have that free time. Grr! The CW sucks. Especially after the bunch of Naley spoilers I read I'm really anxious to see the new eps now.

**nrgirl90**: There is a reason I had Haley become pregnant. It's the catalyst to the drama between Rachel and Haley. I've mapped out my whole story and this pregnancy plays a big part in all the drama.

And to let you all know this pregnancy is not what will make them realize that they are in love with each other. That is the last thing I would want. In fact, here is a small spoiler, it might drive them apart. That's all I'm going to say. I know I'm torturing you all by not getting Naley together quickly but I promise the end will be worth it. So enjoy this chapter and I hope to hear from you guys.

--------------

A couple of hours later after Haley had finally cried herself to sleep Nathan took the opportunity to go downstairs and look to see if he could find Mr. James. Nathan walked down the stairs and looked for any sign of the adults. He spotted Greta in the living room and walked to her.

"Greta, has Mr. James come back?"

"Yes. He's in his office right now. He doesn't seem very happy. He looks like he's in the foulest mood ever." Greta informed him.

Nathan sighed heavily. "Yeah, I know. Thanks Greta."

Nathan left the older woman and went towards the office. He stood in front of the closed door and contemplated whether he should knock or just take his chances and just walk in. In the end he decided he should just take his chances. Nathan cautiously opened the door and peeked in. He saw Jimmy's chair turned toward the large window behind his desk looking out to the James' tennis court. Nathan quietly stepped in.

"Mr. James?"

Jimmy slowly turned in his chair and faced Nathan. In his hand he held a glass of scotch and gave Nathan a blank stare.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Seems to me you've already started talking so I think asking if you could is a moot point." Jimmy answered coldly.

"Look, I just think we should talk about Haley."

"Nathan, right now I really do not want to talk about that. I think it's best if you just go now."

"I know I'm your least favorite person right now and I understand that, but you should really talk to Haley. She spent the last 2 ½ hours crying thinking you hate her."

"I don't hate my daughter. I'm extremely disappointed, but I don't hate her."

"I know that, but right now she doesn't. After your reaction, she just feels like you do hate her. Maybe If you talk to her she'll see that you don't."

"Nathan, right now talking to her would be a very bad idea. If I did I wouldn't be able to control what comes out of my mouth. I'm having trouble right now holding my tongue concerning you."

"You don't need to hold back. Say whatever you need to say to me. I know I deserve it. What we did was stupid and irresponsible."

"You're damn right it was!" Jimmy exclaimed as he stood up. "And now because of your stupidity and irresponsibility my daughter is pregnant! She should be thinking about graduation, college, her career, her future! Not dirty diapers and 2 am feedings! She's only 18! You're only 18! You had such a bright future ahead of you! Now tell me, how do you plan on achieving your goals and raising a baby?"

"I guess we haven't really thought of that yet. We're just barely absorbing the news."

"Of course you haven't thought of it yet because it's something you shouldn't have to be thinking about! Do you have any idea how disappointed I am right now?"

"I have an idea."

"No, I don't think you do. I've never been more disappointed in my life. I trusted you. I thought she was safe with you."

"With me she's always safe."

"Yeah, so getting her pregnant is your idea of her being safe."

"Mr. James I swear to you we were always safe. Not once did we do anything without protection."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Well jeez Nate that makes it all better. I guess you having sex with her would have been okay if she hadn't gotten pregnant. You know as long as you were using protection." Jimmy said sarcastically.

"I'm really sorry about that. If we could we would have never gone through with that."

"But you can't, can you? And now my daughter is upstairs pregnant. Do you expect me to just take your apology and accept that? Do you expect me to just go to Haley and tell her it's okay?"

"Yes. Because it's what she needs to hear right now. She needs to know that everything will be okay. Especially from her father."

"Well, it's not. And I'm not about to pretend otherwise."

"Look, we were idiots when we agreed to that arrangement, but at the time we didn't think it was so bad."

"Tell me, do you love Haley? I mean more than a best friend. Did you plan on ever getting in a relationship with her?"

Nathan stood silent unable to give an answer.

"Or did you just enjoy using her for sex?"

"I didn't use her. It was a mutual thing."

"I expected so much more from you. I consider you family, Nathan. What you did I consider betrayal."

"Mr. James, please don't say that. You're like my second father and the last thing I would ever do is betray you."

"You took advantage of my hospitality. You took advantage of my daughter."

"Mr. James it…" Jimmy put up his hand to stop Nathan.

"Even if it was mutual you knew that you never planned on being in a relationship with her. So in my book that means you took advantage of her. And yeah maybe she took advantage of you too, but you should have known better. I don't know how I'm going to ever trust you again. Maybe in time, I don't know. What I do know is that I still need time to let this whole thing sink in and to calm down. I need time to sort out my feelings on this. And when I am able to speak without screaming angry words I will talk to Haley. But for now I can't. And right now I'd like you to leave. But before you do I expect that you will be there for Haley and that you will take care of you responsibilities. I'll be damned if my daughter has to go through this alone. Now leave my office." Jimmy pointed to the door.

"I am going to be there for her. I'm sorry again. I know that doesn't make anything better but I am. And for Haley's sake talk to her soon." Nathan then left the office feeling more defeated than before.

Nathan made his way back to Haley's room. When he entered he found Haley sitting at the edge of the bed holding her cell and staring at it.

"Hey, you're up." Nathan sat down next to her. "Planning on making a call?"

"No"

"Then what are you doing with your cell phone?"

"Umm, Dylan just called me."

"Oh. About what?"

"He called to ask how the party went. Then he updated me on his grandfather. He told me he misses me and he can't wait to see me. I'm such a horrible person."

"Haley, you aren't a horrible person."

"Yes, I am. My boyfriend calls me, and yes we officially became a couple last week, tells me he misses me and is anxious to see me and what do I get to tell him? That I'm pregnant with my best friend's baby. How does that not make me a horrible person?'

"You aren't."

"Okay maybe not a horrible person, but it does make me a horrible girlfriend. He doesn't deserve this. We don't deserve this."

"No, we don't, but we'll get through this. It's going to be okay."

"Is it? Because I'm starting to feel like it's not."

"Well, it is. I'll make sure of it."

"How can you? Nate, I'm pregnant. My father hates me and as soon as I tell Dylan he'll hate me too."

"C'mere." Nathan pulled her into a tight embrace. "No one will hate you. Once you explain everything to Dylan he won't hate you. What we did was before the two of you got together so he can't get mad at you for that. And your father doesn't hate you. He's just upset at the situation. If he hates anyone it's me."

"My dad could never hate you."

"He could never hate me but he could hate you? Besides, you didn't see him downstairs. He's really upset and he really let me know. He told me he couldn't trust me anymore and that I betrayed him because you were supposed to be safe with me."

"I'm sorry. At least he talked to you. I wouldn't care if all he did was yell as long as he talked to me."

"Believe me the last thing he wanted to do was speak with me but I was persistent. And he said he'll talk to you. He just wants to calm down first so he can talk and not yell. I told him that he really needs to talk to you soon because it was really hurting you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So we at least got the parents out of the way. When do you think we should tell the rest of our crew."

"I don't know. Soon I guess. I think Brooke said she and Lucas were going to do something this morning, so I don't know where they might be, but I guess we could call them, Peyton, and Jake and tell them to meet us at the Rivercourt. Maybe in about an hour. I just want to get this over with as soon as possible then just focus on how I'm going to tell Dylan about this."

"When is he coming back?"

"Tuesday night, but I'll see him on Wednesday. He's going to pick me up from school."

"Doesn't he have class?"

"Yeah, but he says he's gonna skip. He's that anxious to see me. So can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Can you not tell Rachel until after I tell Dylan. I don't want to have to worry about her before I talk to him."

"Hales, I don't know if I can do that. I don't know if I can act normal around her knowing this."

"Please Nathan." Haley looked at him pleadingly. "Just for a couple of days."

"Okay." Nathan relented. "I'm gonna call Luke and tell him to meet us at the café with the others. I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes and we'll go to the Rivercourt."

Haley nodded as she watched Nathan get up and walk out of the room. Haley stood up and walked over to her mirror to fix herself up. She was sure after all the crying she did that she looked like a mess. She stood in front of the mirror and fixed her hair and straightened out the wrinkles in her clothes. She then stared at herself and rubbed at her belly. She turned sideways and pulled at her top picturing what she would look like in a few months.

"I hope Nathan's right. I hope everything turns out okay." Haley whispered to herself before she wiped away her tears one final time and went downstairs.

Half an hour later Nathan and Haley sat on the bleachers at the Rivercourt waiting for the others to arrive. Haley sat nervously fiddling with her hands. Nathan grabbed her hands and held them hoping to calm her.

"Don't worry so much. It's not like we're facing the firing squad. These guys are our friends. This is just a courtesy to them. Remember that."

Haley nodded and gave him a small smile. When Haley looked up and faced the front she noticed that their friends were already approaching.

"Hey guys." Jake greeted them.

"Hey bro." Lucas said bumping fists with his brother.

"Hi, you two." Peyton said.

"Okay, so obviously you guys called us here for a reason and I don't want you guys to beat around the bush so let's cut to the chase and just blurt out what you have to tell us." Brooke spoke quickly.

"Brooke, couldn't you just say hi first." Peyton laughed at her friend.

"Sorry. Hi guys. Okay now onto what you have to tell us."

"Hi to you too, Brooke" Haley said to her sister.

"Okay, well there is something really important that we need to tell you guys."

"Okay. So tell us." Peyton told them.

"I think you guys should sit down." Haley warned them.

"Uh oh. This can't be good." Lucas said as he and the others took a seat then turned to face Haley and Nathan.

"I found out something this morning that I thought Nathan and I should share with you. And when I tell you please don't freak out. I'm freaked out enough as it is."

"What is it, Hales? What did you find out?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god." Brooke gasped.

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked as she grasped Haley's hand.

"Yeah. The doctor confirmed it this morning. I took a home test last night and it was positive. So to be sure I went to the doctor and she confirmed it."

"Wow." Jake managed to say.

"I didn't even know you and Dylan were sleeping together. How could you keep that from me? You tell me everything."

Haley looked away from her sister and looked down. Nathan did the same. The two shared a small look. Lucas caught the exchange and came to a realization.

"No. Please don't tell me it's…" Lucas shook his head not wanting to believe it. "You've got to be kidding me. How could you let that happen?"

"Uh, Lucas mind sharing what you know." Peyton said to Lucas.

"Nathan, you got her pregnant!" Lucas exclaimed.

"What!" Peyton and Brooke yelled in unison.

"I thought you guys stopped the benefiting." Jake said.

"We did."

"Nathan was the last guy I slept with. Which would mean he is the father."

"I can't believe this. Of all the stupid, irresponsible…" Lucas paused.

"Lucas would you calm down."

"Are you kidding me, Nate? You seriously want me to calm down. I can't believe you let this happen. What are our parents going to say?"

"Oh my god I haven't even thought of that." Brooke said.

"Okay first of all we didn't just let it happen. This was completely unexpected. Haley and I have always been safe. Unfortunately nothing is 100 percent effective. Second of all, you don't have to worry about our parents. They already know. We told them earlier this afternoon."

"How did they take the news?" Peyton asked concerned.

"Well, they weren't happy with our arrangement and were pretty disappointed at how reckless we were for doing something like that. Dad took it the hardest and is now not speaking to me. Mom and the Scott's promised to be there for us."

"What are you guys going to do? Are you thinking of abortion or something like that?"

"No, Brooke. I could never go through something like that."

"Do you plan on keeping it?"

"Yeah. We know that this is completely unexpected and that our situation isn't ideal, especially when we're best friends and we happen to be in relationships with other people, but we are willing to make it work."

"Are you sure you'll be able to do this? I'm just worried that you guys aren't going to be able to do the things you've planned for. We're graduating in a few months. We're supposed to be planning on what we want for our future. This is the time in our lives where we should be out there experiencing everything life has to offer by doing and trying things we never thought we would."

"Peyton don't worry about it. We're gonna figure this out. We're gonna take this day by day." Nathan assured Peyton.

"Aren't you guys afraid?"

"Of course we're afraid, Brooke. I'm especially afraid. I have a life growing inside of me and I have no idea what to expect. But what's done is done. We can't change this. It's something we have to accept."

"As scared as I am I know that Haley and I will be okay. We're going to make this work. We would just like to have the support of our friends and family. We'd like to know that you guys have our backs."

"I'm here for you guys whenever you need me." Jake said as he patted Nathan on the back.

"You can count on me too." Peyton also said.

"I guess I'm going to be an auntie then. Wow, I never thought I'd become one at 17."

"Well, I never thought I'd be a mom at 18, which frankly is more responsibility than being an aunt.

"I'm really sorry this happened to you guys."

"Don't be sorry Brooke. We just want you to be supportive."

"I will be. You're my big sister and I know that if I was in this situation you would be there for me. I'm here for whatever you need. If you need a babysitter, shop for the baby, decorate the nursery, change diapers, I'm your girl. Okay maybe not change diapers but I'll do the other stuff. I'll be the best auntie ever."

"Thanks Brooke." Haley hugged her sister.

"How can you guys be so sure you can do this? This is a major change in your lives. You're having a baby. This life is going to be dependant on you for everything. You're too young for this. What about basketball, Nate? What about school, Haley?"

"What about basketball? Just because I'm gonna be a dad doesn't mean I have to stop playing. My dreams and goals haven't changed, Luke. In fact this is just more incentive to achieve them."

"And I'm still gonna go to school. Yeah it'll be a little harder and I'm gonna have to juggle some things around but I'm still gonna go. Like Nate said this is more of a push to succeed. This baby deserves to have parents who can make something of themselves and not depend on others for things we should do ourselves. I'm really scared Luke, more than you can imagine, but I want to be able to give everything to my baby. And I'm going to work hard to make sure of that."

"I know you guys will work hard. I guess I'm just upset that this happened. You know that I didn't like your whole benefiting arrangement and it just disappoints me that this is your consequence. But nothing can be done to change what happened and I'll just have to learn how to be the best uncle." Lucas hugged both Nathan and Haley.

"Thanks, Luke. That means a lot to me. To us." Haley told him.

"So what are you guys going to do about Dylan and Rachel? I mean you are going to tell them about this, right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. It's not like we'll be able to hide it once Haley starts showing."

"So when are you going to tell them?"

"Well, I'm going to see Dylan on Wednesday. He's picking me up from school. And I asked Nathan not to tell Rachel until after I talk to Dylan."

"That's a good idea. She's really gonna hate you. I can just imagine her reaction. Nathan you so have to let me be there when you tell her."

"Brooke I think I'll want to tell her in private."

"You make me miss all the fun. Can you imagine how the rest of the school is going to react? This is going to be some major news. The two most popular people at school are having a baby together. And your not even dating. Oh my god. When Kyle and Carol find out it's going to be so sweet. I personally want to share the news with them when you decide to make it public."

"Brooke."

"What? Kyle has always disliked your relationship with Nathan. Always thinking that you and Nathan had something more than friendship. Imagine what his reaction will be when he finds out you're having Nathan's baby. This is even better revenge than having him naked in the middle of a crowded party."

"Brooke, I don't want to use my baby as a weapon for revenge. And I could care less about Kyle and his reaction. Kyle is nothing to me anymore so why should I care."

"Oh I know you don't care about Kyle. I was talking about my entertainment of telling him."

"Brooke, that's just wrong."

"Oh come on Peyt, like you wouldn't enjoy it too."

"I never said I wouldn't enjoy it. I just said that it was wrong."

"Look for now we want to keep this just between us. So no word of this to anyone. We want to be able to talk to Rachel and Dylan without having to worry that someone is going to accidentally spill the beans."

"Don't worry Nate, we'll keep our mouths shut." Jake assured Nathan.

"You can count on us." Peyton said.

"Thanks guys."

"What are you gonna do about dad?"

"I really don't know, Brooke. As of right now he won't talk to me. Nathan assures me that he just wants to calm down first and let it sink in but I don't know what to think. I know I disappointed him but I never thought that he'd react this extremely."

"Did you talk to Jimmy?" Lucas asked his brother.

"Yeah, I did. And he really let me have it. I don't think I've ever seen him so angry before. Especially at me. He said he feels like I betrayed him. He said Haley was supposed to be safe with me and by getting her pregnant I failed to do that. It hurts knowing that he won't trust me anymore."

"He'll trust you again. I promise." Haley comforted him.

"But Mrs. James, mom and dad are okay now, right?"

"Yeah. They aren't happy about this either but they know that there's nothing they can do about it now and they said they would be there for us. I'm just scared what'll happen once I get home. I know mom and dad said that, but who knows what they'll tell me once they have me alone."

"Dad will probably give you one of those 3 hour lectures of his on how you should have been more responsible." Lucas laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh because you know he'll expect you to sit in on the lecture too." Lucas then stopped laughing.

"Oh god, I just realized something."

"What is it now, Brooke?" Nathan said rolling his eyes thinking of the many possible, ridiculous things Brooke might have realized.

"Dad is going to be more strict with me now in terms of Lucas. He's never going to leave us alone. I'm sure he'll even have the Scotts watching us."

"Damn I didn't even think of that." Lucas said. "They know we have sex and we're dating. It's gonna be so bad for us now. They're not gonna give us a minute alone."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"What would you know Nate? Dad is so upset about the two of you that he's going to make sure it doesn't happen to me. He'll probably make me wear those chastity things."

"A chastity belt? Don't you think that would be a little extreme?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Can we talk about something else now? I don't want to keep being reminded of me disappointing dad.

"Okay." Brooke agreed for her. "Let's talk about the baby. What do you want? A boy or girl?"

Haley laughed at her sister's excitement. There was now two less things to worry about. Her parents and friends knew and they had their support. Well minus Jimmy. Haley hoped he would come around. The only thing left was telling Rachel and Dylan. And that, she knew, was going to be the hardest things she and Nathan would have to face.


	28. Coming Clean

Okay I have the next chapter ready.I hope you all enjoy it. I finally have gotten to the point in my story where all the major things I have planned in the beginning will start to happen so I hope you'll stick with the story. But for now here is the next chapter.

-------------------------------

For the next couple of days Nathan and Haley tried their best to go on as if everything was normal. It was especially difficult for Nathan who didn't have the luxury of a few days before dealing with Rachel. After the group had left the Rivercourt Nathan went over to Rachel's. He was tired of her constant calls to his cell so he figured he would just see her. He just wanted to go over, give her some sort of explanation then leave and go home to deal with his parents in private.

When he got there Rachel just started hounding him with questions as to why he ditched her and why he wouldn't call her back. He told her that Haley was suffering a crisis with her father. He didn't give her details as to why but he said Haley needed him. This of course pissed Rachel off but she tried to brush it off and tried to lure Nathan into bed with her. After the whole Haley thing the last thing Nathan wanted was sex so he gently turned Rachel down and said he needed to meet with his parents and left. Since then Rachel did her best to get Nathan and her to spend some alone time but Nathan always had something to do. They hung out but he always made sure they were in a crowded place or just hanging out with their friends. For Nathan Wednesday couldn't come fast enough.

Finally the day had come. Haley stood in front of the school waiting for Dylan when Rachel strolled up to her.

"That was a pretty pathetic lie you came up with on Saturday. But, don't think that just because you got Nathan to leave me that night that it's gonna stop us from having sex. You may have hindered it for a little longer but it will happen. So whatever you're telling Nathan to make him act weird around me you better quit it."

"I don't know what your talking about Rachel and frankly I don't give a damn. Now do me a favor and disappear."

"Yeah, keep putting on that little act. I see right through you. I know it pisses you off that Nathan is with me and that you'll do anything you can to break us up. But let me tell you it's not gonna happen."

"You know what Rachel I'm really not in the fucking mood to deal with you. The past few days have been pretty shitty for me and I don't need your bullshit to add onto it. You and Nathan being together is the least of my concerns. So whatever is going on with you and him is your problem to deal with not mine." Haley spotted Dylan's car pulling up to the curb. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some place better to be."

Haley walked away from Rachel and got into the car. Rachel turned around and let out an angry breath.

"This isn't over, Haley. I mean it."

Haley rolled her eyes and asked Dylan to just go. A while later they were walking on the docks hand in hand. Haley was quiet as Dylan explained the situation with his grandfather.

"The operation went fine and they're hoping that in a few weeks he'll be able to go home and live a semi-normal life."

"That's great. I can't imagine how scared your family must have been when you got that call. At least now you know he's going to be fine."

"Yeah he is." Dylan stopped and turned Haley to face him. "So, I know I missed your birthday party and I wasn't able to give you your present then, but I want to give it to you now." He took out a small velvet box and put it in her hand.

"Dylan, you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Open it."

"Okay." Haley reluctantly opened the box revealing a beautiful pair of diamond stud earrings. "They're beautiful. Thank you." Haley said as she got a little teary-eyed.

"Haley, are you okay?"

"Dylan, there's something I need to tell you." Haley took a seat on a nearby bench. Dylan joined her.

"What's going on?"

"Dylan, there are some things in my past that I'm not necessarily proud of. One of those things was sort of recent. Just before we met actually. I told you about my whole situation with Kyle and how he cheated on me with my so-called friend Carol."

"Yeah. That was in the past. You don't need to tell me these things. Don't worry about it. Whatever happened is not going to affect us."

"I wish that were true. Dylan when I told you about that I failed to tell you the whole truth about that night."

"Haley, you don't have to tell me anything."

"Dylan, I have to. Look, that night after he dumped me, I turned to alcohol. I got pretty drunk that night. Nathan being the responsible and caring best friend that he is took me home. I was still down about Kyle and Nathan was there to comfort me."

"I think I know where this is headed and I don't think I like the sound of it."

"Nathan and I slept together that night. Now before you jump to any conclusions, he didn't take advantage of me. I was pretty coherent by that time and I was the one who came onto him. After that night Nathan and I became friends with benefits. We were both burned by our previous relationships and we weren't really anxious to get back into the dating game so we just turned to each other. It was convenient for us. We had the perks of a relationship without actually having to be in one. But then he met Rachel. I ended our arrangement on New Year's. After that he officially started dating Rachel and we went back to the way things used to be. Then I met you."

"Well, that's a lot to take in. Why are you telling me all this now?"

"Dylan I wouldn't have told you if I didn't have to. This isn't easy for me to tell you, but it's something you need to know."

"Haley just tell me what it is."

"You have to know that I really like you and I like being with you and I wish things would have turned out differently. A few days ago I found out that I'm pregnant."

Dylan looked at Haley completely shocked. "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"How? How can you be pregnant? How long?"

"I don't know how long exactly, but I do know that it's about 2 months or more. Nathan was the last guy I was with and that was on New Year's."

"How long have you suspected this?"

"I didn't think anything until the night of my party when I realized I hadn't had my period in the past two months. Dylan, I understand that you are probably really upset with me."

"Haley, I don't even know what I feel right now. I think I just need some time to think about this." He glanced at his watch checking the time. "I should get you home. I have to be getting back to school anyway. I can't miss any classes tomorrow."

Haley nodded okay and followed him back to the car. Some time later Dylan pulled up to the front of her house.

"I'm sure you'll want these back now." Haley held the velvet box holding the earrings to him.

"No, you keep them. I bought them for you."

"I don't feel right keeping them."

"Haley, they're your birthday gift. I want you to keep them."

"Okay." Haley then got out of the car and started towards her door.

"Haley!" Dylan called to her. Haley turned to him.

"I just need some time, okay. It's not everyday a guy learns his girlfriend is carrying another guy's baby. Let alone her best friend's. I'll call you." With that Dylan drove off.

Haley walked up the stairs to her room. All she wanted to do was take a quick shower and crawl into bed and pretend the rest of the world didn't exist. She entered her room and made her way to her bathroom. She threw her purse onto her bed and went to her closet.

"Ow." A voice sounded from the bed.

Haley turned around startled. She walked to her bed and pulled the comforter back finding Nathan.

"What the hell do you have in your purse? Bricks." He said as he sat up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get away from Rachel so I told her that I was helping your mom with some things at your house."

"Well, you don't have to worry about avoiding her anymore. I told Dylan. " Haley informed Nathan as she laid down next to him.

"How did that go?"

"He took it better than I expected. He just said he's gonna need some time to think about this and then he'll call me. So I don't know if we're broken up or not. But I wouldn't be surprised if we were over. I really wouldn't blame him."

"I'm sorry. I guess it's my turn to tell Rachel. At least I can finally tell her the truth."

"Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you I have my first appointment with the ob/gyn on Friday afternoon at 3:30. You will come with me, right?"

"Of course I will, Hales. I told you I'm gonna be there every step of the way. This is my baby too."

"Thanks, Nate. Thanks for being there for me."

They locked eyes for awhile before Nathan got up and out of the bed.

"I should go. The sooner I tell Rachel the whole truth the sooner I can be around her and not act weird. I'll talk to you later."

"Good luck." Haley waved him off then went to take her shower.

Nathan drove to Rachel's house. He was nervous yet anxious at the same time. He could only hope that it would go well. Oh, who was he kidding it was going to be a disaster. Nathan got out of his truck and walked to the front door. He rang the bell and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. It didn't take very long as Mr. Gatina opened the door.

"Nathan, what a nice surprise. Rachel didn't tell us you would be coming by today."

"Well, I wasn't going to be able to. I was helping with some stuff over at the James' house but I got done early and thought I'd stop by."

"Oh. I hope everything is okay over there. I've noticed that Jimmy hasn't been in the best of moods the past few days."

"Yeah, there are some family issues that they're dealing with, but I'm not allowed to say."

"Of course son. I wouldn't want to put you in that kind of position."

"Is Rachel here?"

"Yes, she is. She's out back in the pool house watching a movie. Go on right ahead."

"Thank you sir."

Nathan walked past Mr. Gatina and went to the pool house. In there he found Rachel relaxing on a chaise lounge watching _American Pie_.

"Hey." Nathan spoke.

Rachel turned her attention away from the movie and looked at her boyfriend then looked back at the movie.

"Okay, I deserve that." Nathan took a seat at the end of the lounge. "Look Rachel, I'm sorry I haven't been a good boyfriend to you the last couple of days. But I'm here to give you an explanation as to why I've been acting so weird."

Rachel grabbed the remote and turned off the movie. She sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm listening."

"Okay, look a few months back Haley and I were at this party with our friends celebrating the start of senior year. That night her boyfriend Kyle decided it was the best time to tell her he had been cheating on her with this girl who was supposedly a friend and dump her."

Rachel tried her best to hide the smile that was threatening to form. Now this was some interesting info.

"Suffice it to say Haley didn't take it very well and she proceeded to get herself drunk. I finally decided she had enough and took her home. She was still down and being her best friend it was my job to make her feel better. I told her that she'd find a guy that would deserve her, Kyle was a jerk, etc. The next thing I know we're making out and then one thing led to another and we had sex."

Rachel began to get furious.

"After that we agreed to be friends with benefit."

"Are you trying to tell me that from the day we started talking you were sleeping with her?"

"Basically yeah. But we stopped before you and I became an official couple."

"Please tell me you're joking. You couldn't have possibly slept with her. I can't believe this."

"Rachel."

"So all those times when we'd hang out and then you'd go home, you were actually going to see her? All the times when I couldn't find you, you were busy having sex with her?"

"Look, Rachel, can you calm down please?"

"You tell me that you've been sleeping with your best friend and you want me to calm down?" Rachel asked him incredulously.

"I haven't**_ been_** sleeping with her. We stopped on New Year's"

"Oh, that makes it so much better. Why did you wait until now to tell me this?"

"You know how I had to leave to see Haley and then the next day I told you I had something to do. Well, I was actually at a clinic with Haley."

"Why were you at a clinic?"

"We needed a confirmation."

"Confirmation for what?"

"Rachel, Haley's pregnant."

Rachel suddenly bust out laughing. "Oh great. I suppose next you're gonna tell me it's your baby."

Nathan stayed silent.

"No. It can't be your baby."

"I'm sorry, Rachel."

"This has got to be some sick joke. I refuse to believe this. She's not having your baby. She can't be. If anyone should be having your baby it should be me. Not that I want to be pregnant right now, but I'm your girlfriend." Rachel stood up and began pacing the room.

"Rachel, I'm really sorry that things turned out this way. Haley and I never planned for this. We thought that we were careful."

"I guess you should've been."

"We're really sorry."

"How many people know about this?"

"Just our parents, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake. Haley told Dylan earlier and now I'm telling you."

Suddenly a thought popped into Rachel's head.

"Dylan. That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Nathan, how do you know it's your baby?"

"I'm the last guy Haley was with." Nathan confused by where Rachel was going with this.

"But how do you know that for a fact?"

"Haley told me."

"And you believe her? Nathan, come on. What makes you think that her boyfriend Dylan isn't the father?"

"She would've told me."

"Yeah, okay. She would seriously tell you that she was having sex with the guy?"

"Rachel."

"Think about it, Nathan."

"Rachel, Haley has no reason to lie to me. Especially about something this big."

"I know what her reason would be."

"What?"

"To get rid of me. If she traps you into thinking this is your baby, then she thinks that either you'll decide to break up with me or I'll dump you. Either way I'm out of her way."

"She wouldn't do that."

"Are you sure about that? You don't think she'd do anything to get me away from you? Think about it, Nathan. All those times she would sneak away with that boyfriend of hers. They could have been having sex any one of those times. It wouldn't surprise me that she got pregnant then."

"Haley, wouldn't lie to me."

"Just think about it, Nate. Why would she wait until the night that decided to sleep with you? She knew what I had planned for us that night. What a coincidence that she called just when we were about to sleep together." Rachel sat down next to him.

Nathan sat taking everything Rachel was telling him in._ Haley wouldn't do that to me. Would she? I know she doesn't like Rachel, but would she really go that far as to lying about the baby being mine? No, Haley wouldn't do that to me. Right? And she would have told me if she slept with that guy. Then again we haven't really been talking as often and she has been spending the majority of her time with him. And she didn't even tell me that they made things official. No! Stop, Nathan! You can't think like that. It's your baby. It's your baby. As far as you know for now, it's your baby,_ Nathan thought.

"Rachel, look I'm going to be there for Haley and this baby and I just want to know if you're going to be there for me."

"I will as long as you promise me one thing."

"Promise what?"

"You make her prove this baby is yours." Rachel told him firmly.

"Rachel."

"Promise me. I just don't want you getting stuck taking care of a baby that isn't even yours."

"This is my baby, Rachel. I believe Haley."

"Then there should be no problem in proving it."

"Rachel are you going to be there for me?"

"Nathan, I like you more then any other guy I've ever dated. I'll be there for you as long as you'll have me. But I would still like you to make her prove it's your baby. It's my only request. Just think about it. I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. I'll talk to you later." Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

The next day Nathan sat on Haley's bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, so they could head out to school. Haley came out with a frown on her face.

"I gained 3 pounds."

"What?"

"I gained 3 pounds. I just weighed myself and I gained 3 pounds. I've been 120 pounds for as long as I can remember and now I'm up to 123 pounds."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily. I guess it just makes this pregnancy more real, you know. In the next few months I'll be humongous."

"Hales, you won't be humongous. You'll still look as hot as you do now. You'll just have a belly that will happen to be carrying a little human being."

Haley smiled. "You know, last night I spent most of my time on the internet reading up on baby development. Like what changes my body will be going through and how the baby develops month by month. It's pretty cool stuff. This one site I was on actually had 3-D pictures of what a baby looks like in each month."

"Already started studying. Figures." Nathan chuckled.

"Shut up." Haley shoved him laughing. She sat at the edge of her bed and put on her shoes. "So, I've been meaning to ask. How did things go with Rachel?"

Nathan hesitated a moment before responding. "It went okay. She wasn't happy, but she actually said she'd stick by me." Nathan stopped there not wanting to tell her about Rachel's accusation and her request.

"Oh, wow. That's great for you, Nate." Haley said not sure if she really was happy for him. "So I guess we should get going. You know how I hate being late."

"Yeah. My car or yours?"

"Let's take yours. I don't feel like driving today and I'm not feeling all that well."

"The baby?"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say yeah. It's all your fault. Just had to get me pregnant."

"Takes two to get pregnant, Hales."

"Yeah but since I have to actually give birth I get to blame you for everything. You have to have some kind of consequence. So for the next few months it's all your fault."

"Great." Nathan said sarcastically as they got into the car.

A few hours later it was lunch time and Haley was already sitting at her regular table waiting for the others talking on her cell phone.

"No, I get it. It's okay. I kind of expected this anyway." She nodded listening to the person on the line. "Don't worry about me… I understand where you're coming from…I'd like that. You take care." Haley hung up the phone.

Nathan made his way over to her and sat down.

"So, what have I missed?" He asked smiling. He then noticed the tears in Haley's eyes and his smile fell. "Haley what's wrong."

"It's stupid."

"Haley, anything that makes you cry isn't stupid. What happened?" Nathan asked again rubbing her back gently.

"I just got off the phone with Dylan."

"Oh. What did he say?"

"He said that he thought a lot about our situation and he doesn't think that he could handle something like this. He said he cares a lot for me but he just can't be with me right now. He thinks a baby is just too much responsibility for our relationship."

"What's he talking about? He's acting like this is his baby or something."

"He knows it's not his baby but he would still be a part of it's life if he continued dating me. He just isn't ready to be in a relationship with someone who's having a baby. He did say he wanted to at least be friends." Haley wiped at her tears.

"Hales, it's okay."

"I know. I don't even know why I'm crying. I've sort of expected this, so I don't know why I'm so upset. I'm mean what guy would want to stay with a girl who's pregnant with someone else's baby? But even knowing that, I really hoped he would. He's the first guy I've really liked since Kyle. The first one I really wanted to take a chance with. And now I'm alone again." Haley cried softly as Nathan pulled her into his embrace.

"Hales, you are never alone. You'll always have me." Nathan held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

Making her way towards class Rachel stopped catching a glimpse of Nathan and Haley in a loving embrace. She fumed with anger when she saw that Nathan gently kissed the top of Haley's head. She didn't think she could hate that girl more than she already did. _Haley will not get away with this. I don't know who she thinks she is but Nathan is mine. I have no doubt that her baby isn't Nathan's. She thinks she's so clever. She's going to regret the day she messed with me. I guess it's my turn to make her life hell, _Rachel thought as she scanned the quad. She spotted Bevin walking towards the tables and a smile formed across her lips. _I've got the perfect idea._ She walked towards Bevin.

"Hey Bevin."

"Hi, Rachel. What's up?"

"You'll never guess what I just found out? A certain someone at our school is pregnant and you'll never guess who." Rachel smiled evilly as she started her gossip making sure to put her own spin on it. Nothing better than tarnishing Little-Miss-Perfect's reputation. And Rachel was going to make sure Haley suffered major humiliation.


	29. Rumors & Lies

Hey all. I'm glad to read that you enjoyed the last chapter. I see that the Rachel hate has grown. Well sorry to say she will still be around and you are going to hate her even more. You are going to really see her evil side. She is going to do anything and everything to get Nathan away from Haley so be prepared. You are going to see how manipulitive and conniving she can be. Just want to warn you.

**SmallvilleOth823: **Don't worry this story will end with Naley being together. They just have a lot of obstacles to overcome, mainly Rachel. And they have to finally admit their feelings for each other. But I'm asking that you stick it out because in the end it will all be worth it. I'm actually predicting that this story will be done in 11 chapters or less.

Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as well.

P.S. Who else is happy that the stupid 10 week hiatus is over. Loved Naley on Wednesday. But now I can't wait for the next episode. I've read that Naley is supposed to be all over each other this coming ep, so I can't wait to see if it's true. Well, onto the next chapter.

------------------------------

By 6th period Rachel's rumor was in full swing in the entire school. Haley walked through the halls feeling the uncomfortable stares of her fellow peers and couldn't understand why. She noticed a few girls whisper and stare at her as she passed. Halfway to her next class she caught up with Nathan.

"Is it just me or is everyone staring?"

"I haven't noticed."

They walked together down the hall. Two girls looked at Haley, shook their heads and continued their whispering.

"See?"

"Talk about weird."

"I don't know what's going on but it's really starting to unnerve me."

"Just ignore them, Hales."

"I guess I'll try. Anyway, remember about my appointment tomorrow. Make sure you tell Whitey ahead of time so you can get out of practice. I know it will be difficult because of the playoffs but just tell him I really need you with me. But make sure not to mention what kind of appointment."

"I won't. I'm gonna talk to him at practice today. Which reminds me are you still going to be cheering?"

"Well, yeah. I figured it would be okay as long as I don't do anything too strenuous."

"I just want you to be careful."

"I will be."

All of a sudden Peyton and Brooke come running up to Haley and Nathan.

"We need to talk. Like now!" Brooke said forcefully.

Haley and Nathan exchanged confused looks but then followed the two girls into the AV room.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Haley asked.

"Someone let the cat out of the bag."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan questioned her.

"Someone spilled about your pregnancy, Hales. It's all around school." Peyton answered.

"What? How?"

"We don't know. We were in the quad when we overheard some freshman girls talking about how they felt sorry that the girl would have to go through this pregnancy alone and of course being as curious as I am, I asked them who they were talking about. They didn't want to tell me at first, but after a little coaxing they said 'Haley James. Your sister.' I asked them where they heard this and they said that it's going around school."

"We then asked them who they heard it from and they said they heard it from a bunch of people. We asked them exactly what did they hear. They told us that they heard that you were pregnant and that you weren't really sure who the father was and were upset that you had no one to help you."

"Who would do this?" Tears started falling from Haley's eyes as she took a seat in one of the many chairs around the room.

"We're really sorry, Haley." Peyton said as she sat next to her friend.

"So, that's why everyone is staring at me and whispering. They think I'm a slut who got herself pregnant."

"How did they find out?" Nathan said angry. "We didn't tell anyone except for the people closest to us. Our parents, You guys, Jake, Lucas, Dylan and Rachel. Are you guys sure you didn't start talking about this somewhere where someone could overhear you?"

"Of course not. We're not stupid. This info never left the privacy of our house. That includes Jake and Lucas. And obviously our parents aren't going to talk."

"Dylan couldn't have done it. He's all the way at Duke. There's no way he could have said something." Haley said.

"Seems like there is only one person who could have done it. I think it was your little girlfriend who opened her big mouth, Nate."

"Rachel wouldn't have said anything, Brooke."

"Please, Nathan. Who else would have done it?"

"I don't know. Maybe someone saw Haley and I at the clinic or maybe someone overheard us somewhere. But I don't believe Rachel said anything. She wouldn't do that."

"Why wouldn't she? The girl hates Haley. She'd do anything to hurt her. Don't you find it a little odd that you are left out of this rumor? I'd think that if someone overheard us or possibly saw you two at the clinic that you would be mentioned. But you are conveniently not mentioned once. The only person being affected here is Haley and it's not good." Brooke said.

"Rachel wouldn't do that."

Brooke scoffed. "You are so blind and you don't even know it."

"I need to go home. I can't be here." Haley finally spoke up.

"I'll take you." Peyton volunteered as she helped Haley up.

"Thanks Peyton."

"I'll go by your house after school, okay Hales." Nathan said.

Haley simply nodded her head and left with Peyton. They walked out to the parking lot and got into Peyton's car. As they were driving away Haley spotted Rachel standing in the quad holding a bathroom pass. She caught her stare and Rachel smiled at her mischievously and winked before walking away. Meanwhile back at the AV room.

"I'm gonna talk to Rachel."

"You might want to wait until after class. If you haven't noticed we've been in here for about 15 minutes. We're late. It's a good thing Ms. Harris likes me and I can get late slips. Let's go."

Nathan followed Brooke begrudgingly. As soon as the bell rang at the end of the class Nathan set off to find Rachel. He found her near the library talking to some girls.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. I'll talk to you guys later." Rachel said to the two girls she was talking to. "What's up?"

"Did you tell people Haley was pregnant?"

"What?"

"The whole school is talking about it."

"You think I told the whole school?"

"Well, Peyton and Brooke swear that they didn't say anything. And I know Jake and Lucas wouldn't talk. They're all too protective of Haley to let this slip."

"I promise you, Nate. I didn't say anything to anyone. Unless..." Rachel turned her face away.

"Unless what, Rachel?"

"Well, around lunchtime I was still upset about this and I decided to call my cousin Amy in San Diego. I just needed someone to talk to. Get an outside perspective, you know. I didn't think anyone was paying attention to me. Maybe someone overheard my conversation. I'm so sorry, Nate. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"But if they overheard you, how did they get the story that Haley wasn't sure of the father? I mean you did talk about me right. I am part of this."

"Well I did mention your name at the start of the conversation but then I didn't really mention you again. I admit I made the throw away comment that it might have been possible that she wasn't sure but I didn't think that someone was listening to me and was going to start spreading rumors. I'm really sorry, Nate. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have called her from school."

"It was a mistake Rachel. I believe you when you say you didn't mean for this to happen. We should get to class."

"Is Haley upset?"

"Pretty much. She went home."

"I'm sorry, Nate." Rachel hugged him.

"It's okay, Rachel. You made a mistake."

Rachel smiled as she hugged him then when they pulled apart she replaced it with a sympathetic face.

"I'll walk you to class." Nathan took her hand and walked with her down the hall.

Back at the James home Peyton was dropping off Haley.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"I'm sure. I'll be fine. I just need to be alone for awhile."

"Okay, as long as you're sure. If you need anything just give me a call."

"I will. Thanks for the ride, Peyt."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later." Peyton waved at her then drove off.

Haley entered the house. She walked towards the stairs to go up to her room when she noticed the door to her father's office open. Jimmy never left the door open so it had to mean that he was in there. Haley walked to her father's door and knocked lightly.

"Daddy?" Haley called out as she peered into the office.

At his desk Jimmy sat looking at some papers. He looked up when he heard his daughter's timid voice.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be home from school?"

"I didn't feel so good."

"That's normal for women who are pregnant." Jimmy stated looking back down to the papers in front of him.

"Are you still not talking to me?"

"Haley, I really don't want to do this right now."

"Why not? I need you to talk to me. Please. You always told me that I could come to you with anything and you'd always be there for me. So, here I am coming to you."

Jimmy leaned back in his chair. He took off his glasses and rubbed at his temples.

"Okay, we'll talk. Have a seat."

Haley took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her father's desk.

"Daddy, I'm really sorry that this happened."

"I know you're sorry, Haley. I have no doubt that you are. I just expect so much more from you. I expected you to be more responsible. Why would you participate in that kind of arrangement? And with Nathan, your best friend."

"I don't really know how to explain it. I was just really down and insecure. I was looking for comfort and assurance. Nathan happened to be the one to take care of me and it just went from there. It didn't feel weird so we just kept on."

"I just can't wrap my head around the fact that you went along with such a thing. Why would you agree to that? Why didn't you say no?"

"Dad, I was the one who came up with the idea. I was hurt and I didn't want to be lonely, but I also didn't want to be in another relationship or even date."

"I never thought you would put yourself in that kind of situation. You're such an intelligent girl, Haley. You have such a bright future ahead of you. I'm just disappointed that you are now going to be sidetracked. I understand that you are still planning on going to school, but it's going to be so much harder now. You are still a kid. This is the best time of your life. You should be enjoying it. Being carefree and experiencing new things. Not having a baby."

"I'm sorry for being such a screw-up. I know you are disappointed and angry at me and maybe even hate me but I'm just really sorry."

"Haley..." Jimmy paused as he stood up and took a seat next to his daughter. "You are not a screw-up and I don't hate you. Yes, I'm angry, but not at you. Just at the circumstance. Now I am very disappointed in you but in the past few days I've come to realize that you are young and you do make mistakes. I've come to accept that. Just like I have to accept that you are going to have a baby. There's nothing I can do to change that fact. I should apologize for not talking to you and making you worry. But you have to understand that I needed time. I couldn't talk until I calmed down. The last thing I wanted to do was say something to you that would upset you."

"Thank you, dad and I understand where you're coming from."

"I'm going to be there for you, Haley. You're my daughter and I love you. I could never turn my back on you no matter how mad I am." Jimmy pulled his daughter into a hug.

"I love you, too." Haley held onto him tighter. "I'm so scared."

"I know. It's a scary thing becoming a parent." Jimmy said as they pulled apart. "But you are not alone. Is Nathan there for you?"

"He is, daddy. He's been really great. He plans on helping me with everything."

"He better. It's the least he could do. I'm so angry at him."

"Dad, don't be angry with him. I'm as much to blame as he is. It's not fair that you stay so angry with him and not with me. He's really stepping up and being there for me. And I think out of anyone wouldn't you rather have Nathan as the father?"

"I guess. I'm still not happy with him, though."

"Dad, something happened at school today."

"What?"

"Someone found out about my pregnancy and spread it all around school. They're spreading rumors about me and saying that I have know idea who the father is and it's just so hard. That's the real reason I came home early. I couldn't take the stares and the whispers."

"Oh, sweetie. Listen, people are going to talk but you just ignore them. You know the truth and the people closest to you know the truth. That's all that matters. You can't let them get to you. It's going to be hard to ignore, but remember you have your friends and family. That's all that matters."

"I don't know if I can face those people."

"Yes you can. You are one of the strongest people I know Haley Marie James. I've never once seen you let anyone get the best of you and I don't plan on seeing it now. You can do it. I know you can. Look, I have to get back to work. I have to meet with some clients in about an hour. So go up and get some rest, okay. I'll tell Greta to make you your favorite. Mac and Cheese." Jimmy placed a kiss to her temple.

"Thanks, Dad." Haley got up and went to her room.

After school Nathan rushed to his coach's office. He wanted to get the chance to speak with him before practice began. Nathan knocked on the door to Whitey's office.

"Come in." Whitey's gruff voice shouted. Nathan entered the room.

"Ah, Nathan Scott. Just the person I wanted to see. Close the door and have a seat, son."

Nathan did just as he was asked and took a seat in the chair across from Whitey.

"I wanted to talk to you coach about something private."

"I wanted to talk to you also. Mostly about the matter with Ms. James. I'm sure you know which one I'm referring to."

"Yeah. That's actually what I came here to talk to you about."

"How is she, Nathan? I heard a few of the students talking and I got concerned. I know the two of you are best friends."

"She's upset. She actually went home early."

"I don't blame her. Now about this rumor. How much of it is true?"

"Haley is pregnant, but she does know who the father."

"Oh lord. That poor girl. Did she tell you who it was?"

"That's what I needed to talk to you about. I'm the father of her baby, coach."

Whitey looked at the young man in shock. "Now how in the hell did that happen?"

"It's a long story. One I don't want to explain again. Cliffs Notes version, Haley and I carried on a sexual relationship that ended New Years' and now she's pregnant."

"My god, Nathan. Do your parents know?"

"Yeah we told them the same day we confirmed her pregnancy. They're gonna be there for us and so are our friends. Coach, I'm kinda scared. I don't really know if I can be a dad. Don't get me wrong, I'm gonna be there for Haley, but I'm still freaked out."

"Nathan, everybody gets scared. It's a normal thing. You are a great basketball player, a great friend, a great son, and I have no doubt in my mind you will be a great father. You are young, you should be freaked out. If you weren't I'd be freaked out. I'm not going to lie to you son. It's going to be hard. For you and Haley. But I'm sure that if you stick together and support each other you will get through it. You just have to remember to still go for your dreams and goals. There's this misconception that having a baby at this age means that you can't go after your dreams. That you have to settle for what's safe and stable and you have to give up on those dreams and goals. But let me tell you, that is a bunch of bull. All dreams are reachable. It's up to you to make it happen. Yes, it will be difficult, but if you are determined and dedicated enough then nothing can stop you."

"What if I can't do it."

"You can't think like that, son. You're going to have a little baby counting on you to do what's best for you and for him or her. Haley's counting on you too. You owe it to yourself and that baby to go for that dream. To achieve everything you've ever wanted. And you can't do that if you think negatively. You have your friends and family for support. There are people out there who don't even have that and they were able to make something of themselves. You can do this. Now I will tell you that I'm upset that you are even in this situation. You two should have been more careful. But what's done is done. Remember everything I've told you Nathan. It's okay to be scared but don't let it stop you from doing the right thing."

"Thanks coach."

"Now go get changed for practice. We have to prepare for the last two playoff games and hopefully the championship."

Nathan nodded then went to exit the office. But before opening the door he remembered something.

"Oh, yeah coach before I forget. Haley has her first appointment tomorrow at 3:30 and she wants me to be there. Do you mind if I just miss practice?"

"Don't worry about it. You should be at that appointment. Just remember to make it up by running drills on your own time. Now hurry up and get ready."

"Thanks again coach." Nathan then left to get changed for practice.

Hours later Nathan walked up the stairs of the James home and into Haley's bedroom.

"Hey" Nathan greeted Haley who was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Hey" Haley responded.

"How are you?"

"I'm better I guess. I'm still upset about the fact that someone opened their big mouth and told about something so personal. Did you find out how that information got out?"

"Yeah, umm, it seems that someone might have overheard Rachel talking to her cousin on the phone during lunch and just decided to start the rumor."

"Rachel. Figures. What the hell is she doing talking about this at school? Didn't you tell her that we didn't plan on telling people? That it was just on a need-to-know basis? Now because of her people at school think I'm a slut."

"Haley, she didn't mean to do this. It was a mistake and she apologized."

"Apology not accepted. I can't believe this. How great that she was telling her cousin about my pregnancy and on top of that saying that I don't know who the father is when she knows perfectly well that it's you. How could she say something like that? Wait, why am I even asking? The girl hates me. She takes pleasure in anything that makes me look bad. Now because of her there are people gossiping about me and making their own assumptions on who I am and none of it's good."

"Haley, she is sorry. And since when did we start caring on what other people think?"

"I don't, but this stuff is hurtful. They're basically calling our unborn baby a bastard and saying I'm a promiscuous whore who slept with any willing guy. Do you have any idea how many phone calls I got from guys today leaving lewd messages? One guy actually said he and his friends are willing to be my sex slaves during my horny months since I'm into group things."

"What? When I find out who the hell said that they are going to get the beating of a lifetime. How the hell did they get your number?" Nathan said angrily.

"I don't know, but my dad is going to get my number changed. He wasn't happy when he heard some of the messages."

"Wait, your dad? Did he talk to you?" Nathan softened at this news.

"Yeah, we talked. He heard my side and I heard his. He told me he'd going to be there for me. Doesn't mean he's not upset. He just understands that we're kids who made a mistake."

"I'm happy for you, Hales. If only he didn't hate me. I really look up to Jimmy and it kinda hurts to know he doesn't trust me anymore. I'm surprised he still lets me in the house."

"Daddy, doesn't hate you. He'll come around, Nate. You'll see. And of course he's not going to keep you away. He wants to make sure you take care of your responsibilities."

"You know I will."

"I know. You just need to show him."

"I'll be sure to do that. So, changing the subject, tell me about these so-called horny months. When do they start?" Nathan smirked.

"Why? It's not like you can do anything about it. And please don't call it 'horny months' that sounds ridiculous."

"That hurts."

"Sorry, but it's true. I have to deal with that solo."

"Really?" Nathan leered.

"Oh, Eww. Get your mind out of the gutter." Haley kicked at him.

"You hungry?"

"A little."

"Let's go to Karen's."

"Nathan, I don't know. I don't know if I can face people right now. Not even Karen."

"Haley come on. You're pregnant, Hales, not carrying some freaky disease. You can't let these people win. Show them that no one gets the best of Haley James. And Uncle Keith and Aunt Karen know. Mom and dad told them last night."

"Okay." Haley gets up, puts on her shoes and leaves with Nathan.

Save a few more stares and whisperings dinner went pretty well for Nathan and Haley at the café. Karen sat with them for a little while and talked with them about the baby and their plans. Then after Nathan took Haley home and promised her that everything would be at school the next day. Haley still reluctant to agree nodded anyway and said good-night.

The next day Haley walked into the school along with Nathan and Brooke, who both dared anyone to say anything to or about Haley with their glares. They reached her locker and stood by her as she got her books.

"Guys I don't needs bodyguards."

"We know that. We just don't want anyone upsetting you." Brooke told her.

"Brooke, I'll be fine. Last night I came to the realization that people are going to believe whatever they want and I just have to accept that. I can't let it affect me. And I know you really want to see Lucas right now, so don't worry. I'll be okay."

"Okay. Boy toy you take care of her. I'll see you guys at lunch." Brooke hugged her sister and was off.

"I can't wait for this day to be over and I can get out of here.."

"Wait, what? I thought you said that you would be okay. Did you just lie to Brooke?" Nathan asked her

"No. I'm just anxious about my appointment. I just want to be there already."

"Oh. I'm excited about it too."

"Good. We should get to homero…" Haley paused when she noticed Rachel walking up from behind Nathan. Nathan turned around to see what Haley was looking at.

"Morning boyfriend." Rachel greeted pulling Nathan for a kiss. Haley looked away not wanting to see the spectacle Rachel was putting on. After a few seconds Rachel pulled back.

"Haley." Rachel said emotionless.

"Nathan, I'll meet you in homeroom." Haley then turned and left.

"What was with that kiss?" Nathan laughed.

"What? Can't a girl give her boyfriend a good morning kiss?"

"You've never given me one with tongue before."

"Well, I felt generous this morning. I still feel bad about the whole pregnancy slip."

"I told you not to worry about that."

"Okay. So, I need to ask you a favor."

"Okay, what is it?"

"My dad wants me to take my car to get some sort of alarm system. Anyway, I was sort of hoping you could come with me."

"Sure. When?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be there by 3:45. I know you have practice, but I was kinda hoping you could skip it. I mean it's not like you need to. You're like the best player on the team. What do you need to practice for?"

"There's actually a lot more to practice than what you think. But I can't go Rachel." Nathan told her knowing he couldn't skip the appointment Haley had.

"But you just said okay. I'm sure Whitey will let you miss one practice."

"It's not about practice. I actually have permission to miss today's practice."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Haley has her first appointment with the ob/gyn at 3:30 and I'm going with her."

"Why? Why do you need to go? Is she too scared to go alone? She's a big girl, Nathan. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Nathan leans in closer to her and lowers his voice. "It's my baby too, Rachel. I need to be there."

"You don't know that."

"Rachel, I believe Haley. She wouldn't lie to me."

"Nathan stop being so naïve. She would if it meant that I'd be out of her life. You've told me yourself, when pushed to the limit and she really dislikes someone she can be really spiteful. So, what makes you think that she wouldn't tell you this in order to be rid of me."

"Rachel."

"Nathan, as your girlfriend all I'm asking is that you have her prove it. Just a simple paternity test. And I've heard that now it's so medically advanced that you can do the test while the baby is still in the womb. Do this for me, Nathan."

The warning bell for homeroom then rang.

"I have to get to homeroom."

"Okay. Just think about what I said. I'll talk to you later." Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek and Nathan then walked away.

I don't know what I have to do, but you are not going to make that appointment Nathan. I'm not going to let Haley have her way, Rachel thought as she walked to her homeroom.

It was finally after school. Nathan walked with Haley outside of the school and towards his car.

"Oh crap, I forgot I was supposed to pick up something from Mr. Barker."

"Nathan we're gonna be late."

"I'm sorry but it has something with the test we're having on Monday and it's supposed to help me understand the material better."

"Okay, how about you just meet me there. I'll just get a ride from one of the girls."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You know where to meet me."

"As long as you're sure. I promise you I won't miss a thing." Nathan gave her a kiss on the forehead and ran back into the school. Haley glanced around the parking lot and spotted Jake grabbing something out of his trunk.

"Jake!" Haley walked over to him.

"Hey, Hales. What's up?"

"I need a favor. I need a ride to my appointment. Nathan was supposed to take me, but he has to see Mr. Barker and I'm supposed to leave like now."

"Sure, I'll do it, but I have to tell Whitey."

"I'll call Peyton or Brooke and have them tell Whitey that you're taking me. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Okay, then let's go."

"Thanks, Jake." Haley smiled at him and then they both got in the car and drove away.

Meanwhile somewhere along the marsh closest to the Rivercourt Rachel was driving and looked for the best place to pull over. Soon she found a spot and parked her car. She got out and went to her trunk that she popped open and peered inside.

"What can I use?" Rachel mumbled to herself. "Aha! Perfect!"

She grabbed a screw driver and walked to the front of her car on the right side. Looking for the best area Rachel plunged the screw driver deep into the right tire causing a flat. Satisfied Rachel threw the screw driver back into the trunk and closed it. She sat on the hood of her car and pulled out her phone. Suddenly a passing car slowed down and backed up. A young, blonde guy rolled down his window and leaned over the passenger seat and looked at Rachel.

"Need help?" He asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Get lost, loser."

The guy drove away and Rachel dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Nathan, I need you to come pick me up. I got a flat and now I'm stuck by the marsh close to the Rivercourt. I know you have that appointment but I can't get my dad or my mom and I'm a little scared." Rachel listened to Nathan's response. "Nate, if I could I would call someone else. I have a spare but I don't know how to change it." She listened to him speak and smiled. "Thanks, baby. I promise I'll make it up to you. Anything you want I'll do. I'll see you in 15 minutes. Thanks again, Nathan." Rachel hung up the phone and smiled. Mission accomplished.


	30. It Ends Tonight

Wow, it's been awhile since I last updated. I apologize but I've being going through some stuff and I just haven't been able to work on my story. Anyway, I have been able to work on it in the past few weeks and outline the last chapters so I'm pretty good. with where I'm headed. I'm sad to say that it's already getting close to the end. There are only a few chapters left and then it will be over. Now this chapter some of you might not like me very much and be even more frustrated with the story, but just remember my mantra, it will all be worth it in the end. Also I tend to like keeping to fact so I always do research on things I don't really know about. So, the things I wrote in Haley's appointment took me a few days to read about in the internet so I'm confident it's pretty close to reality. 

Now I want to address a person who left me a review who said I needed to hurry up and get Naley together or people will get bored, I just want to say that I'm sorry you feel that way but if people get bored with it then that is their choice, but I am not going to change my plotline just to hurry it up. I don't want to rush it just to get them together. That is not how I wanted to write it when I started. Now for those who do choose to stick with the story I hope you enjoy the remaining chapters. Read and enjoy. And don't forget to leave the feedback. I really like reading what you think.

P.S. James Lucas Scott has got to be one of the cutest babies ever. the finale was my absolute fave. I keep watching it over and over on my iPod. Can't wait for seaon 5!

-------------------------------------------

In the clinic Haley sat anxiously with Jake waiting not only for her name to be called but also for Nathan to come.

"Jake, you don't have to stay with me."

"Hales, it's okay. I'll just stay here until Nate arrives."

"Are you sure?"

"Haley James!" A nurse at the front desk called out.

"I'm sure. Now go."

"Okay, but only until Nathan gets here. Thanks for bringing me Jake." Haley gives him a kiss on the cheek then follows the nurse to an examination room.

"Have a seat and the doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said before stepping out of the room.

Haley looked around the room and focused on the various posters She especially focused on the picture showing what the baby looks like within the womb. She stared at it and rubbed her stomach slowly. The doctor then walked in.

"Haley, hi I'm Dr. Sadler." The young doctor held out his hand.

"Hi." Haley shook his hand. "Sorry, but I thought I was seeing Dr. Roberts."

"Unexpectedly she was called into a delivery, so I'm covering her patients today. But don't worry you are in good hands and I will be keeping her updated. Okay, I've looked over your chart. I see that you've only just found out a week ago."

"Yeah, I have had so many things going on and I didn't really suspect anything. But then I realized I was late and I took a test which turned out positive and then I, along with the baby's father came here to confirm it." She explained.

"Okay, and is he here with you today?"

"He's running a little late. But he should be here soon. He really doesn't want to miss this."

"Well, hopefully he won't miss much. Basically, I'll be going over your options and I'll explain each one thoroughly."

"Oh, we've already decided we're going to keep it." Haley cut in before the doctor could go any further.

"Okay, well we'll also be talking about what should you expect in the coming months. Nutrition, what you can eat and what to avoid. Different exercises you can do throughout your pregnancy, and more. Then we'll take a look at the sonogram and we'll determine how far a long you might be and when your due date is. Any questions before we get started?"

"Not yet."

"Okay, well let's get started shall we?" Dr. Sadler then began talking.

Meanwhile back by the marsh Rachel checked her watch waiting for Nathan to arrive. It didn't take very long before his truck pulled up. Nathan stepped out of the truck and walked towards her.

"Baby! I'm so happy you're here!" Rachel exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Rachel, I don't have a lot of time. What happened?"

"I got a flat."

"Show me where it is."

Rachel took him to the flattened tire. Nathan crouched down and inspected it. He looked at the punctured area then rose up.

"What the hell did you drive over?"

"I don't know."

"You have a spare, right?"

"Yeah." They went to the trunk. Rachel opened it and Nathan went to grab it. Looking at the spare more closely Nathan realized something.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't this the tire we changed last time?" Rachel looked at the tire more closely.

"Maybe. I guess I never got around to getting another spare." Rachel shrugged innocently.

"Great." Nathan said frustrated. This was just what he needed.

"I'm sorry I forgot."

"I'm gonna call my uncle Keith and see if he could send someone with a tow truck fast." Nathan took out his phone and dialed his uncle's number. "Hi, Keith. It's Nate. Rachel got a flat tire and now she's stranded at the marsh by the Rivercourt and we don't have a spare. Could you send a tow truck down here fast?…. Could you try? I'm supposed to be with Haley at her appointment but I don't want to leave Rachel alone so the faster the better…. Thanks." Nathan hung up the phone and turned to Rachel. "He gonna try and get a tow truck down here quick."

"I'm sorry that I'm keeping you from the appointment."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault you got a flat."

"But it is. I should have been more careful."

"Rachel, you didn't expect that you were going to get a flat. It's okay. I'll just be a little late."

"Thanks, baby. I'm glad I can count on you." Rachel pulled his face in for kiss. "You are the best boyfriend in the world." She said when the pulled away.

"Yeah, that's hard to believe. Getting my best friend pregnant really makes me great." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I was actually referring at how good you are to me. You take care of me. You're sweet, caring, really sexy, hot body, soft lips, great hands. You're an awesome kisser and I have no doubt you'd be great in bed. Hopefully soon I'll get to find out for sure."

Nathan let out a sigh. "Rachel, listen after this whole thing with Haley, sex is not as appealing to me as it used to be. So it might be awhile before I will be comfortable enough to even want to again."

"Nathan, come on. So, you made a mistake. Doesn't mean it's going to happen again. I won't make the same mistake Haley did. We'll be really careful."

"That's what Haley and I used to say. Look at what happened. I just need time."

"Okay, if that's what you want. Can't blame a girl for wanting to be with her hot boyfriend."

"I guess not. Damn! Can this tow truck get here any faster? I have to go. Haley's gonna be pissed."

"She'll understand. It's just a doctor's appointment."

"Rachel, it's not just a doctor's appointment. We're gonna find out when she's due and we're actually gonna see a sonogram. It's a big deal."

"Sorry."

"Look maybe we should just lock up your car and I'll drop you off at your house, I'll call Keith, have him dispatch the truck and to wait until he can come back with you and that way I can get to the doctor's office and meet up with Haley."

"That's a good plan Nate, except I'm not leaving my car. I mean, what if while we're gone someone breaks into it? I am not going to run that risk on my precious BMW."

"No one's going to break into your car." Rachel crossed her arms in defiance. "Okay, fine. Then how about you lock yourself into your car and watch for the tow truck while I go to the appointment."

"Nathan, I don't want to be alone here."

"Fine. I'll stay with you."

"Nathan, Haley will understand if you miss this one. And it's not like it's the only one. There's going to be more. And once you find out this isn't really your kid you won't have to go anymore."

"Rachel, can we not start that again."

"Okay, but I just want you to remember that you have to ask her for a test. But I'll stop for now."

Nathan looked at his watch one more time. It was already ten to four. If Keith didn't have someone here quick he was going to miss it and that would be a very bad thing.

Back at the clinic Haley laid back on the examination table with her belly exposed. Dr. Sadler set up the sonogram machine.

"Do you want to wait a few more minutes before we start?"

"No. If he's this late he's not going to make it." Haley said sadly.

"Okay. This gel's going to be kind of cold." Dr. Sadler places some gel on her belly and passed the device over her stomach. In just a few seconds a picture appeared on the screen.

"Now you see that small thing just right there." The doctor pointed at the screen. "That is your baby."

"That?" Haley asked becoming teary-eyed completely amazed by what she was seeing. "It's so tiny."

"That's it right there. As of now it's only about an inch long. You see these nubs right there?"

"Yeah."

"Those are your baby's arms and legs."

"Wow. I can't believe that it already has legs and arms being that small."

"A baby's growth in the womb is an amazing thing. And according to this I think it's safe to say you're about 11 weeks along. Would you like a picture?"

"I can have a picture?"

"Yes. I can print this out and you can show the father-to-be."

"I'd like that thank you."

Dr. Sadler printed it out and grabbed the printout. Haley wiped away the excess gel and adjusted her clothing and sat up. The doctor looked over his chart and made a few notes.

"Well, it seems like you will be due around September 24th. You should schedule your next appointment for a month from now just before you leave. Now I have a list of a few pre-natal vitamins you might want to take and some nutritional suggestions. Also since you told me that you've been interested in reading up about what is going on with you and the baby's development in the next few months, I've written down a few websites that might interest you. They each offer tons of informative material, interesting pictures and month-by-month explanation. Even week-to-week information. I'll be sure to update your doctor on everything we have discussed today. And you should be seeing her next month."

"Thank you for everything."

"No problem. Here's your printout. Now take good care of yourself."

Haley stared at her baby's first picture and smiled, but just as quickly became sad again that Nathan missed her first appointment. She walked out into the waiting room where a sympathetic Jake stood waiting.

"Haley, I'm sorry. I guess something held him up."

"It's okay, Jake. It's not your fault. Thanks for bringing me and being here for me."

"You're one of my best friends, Hales. I'll always be here for you when you need me."

"Thanks."

"So, you're ready to go?"

"Yeah. I just have to stop at the reception desk for a second. I'll meet you at the car."

"Okay."

Jake walked out to the car as Haley set up her next appointment with the nurse. A while later Haley walked into her home as Jake drove away.

"Hi, sweetie." Lydia greeted upon seeing her daughter enter the house. "How was your appointment?"

"It went fine. I would tell you more but I'm feeling pretty tired. I've had a hard day and I just want to lay down and take a nap."

"I understand. You need all the rest you can get. I'll see you at dinner."

Lydia walked out of the room and Haley continued up the stairs to her room. She changed into her favorite sweats and got into bed. A lone tear fell down her cheek before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. Meanwhile at the marsh Nathan sat in his truck with Rachel still waiting for the tow truck.

"What is taking so long?"

"Who knows."

Frustrated Nathan pulled out his phone again and called Keith.

"Hey, Keith where is this guy? We've been waiting for almost a half hour already and I was supposed to be somewhere with Haley." Suddenly they saw a truck pull up. "Hold on, I think he just got here. I'll talk to you later."

The tow guy set up Rachel's car to be towed. Nathan along with Rachel followed the guy back to Keith's auto shop. Another half hour later and Rachel was okay to drive away in her car. Nathan kissed her goodbye and watched her drive away. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already a quarter to 5:00.

"Shit. Haley's going to be pissed."

He got into his car and made his way to Haley's. His phone then rang and Rachel's name appeared on the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe. Can you do me a favor? Can you check to see if I left my purse in your truck?"

"Rachel, I thought you had it with you. I really need to get to Haley."

"I'm sorry, babe."

Nathan pulled over and looked around the truck. Sure enough Rachel's purse laid on the back seat.

"Yeah, it's here."

"Great. Can you drop it off at my house?"

"Rachel."

"Look, I know you need to get to Haley's, but I need my purse. I'm supposed to go somewhere with my mother and I need my wallet."

"Fine, but you have to meet me out front. I want to drop it off and go."

"God, why are you so pissed at me all of a sudden? I just need my purse. I'm sorry I forgot it."

"I'm pissed because I missed an important appointment with Haley and now that I'm trying to get to her house and make it up her since I know she's going to be majorly pissed, you need me to stop by your house."

"Well, excuse me for thinking I could count on my boyfriend when I need him."

"Look, Rach, I'm sorry but I'm really frustrated. I know none of this is your fault I'm just upset at the situation. Look, just please be out front and I'll get your purse to you."

"Fine." Rachel hung up her phone.

Nathan was at Rachel's house within 15 minutes. Rachel had yet to come out of the house so Nathan urgently honked the horn. 5 minutes later Rachel walked out of the house.

"I thought I asked you to be out front."

"I didn't know you would be here so quickly. I was in the bathroom."

Nathan handed her the purse.

"Thanks for bringing it. Call me later?"

"I will. See you later. Bye." He gave her a quick peck then drove away.

A while later Nathan pulled up to Haley's house. He grabbed the bouquet of white roses

he had stopped and bought on his way there and entered the house. Passing by Greta and

Lydia who were talking in the foyer, Nathan waved and went to Haley's room. When he

walked in Haley was just coming out of her bathroom. She looked at him and glared.

"I really don't want to hear anything from you right now."

"Haley, I can explain."

"The last thing I want to hear from you is one of your excuses. What you did to me today was probably one of the shittiest things you've ever done. I felt like a complete idiot telling the doctor that you were only going to be a little late and then you just don't show up. He must think I'm just so pathetic. And you know it's not so much that you stood me up once again it's the fact that you missed our first appointment about the baby. The one you promised to be at. And that really hurts because if I can't count on you for the small things like this how can I count on you for the big things?"

"I'm really sorry, Hales. I was on my way, but then I got a call. I tried my best to make it there as fast as I could. I really wanted to be there." Nathan put the roses down on her bed as he spoke.

"Really wanting to be there doesn't excuse the fact that you weren't there. And who called you that was so important that you missed this appointment?"

"That's not important." Nathan answered not wanting to tell her it was Rachel knowing how she would react.

"Obviously it was important enough for you to miss it. And it sure is important to me. You promised me! You promised you would be there! That you wouldn't miss this. So I want to know. Who called you?" Haley demanded.

"Haley."

"I want to know."

"It was Rachel, okay." Nathan finally relented.

"I should have known." Haley shook her head chuckling bitterly. "I guess she's 2 for 2 now."

"Look, she got a flat and she was stranded by the marsh. I had to help her." Nathan explained.

"What? Her phone is only able to dial your number? She couldn't call someone else?"

"She couldn't reach her parents."

"So she couldn't just call up a tow on her own. You knew you had to be at the appointment with me! Why is it so easy for you to stand me up but not her?"

"Haley it's not like that."

"Really? Because it sure as hell seems like it to me. Ever since you started dating her

you're like her little lap dog. Rachel calls and there you go running."

"That's not true."

"Today I really needed you. I am your best friend. The mother of your unborn child. I

would think I would have taken precedence today."

"You do take precedence. But she needed me today too and since I knew you were in

good hands…"

"You just decided not to show up? Wow, I really do take precedence." Haley sneered.

"And FYI even if I was in good hands it was your responsibility to be there not Jake's."

"I'm really sorry, Hales"

"You know what, Nate? You've been apologizing to me so much in the past few months that's it's gotten to the point where the word doesn't even have meaning anymore. And you know what's worse about that is that you've never had reasons to apologize this much until you started talking to Rachel. Problems between us didn't really start until she came along. I mean we've had disagreements, but not once have we ever disrespected one another or disregarded the other's feelings. And you have done both those things to me since meeting her. Since you started dating her all we've been doing is drifting apart."

"Haley, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Blame all this on Rachel. She didn't do anything."

"Are you fucking kidding me? She's the cause of everything gone wrong. Since she got here she has done everything she could to make me miserable. Anything she can go after to hurt me she does. And the biggest thing she was after was you and she succeeded. Since being with her you're not even like a best friend to me anymore. I can't count on you for things. You're even more critical about what I do and who I'm with. And you're not even nice about the things you say when judging my choices. In fact you're a lot harsher. You used to just support me in all my choices whether you agreed with it or not. But now you just go off on why I'm making the wrong choices. Not to mention that now you would much rather believe someone you've known for only a few months over your best friend from your entire life. You've just changed so much."

"Look, I admit that maybe I have been a bit more blunt with you but it's just that I don't want you making the same mistake you made with Kyle."

"My god would stop using that as an excuse. I'm not a porcelain doll that needs to be handled with care. I am capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you to put down

every person I meet. Especially really nice ones. If I wanted your honest opinion I would ask for it."

"Fine you want me to just keep my mouth shut. I will then." Nathan responded angrily.

"Why are you like this? You know what I really want? I want my old best friend. The one who doesn't break his promises. The one who's always there when I need him. The one I would hang out with to do stupid stuff. I don't like this person who I hardly ever see. We hardly ever hang out anymore."

"And that's all my fault? Because I seem to recall you spending a lot of time with that little boyfriend of yours. Who by the way you even forgot to tell me was your boyfriend." Nathan replied nastily.

"Don't you even try to go there. Us hardly seeing each other started long before I began

seeing Dylan. This is all on you."

"Right. Because you never do anything wrong. It's either Rachel's fault or mine. How

convenient for you. You carry none of the responsibility. You keep saying I'm the one who changed, but you don't even look at yourself. You've been so spiteful lately. Anything you can blame Rachel for you do. Even if it wasn't really her fault. Maybe you are the one with the major problem. I mean it isn't a surprise to me that you would go after someone you don't like. To try to get rid of them. It's just how you are. You'd probably go as far as lying hoping that somehow she'd break up with me or I'd break up with her. How can I be sure that isn't what you've been doing?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"How do I even know that baby really is mine?"

Haley stumbled back suddenly feeling like she was just sucker punched in the gut. Nathan failed to notice and continued on.

"How do I know that you weren't screwing college boy and just got knocked up. Then

thought 'hey, this is the perfect opportunity to get rid of Rachel.' How can I be sure that it isn't his baby, huh?"

Without seeing it coming Haley slapped Nathan. Her face held a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out." Haley answered coldly.

"Haley..."

"I don't want to hear another word from you. I want you out of my house. Get out."

Nathan turned to leave. As he started walking out Haley grabbed the sonogram picture off her nightstand.

"Before you go, you might want to see this." Haley said still coldly. She handed him the picture and watched as he stared at it.

"Is this…?" He asked looking at the picture in his hand in awe.

"Yeah it is. And just so you know, I'm about 11 weeks along. If my calculations are

correct that would mean conception happened around January 1st. Gee, I wonder who I slept with then." Haley said sarcastically.

"Haley, look I'm…."

"Save it." Haley cut him off. "There is nothing you can do or say that will make me brush off what you accused me of. I've never been hurt by anyone as badly as you just hurt me. You can be a part of this baby's life if you choose to. I would never deny you that. But as far as I'm concerned, I don't want to speak to you, I don't want to hear from you, and I sure as hell don't want to see you. You can go live happily with Rachel and not worry about me spewing my lies about her. As a matter of fact you don't have to worry about me at all. I'm done. I just can't do this anymore. As much as it hurts to say this. I can't carry on with a friendship like this. I can't and I won't."

"Haley, you don't mean that."

"Unfortunately, I do. You've chosen her. You rather believe everything she says. You rather be there for her then for me. I won't settle for being the last one on the list of your priorities. It's really sad that after 18 years of friendship this is how it all ends. You choosing a girl over me. A girl who doesn't even deserve you. One of these days you're going to see Rachel for who she really is. And when that day comes I won't be there to comfort you. I'll keep Lucas informed of everything concerning the baby and only if you really need to be there will I call you. I'll even have him or Jake, or whoever goes with me to my appointments, videotape it so you can see. And during our family gatherings I'll be civil, but I'm not going to go out of my way to talk to you."

"Don't do this, Hales."

"You've given me no choice."

"Haley, come on. What about our baby? We're about to have a kid together."

"Now it's our baby? A minute ago it was Dylan's."

"I'm sorry. That was an asshole thing to say. You just pissed me off with everything about Rachel."

"That's not an excuse. And you just proved my point. All I do is tell you the truth on

Rachel's negative influence over you and you attack me in the worst possible way. I can't go on with our friendship walking on eggshells. Not while you're with her. It's done." Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke. "This is the hardest thing I have to do. But I have to do it. For my sanity. Don't make this any harder and just go."

"If that's what you want, fine. I'll respect your wishes. I just want you to know that I'm

gonna always love you, Hales. Never forget that." With that Nathan gave her one last

longing look then left.

Haley stood frozen in the middle of the room for a moment then threw herself on the bed crying. She noticed the roses on her bed and picked them up. She smelled them and cried even harder. Brooke quietly entered the room upon hearing her sister's cries. She sat next to Haley and held her close.

"It's gonna be okay." Brooke gently said as she stroked her sister's hair.

"No, it's not. I lost my best friend for good." Haley said and collapsed in Brooke's arms.


	31. Few Short Words And A Vote

I just want to take the time to say that I am just completely astounded by the amount of reviews I've received for the last chapter. I just love reading each and every one. The positive feedback is one of the biggest reasons why I'm still writing this story. So thanks to all of you who have taken the time to give me your input. For those who said they literally teared up reading the last chapter, I have to say that I was nearly in tears just writing it. Even reading it over again I tear up. It was one of the most difficult scenes I had to write. Now don't worry about the next chapter. I am currently in the middle of writing it and I will hopefully have it posted sometime this week. I have the rest of my chapters outlined I just need to get them written out.

Now onto the real reason I wrote this. I have four story ideas that I want to pursue after this one is completed. And I would like it if you would vote and let me know which one I should start on. I will list the titles and a brief summary. Take into account that I'm a diehard Naley fan so the stories mostly revolve around them. But if you guys have any suggestions of stories ideas of other couples please let me know.

**Mother Knows Best (AU)** – Haley and Nathan are in their senior year at Duke. They are married. Haley is four months pregnant with their first child. Almost every weekend they visit Deb in Tree Hill since she is trying to form a close bond with Nathan. She is also very excited about Haley's pregnancy. This time Jimmy and Lydia James join in on the weekend trip. What happens when Deb and Lydia face off about what they think is the best way for Haley to care for her baby inside and outside the womb? (Note: This is the shortest story with probably only a few chapters out of all ideas.)

**Unexpected Feelings (S3ish)** – Nathan has asked Haley if they could ease into things slowly and just try being friends to see if he can trust her again after the tour fiasco. Despite this Peyton is still acting like a bitch towards Haley in defense of her friend. But what if Peyton discovers that she is only like this towards Haley because she might feel something more for Nathan than friendship? What will Haley think? What will Nathan think? What will the rest of their friends think?

**Haley's Breaking Point **– It's years into the future and the gang are living pretty successful and busy lives. Especially Nathan who is living it up as an NBA star for the Bobcats. Unfortunately for Haley it keeps her from seeing her husband that often. It's either being on the road for games or other commitments that keep him away all the same. When Haley can't even get the time to share important things with him she begins to feel like her marriage is falling apart. Will Haley fight to keep her marriage together? More importantly, will Nathan?

**Untitled Sequel to "Living in Denial" **– Will not post a summary until after the current story is over as to not give anything away.

I'd love to hear which one you think I should begin next. I'm looking forward to your responses. And I will work hard in getting the next chapter up this week. Until then I hope you can help me decide which story to start on next.


	32. Honest Hearts

Sorry for the wait guys. I was going to have it up on Sunday but things came up preventing me from doing so. Anyway, I must say that I am truly amazed by the amount of feedback I recieved and I want to thank each and every on of you. I now know which story I will be working on next and I can't wait to get into it. But before that can happen this one needs to finish this one and sadly it is near the end. Only a few chapters left. So I hope that you will continue with it to the end and leaving me those great reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. So read on.

------------------------------------

The Honorary Title's "Stay Away" played in the background as Peyton and Brooke lounges comfortably in Peyton's bedroom. Peyton laid on her stomach with her sketchpad in front of her as Brooke sat across from her in a chair reading the newest Cosmo. They were so engrossed in what they were doing that they failed to notice Lucas and Jake walk into the room. The two boys stood in the doorway waiting to see how long it would take for their girlfriends to notice them. After waiting long enough Lucas cleared his throat getting the girls' attention.

Brooke looked up and smiled at Lucas. "Hey boyfriend."

Lucas walked over and gave Brooke a small kiss. Brooke got up out of the chair to let him sit then got comfortable in his lap. Jake had made himself comfortable on the bed next to Peyton.

"So, what are you two up to?" Jake asked the girls.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out." Peyton answered. "What about you guys?"

"We just finished playing ball at the Rivercourt and thought we should come see you." Lucas said.

"Tell me you weren't playing with the jackass also known as your brother." Brooke questioned her boyfriend.

"Brooke, come on."

"Don't even. Because of that asshole Haley has been locked away in her room depressed for three days now. She even missed school today. You know Haley doesn't miss school unless she feels like she's nearly dying."

"I'm sure that in a couple days this whole thing will blow over and the two of them will make up and be back to normal."

"Not this time. You didn't see her like I did. She literally collapsed in my arms. Look, I didn't want to say anything because like you I was hoping it would blow over, but it's bad. Really bad. When I finally had her calm I got her to tell me what happened. And basically Nathan stood her up again for Rachel. The skank supposedly had a flat tire or something. Anyway, Haley confronted him about how he's changed since being with Rach-ho and how she's been to Haley and can you believe he actually defended Rachel saying that it wasn't right of Haley to put all the blame on her. He had the nerve to tell Haley that maybe she was the problem and that maybe she was doing everything she can to get rid of Rachel. He even, and I so want to kick him in the balls for this, had the nerve to accuse Haley of getting pregnant by Dylan and trying to pass it off as his just to get Rachel out of the picture." Brooke explained. "After that Haley had enough and ended their friendship. Not before making sure he knew that the baby really was his and making him feel like a dumbass."

"What the hell is Nathan's problem?" Lucas exclaimed. "So that's why he didn't want to tell me what his fight with Haley was about."

"I can't believe he accused her of that. Does he really think that Haley would be capable of pulling something like that? You'd never think that he's known her all his life." Peyton said.

"I'm telling you guys his slut of a girlfriend has got blinders on him. She's probably happy about the fact that Nathan and Haley are no longer friends. What's even worse is that he's not even doing anything to get Haley back. I wanted to kill him when I saw him walking down the hall holding the slut's hand in school today."

"Maybe he just thinks that Haley will be over it after a while. That's probably why he's acting like it's no big deal." Jake said.

"No, he definitely knows that Haley meant everything she said. He's just being the asshole that Rach-ho has turned him into."

"What the hell is wrong with Nathan? He and Haley have a fight over Rachel, she ends their friendship, but yet he's still going out with the person who caused his friendship to end. Unbelievable." Peyton said disbelievingly.

"That girl has been nothing but trouble since Nathan met her."

"But Nathan seems to really like her." Jake said.

"My brother needs an ass-kicking. Haley should be his priority right now. They're about to have a baby together. I have nothing against Rachel besides the whole Haley thing. I mean I'm civil to her and polite, not trying to be her friend, but right now Nathan needs to focus on Haley not her."

"Well, apparently he's not worried about Haley."

"Speaking of. Maybe we should all go and check on her. I mean if she's as bad as Brooke says then she probably needs us." Peyton suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." Jake agreed.

"Peyton's right. But first we need to stop at my house. Mom found this book for Haley and since Nathan won't be taking it to her anytime soon, I'll just take it to her."

"Okay. Well then let's go." Brooke said as they all got up and made their way out of the house.

A little while later the four friends pulled up to the Scott home. Lucas noticed a certain BMW as he pulled into his driveway. They all got out of the car and entered the large house. The group of friends followed Lucas through the house. As they passed the den they noticed Nathan and Rachel sitting on the couch looking through some DVDs.

"Ooh. Let's watch Dawn of the Dead. The original one." Rachel said.

"Dawn of the Dead it is." Nathan said as he grabbed the DVD and stood up walking to the DVD player. As he got up he noticed his brother and friends by the doorway. "Hey guys. What are you guys up to?"

"I came to get a book." Lucas replied then headed upstairs.

Brooke glared at Rachel then at Nathan. "Asshole." She said to him before following Lucas.

"Prick." Peyton said then followed Brooke.

Nathan stood there dumbfounded. Jake stood there uneasily as the others made their way upstairs.

"Well, that was rude." Rachel commented.

"What's wrong with them?" Nathan asked Jake.

"You know Brooke and Peyton and how they get in these moods sometimes." Jake tried to play it off. "So what are you guys doing?"

"We're gonna watch a movie. You guys want to join us?"

"Uh…" Jake looked at Rachel and then back at Nathan. "Actually, we're gonna go over to Brooke's." Jake told him not wanting to bring up Haley.

"Oh." Nathan nodded his head. "Hey, Rach I need to talk to Jake for a second. Could you set up the movie?"

"Sure, babe."

Nathan handed the movie over to Rachel and walked out into the hall closing the door to the den with Jake .

"How is she?"

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Jake. Haley. I noticed she wasn't in school today."

"Could've fooled us. Sorry. Look, if you want to know how she is, how about you try finding out for yourself?"

"I can't. Haley made it very clear that she doesn't want to see me. I'm just respecting her wishes."

"If you ask me, you're respecting it a little to well. You really want to know why Brooke and Peyton said that to you? It's because you're walking around like it's any other day. Like you didn't just lose your best friend. You're acting like you don't care and that pisses them off."

"I do care. But there's nothing I can do."

"There's always something you can do. It's just up to you to do it. You wanna know how Haley's doing? She's not good. She's been locked away in her room since your fight. That's why we're going over there. We're gonna check on her."

"Locked away? Is she at least eating? She's got to think of the baby."

"And you should be thinking more about her. But all we see you doing is enjoying yourself with Rachel. Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't she the reason you and Haley got into the fight in the first place?"

"You don't get it Jake. It's not fair to Rachel. I'm not gonna break up with her just because she and Haley don't get along. I've already talked to her about this and I told her she needs to make more of an effort with Haley."

"And you can't understand why Haley thinks Rachel is more important to you than her? You really are a moron." Nathan and Jake turned around to find Brooke standing behind them.

"Brooke.."

"Don't you 'Brooke' me? Nothing you can say right now will change the fact that you are an asshole. My sister has been locked in her room for three days crying over the fact that she lost her best friend and here you are having a movie night with the slut who caused the end of your friendship." Brooke snapped at Nathan. "And you're the one who always said you would protect Haley. Who would've thought she would need protection from you. I never thought you would stop caring."

"I do care about her, Brooke. Haley means everything to me."

Brooke let out a bitter laugh. "Who the hell are you trying to kid? You don't care about Haley. If you did you'd be working your ass off on trying to get your friendship back. But no, you're too busy spending time with the $2 whore who isn't even worth the dog shit on the bottom of some bum's shoe."

"Brooke, you don't need to talk about Rachel like that."

"I'll talk about her however the hell I want to, because as far as I'm concerned she's the bitch who caused my sister a lot of hell. She doesn't deserve any kind of consideration from me. Nathan, I considered you one of my best friends, even my brother, but after this I can't even look at you. I never imagined you'd do something like this and especially to Haley. It's just really sad."

Lucas and Peyton then appeared by Brooke.

"I'm taking my sister's side Nathan, and until you get your head out of your ass and you fight for your friendship I'm no longer your friend either." Brooke looked at him one more time and then walked away.

"Same goes for me." Peyton said as she followed Brooke out to the car.

Nathan watched as the two girls walked out. He turned back to Lucas and Jake.

"Well since Luke can't just stop being my brother. I'm guessing you're not gonna be my friend either, are you, Jake?"

"Nathan, I'll always be your friend. I just hope you do the right thing so we can all go back to being friends. I'll talk to you later." Jake then left leaving Lucas and Nathan alone.

"You shouldn't keep Rachel waiting. We'll talk later." Lucas patted his brother's back then joined the others.

Nathan sighed then returned to Rachel. A few minutes later Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Lucas entered the James home and climbed up the stairs towards Haley's bedroom. As they got closer to her door they could hear music coming from inside.

_I will never be like you  
I'll never do the things you do  
Selfish and lonely, what's your problem  
Letting go of you and this  
Is harder than I thought but I will not be poisoned by your actions_

_Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out  
After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?_

_I didn't know, I didn't know  
I couldn't see, I couldn't see  
Never thought you'd forget me  
Couldn't believe, couldn't believe  
How you deceived, you deceived  
I never thought you'd do that to me _

_Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out  
After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?  
Down, you let me down_

"I guess she went from sad to angry." Brooke said to the others as she tentatively knocked on Haley's door.

After getting no answer Brooke turned the door knob finding it open. She slowly pushed the door open and peeked in. Seeing Haley she walked in further with the others behind her. Walking in they noticed Haley taking down photographs from her photo collage.

"Haley?"

Haley turned startled by her friends' presence. "Hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to check on you. What are you doing?" Peyton asked.

"Check on me? You guys don't have to check on me. I'm fine. As for what I'm doing, I'm taking down anything and everything that has to do with Nathan."

"Don't you think that's a little hasty? I mean, maybe you and Nathan still can work it out." Jake said.

"Is he still dating Rachel?"

They all looked at each other and nodded in the affirmative.

"Well, then there's nothing to work out. He chose her over me. His best friend of 18 years. Mother of his unborn child. Guess I can't compete with an easy piece of ass."

"Haley."

"It's okay, Luke. I'm finally coming to terms with the fact that the person I always thought I could count on to never leave me has turned his back on me. Not even the fact that I'm having his baby kept him from walking out. You know if he really knew me he would've known that I didn't really want to end our friendship. I just wanted him to really prove to me that our friendship really does mean something to him. That I am important in his life. But now it's too late. He's proven to me that he has no problem keeping his distance from me. So I shouldn't have a problem. I know it's gonna be hard especially with the baby coming, but we'll work that out somehow. I already told him that I'm not gonna keep the baby from him. But for the appointments I said one of you will come with me and keep him informed on what goes on. I mean, he didn't have a problem missing the first one so why should missing the rest bother him."

"Haley, are you really sure about this?" Lucas asked her cautiously.

"I can't take anymore, Luke. He's hurt me worse than anyone else in my life. The things he said, his accusation, him not listening or believing anything I said, not wanting to see it from my side. I just can't deal with that. Just the fact that he let her change him and he doesn't even realize it. I can't go on wondering whether I can count on him or not. Will he be there for me or will he ditch me? I can't do that."

"So, you're just going to give up?"

"What else am I supposed to do? I gave her a chance just like he asked. I was civil, I held my tongue, and I accepted the fact that he wanted to be with her. As long as it didn't affect me and our friendship I was willing to deal with it for him. Lucas, all I did was be honest with him when it started taking a toll on me and when he didn't like what he was hearing, he lashed out at me. It hurts knowing that he won't be an active part of my life. It hurts more than you can even imagine. Do you think that it's easy for me taking down all our pictures, all the things he's given me, every memory of our time together? It's not. It's taking every bit of strength in me not to break down as I do it. But I can't just cry anymore. I have to take care of myself. Not just for me, but also for my baby. It's gonna be hard, but I can do it."

"We know you can and we're going to be with you every step of the way." Brooke said as she hugged her sister.

"You can always count on us, Hales." Peyton said also hugging Haley.

"Thanks you guys. It's good to know that I at least have you."

"You'll always have us." Jake also joined in on the hug.

"We love you, Hales. We're here for you whenever you need us." Lucas was the final one to join in.

"You guys are the best." Haley said as they pulled apart.

"I just wish that I still had me best friend you know." Haley added as she fought off the tears that threatened to fall.

"It's going to be okay, Haley." Brooke assured her.

"And I believe that now. I appreciate that you guys came to check on me, but if you don't mind I'd like to be alone as I put this stuff away."

"Okay. We understand. We'll get out of here and give you space. You will be in school tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, Peyton I will be in school tomorrow."

"Good. I'll see you then. Call me if you need me." Peyton hugged Haley one last time.

"See you tomorrow, Hales." Jake said as he gave Haley another hug.

Lucas looked at Haley one more time before pulling her into another embrace. "Call me at anytime. And I promise I will make my brother pay for being the jackass that he's being. I'll be sure to let him know the big mistake he's making. Oh, and my mom wanted you to have this book." He handed it to her. "She said you would need it."

"Thanks, Luke." she said as she read the title, _What to Expect When You're Expecting_.

"Alright so we're leaving, but I'll be back later tonight to check on you, okay?"

"Okay, Brooke."

The four friends then left leaving Haley once again alone. After closing her door Haley walked over to the box that was placed on her bed. In it were all the things that she put away that had to do with Nathan. Looking at the box sadly she undid the chain that was around her neck. She looked at the locket and opened it. She stared at the photos one final time. As she looked at the picture during one of their happiest moments in their life, tears fell down her cheeks. Taking one final look she closed the locket and placed it in the box.

"So much for never leaving me." Haley said as she went back to what she was doing before her friends showed up.

Hours later Lucas made his way into his home. He walked up and entered his room anxious to get into the shower. As he placed his cell phone, wallet, and keys on his dresser he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." Lucas yelled as he kicked off his shoes.

"Hey." Nathan greeted as he came in.

"Hey. Rachel go home?"

"Yeah, she left a little while ago. So, umm, how's Haley doing?"

"Nathan." Lucas sighed not really wanting to start on the topic.

"What? The only way for me to know how she's doing is to ask you guys. And since Brooke and Peyton are no longer talking to me you and Jake are my only way of knowing."

"Maybe you should try finding out yourself, Nathan. If you really care about her you would march over there and try asking."

"You don't think I want to? Believe me I do. You have no idea how much I miss her right now. It kills me not being able to talk to her. Not being able to see her and hug her. You have no idea how much it hurts knowing that the most important person in your life never wants to see or hear from you again."

"And who's fault is that?"

"I know. I know it's my fault, okay. I said some pretty fucked up things to her. I let my anger get the best of me."

"Yeah, I heard. You're a real asshole for accusing her of passing off the baby as yours. You know Haley would never do that. Ever. She's not that kind of person, Nathan. You should know that."

"I do know that. I don't know why I even said it."

"You really hurt her, Nate. You should've seen her tonight. She's given up. She just looks so broken. She's trying so hard to put on this brave front but you can tell that her heart is broken."

"I never wanted to hurt her. If there was something I could do I would do it in a heartbeat."

"You know what's really sad is that there was something you could have done. You could have fought for your best friend. You wanna know what she told us? She said she expected you to know her well enough to know that she didn't really want to end your friendship. She expected you to do everything you could to get her back. She expected you not to give in so easily. But by not doing anything she says you proved to her that you have no problem not having her in your life."

"I was just doing what she wanted."

"And her point was that after knowing her for 18 years you would have known what she really wanted. You know Haley. Remember when she and Kyle had that really big fight during Spring Fling and she walked to the beach. Remember how she yelled at us and told us that she just wanted to be alone when we tried to follow her, but you just kept going telling us that was only saying that to appear strong but what she really wanted was someone to comfort her and that was exactly what you were going to do." Nathan sat down on Lucas' bed putting his head in his hands.

"And when you both came back later that night she thanked you for knowing what she really wanted. So are you really going to tell me that, knowing Haley, you really believed cutting things off with you was what she really wanted?"

"I know I'm an idiot. I wish I could take everything back. I miss her, Luke. I miss her so much. All I've been doing the past three days is thinking about her. Even when I'm hanging out with Rachel all I can seem to think of is Haley. She's having my kid, Luke. You have no idea how special that is to me. And it really scares me that I'm not going to be there for her through this pregnancy. I promised her. And like a jackass I broke that promise. I just don't know what to do."

"Unfortunately I don't know what you can do anymore. You can try to show Haley that you want her in your life now, but I'm not sure if she'll even want to listen to you. This is all on you Nathan. It's up to you to fix things."

"I know that."

"And Nathan you know that I support you in every one of your choices but one thing I can't help but agree on is that this whole problem stems from one thing. Rachel."

"Luke."

"No, listen, since you started going out with her problems between you and Haley grew. And it was always about her. I've noticed the evil looks she's given Haley and the little comments she's made to her. And that situation with Brooke? Brooke told me everything that happened and I believe her. Not because she's my girlfriend, but because even though Brooke tends to get in confrontations often she doesn't get into it without a really good reason and you know that. It takes something really bad for Brooke to want to get into someone's face."

"Luke, I'll talk to Rachel. I'll tell her she needs to show more respect. But Luke, I really like her. She's the first girl I've been with who really wants to be with me for me. Not because of my reputation as being one of the most popular guys at school or our families' money or because of how good I am on the court. She actually likes me. She likes spending time with me. Rachel even likes doing things that I like and doesn't complain. She's even sticking by me knowing I got Haley pregnant. She's been good to me and she's not out screwing guys behind my back."

"I get where you're coming from Nathan, but is it really worth sacrificing your friendships? Look this is your life, your decisions. I just hope you make that right ones. That being that you'll try to get Haley back. You are having a baby and it not fair to your kid to have it's parents not speaking. But I think you do need to give Haley time. The wounds are still fresh and you need to let her have her space."

Nathan nodded. "Can you do me a favor, Luke?"

"Okay."

"Take care of her. Be there for her. Just… make sure she's okay and that the baby is okay."

"I will."

"Thanks. I'm going to head to bed. Night, Luke." Nathan began to walk out.

"Nathan." Lucas called to him.

Nathan turned back to look at his brother.

"She misses you, too."

Nathan smiled a little and then left the room. Nathan went to his room and got under the covers. Laying on his back he just stared at the ceiling. All his thoughts focused on Haley. All his memories of the good times they had together flashed in his mind. Just a block away Haley was also laying in her bed. She laid on her back staring at a photo in her hand. It was a picture of she and Nathan the night of their birthday party. She too thought back to all of the good memories they had shared. She wished she could just turn back time so they could have those good times again, but she knew that would never happen.

"I miss you." She spoke softly.

She gently placed a kiss on the photo and threw it in the large box sitting next to her bed that held all her mementos of Nathan and then laid down again. Nathan continued to stare at the ceiling in his room. He grabbed a framed photo of he and Haley and looked at it. As he stared he made a vow to have her in his life again. He kissed her smiling face then put it back on his nightstand and laid back down. As they stared off and reminisced both smiled sadly simultaneously in realization.

"I'm in love with you." They both declared simultaneously in their respective homes finally letting their hearts be honest. Sadly they knew there was nothing they could do about it. At least that is what they believed.

----------

Song is "Judas" by Kelly Clarkson from her new album, My December. It is an awesome album and I reccommend everyone listen to it.


	33. Calm Before The Storm

Okay I'm back. I just returned from an 8 day vacation in Orlando. After 22 years of being on this earth I finally got to go to Disney World. Meeting Ariel (The Little Mermaid is my all time favorite Disney movie since I was a little girl and now I have a picture with her. Yay!) and Mickey was a dream true. Anyway I had planned on posting this chapter before I left but between work, packing and preparing for my trip I didn't have the time. We are getting closer to the end. Just a couple more chapters. I'm glad that so many of you agree on the fabulousness of Kelly Clarkson's new album. I pretty much listen to it all the time. So since I am on this Kelly kick and her songs pretty much fit this story perfectly I've used some more in this chapter. Okay so I am in the middle of rewriting some of the next chapter because I wasn't happy with some parts of it but I should hopefully have it posted by the end of next week. Next chapter will definitely have major drama. Also, I've already started writing the first chapter to the next story. Which story you'll just have to wait and see. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review. Oh, I want to thank everyone who has helped me reach over 1,000 reviews. I am truly amazed that I have gotten that many. I truly appreciate and enjoy what everyone thinks. So thank you all. 

P.S. Who else has seen the pic of the little boy who will be playing 4 year old James Lucas Scott this season? He is absolutely adorable. And I love Joy's new cut and color. Too bad we have to wait until January. Damn CW. And I'm a little wary of the Naley spoilers. We're in for some more angst. Those who read spoilers know what I'm talking about. I want season 5 to start now.

-------------------------------------

Three weeks had passed and things didn't seem to look any better between Nathan and Haley. Although Nathan was now determined to get back in Haley's good graces, Haley was now just as determined go on living her life without him. Despite their realization neither believed the other would ever feel that way. Haley was determined to not let herself get hurt again so any attempt Nathan made to get close to her she deflected. She found herself scheduling more tutoring sessions during homeroom. In all of the classes they had together she made sure she was the last one there and the first one to leave. Lunch time she, Brooke, and Peyton started going off campus leaving the boys to eat on their own much to Lucas and Jake's discontent who looked forward spending the time with their girlfriends.

Nathan was seated at home in front of his computer typing up yet another email to Haley. He had been emailing her daily. He was sure she was probably deleting them but he was also sure that she would get tired eventually and give in to reading at least one. In the middle of a paragraph he received a message. He looked in his inbox and saw that the message came from Haley. Excitedly he opened the message ready to read it but saw that there was only an MP3 attachment. He clicked on it and music began to play. Nathan sat quietly and just listened to the lyrics carefully knowing this is how Haley chose to express herself to him.

_It's over, it's over, it's over_

_It seems you can't hear me  
When I open my mouth you never listen  
You say stay, but what does that mean  
Do you think I honestly want to be reminded forever_

_Don't waste your time trying to fix  
What I want to erase  
What I need to forget  
Don't waste your time on me my friend  
Friend, what does that even mean  
I don't want your hand  
You'll only pull me down  
So save your breath  
Don't waste your song  
On me, on me  
Don't waste your time_

_It's not easy not answering  
Every time I want to talk to you  
But I can't_

_If you only knew the hell I put myself through  
Replaying memories in my head of you and I  
Every night_

_Don't waste your time trying to fix  
What I want to erase  
What I need to forget  
Don't waste your time on me my friend  
Friend, what does that even mean  
I don't want your hand  
You'll only pull me down  
So save your breath  
Don't waste your song  
On me, on me  
Don't waste your time_

_You're callin'  
You're talkin'  
You're tryin'  
Tryin' to get in  
But it's over, it's over, it's over  
Friend_

_Don't waste your time trying to fix it  
So save your breath, don't waste your song  
On me, on me  
Don't waste your time_

_You held me  
You felt me  
You left me  
But it's over, it's over, it's over  
You touched me  
You had me  
But it's over, it's over, it's over my friend  
Don't waste my time _

Dejectedly Nathan closed the MP3 and sat pensively at his desk. It seemed no matter how hard he tried to get close to Haley again, Haley tried even harder to get away from him. He didn't know what else he could do. Giving up on continuing with the email he closed it and shut off his computer. He laid on his bed and just thought of Haley. He felt completely conflicted. On one hand he had just realized a couple of weeks ago that he was in love with Haley, but she didn't want anything to do with him. Then on the other hand he was with Rachel and he did really like her. She was good to him and he didn't want to hurt her. Everything was just so complicated and he wasn't sure on what he should do. Closing his eyes he lost himself completely in his thoughts not hearing his bedroom door open and someone walk in. Suddenly a large weight fell on top of him.

"Ooff! What the hell?!" Nathan opened his eyes and was face to face with Rachel who was laid out on top of him. "Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, boyfriend." Rachel popped a kiss on his lips. "I missed you."

"Rachel, I told you I wasn't up to hanging out today. I just want to be at home." Nathan gently rolled her off of him and stood up.

"I know. That's why I came here to keep you company. I was thinking we could order a pizza and watch a couple of movies. Unless you just want to hole up in your room and just make-out. Maybe even do a little more."

"Rach, I'm really not in the mood."

"Nathan, you haven't been in the mood to do anything in the past couple of weeks. I'm  
starting to feel neglected."

"I'm sorry. I'm just still pretty upset about this whole Haley situation. I miss my best friend. We've never gone this long not talking."

"I understand. I really do. But she's the selfish one who ended your friendship. She's walking around acting all fine and dandy while you're moping around about it practically ignoring your girlfriend. If she doesn't care, why should you? It's not right."

"She does care. I know she does."

"Really? Well she has a great way of showing it. Nathan, don't fool yourself. If she really cared she wouldn't be putting you through this over something so petty. If you ask me she's just being a baby about this. Which is sad because you'd think she'd act more mature since she is having a baby."

"Rachel, can you do me a favor and not bad mouth Haley? She is still my best friend whether she's talking to me or not."

"I'm sorry, baby. She just makes me so mad in what she's doing to you. I just want you to be happy."

"I know you do."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Nathan. Anything. Big or small, I will go to any length to make you happy and/or defend you. You're the most important thing in my life. I love you, Nathan."

Nathan stood taken aback not sure how to respond. He really liked Rachel, but as far as loving he wasn't sure he felt that much for her.

"Rachel, I…" Nathan paused unsure of what to say.

"Shh." Rachel put a finger to his lips. "You don't have to say anything. I already know. You show me just by being there for me and being good to me. Out of all my boyfriends you have been the best one." Rachel gave him a kiss then pulled away. "So how about that movie?"

Feeling guilty for what she just confessed and not wanting to hurt her feelings Nathan kept his mouth and just nodded his head.

"Great! I'll order the pizza and you pick out the movie." Rachel walked out of the room, leaving Nathan alone.

Two days later almost all of Tree Hill was present at the State Championship. After weeks of competing in the playoffs and defeating some pretty challenging teams, the Ravens had finally made it to their goal. For the seniors it was even more special it being their last chance for victory. Nathan and the rest of the team listened as Whitey explained the final play. It was already the last quarter and the Ravens were down by 5 and the team wasn't worried at all. The Matadors may have gotten better this season but they had nothing on the Ravens who had nothing less than a perfect season.

As Whitey spoke Nathan turned his head to sneak a peek at the other end of the court where the Ravens cheerleaders stood cheering. He watched as Haley laughed at something Brooke was telling her. He knew she was taking it pretty easy with the cheering and not doing anything too strenuous due to her pregnant state. He'd noticed the past couple of weeks that she was starting to show a slight yet noticeable bump. He watched her and his heart ached knowing that there would be no secret nods of support, no winks, no screaming his name to make the winning shot, no hugs at the end of the game when they claimed their victory. He snapped back to reality when the team put their hands in the middle.

"Ravens on three!" Lucas yelled "One, two, three!"

"Ravens!" The team yelled together.

Haley looked back to the game and watched as Nathan and the rest of the team took the court. She watched as he got in position and saw how focused he was. It was one of the things she admired most about him. There was nothing else in the world that could hold Nathan's focus as much as basketball could. She admired his love and dedication for the game. If Nathan ever needed to get away from all his problems the basketball court was his sanctuary. To him it was the only thing he could count on to never betray him. Haley definitely missed teasing him about his obsession over a game. In fact she missed everything and anything having to do with him.

Despite having packed away everything that had to do with Nathan and storing it in the garage it didn't really help get rid of all the memories. Every room in her house provided good memories of the times they had together. Basically anywhere she went in Tree Hill had good memories between her and Nathan. She couldn't enjoy her favorite movies anymore. All she would think of while watching them were the dumb conversations she and Nathan would have after watching them. Even her favorite foods were becoming hard to enjoy remembering all the times Nathan would attempt to cook them for her when he was trying to make up for whatever stupid thing he did. And after finally admitting to herself that she was indeed in love with him she found herself missing his soft touches and the kisses, how she missed those. She honestly believed there was no better kisser than Nathan. Dylan was good but Nathan was definitely better. Haley shook those thoughts away as her eyes caught sight of Rachel. The bane of Haley's existence. It just pissed her off so much that Nathan couldn't see through the facade she fed him. And because of her they were no longer friends and suffering through this separation. She never thought she could hate someone so much. Haley really wanted to give Rachel a chance when she first met her, but Rachel just made that impossible. She could only hope Rachel would get what she rightfully deserved.

Feeling a nudge from her sister Haley went back to concentrating on the game. There was a minute left in the game and the Ravens managed to get ahead by 4 points. Not much but it was something. The Ravens just needed to make sure the other team didn't score and they would lock the victory. Nathan and Lucas worked together covering two of the Matadors best players. The clock was winding down as the Matadors looked for an open shot Seeing his chance Nathan managed to steal the ball. Bypassing the other team Lucas ran as close to the basket as he could .

"Nathan, I'm open!" Lucas yelled.

Nathan passed the ball to his brother. Lucas dribbled the ball and just as he was about to go for it he was double-teamed. Spotting Nathan he passed the ball back to Nathan. With 5 seconds left on the clock Nathan swerved passed one of the players and made his signature slam dunk. The buzzer sounded as his feet touched down on the floor securing the Raven's 2nd Championship. The crowd erupted in cheers as the team and the cheerleaders ran to surround Nathan. Haley jumped up and hugged Brooke and Peyton before moving over to find Jake and Lucas. She looked over towards Nathan who had Rachel in a hug as she kissed him. As Nathan pulled away he turned and for a brief moment he and Haley locked eyes. Haley then turned away and faced Brooke and Lucas. Confetti and balloons fell around them as Haley tried to pull the two apart since they were attached at the lips for the moment.

"I don't think the crowd here wants to watch you two make out right now." Haley said as Peyton and Jake walked up to them. Lucas and Brooke pulled away from each other to face Haley.

"Sorry." Lucas said.

"Congratulations on that awesome game you guys. Umm… I think I'm going to head home now. The crowd's already leaving and you guys still need to hit the showers."

"Okay, but you are going to make it to Bevin's party tonight, right?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, Brooke."

"Haley, you have to come. You haven't gone to any of the parties in the last few weeks. All you've wanted to do is stay home. You have to at least come to this one. We won the State Championship. That's a big deal. Please. Hang out with us."

"Okay, but I'll only go for a little while. This pregnancy has me really run down lately and I don't think I could handle being at the party too long."

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Jake asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired lately. Just normal pregnancy stuff I guess. I'm just gonna go home and chill out for a bit before going to the party. I'll meet you guys there."

"Okay. You be careful." Lucas said as she turned to leaved.

Stepping out of the large sports arena where the championship was held, Haley walked to her car.

"Haley!"

Hearing her name Haley turned around and saw Nathan jogging towards her. As he got close Haley let out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey. You stopped." Nathan said gladly.

"What do you want, Nathan?" Haley spoke in an even tone.

"That was a great game, huh? Champions once again."

"Yeah. Congrats on the winning shot you made. Now what do you want?"

"Haley, do you have to be like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like this. Like we can't be friendly with each other anymore."

"But we aren't being friendly anymore. Remember we're not friends. Meaning I don't speak to you, you don't speak to me. But apparently you don't know the rules."

"I miss you, Hales."

"It's a little too late for that."

"Why?"

Haley looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? It's been a little over three weeks since I sent you away severing our friendship and now is when you decide you want to tell me you miss me."

"That's not fair. I've called and sent you emails. And I've wanted to talk to you but either I never see you or your surrounded by Brooke and Peyton and I just don't need to deal with them."

"First of all if you really wanted to talk to me you would have found a way just like now. But you just didn't try hard enough to. And I didn't want to hear from you through calls and emails. I wanted you to fight to see me face to face, but you seem to want the easy way. And despite the fact that she is the reason why our friendship is over you continue to date Rachel. That says a lot about how much you care and miss me."

"I do care about you. And I miss you more than anything. But you don't understand…"

"No, you don't understand. I'm lonely, scared and heartbroken. And the fact that you couldn't see that these past few weeks just makes everything hurt even more."

"Haley."

"I don't want to hear it Nathan. I've been trying so hard to go on with my life without out you. It's hard, really hard, but I think it's already getting a little better if I just focus on myself and the baby."

At the mention of the baby Nathan's eyes traveled down to her belly.

"I see that you're showing a little."

"Yeah."

"Lucas has been keeping me up-to-date."

"I told you he would. Now are you done?"

"Haley, you may not believe me but I do miss you. You're the most important thing in my life."

"Then you should have realized that before this whole mess happened. Because if I truly was none of this would be going on right now."

Before Nathan could say anything else Haley turned and walked away from him without looking back. Nathan watched as the girl he loved walked away from him and he knew that he had no one else to blame but himself. He walked back towards the locker room to get dressed. He had to meet Rachel and then the two would make their way to Bevin's party. He definitely needed some alcohol tonight.

A few hours later the party at Bevin's was at full blast. The place was crowded with teens celebrating the win. The music blared and the alcohol flowed freely. Brooke and Lucas were dancing, well grinding, in the middle of the dance floor. Peyton stood by the DJ equipment looking through all the records and cds. Jake just sat on a couch nearby talking to some of the guys from the team. In the kitchen Nathan sat in a corner closest to the keg and liquor with Rachel on his lap and gulping down his 12th beer of the night.

"Babe, don't you want to dance?"

"No, Rachel. I just want to sit here and relax with a beer."

"Okay. Maybe a little later then?"

"Not even later. I think this will be my seat the whole night. Easier access to the alcohol."

"Nate, I don't want to sit here all night." Rachel whined.

"Well, then don't. I'm not forcing you to be here, am I?" Nathan snapped at her.

"I don't know what crawled up your ass but there is no reason for you to talk to me like that. I didn't do anything to you."

"Look, I just want to sit here. If you want to go dance then go dance. I'm not gonna stop you. Go mingle with people. You don't have to stay by me the entire night."

"I don't know. What if some slutty ho comes over and tries to seduce you?"

"Then I would tell her I'm taken. I'm a big boy, Rachel. I don't need a babysitter. Go have fun. I'll be right here if you need me."

"Okay. I'm gonna go find Bevin. I'll be back in a bit." Giving a peck on the lips to Nathan, Rachel then left the room.

Nathan sighed with some relief. He liked Rachel, but he started to notice that she was becoming a little too clingy. It was like she was practically glued to his side whenever they were together. And when they were apart she would always call him wanting to know where he was and what he was doing. It was was sorta suffocating. He sat in his corner drinking his beer when he spotted Haley enter the kitchen with Teresa.

"Haley, can I say I just love your outfit. You can't even tell you're pregnant." Teresa gushed.

"Thanks." Haley said. She was sporting black calf-length leggings with a light blue baby doll dress with an empire waist that really accentuated her chest area and hid her mid-section, which was her goal when she got dressed for the party, and a pair of simple, black ballet flats. She wore her hair in a loose, side ponytail with loose tendrils framing her face.

"Okay, so since you can't drink any alcohol Bevin got some of that non-alcoholic margarita mix. Give me a minute and I'll whip one up for you."

"Teresa, I can do it myself. You don't have to."

"No, I want to. Just sit and I'll have the margarita ready in a minute."

Haley sat down and continued to talk to Teresa. Nathan stared at her admiring how beautiful and carefree she looked. And she did look hot in what she was wearing. Although he did not appreciate the fact that she was sporting quite a bit of cleavage.She hadn't noticed him and he didn't know whether to be okay with that or insulted. With the alcohol flowing through his system he chose to be insulted. Spotting Tim just a couple feet away from him he called to him.

"Tim, pass the vodka."

"Okay. What do you want it with?"

"Nothing. Just pass the bottle. I want it straight up."

"You getting' shit-faced tonight?" Tim asked laughing.

"Just hand me the bottle." Nathan said as he snatched the bottle away from Tim and quickly taking a swig from it.

Half hour later Nathan walked out of the bathroom and made his way back to the kitchen still holding on to the nearly finished bottle of vodka Tim had given him. He walked through the living room where he heard Bevin talking to Haley.

"Come on just one song. Everyone else has done at least one."

"And? That doesn't mean I have to."

"Please Haley. Out of everyone here you have the best voice. Show them how it's done. Just one song and I won't bother you again."

"Fine." Haley whispered in Bevin's ear the song she wanted to sing. Bevin smiled, set up the music and then grabbed the mic.

"Ladies and gentleman I am proud to introduce one of the best singers I know. After some persuading she has agreed to grace us with a song. So everyone put your hands together for the one and only Haley James!" Bevin introduced her and then handed the mic over to Haley.

"Thank you for the intro, Bev. Okay so this song I am going to sing has been like my little anthem the past few weeks. It really means a lot to me so I thought I'd share it with you all. It's called "Sober" Hope you like it." As soon as Haley finished speaking the music began.

_And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me_

_Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it's never really over_

_And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time_

_Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no_

_Wake up_

_Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am_

_Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up_

_Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers _

The moment the song ended a loud applause began along with cheers and whistles from all the teens who had congregated in the room to listen to Haley sing. Nathan stared at Haley who had looked straight in his eyes the entire song. He knew she was singing it specifically for him. He watched her put the mic down and walk out of the room. He followed after her wanting to talk. He lost her for a moment, but when he found her the sight before him made his blood boil. Some Abercrombie & Fitch model wannabe stood with Haley flirting shamelessly. Fueled by anger and the large amounts of alcohol in his system Nathan stalked over ready to put a stop to whatever was going on.

"You do know she's pregnant." Nathan said once he reached the two.

"What?" The guy who was talking to Haley asked confused. Haley turned from the guy to face Nathan completely furious.

"Are you a dumbass or are you just acting like one? I said 'You do know she's pregnant.' Did you get that now?"

"Pregnant?" The guy turned to Haley and looked her up and down. "You're pregnant?"

Before Haley could say anything Nathan spoke.

"Yeah, she is. With my baby."

"I'm sorry, dude. I didn't know. I'll see you around." The guy then walked away.

"Nathan! What the hell?! I cannot believe you had the audacity to out my pregnancy like that. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"With me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Haley noticed that people around them were beginning to stare. The last thing she needed was to start a scene.

"I'm not doing this here."

"Fine."

Nathan then grabbed Haley by the hand and pulled her up the stairs and into the first empty bedroom he could find. Once inside Haley pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Who gave you the right to manhandle me like that?"

"You're the one who didn't want to argue down there."

"I don't want to argue period. I've already said all that I had to say to you."

Nathan stepped close to her right in her face. "Well maybe I haven't said all that I've wanted to say."

Haley moved away after smelling Nathan's breath. "Good god. Are you drunk? You smell like a damn brewery."

"Maybe, but I know what I'm saying and doing."

"Nathan, go home and sleep this off."

"Not until I'm done here."

"What do you want from me?" Haley asked exasperated.

"I want you in my life. I want to be able to go back to the way we used to be."

"Nathan, you know that's not going to happen. Not after all that's happened."

"I am so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did. I miss you Haley. I miss you so much. I want to be a part of you life and a part of the baby's. I want to be with you for everything." Nathan said somewhat choked up.

"Nathan, it's not that easy."

"Why? God I just miss you so much." Nathan got hold of Haley and pulled her into a tight embrace. Haley resisted as much as she could but gave up when she realized that Nathan was not going to let go. "I need you." He sobbed into her shoulder.

"I miss you, too." Haley reluctantly.

"It's so good to hear you say that." Nathan then began laying small kisses on her neck.

"Nathan."

"I need you so much." Nathan kissed up her neck and on her cheeks. He pulled back looking into her eyes then he went in for a kiss. Haley pushed him away as much as she could.

"Nathan, we can't do this."

Nathan ignored her and went back for the kiss. Haley continued to resist but soon realized she was fighting a losing battle.

"Just go with it." Nathan told her as he moved her closer to the bed.

After much resistance Haley gave into her desire and kissed Nathan back with all she had. Finally reaching the bed Nathan lowered her gently and soon both were comfortably making out on the bed.

"I want you so much right now." Nathan whispered as he kissed down Haley's neck and down to her chest.

"Nathan, we shouldn't be doing this." Haley lightly moaned as Nathan kissed her cleavage. He then moved her baby doll dress up revealing her slightly rounded stomach. He placed tiny butterfly kisses on her belly while his hands reached behind her for the hook to her bra. Feeling what he was trying to do. Haley finally got the strength to push him away.

"We can't do this." She said as she stood up. "You're with someone, Nathan. As much as I hate her, no one deserves to be cheated on. I know what it feels like and I wouldn't wish that on anybody. And I sure as hell don't want to be the cause of it. I'd hate myself. And I know you wouldn't want this either. You don't want to hurt her. I need to go. I need to go home." Haley adjusted herself as best she could as Nathan stayed on the bed quietly.

"Haley, don't. Please." Nathan pleaded.

"I can't be here. Don't make this harder." Haley walked to the door and turned the knob, but before opening the door Nathan was beside her and stopped her from stepping out.

"Haley, I meant everything I said."

"I know you did. But it still doesn't fix anything. I should go."

"I'll take you home."

"No. I'll take myself." Haley opened the door and walked out. Nathan sighed then tried to smooth out his hair before following her out. Meanwhile downstairs Rachel was searching for Nathan after seeing that he was no longer perched in the kitchen. Spotting Nathan's teammate Fede, Rachel walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hi Rachel." Fede turned to greet her.

"Hi. Have you seen Nathan around here? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Oh, yeah. I saw him go upstairs with Haley."

"What?" Rachel asked trying to keep her anger in check.

"Yeah they were down here talking and then he took her upstairs."

"That's not possible. They're not on speaking terms."

"Well I guess they are now because they were talking to each other. I guess it was to noisy down here so they moved their conversation upstairs." Fede answered not realizing how much this information was pissing Rachel off.

"I can't believe this." Rachel said to herself.

"There they are now coming down." Fede pointed towards the stairs where Nathan and Haley were walking down. Rachel watched as they descended the stairs closely. She noticed Haley's hair slightly messier and her disheveled outfit. She then noticed Nathan's button down shirt was more wrinkled than before and his hair was sticking up. Rachel was fuming inside knowing that their appearances could only mean one thing. _So, the little tramp tried getting it on with my boyfriend. Bitch you just messed with the wrong girl. You are so going to get yours,_ Rachel thought as she watched Haley say bye to her friends and then left, _I'm gonna have to explain a few things to you and tell you how things are to be. Be afraid, Haley James. Be very afraid. No one messes with my boyfriend and gets away with it._ Rachel walked to Nathan and told him she was going home. Declining his offer of getting someone to take her home since he wasn't in any shape to do so, Rachel left the party, but not necessarily to her home.

A couple of hours later after a fresh shower, Haley got comfortable on her bed with a bowl of popcorn. She pressed play to the DVD she had put in to watch when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Haley yelled from her spot on the bed. Hearing the door open and close but not hearing anyone speak Haley looked over and saw Rachel standing by her door.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked brusquely shocked to see Rachel in her room.

"You and I need to have a talk." Rachel said as she took a seat in a nearby chair.

Haley knew that this was only going to be trouble. This was supposed to be a good night of celebrating, but with what happened with Nathan and Rachel's presence, it was going to be anything but.

--------------------------------

Songs used from Kelly Clarkson's album My December:

"Don't Waste Your Time" -- The words fit perfectly with how Haley is thinking and feeling.

"Sober" -- My favorite song off the whole album and it describes how Haley is trying to go on without Nathan.


	34. We Are Broken

Okay, so here is the next chapter. Now, I must admit that there is a bit of a cliche in this chapter, but it was the only way I could execute my idea. You'll see it when you read it. Also in this chapter you'll see just how evil Rachel is. This chapter if full of drama and pretty sad. I hope you all enjoy it.

-----------------------------

"I have nothing to say to you. Who let you in anyway?"

"Your parents. They let me in on their way out. And you may not have anything to say to me but I have plenty to say to you. Mostly about my boyfriend." 

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Haley laughed to herself. "Rachel, I'm tired and I really don't have time for this." 

"Well, I suggest you make time because I'm not leaving until I say what I came to say." 

"Even though you really don't deserve it, I'm going to be the generous person I am and give you 2 minutes." 

"Stay away from my boyfriend. I don't care if you were best friends before. You aren't now so stay the hell away from him." 

"Get your facts straight. He's the one trying to talk to me. So, you should be telling him to stay away from me. Anyway, who the hell do you think you are? Nathan and I have known each other for 18 years. Way longer than he's been with you so if you think I would listen to you, you are seriously delusional. I'm not intimidated nor afraid of you." 

"Listen, you really don't want to mess with me." 

"No, **you** really don't want to mess with me. So, don't push me. Nothing would make me happier than to beat your scrawny ass." 

Rachel smirked. "Would you really want to endanger your baby like that? Because the only one who would get their ass kicked is you, fat-ass." 

"That's the best you can come up with? I'm pregnant so gaining a few pounds is expected. What's your excuse for looking like a skeleton?" 

"Please, you wish you had my curves." 

"Yeah, sure. My goal is to look like a starved, third-world child who just had a boob job. That's everyone's dream." 

"Look I'm just warning you. Think of your baby. You wouldn't want to do anything that might harm your baby, would you?" 

"Are you threatening to hurt my baby?" 

"No. I'm not heartless. But you I would have no problem hurting, unfortunately your baby is part of you." 

"I'm thinking Nathan wouldn't appreciate hearing you threatening me like this where his baby could get hurt." 

"Whatever. I would be doing him a favor. He doesn't even want this baby. The only reason he's taking part is because he's obligated. He knows that if he didn't take responsibility his parents would kick his ass." 

"That's not true." 

"He told me himself. It was pretty sad when he broke down and told me. To have your parents force you to do something you don't want to is just wrong." 

"You're lying. Nathan wouldn't say that." 

"Are sure about that? He talks to me. Of course he's not going to tell you the truth. He doesn't wan to hurt your poor little feelings." 

Finally reacting Haley stood up pissed. "Listen, Rachel I don't know what you're trying to do but whatever it is, it stops now." 

"Aww. Am I getting to you? Can't take what I'm saying? You know he regrets that whole thing with you, right? He wishes it never happened. He said that he went along with it because he felt sorry for you. And now with this baby, he regrets it even more. He actually told me he wished it was me. Then there would actually be feelings involved. Funny, right?" Rachel laughed. 

Masking the affect Rachel's words were having on her Haley spoke. " Nathan would never say those things. Why are you trying to hurt me so badly? What have I ever done to you? Or is it just because you're jealous?" 

"Jealous of what?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe over the fact that we were just friends and he and I have had sex, but the two of you are dating and still haven't." 

"What makes you think we haven't had sex?" 

"Because you haven't. We may not be friends anymore but you really think Brooke wouldn't keep me up-to-date on everything having to do with him?" 

"Well maybe she hasn't told you anything because she doesn't know anything. Nathan is very discreet." 

"You're forgetting that I know him. Nathan tells Lucas everything, who in turn tells Brooke everything, who tells me everything. Including who he's sleeping with. Believe me, if you two were sleeping together it would be big news." 

"Trust me, when I ask Nathan to keep quiet, he does. So our business doesn't become anyone else's. Anyway, stay away from him. Just drop your pathetic attempts. It's not going to work" 

"Oh, this is ridiculous." Haley said as she walked out of her room and down the hall. Rachel followed closely behind. 

"I saw you two tonight." 

Haley stopped near the stairs. "What are you talking about?" 

"Don't try and act innocent. I saw you coming down from upstairs looking a bit unkempt. It was obvious what you tried to do. And by the way you were rushing away from him it was apparent he rejected you. Why else would you leave so quickly? Embarrassed much?" 

"You really are delusional." 

"You know, you play the innocent act well. You might have a future in acting. But first you have to lose weight and get pretty. You are so pathetic. I can see why that Kyle went looking elsewhere." Haley went stiff at the mention of Kyle's name. "What was her name? Carrie, Cara, oh yeah Carol. I've spoken to her. She's got some really interesting stories. Like the day of your 4th of July picnic that Kyle was going to spend with your family and the whole Scott family and how just before he was going over to your house he decided to drop by her house for a quickie. Then just as he was about to slide into home, so to speak, you called and he told you he was helping his mother with some things and you bought it. She told me that they laughed so hard after that, that he was surprised he kept a straight face when he saw you." Rachel laughed. "Gosh, you were so naïve." 

A tear fell down Haley's face once reminded of Kyle and Carol's betrayal. Anger surged through her and before she could stop herself her right hand flew across Rachel's face with a loud slap. 

"You cruel, bitch." 

Rachel brought a hand to her cheek. "You did not just slap me." 

"Hmm, I guess I did. Felt good, too." Haley answered. 

"Oh yeah. Well, then this should feel great for me." Without a second thought Rachel brought her hands out shoving Haley. Haley stumbled back. She tried to balance but lost her footing and like a scene out of a movie Haley rolled down the stairs before Rachel's widened eyes. Falling hard at the bottom on top of the vacuum Greta had left at the bottom of the stairs and hitting her head hard against the marble floor Haley lay immobile and unconscious. Trembling in panic Rachel stared from the top of the stairs. Walking down looking around to see if anyone saw she reached Haley and bent down to shake her. When she got know response of any kind she checked Haley's pulse. Feeling a pulse she looked around one more time checking if the coast was clear then high-tailed it out of there. Rachel got in her car and drove of as fast as she could. 

Five to ten minutes later Brooke and Lucas walked in through the front door still a little tipsy from the party. 

"I'm just gonna change real quick and then we can go back. Maybe we can get in a quickie before we go since my parents are at that screening." 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Lucas smiled at her. 

As they walked further into the house, Brooke froze. The sight in front of her shook her to her core. 

"Oh my god. Lucas." 

Lucas followed his girlfriends' line of sight. Right there in front of them laid a helpless Haley on the floor. 

"Haley!" Brooke ran to her sister and kneeled down next to her. She shook her desperately. "Haley! Haley, talk to me. Please! Lucas, she's not answering or moving." Brooke cried. 

"I'm calling 911." Lucas pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Hello? I need an ambulance. My friend. I think she had an accident. My girlfriend and I just walked into the house and we found her at the bottom of the stairs. No, she's not moving or anything. Please hurry. We're at 4428 Century Blvd." Lucas then hung up the phone and kneeled down next to Brooke. 

"She's not moving, Lucas. We don't know how long she's been like this. "Brooke said as tears poured down her face. "What if she doesn't wake up? And the baby. What if we lose them both?" 

"She's gonna be okay, Brooke. Her and the baby." 

They then heard the sirens of the ambulance. Lucas let the paramedics enter the home to treat Haley. They carefully carried Haley onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. Brooke and Lucas followed closely behind in Lucas' truck. Minutes later they were at the hospital. The doctors rolled Haley away into a room, while Brooke and Lucas were left to wait in the waiting room. 

"We should call my parents. Peyton and Jake, too." 

"We also need to call Nathan." 

"No. After what he's done to her. Why should we?" 

"It's his baby, too. And like it or not Nathan does still care about Haley." 

"Fine. You call him and I'll call the others." Brooke over to the other side and began dialing her parents. 

Lucas dialed his brother's number and could only hope that the he had gone home like he had said and stopped the alcohol. After a few rings Nathan finally answered. 

"Hello?" Nathan responded exhausted. 

"Nathan, it's Luke." 

"Luke, I'm kind of tired. Can we talk tomorrow?" 

"This can't wait man, it's bad." 

"What is it, Luke?" The exhaustion that Nathan had was now gone. 

"It's Haley. She had an accident. Brooke and I are at the hospital now." 

"Accident? Is it serious? Is she okay? Is the baby? What happened?" Nathan's voice became panicked. 

"We don't know. Brooke and I walked into the house and just found her at the bottom of the stairs. She wouldn't move or answer us. Nate, you need to get down here." 

"I'm on my way. Wait, I'm not in any condition to drive." 

"Call Jake. He and Peyton should be on their way here. You should catch a ride with them." 

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"I'll see you soon." 

"Hey, Luke?" 

"Yeah." 

"She's gonna be okay, right." 

"Yeah, she will." 

Half an hour later the group had gotten comfortable in the waiting room. Nathan sat in a corner on his own, Peyton and Jake sat on a couch, and Lucas stood holding Brooke who was still sobbing. Jimmy and Lydia finally appeared followed by Deb and Dan. 

"Brooke!" Lydia called to her youngest. 

"Mom. Dad." Brooke ran to her parents. Lydia and Jimmy pulled her into a hug. 

"What happened?" Jimmy asked. 

"We don't know. Luke and I found her unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. We don't know how she got there or for how long." Brooke continued to cry into her mother's arms. 

"Have the doctors said anything?" Deb asked. 

"Not yet." Lucas told his mother. 

"Family of Haley James?" A doctor walked into the room and asked. 

"We're her parents. How is she?" Lydia stepped up with Jimmy. 

The doctor noticed the room full of people. "Maybe we should talk somewhere more private." 

"Anything you have to say to us you can say in front of them. They're all family. Now, how is my daughter?" 

"Your daughter, Haley took a pretty hard fall. There is some trauma to the head and abdomen, some bruising of the ribs, and a broken arm. Now we've done a brain scan and everything appears to be normal, but we won't really know for sure until she wakes up." 

"And when will that be?" Dan asked. 

"We don't know. Unfortunately Ms. James has slipped into a coma. It could be hours, days, weeks. We don't know for sure. It's really up to her." 

"And the baby?" Nathan spoke from the corner. 

"Unknown at the moment. We will be running a few more tests. But for now all we can do is wait." 

The doctor then left the family alone. Brooke cried harder in Lucas' arms and Lydia did the same in her husband's arms. Nathan put his head down in his hands. The others stayed silent digesting the news. Keith and Karen soon made it. Deb took them aside and explained everything to them. The room stayed silent for quite awhile before Jimmy finally spoke up. 

"Well, there's no sense in all of us staying. Why don't you all go home? We'll call you with any new developments." 

"Whatever you need don't hesitate to call." Dan said. 

"Call us as soon as you hear anything else." Deb pulled Lydia into a hug. "She'll be okay." 

"Haley's a strong girl. She'll get through this and come out okay." Keith assured Jimmy and Lydia. 

"Call us if you need anything." Karen said as she hugged Lydia and Jimmy. 

The four adults then left the waiting room. All that were left were two concerned parents and six concerned teens. Jimmy walked down to the cafeteria for coffee leaving Lydia with the teens. Lydia walked over to Brooke and held her. Brooke continued to sob against her mother. 

"Brooke, sweetie why don't you go home and get some rest?" Lydia spoke sniffling. 

"No, I have to be here. I don't want to go." Brooke told her mother. 

"I know you don't, honey, but there's really nothing for you to do here but wait. It's getting late. You can come back first thing tomorrow morning. Go home and rest." 

"Cheery, your mom's right. Sleep will do you good." 

"But I don't want to leave her here alone." 

"She won't be alone. Your father and I will be here with her. She would want you to go home and sleep." 

"I'll take you home." Lucas said. 

"We'll go, too. We'll be back early tomorrow morning." Peyton said as she hugged Lydia then stepped away for Jake to do the same. 

Brooke, Peyton, and Jake all stepped out of the room. Lucas followed but stopped to turn to his brother. 

"Nate, you coming?" Lucas asked his brother who was sitting stoically in the corner. 

"No. I'm gonna stay here." 

"Nathan, honey, you should go home. Get some rest. Come back tomorrow." 

"No. I really want to be here. I've been apart from her too long." 

Lydia nodded her head understanding. She knew a little of the situation between Nathan and Haley. Haley had told her mother the same night of the fight that she ended her friendship with Nathan. She didn't really know the reason why. Her daughter would only give the vague answer that he had changed. Haley also assured her that Nathan would still be in the baby's life, just not hers. Lydia didn't really think that Haley was serious when she said the friendship was over for good. She refused to believe Haley. They would spend the time apart but Lydia new that sooner or later they would be like they once were. She had that faith and she wasn't about to give up on it. And by looking at Nathan she could see the concern and fear he had for Haley. He was desperate to be there for her and Lydia was not about to deny his need to be there. 

"Okay. You can stay. Lucas, thank you. Thank you for taking care of Brooke and especially for getting Haley to the hospital." Lydia hugged Lucas. 

"It was no problem. Haley is like a sister to me. All I want is for her to be okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucas then left. 

Lydia sat down next to Nathan and put an arm around his shoulder. "Nathan, how are you feeling, sweetheart?" 

"I'm scared. I'm scared and worried. I was an ass to her Lydia. I didn't get it before when she called me out on it, but now I understand what she was talking about. I did change. I didn't mean to. I would never 

intentionally hurt Haley. All I wanted to do was protect her from feeling what she felt when Kyle hurt her. But I became harsh and too critical because of that. And I blew her off when I was with Rachel. I would lose track of time and just forget. I just really messed up and I want to tell her she was right and I'm sorry." 

"And you will get the chance. Haley will be okay. She's strong. You know that. You need to have faith that everything will turn out okay. You've always been very protective of her Nathan. I remember when we went on that one camping trip 9 years ago and the McCulleys came along with us. The McCulley brothers were teasing Haley because she was scared of the fish that were in the river and you came and pushed the older one into the river. I remember clear as day what you said. You said _'Next time you plan on teasing Haley you're gonna have to go through me. No one's gonna hurt her on my watch.'_ I remember realizing that day that no matter what life through at her Haley would be okay because she would always have you. Now you made some mistakes and that's okay as long as you realize what they are and you learn from them. And about blowing her off for your girlfriend, you know better than that Nathan. You'll have plenty of girlfriends in and out of your life but you'll only have one Haley." 

"I know." 

"You get some sleep. Make yourself as comfortable as you can. I'll wake you if we hear anything else." 

Nathan fixed him self in the chair as comfortably as he could and after a while he fell asleep. As he slept thoughts of how he was going to make it up to Haley flashed through his mind. The big one being breaking up with Rachel. He liked her but it was getting more serious than he wanted. He couldn't continue with a relationship leading her on the way he was. She said she loved him. That was really big. He knew he liked her, but love? He just didn't feel that way towards her and didn't think he would. He did know however that he was in love with Haley. He just wasn't sure how to deal with that. Realizing it was one thing, but acting on it was a whole other thing. 

A few hours later Lydia shook Nathan awake. Groggily Nathan sat up and let out a yawn. He stood up and stretched his body. Focusing more clearly he noticed Lydia standing in front of him. 

"What time is it?" 

"It's about 8:30 in the morning." 

"What's going on?" 

"The doctor just came into the room. He has something to tell us." Nathan looked just past Lydia and saw Jimmy, along with Deb, Dan, Lucas, and Brooke, standing with the doctor. He and Lydia walked closer to the others. 

"So, what's the update, doctor?" Brooke asked anxiously. 

"I'm sorry to say that I have some bad news." 

The group were suddenly overcome with dread as to what news the doctor would bring them. 

"What is it? Did something happen to Haley during the night?" 

The doctor stayed silent for a moment unsure on how to break the news. "Is the father of the baby present today?" Everyone turned and stared at Nathan. 

"I'm the father." Nathan spoke getting closer to the doctor. 

"I'm really sorry to say this, son. Haley unfortunately lost the baby." 

A loud, collective gasp was let out by the group. Nathan stared at the ground speechless. He stumbled back into the nearest chair. 

"Nathan." Deb rushed to her son's side and pulled him to her arms. 

"No. This can't be happening." Brooke cried as Lucas hugged her tightly. 

Tears rolled down Lydia's eyes as she leaned into Jimmy. Jimmy tightened his hold on his wife. 

"What happened?" Jimmy asked. 

"We hooked Haley up to a fetal monitor to monitor the baby. Through the course of the night the baby's heartbeat began getting faint. We ran an ultrasound to see of any activity and then the heart just stopped beating. We did everything we could think of to help the baby survive. Unfortunately after taking her in for an emergency surgery we found that the placenta had torn away from the uterine wall. The baby didn't have a chance. It seems that the trauma to her abdomen could have been the cause to this. Now when you found her did you see anything that could have contributed to this?" The doctor directed the question to Brooke and Lucas. 

"She was on a vacuum their housekeeper left at the bottom of the stairs." Lucas answered. "It's likely she fell on that." 

"That most likely did it. Sadly Haley is still unresponsive but she is stable and we are monitoring her very closely." 

"Will it be possible for her to have children again in the future?" Lydia asked afraid of the answer she might get. 

"I'm confident your daughter will have no problem conceiving children in the future." 

"When can we see her?" Dan asked. 

"You can see her now if you'd like. I'll allow two at a time. I should warn you that when you see her the amount of tubes she is attached to may shock you at first, but I assure you that they are all necessary and she is not feeling any pain." 

"Thank you, doctor" Jimmy thanked him as he left. 

"Jimmy, Lydia you should go see her. We'll stay here and take care of the kids." Dan said to his friends. 

Jimmy and Lydia walked out of the waiting room and to Haley's room. A few minutes after Peyton and Jake along with Tim, Teresa, Bevin and Skills entered the waiting room. 

"What's going on? Did you guys hear something?" Peyton asked noticing Deb comforting Nathan, who sat with his head in his hands, and Brooke crying uncontrollably in Lucas' arms. 

"Haley lost the baby. They had to perform an emergency surgery and found the placenta separated from her uterus. There was nothing they could do. It was too late." Lucas explained still holding on to his crying girlfriend. 

"Oh god." Peyton gasped. 

"This isn't fair." Jake said as he held Peyton. 

"How is Haley doing?" Bevin asked. 

"She's still in a coma. She's stable but still not responding. We just have to wait." Dan responded. "They're allowing visitors now. Jimmy and Lydia are with her now." 

The rest of the teens sat down quietly as they absorbed the recent news. No one really understood how this could be happening. When they all last saw her she was perfectly fine and happy. Yes, she was a bit tired, but she said it was a normal pregnancy side effect. What happened? That was the question running through all their heads. Unfortunately for them Greta was in the pool house getting some dirty laundry when all that occurred. She could have possibly provided them with some answers as to what might have happened. 

"Nathan, it's okay." Deb spoke to her son. 

"No, it's not. We have no idea what happened to Haley. Why she ended up here in the hospital. Now, when she wakes up, and god knows when that will happen, we have to tell her that she lost the baby. How is any of that okay? This isn't right, mom. Is this some sort of punishment for me for being such an asshole to her? Haley doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve to be here. I should be the one in the hospital bed, not her." 

"Nathan, do not say things like that. Haley is going to be okay. It is unfortunate about the baby but the two of you will get through that." Deb said. 

"No. I have to get out of here. I need some fresh air. This is too much for me right now. I need to be alone." Nathan stood up brushing his fingers through his hair. 

"Whatever you need, son." Dan patted Nathan's back. 

"Luke, can I borrow your car?" Nathan asked. 

"Sure, bro." Lucas took the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Nathan. 

Nathan got in Lucas' car and drove off. For hours he drove aimlessly through Tree Hill. All he could think of was the disappointment in Haley's face when she finds out that the baby she carried in her womb was no longer. The baby they had made together. Despite his concerns and fear of becoming a father so young, he was actually looking forward to it. After Haley showed him the sonogram it actually became real to him. He was going to be a dad. Everyday he could only wonder what it would be. Was he going to have a son who he would play basketball with and have boys' nights or would he have a daughter that he would get overprotective and threaten potential boyfriends? Now he would never know. As hard as he was taking this he knew that Haley would take it the hardest. She was the one who carried the baby. She had the closest bond. He didn't know if he could handle seeing her reaction. But first she would have to wake up. That was the one thing he wanted the most. To hear her voice again, to look into her eyes, hold her hand. Although he wasn't sure she wouldn't even want to see him still. With his luck Haley would probably hate him even more after finding out about the baby. Especially after the things he said. This whole thing really sucked and he wasn't sure what he was going to do. 

After a few hours of driving around he found himself parked in Rachel's driveway. He stepped out of the car and walked to her front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. 

"Nathan." Rachel said as she opened the door. "You're here pretty early." 

"I didn't know where else I should go." He answered softly. 

"You don't look so good, babe. Come with me." Rachel grabbed his hand and took him up to her room. She sat down with him on her bed. "What's going on?" 

"Haley had an accident." 

Rachel gulped hard and did her best to play it cool. "How, umm, how?" 

"We don't know. Brooke and Lucas found her unconscious at the bottom of her stairs. It seems like she had a really hard fall." 

"She's okay, right? I imagine it's nothing too serious." Rachel asked playing the role of a concerned girlfriend like a pro. 

"She's in a coma. They don't know when she'll wake up. But that's not even the worst. Because of the fall she lost the baby." Nathan let a choked up sob. "I don't know why this had to happen to her. She's a good person. She didn't deserve this." 

"I don't get it. She was fine when I left." Rachel looked at Nathan realizing her slip. 

"What do you mean 'She was fine when you left'? Did you go see Haley last night?" Nathan eyed Rachel curiously. 

"Umm, yeah." Rachel answered nervously trying to come up with a good excuse in her head as quickly as she could. 

"What for, Rachel? When you left the party you told me you were going home." 

"I know, but you were pretty crappy all night and I knew it had something to do with Haley, so I decided to talk to her." Rachel smiled inwardly happy with her excuse. 

"What did you say to her?" 

"I just told her that she needed to stop torturing you and that she was being selfish." 

"I can't believe this. What happens between me and Haley is none of your business, Rachel. You had no reason to go see her." 

"I had every right. You're my boyfriend and she's hurting you. It also affects me because I'm the one that has to deal with your shitty moods and I was tired of it." 

"Then you should have talked to me. What else did you say to her?" Nathan stood up upset. 

"I told her she needed to grow up. That she needed to be more mature if she expected to be a good example for her kid." Rachel was pretty impressed at how quickly she was coming up with these answers. Maybe she should think about a career in acting. She then got an idea in her head. One that would keep suspicion off of her and destroy Nathan and Haley for good. "Nathan, there's something you should know." 

"What is it, Rachel?" 

"You're not going to like it, but I feel like you should know because it affects you too." 

"Rachel, just say it." Nathan said impatiently. 

"I didn't actually think she would do anything. Let alone this drastic" 

"What are you talking about, Rachel?" 

"Well, when I told her she needed to act more mature for her kid, she told me that she won't have to worry about that anymore. I asked what she meant and she told me not that it wasn't any of my business but she was going to get rid of the baby. That she wanted nothing to do with you and the baby was the last thing she needed to do away with. I didn't think she was serious. I mean, we may not have gotten along, but I never thought she was the kind of person who would do that." 

Nathan shook his head not wanting to believe Rachel. "No. Haley would never. Are you trying to say that this wasn't an accident? That she did this on purpose?" 

"I don't know what happened. Like I said, when I left she was fine. I'm so sorry Nathan. I never thought something like this could happen." 

"I don't understand. None of this makes sense. Why would she do something like this? We talked about this. She told me she could never go through with terminating the pregnancy. " 

"Maybe she thought if the baby was lost in an accident it wouldn't be the same." 

"That doesn't make any sense. It still the same as getting an abortion. You're still killing the baby. I can't believe she would do this and risk her life in the process? That just doesn't sound like Haley." 

"Maybe she had more issues than anyone thought and she couldn't handle it anymore." 

"Then she should have talked to someone." 

"Nathan, sometimes when people are going through dark periods in their life they don't feel comfortable talking to people about it." 

"She used to be able to talk to me. I can't believe she would be so selfish to do something like this." Nathan paced the room angry. 

"I'm sorry, but you needed to know. " 

"It's okay, Rachel. I need to go. I need to go clear my head. I'll see you later." Nathan walked out angry and trying to deal with what he heard. 

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she talked her way through that successfully. So far she had nothing to worry about. As long as Haley didn't die she felt no guilt and she put enough doubt in Nathan's head to keep suspicion off her for Haley's accident if Haley should wake up and rat her out. Yep as long as she kept the doubt in his head he wouldn't believe Haley and he'd protect her from anyone who would go against her. Rachel smiled very sure of herself. 

------------------------- 

Okay, just so you know I'm really not an expert on any of the medical stuff. I did my best to research it, but if it's wrong I tried my best. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  



	35. The Truth Comes OUt

Hey guys I'm Sorry I took so long. The past couple of weeks have been pretty hectic. First I haven't been feeling that well. I've been plagued with terrible headaches and my doctor says that they are migraines, then my best friend had her first baby 2 weeks ago, a boy, and I've been trying to spend as much time with her as possible. We don't see eachother often. Then I've been planning a weekend in Chicago for this weekend, since I'm going to the RBD concert this Friday. Can't wait to see them! So, I've been busy. Anyway, I apologize for taking this long. I know how anxious you all are to read the next chapter and I am anxious for you to read it. I made sure to make enough time to post it today. There are about 2 or 3 chapters left! So I really hope you enjoy it.Without furthur ado, here is the next chapter.

----------------------------------------

Later that night Lucas and Brooke walked into the Scott home. Brooke took a seat in the living room and curled up on the couch.

"I'm gonna shower real quick and then we can go back to the hospital."

Brooke nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat something?"

"No."

"Brooke."

"I'm fine, Lucas."

"Okay. I'll be quick." Lucas ran up the stairs.

Brooke laid her head down on the couch and just stared at a picture of the six friends. She just couldn't understand how everything could go so wrong. Brooke was broken out of her thoughts with a loud slam of the front door. Getting up she came across Nathan pacing in the foyer.

"Nathan?"

Nathan looked at Brooke furiously. "Did you know?"

"Did I know what?" Brooke asked confused.

"Did you know what Haley was planning to do?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That Haley didn't want the baby anymore. Did she seriously grow to hate me so much and not want anything to do with me that she didn't even want to have a baby with me?"

"Okay, I don't know what the hell you're babbling about? Haley wanted that baby. She was starting to get pretty excited."

"That's not what I heard."

"Really? Then tell me what you did hear so I can tell you what complete bullshit it is."

"Well, apparently Haley said that she wanted nothing to do with me and getting rid of the baby was the last thing she needed to do away with."

"And you believed that? My god, I swear just when I think you can't be any bigger of a moron you surprise me. You should know that Haley would never do anything to end this pregnancy. She would never be able to live with herself. And I can't believe that even after all this time you still don't get it. You hurt her Nathan. You hurt her bad. But even through all that she never wanted to lose you. She loves you. She wants you in her life, but you're so blinded by that lying bitch that you don't even see it. You wanna know a secret? The night before the championship Haley and I were hanging out in her room and she told me that she was at least glad that she would have some part of you in her life because of this baby. Now, does that sound like someone who wanted to get rid of the baby?"

Nathan took a seat at the foot of the stairs. "I'm not sure what to think anymore. Why would Rachel lie to me?"

"Rachel? I should have known." Brooke took a seat next to Nathan. "Are you seriously asking me that question? Nathan, she hates Haley. She would say and do anything to make Haley seem horrible to you. Nathan, open your eyes already. After all the times you have asked Rachel to try with Haley, how many times has she actually attempted to? Not once. And we've all witnessed her insults to Haley. You'd be amazed at some of the things she says. Haley is lying in a hospital bed, she just lost a baby, and we have no idea when's she's going to wake up. Haley really needs you and what does Rachel do? She comes up with the worst possible thing she can say about Haley knowing how you would feel and knowing that Haley can't defend herself and you buy it. But you know what, Nate, we're all pretty tired of trying to get you to see the real Rachel. I don't know what kind of hold she has on you…"

"She doesn't have a hold on me."

"Yes, she does. She got you to turn your back on your best friend of 18 years. You believe her more than you do Haley. She's got a hold on you."

"I guess did turn my back on Haley."

"You know Haley, Nathan. Besides me you probably know her better than anyone. Maybe even better than me. You know she would never say or do the things Rachel says. Look, I'm tired of having to remind you of who your best friend is. You need to remember yourself and while you're doing that, ask yourself one question. Am I really willing to lose my best friend, who's been there for me all my life, for a girl I might not be with after graduation? Think about that. Tell Lucas I'll wait for him in the car." Brooke then got up and walked out of the house.

Lucas came down the stairs. "Hey. Where's Brooke?"

"She's waiting for you in the car. I gotta go." Nathan got up, grabbed his keys and left.

Lucas walked out of the house and into his car. He looked at his girlfriend who was staring blankly out the window. "Brooke, are you okay? What happened inside with Nathan? I thought I heard the two of you talking."

Brooke slowly turned her head to face Lucas. "Psycho bitch struck again. She had the balls to tell Nathan that Haley had intentionally hurt herself to get rid of the baby because she wanted to have absolutely nothing to do with Nathan. Can you believe that?" Brooke began sniffling. "My sister is laying defenseless in a hospital bed and that whore is spreading lies about her."

"What the hell is wrong with Rachel? What did Nathan say?" Lucas asked as he put the car in drive and headed to the hospital.

"Well, after storming in pissed, he asked me if I knew about it. Obviously I didn't know what the hell he was talking about, but then he explained the bullshit lies she said. Luckily, I was able to set him straight. I think I finally got through to him."

"Listen, I'm gonna drop you off and then there's something that I have to do." Lucas said a few minutes later.

"Okay, but where are you going?"

"I'll explain everything later." He said as he pulled up to the front. "I'll see you in a while."

"Okay. Love you." Brooke gave him a kiss and stepped out of the car. She waved goodbye as he pulled away.

Meanwhile upstairs Nathan hesitantly walked into Haley's hospital room. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw Haley for the first time since they had seen each other the night before. Seeing her hooked up to all those tubes and hearing the beeping of the monitors just made him want to punch something. Lydia, who was sitting next to her daughter, looked up and smiled.

"Nathan. You finally came back."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Lydia looked back at Haley and softly caressed her cheek. "I can almost fool myself into thinking she was just sleeping if it wasn't for all these things she's hooked up to." Lydia wiped a tear from her face. "I just want to know what happened."

"I'm sure as soon as Haley wakes up she could tell. Hopefully it'll be soon."

"Yeah, hopefully."

"I just want her up and talking to me again. You don't know how badly I want us to go back to how we used to be."

"You can."

"I know. And I promise that I am going to do everything I can to make it up to Haley. I'm going to be there for her every step of the way. I'm going to break things off with Rachel. But first I just want to get the truth about some things. But I really need Haley awake to get them." Nathan choked up and tears filled his eyes.

Lydia stood up and pulled Nathan into a hug. "We need to have faith. I know you will do whatever it takes." She pulled away and looked straight into his eyes. "I know what you feel for her, Nathan. You can't fool me. I see it in your eyes. You love her, don't you?"

Nathan nodded affirmatively.

"And not just as a friend, right?"

"I'm in love with her. It took me a long time to realize it, but I am."

Lydia smiled. "You may not believe it, but I know Haley feels the exact same way. She may not want to admit it but she does. I know my daughter and she can't lie to me. Now it's up to you to do something about that." She turned and looked at her daughter. "I'm gonna step out and give you a moment alone with her."

Lydia stepped out of the room and ran into Brooke in the hall.

"Hey mom, how is she?"

"Still no change."

"I'm gonna go sit with her for awhile."

Lydia stopped Brooke. "Sweetie, Nathan's in there and I want to give him some time with her. They need this. Come with me to get a cup of coffee."

"Nathan's with her?"

"Yeah. Why does that surprise you?" Lydia asked curiously.

"Mom, there are some things you need to know. Let's get that coffee." Brooke took hold of her mother's arm and the two walked towards the elevator to go to the cafeteria.

Inside the room Nathan took the seat that Lydia had occupied and sat down. He took her hand and held it between his own large hands. He brought her hand to his lips and laid a soft kiss on it.

"God, you have know idea how difficult it is to see you here. I never once imagined I'd ever have to see you like this. If anyone should be like this it should be me. You don't deserve this. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I know that I'm the one to blame for all this. I should have listened to you. Maybe if I had you wouldn't be here right now. We would be hanging out with all our friends getting ready for prom, graduation, college, and more importantly our baby." Tears rolled down his cheeks and his jaw trembled as he thought of the baby they would now never get to meet. "It's gonna be hard having to tell you this when you're actually awake but I need to at least see if I can even say it to you while your asleep. It's gonna take a lot of courage to say it to you but I wanna be the one to tell you. It's only right. Because of your accident you lost the baby. I'm really sorry I wasn't there. Maybe if I hadn't tried to force myself on you at the party, you wouldn't have left early and this wouldn't have happened. You have no idea how sorry I am. But you know what? I 'm gonna make this up to you. I just need you to come back to me. Just wake up, baby. Let me look into those beautiful eyes again. I need you, Haley. I need you so much. Baby, please wake up." Nathan laid his head down and sobbed.

In another part of town Lucas drove with one objective in mind. He was on his way to see Rachel to finally confront her. He was tired of the crap she had put his friends through. Ever since she had entered the picture nothing but bad things seem to occur within their crew. Especially to Haley. He was sick of Rachel's games and he was determined to put a stop to it. He pulled up to her house, got out of his car and knocked on her door. Lucky for him Rachel was the one to answer the door.

"Lucas? Well, this certainly is a surprise."

"Rachel." Lucas clipped.

"Why don't you come in?"

Rachel led him inside and to the solarium. "Have a seat if you'd like."

Lucas stayed standing and crossed his arms across his chest as Rachel sat down.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Well, for starters I want you to stop telling Nathan lies about Haley. I don't know what you're trying to achieve but you're gonna stop now. You're going to tell Nathan that everything you've told him is a lie."

"What makes you so sure that I'm lying?"

"For starters, I've known Haley all my life so I know the kind of person she is. The things you say she has said or done is not her."

"Whatever you say." Rachel laughed.

"This isn't funny, Rachel. You're messing with my best friend. Not only are you messing with her, but you're messing with my brother. You're making him doubt Haley and lose his trust in her. Because of you they're not friends anymore. It's your fault things got bad between them. I don't appreciate you messing with his head. You have two choices. You tell Nathan the truth or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" Rachel challenged him. "Face it. There's nothing you can do. Haley couldn't do anything, your precious Brooke couldn't do anything, and you most certainly won't do anything. Nathan won't believe anything you say. I'm his innocent girlfriend who is always unjustly attacked by his friends. He knows you guys don't like me. So, all I have to do is say you've been mean to me for no reason and he'll believe me."

"Brooke was right when she said you're a psycho bitch. What the hell is the matter with you? Why do you enjoy ruining our lives so much?"

"It's not your lives I'm interested in ruining. Haley on the other hand."

"How can you be so cold-hearted? She's in the hospital in a coma. She lost her baby."

"And I'm supposed to grieve because? Maybe now she can back off and stop trying to trick Nathan into being with her and dumping me. I know that baby wasn't his. She was probably screwing half the school and just got knocked up randomly."

"You were the one spreading the rumors about her, weren't you?"

"Maybe."

"How could you?"

"Easy. I told one person something, they then told another, who told another and so on. Next thing you know the whole school knows. Pretty simple."

"For someone who claims to care about my brother you're pretty happy doing anything that hurts him. Haley is his best friend. She was carrying his baby. He's suffering enough as it is and you think it's okay to make him feel worse by spewing your lies to make Haley sound like the bad guy. I'm going to make sure he sees who you really are."

"And how do you plan on doing that? It's not like you have any proof. Just face the inevitable Lucas. I'm going to be with Nathan for a very long time and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to get rid of me."

"I'm warning you Rachel. Some way, somehow you're gonna get yours. Nathan will know the truth. I promise you that."

Rachel just smiled smugly rolling her eyes as Lucas left the house. Lucas got in his car and drove back to the hospital. When he got there he went up and found Brooke sitting with Peyton and Jake in the waiting room.

"Luke, finally." Brooke said as she saw him enter the room.

"Sorry." Lucas sat down next to her.

"Where were you?" Peyton asked.

"I paid Rachel a little visit."

"What?"

"I've had enough of hearing all the crap she's saying and doing, so I decided to confront her about it."

"Well, what happened?" Jake inquired.

"Well, she's definitely everything Brooke ever said about her."

"There was never any doubt about that., babe."

"She admitted that she purposely spread those rumors about Haley. So that story she told Nathan about maybe someone overhearing her talk to her cousin was a bunch of bull. She also made it very clear to me that if we try something against her that she'll just go to Nathan and play the innocent girlfriend crap and since he knows we don't like her, he'll believe her."

"That bitch is out of her mind." Peyton said.

"She also admitted enjoying ruining Haley's life. She doesn't even care that Haley's here in the hospital and that she lost the baby. She actually was happy about it because in her words, 'she can back off and stop trying to trick Nathan into being with her and dumping me'." Lucas spoke in a high pitched voice mimicking Rachel.

"She really said all that?" Nathan asked as he walked further into the room.

"Nathan!" Brooke turned and exclaimed surprised to see him. None of the friends aware he was listening. "I thought you were with Haley."

"I was, but then Jimmy came in the room and I thought I'd give him some time alone with her."

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" Lucas asked his brother.

"Just about all of it. Now, did she really say all that?"

"Yeah, she did." Lucas answered him. "I'm sorry, Nate."

"So, she's been fooling me all this time?" Nathan sat down in the nearest chair.

"We've tried to tell you, Nate. Haley tried to tell you. But Rachel had you so blinded that you just couldn't see the real her." Brooke spoke.

"So, all the stuff she said about Haley wanting to get rid of the baby was a bunch of lies."

"Exactly."

"God, how could I be such a dumbass?"

"Nathan, Rachel is a manipulative liar. She's crazy. None of this is your fault. It's all hers." Nathan got up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Lucas questioned him.

"To see Rachel. It's my turn to confront her." Nathan was about to leave when Lydia ran into the room.

"She's awake!" Lydia exclaimed happily with tears running down her face.

"She's awake!?" Brooke cried out.

"She is." Lydia said as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "Nathan, she asked for you."

Without saying a word Nathan walked to Haley's room. He entered the room quietly anxious but nervous at the same time. Haley's face was turned away from him as he walked closer to the bed. Jimmy sat next to his daughter rubbing her shoulders. Jimmy looked up spotting Nathan and stood up. He walked over to him.

"We haven't told her about the baby yet. We know you wanted to be the one to tell her. When we told her you were here she asked to see you. Break it to her gently please."

Nathan nodded. Jimmy then walked past him and out of the room leaving the two of them alone. Nathan walked slowly closer to the bed. Walking around it he took the seat Jimmy had previously occupied. Haley watched him silently as he sat down.

"Hi" Haley spoke quietly.

"Hi." Nathan responded. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and my head really hurts."

"Yeah, the doctor said you hit your head pretty hard."

"He's gonna do another brain scan in a couple of hours."

" I'm so happy that you're okay. I was so scared."

"Nathan." "Haley." Both spoke simultaneously.

"You go first." Nathan said.

"No, it's okay. You go." Haley told him.

Nathan took a deep breath before pressing on. "Haley, there's something I need to tell you. It's about the baby."

Haley got nervous. The look on Nathan's face told her this wasn't going to be good.

"What about the baby? It's okay, right?" Haley asked nervously.

"Hales, it's so hard for me to even say this. Especially to you."

"Just say it, Nathan." Haley got impatient.

"Due to your fall you suffered a lot of trauma to your stomach. Hales, we lost the baby."

Haley gasped in horror. Tears poured down her cheeks as she absorbed the words Nathan had spoken.

"No. No. No!" Haley began to shake her head defiantly. " No, this isn't happening! This can't be happening!"

Nathan got out of his seat and tried to still Haley. Trying not to hurt her he held her as close as he could. Haley resisted at first then broke down into his chest.

"I was happy about the baby. I was excited about the baby. I finally accepted that I was gonna be a mom. I even started buying things. And now it was taken away from me." Haley cried. "Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do that was so bad that I deserved to have my baby taken away from me. Why me?" Haley cried harder as Nathan held her as tightly as he was allowed to.

"You didn't deserve this. We didn't deserve this. So don't ever say that. I was excited too. After awhile I accepted I was gonna be a father and I smiled about it. But unfortunately fate had other plans. It doesn't mean we did anything wrong to deserve this. It just means this wasn't the time."

"Why? Why not? Why make me go through this?" Haley sobbed.

"I don't know, babe. I don't know." Nathan pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Haley, there's something else I need to say."

"What?"

"I need to tell you how sorry I am for everything that's happened. I should of believed you from the very beginning and I most definitely should have listened to you. I was an asshole to you and I regret everything horrible that I've said and done to you. I'm dumping Rachel. I found out from Luke the person she really is and I'm so angry that I let her fool me into thinking she was this sweet and honest person. I'm sorry for the way she treated you, all the hurtful things she's said and anything else she's ever done to you. I promise I will make it up to you Haley. I will. I just need you to give me a chance. Do you think you can forgive me?"

Haley looked down her body trembling. She then looked up back at him. Tears shining in her eyes. "I forgive you. I do. You really hurt me Nathan. But I'm so happy that you finally realized what a fake Rachel is. I never really let her get to me, but sometimes I couldn't help but believe her when she would taunt me and say she'd won because you wouldn't believe the things I told you and you wouldn't listen to me when I said she was a bad person. But deep down I knew you would one day you would see the real her and we'd go back to the way we used to be. And despite how heartbroken I am right now after hearing we lost the baby, I'm really happy that you are here with me and you believe me."

Nathan hugged Haley as a sob escaped his lips. He kissed her on the forehead and held her as close as he could. They stayed silent for a few moments before Nathan spoke.

"Haley, there's something I need to know. How did you fall?"

Haley stayed silent, pondering whether she shoulder add on to the grief and guilt Nathan was feeling. "I was pushed."

"You were pushed? By who?"

"Rachel."


	36. Confronting The Enemy

Okay so I am really sorry to have kept you waiting. The last few months there have been some personal issues I had to deal with and a change over at my job so this story have to be on the back burner for awhile. But I'm back and there are only 2 more chapters left after this one. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and hope you all have a Happy New Year. Here's the next chapter.

----------------------------

"Rachel?" Nathan repeated in disbelief. "She pushed you?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Nathan was just shocked. He got that Rachel didn't like Haley, but to push her down the stairs almost killing her was going too far.

"We got into an argument. After the party I went home to just watch a movie. Next thing I know I hear a knock at my bedroom door and it's Rachel. She starts saying that I need to stay away from you and quit my pathetic attempts of getting you away from her. I of course told her she was delusional if she thought I would listen to a damn thing she says. Stating the fact that it's you pursuing me and not the other way around. She of course didn't believe me, since in her twisted mind you can do no wrong and I am the devil. Then, I don't why, but I told her she was just jealous that you and I have slept together while the two of you haven't. She tried to deny it and said that the two of you have, but knowing you and our siblings, you'd tell Lucas, who would tell Brooke, who wouldn't wait to tell me." Nathan nodded agreeing. "I walked away tired of hearing her. She then followed and told me that she saw us coming downstairs at the party. I tried denying it but she started again about how I was pathetic for trying to take you away from her. Then for some ungodly reason she brought up that she had talked to Carol and heard some stories from her. Like how he was over her house getting his rocks off while I waited for him at out 4th of July picnic. She crossed the line so I slapped her. Next thing I know she threw out her hands and I was falling down the stairs. Then everything went black."

Nathan closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he took in all the information. He just couldn't believe that Rachel was capable of doing something like this. And on top of that lie to his face about everything.

"But the worst thing she told me was that you regretted our arrangement and that the only reason you were sticking by me is because you were obligated by Dan and Deb. That you wished it was her because actual feelings would then be involved. Basically that you wished there was nothing to tie me to you."

"Haley I never said any of those things. I was excited about being a dad. Especially that it was you I was going to have the baby with. Yeah, I was scared. I mean we're teenagers just getting ready to graduate high school. But after realizing that we had each other and the support of our friends and family I knew we would be okay. I never once felt obligated. I was going to stick by you because I wanted to. Not because anyone told me to. I can't believe Rachel said those things. And worse now we don't have our baby anymore."

"I'm sorry, Nathan."

"Haley, you have nothing to be sorry about. None of this is your fault. It's Rachel's. Mine too. If I would have just listened to you none of this would have happened. I'm sorry I caused all this to happen."

"I hate what she did to us. I hate that we let her tear us apart. I hate that she took our baby from us." Haley sobbed.

"I guess she's just good at her game. And babe you didn't let her do anything. This is all on me. But I promise that I'm gonna do everything I can to make this better. Now, there's something I have to go do. You okay with that?"

"Yeah go ahead. I'm sure Brooke and the others are dying to get in here."

"Look, if you want me to tell them not to mention anything about the baby, I will."

"Could you? I don't want to continue talking about it."

"Okay." Nathan leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Nathan walked to the door and before stepping out gave Haley one last look. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He was happy that things were good again. Well, as good as the situation would allow. He knew it would be a long time before things would be really good. He stepped out of the room and went to the waiting room where all their friends and family sat waiting patiently.

"Hey, Haley said for you to go in Brooke." Brooke hopped up enthusiastically. "You guys too." He informed Lucas, Jake, and Peyton.

"But before you go in, I told Haley about the baby. As expected she got really upset. So she asked when you go in there if you could please not mention anything about the baby. She just doesn't really want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay." Brooke said as she pulled Lucas along with her as she walked towards Haley's room. Peyton and Jake quietly followed them.

"Nathan." Deb hugged her son. "How is she?"

"She says she's okay. Her head just hurts. I told her about the baby. She really took that hard. That's probably the worst thing I've ever had to tell her." He took a seat next to his mother. "God you should have seen her face when I told her. I just wanted to hold her and take away all her pain. But I can't even do that because I'm hurting just as much as she is. What did we ever do to deserve this?"

"Nathan you did nothing to deserve this. You can't think like that. Everything happens for a reason. We may not know what the reason is now, but sooner or later it will reveal itself." Deb said as she stroked his hair.

"I just want everything to get better mom. I want everything to go back to the way it was before. Before all this drama started."

"Sweetie, things will get better. You'll see." Lydia comforted him.

Nathan stood up. "There's something I have to go do. Umm, I'll be back as soon as I can." He started to walk out when Dan grabbed his arm.

"Nathan, where are you going?"

"There's some business I have to take care of."

"I just want to make sure you're okay and aren't going to do anything stupid."

"Don't worry about me dad. I'll be fine. I'll be back soon."

Nathan left the hospital and made his way to his place. Walking into his room he grabbed everything that was given to him by Rachel or that belonged to her. He grabbed the picture frame that Rachel had put on his dresser. He took out the photo of the two of them and ripped it in half. He threw the half that had Rachel and put it in the box with her other stuff. The half that was of him he just threw in the trash. He grabbed the box and got back in his car. He made the drive to her house and quickly got out of the car with the box.

Walking to the front door he ran into Rachel's father who was stepping out.

"Nathan. Good to see you. Here to see Rachel?"

"Yeah, I have some things I need to give her."

"I heard about Jimmy's daughter, Haley. Her being in a coma. I'm so sorry. How is she so far?"

"She actually woke up today."

"Oh, that is great news."

"Yeah, she's pretty banged up though. She has a broken arm, bruised ribs, and her head really hurts."

"I also heard that she is pregnant. I figure that's why Jimmy had been so quiet and down those few days. Pretty upsetting to find out your teenage daughter got pregnant."

"Yeah, umm, she was."

"Was?"

"Due to her fall Haley lost the baby." Nathan said trying to keep his emotions in check. He really didn't want to get into it any further with Rachel's father.

"That's terrible. Poor girl. Well as long as she's okay now. Well, I should go. I promised Rachel's mother I'd meet her at this museum she's dying to show me. So, go right in. I think Rachel was in the kitchen."

"Thank you, sir." Nathan walked into the house and walked to the kitchen. There Rachel sat at the counter eating some sort of salad and reading a magazine.

"Rachel." Nathan spoke alerting Rachel of his presence.

Rachel looked up and saw her boyfriend standing in the doorway with a box in his hands. She smile excitedly, got off the stool and walked happily to him.

"Hey, babe. I was hoping I would see you today" Rachel went in for a kiss, but Nathan turned his cheek and moved away. Rachel stood stunned but brushed it off a moment later.

"Well, are you hungry? I made an awesome salad. I could whip one up for you."

"I'm not hungry. We need to talk."

"Okay. Let's sit over here." Rachel pointed toward the sitting area adjacent to the kitchen. They took a seat on the sofa and Rachel took notice of the stuff Nathan was carrying.

"So, what's with the box?"

"It's your stuff. I don't like to keep stuff that belongs to my ex-girlfriends."

"Ex-girlfriends? What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is you and I are over."

"I don't understand."

"It's really not that hard, Rachel. We're finished."

"Why?"

"Why? I'm tired of the way you treat Haley and the way you talk about her."

"So, this is because of Haley."

"No, not just because of her. I'm also tired of the way you are with my friends. Add to that how you're always smothering me all the time."

"Smothering you?"

"Yes, smothering me. You always want to hang out with me 24/7 and when you don't see me you call me just about every hour on the hour wanting to know where I am, what I'm doing and who I'm with. My own mother doesn't even do that. I can't deal with you anymore. Especially now that I know everything."

"What do you mean everything?"

"I know all about you being the one to spread the news about Haley's pregnancy, I know about the comments and dirty looks you make to her. I know you're the one who provoked Brooke, and now that I really think about it I know that you purposely kept me from getting to Haley's appointment. You wanted the two of us torn apart."

"Nathan, you don't know what you're talking about. I would never do anything like that to you."

"Cut the bullshit. Your game is over, Rachel. I am done with you." Nathan stood up ready to leave.

"You can't do this to me Nathan. I love you. I would do anything for you. I've been here for you. Unlike Haley I've been loyal." Rachel said stopping him.

"Unlike Haley? You don't know jack shit about loyalty. Loyalty is sticking by the person you care about and accepting everything about them including their friends and family. Haley is the only one who's ever been there for me. Through thick and thin she's always had my back. She's never once turned her back on me."

"She ended your friendship. That sounds to me like she turned her back on you."

"That was my fault. I pushed her to that point. And it was all because of you. From the beginning all you caused was trouble between me and her."

"Nathan, you're not thinking clearly. You're just really upset about Haley in the hospital and being in the coma and it clouding your judgment."

"My mind and judgment couldn't be any clearer. The blindfold is off and for the first time I see you for what you really are. A lying, conniving bitch!"

"I can't believe that you're going to believe everything that they told you over me. You know they don't like and they'll say anything to get rid of me."

"Why shouldn't I believe them? They've been my friends my entire life. They wouldn't say something to me unless it's the absolute truth. I didn't listen to them before because I wanted to give you a chance, but that was a really stupid thing to do on my part. I should've just listened to Haley."

"I love you Nathan. I'd do anything for you."

"Like push my best friend down a flight of stairs and killing our baby?"

"I…I…I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel stuttered turning away from him.

"Stop lying to me! I know everything Rachel! Everything! I know you were the one that pushed Haley!"

"Who told you that?"

"So you're admitting that you did it?"

"I'm not admitting anything. I didn't do anything wrong. Now, who told you that? I thought Haley was alone. She was when I left."

"She was. The only one there was Haley."

"So then, what makes you so sure I pushed her? I told you that when I left she was fine."

"I know you did."

"See, then it couldn't have been me."

Nathan shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know what's amazing? The fact that you seem so sure that Haley won't wake up to say anything."

"Nathan…"

"So, you're saying that if Haley were to wake up, she would tell me that when you left she was okay and then she accidentally fell?"

"How can you even be sure that she will remember what happened? You said yourself that she hit her head pretty hard. It's the reason why she's in a coma?"

"I never told you that. I just told you she was in a coma. I never told you what her injuries were or the cause of her coma."

"Well, then I guess I just assume that since she's in a coma and she did fall down the stairs. I imagine she most likely did hit her head."

"You really should just stop talking Rachel. You're just digging yourself deeper and deeper into a hole. I can't believe you risked Haley's life? How could you?"

"Nathan, I didn't…"

"Did I mention that Haley woke up today?" Nathan cut her off.

Rachel's mouth hung open in shock. She really didn't expect that.

"Yeah, she woke up today. And she remembered everything. She told me all about the argument the two of you had. Who the hell do you think you are to tell my best friend that she needs to stay away from me? I decide who I want in and out of my life. You had no right to tell her that. Then mentioning Kyle and Carol was a really low and shitty thing to do. I told you how hard that was for Haley. She did not deserve to be reminded of that. And the worst thing, was telling her that I was only going to be there for her because I was obligated and that I wished it was you because there would be feelings involved. Where did you come up with that bullshit? Newsflash Rachel, I'm not in love you. I never loved you. I just liked you, that's all. My feelings never went beyond that. I love Haley. There was never any doubt that I would be there for her and take care of her."

Nathan's words pierced through Rachel's heart like daggers. She was hurt and worse she was getting angry.

"No. I… you were supposed to love me."

"What? Rachel I'm in love with Haley. It took losing her as my friend to realize that and I don't plan on losing her again."

"I had a feeling there was something more than friendship going on between the two of you. You were cheating on me, weren't you?"

"No! Haley and I have never been more than just friends. I only just realized my real feelings for her. I don't even know if she feels the same. I told you that I don't cheat. I know what it's like to be cheated on. I don't want to put anyone through that, but if that what you want to believe to make it easier for you, then go ahead. Believe what you want. I don't care. I'm done with you."

"You don't want to do this Nathan."

"I do want to. You know, I never thought I'd say this, but Tiffany was by far a better girlfriend that you. She may have cheated on me but she never once treated my friends, especially Haley, like shit. And never did she try manipulating me."

"Nathan, don't do this."

"I'm done with this, Rachel. I'm done with you and anything having to do with you. Stay away from me, my friends, my family, and most importantly stay away from Haley!"

Rachel's body trembled as she let a tear fall down her face. It couldn't hurt for her to pull out all the stop. "Please don't do this to me Nathan. You're the only guy I've ever really loved."

Nathan looked and for a slight second he felt bad, but then he quickly realized who he was dealing with.

"Cut the act, Rachel. Nothing you can say or do will make me empathize with you and change my mind. Because of you I've lost some of the most important things to me. I lost my friends, Haley and most recently my unborn child. For that I will never forgive you. I'm gonna walk away and be proud that I finally did what I've should've done a long time ago and that's dump your ass."

Nathan began walking out of the room before turning around one last time.

"And just so you know, I'm leaving it up to Haley on whether or not she wants to turn you into the police. But even if she doesn't you can be sure you will pay for your crime one way or another." Nathan then walked out of Rachel's house.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Haley was surrounded by her sister and friends.

"I'm just so glad that you're awake, sis. You have no idea how horrifying it was to find you at the bottom of those stairs. I thought I was going to lose you." Brooke said as she wiped a tear from her face.

"You know I can't leave you Brookie Bear." Haley said squeezing her sister's hand.

"Ugh! I thought I made you swear to never call me that again."

"I couldn't resist."

"Well, since you're in the hospital, I'll let it slide."

"We're all just happy to have you back, Hales." Peyton said sitting down next to her.

"You scared us for awhile." Lucas said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault." Jake spoke.

"Speaking of faults, Hales what happened? We've all been curious as to how this happened."

"Guys, I know you all really want to know, but I just really don't want to get into it right now. Just give me some time."

"Okay. We'll do that for you, Hales." Brooke smiled. "So. Would it be okay to ask how it went with Nathan? We finally got him to open his eyes to what a bitch Rachel really is."

"He told me. I'm really happy that he knows the truth and that he actually believes me. Well, we talked, he apologized, promised to make everything up to me. We were just really honest with each other about everything that happened."

"Is everything okay between the two of you now?" Jake asked.

"Not completely. There's still a lot we have to talk about. But it was a start. I think we will be."

"We're glad, Haley."

"Gosh, I can't wait until you get out of this hospital. That hospital gown is just dreadful. It should be illegal to have you wear that trash bag. Maybe I can talk mom into designing some fashionable hospital gowns. That way every woman who checks in can be in style while they're sick."

Haley laughed. "Brooke, you never change."

"No and don't ever expect me to. But seriously, sis. As soon as you get out of here we all promise to wait on you hand and foot until you fully recover. Peyton will be in charge of all your music entertainment, Lucas will take care of the literature, Jake will take care of your food and drink needs, and I will make sure to keep you looking hot. As for Nathan, that's entirely up to you."

"Brooke, you guys don't have to worry about me."

"Are you kidding us? You just woke up from a coma, we are doing this. We want to take care of you."

"Okay, if you insist. Who am I to reject willing slaves." Haley laughed.

"It's good to hear you laugh again."

Suddenly a nurse walked in. "Sorry to interrupt, but Ms. James it's time to take you in for your brain scan. All of you will need to go back to the waiting room."

"We'll see you later, Hales." Brooke gave her one last hug and then walked out with the rest of the group. The nurse then helped Haley out of the bed and into a wheelchair that was in a corner of the room and took her to the scan room.

Three days later Jimmy and Lydia helped their daughter step out of the car and into the house. They made it upstairs with some trouble but were able to make it to her bedroom door. When they opened the door Haley was surprised to see large vases of white roses on both sides of her bed and a large 'Welcome Home' sign. Her friends were off to the side each holding even more roses in their hands.

"Welcome home, Haley" Brooke screamed as she ran to give her sister a hug.

"You guys, I can't believe you did this."

"Well, you deserve it." Lucas said also giving her a hug. Jake and Peyton walked over to do the same. Nathan stayed quiet off to the side.

"We'll help her into the bed, Mr. James." Jake said to Jimmy. Lydia and Jimmy nodded and then stepped out. Lucas and Jake helped Haley get comfortable in her bed.

"Okay, so we made sure to place everything you would need within your reach. We moved the TV closer, your laptop and iPod are right next to you on your nightstand, as is the remote to the TV and some books Lucas brought for you.. Also we got this really cool bell for you to ring when you need us." Brooke explained.

"Thanks."

"Alright so we're gonna go and let you and Nathan talk." Brooke pushed the others out.

"Hey. So what do you think?"

"You guys didn't have to do this."

"Well, I thought it would be nice if you came home to your favorite flowers. But besides that I had another motive."

"What is it?"

"Well, I know it's a few weeks away. And I know we still have a lot to talk about before we're really okay, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be my date to the prom." Nathan stood hopeful as Haley looked at him surprised. She wasn't expecting this.


	37. Truth Revealed & Moving On Pt 1

Okay, so it's been a really long time since I last updated. I do apologize for that, especially being so close to the end of the story. The past months that have passed have been filled with many personal and professional changes. Some good and some bad. There was a major change at work, someone I was very close to passed away, I've been betrayed by a friend, I've been sick and so on. So suffice it to say this story had to take the back burner as I dealt with these many issues. But I never forgot it. This is the first full length story I have ever written and posted that was very well recieved. I am grateful to all of you who have read this and taken the time to leave a review. Anyway, since it's been awhile I decided to post part 1 of the next chapter. It turned out to be long so I decided to split it into two parts. I could have waited until it was completed but I didn't want to keep you waiting. But so you know I am almost done with the second part so it should be coming soon. So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Also to see the groups prom attire check out my homepage on my profile. As you will see I had the attire picked out months ago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley sat with her mouth slightly open, unsure of what to say. "Nathan..."

"Look, we always said that if we were single, we'd go together. Well, we're both single so I don't see why we shouldn't."

"I don't know."

"Haley, I know that you might feel unsure about us and that you'll some time getting used to us again, but I want to take this first step. What better way to start then dressing up and hanging out with our friends at the last big dance of our high school career."

"It's not that. I'm not even sure I should go, Nathan. Look at me. I'm really hurt."

"Baby, by the time prom rolls around you'll be back to your old self. The timing is perfect. Come on, Hales. I'm trying here."

Haley sat contemplating Nathan's question. He looked at her with eager eyes hoping to get a positive answer.

"Okay. I'll be your date." Haley finally answered.

Nathan sat down next to her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "I'm so happy to hear you say that."

"Nathan, we still have a lot to talk about."

"I know."

"I just need to us to really get past this. A lot of the things you did and said really hurt me. Some were unforgivable. Such as accusing me of trying to pass off someone else's kid as yours. Hearing those words come out of your mouth just devastated me."

"And I'm so sorry about that. I know that you would never ever think of doing something that cruel. It's just I was angry and Rachel kept filling my head with doubts and next thing I knew the words just slipped out. But I need you to know that I never once actually believed that."

"Your actions spoke otherwise, Nathan. I mean despite everything that happened you stayed with her. You chose her over me. Why? Why was it so easy for you to just abandon me?"

"Haley..."

"It's like the moment she stepped into the picture you just stopped knowing me. We became strangers. Why was it so easy for you to do that?"

"I don't know. I can't even begin to explain. Rachel being a master manipulator aside, I guess I just liked the fact that I had met a girl who liked all the things I was into, she was straightforward, I had fun with her. She just seemed real to me. She didn't look like the kinds of girls that bullshitted to get my attention and I liked that. And a big attraction to me was that she was the exact opposite of Tiffany. I guess she just knew how to play me. You know it's funny. Everyone used to say I was this big player. Yet I'm the one that got played. Twice. Guess the jokes on me." Nathan chuckled bitterly.

"Nathan, I understand where you're coming from, but was it really worth losing me?"

"Of course not! Haley I never wanted to lose you. I just... I just thought that eventually the hostility between the two of you would die down and you'd learn to get along. I was being hopeful. I thought that if Rachel just got to know you and vice versa you two could eventually call a truce. I didn't want to accept that this was a one-or-the-other kind of situation. I thought that if I just gave you your space you'd calm down and we could try again. I never really believed I would lose you."

"So you risked our friendship?"

"I guess I did. I was stupid. I did the very things I promised I would never do. I let a girl come between us and I hurt you. I even put your life in danger." Nathan's eyes watered at the thought that he could have lost her for good.

"Oh, Nathan." Haley pulled Nathan closer to her. "Don't. Don't blame yourself for that. There was no way you could have known that she was capable of that."

"I brought her into our lives, Haley. More than she already was. If it wasn't for me we'd still have our baby."

At the mention of their lost child Haley began to sob. "Nathan, I need you to listen to me. It's not your fault. It's hers. You had no idea that she would have gone that far as to physically hurt me. She's the reason we lost our child. Not you."

"I promise I'm gonna make her pay for that. I let her know that she needed to watch her back."

"I have no doubt that she is going to pay. This is one thing I will not let her get away with."

"Haley, are you going to report her to the police?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, you should. What she did is a crime."

"I know, but I did some research and it seems that there really isn't a law in place on the killing of an unborn baby. There is a proposed bill, but it's under review. It's really complicated and I'm not sure I could go through that whole process."

"Well they could still charge her with assault."

"Who's to say she won't tell them that it was in self-defense. I did slap her first."

"Haley, there is a big difference between a slap and being pushed down a flight of stairs."

"It would just be her word against mine."

"She left you unconscious on the floor and didn't bother to call anyone. You ended up in the hospital in a coma and lost our baby. There has to be some consequence for that?"

"Nathan, I don't have the energy or strength to go through that whole process."

"Haley, we have to do something."

"And we will. Just without the cops being involved." They stared at each other for a moment.

"Hey, let's not talk about this anymore. You need to rest. We can finish this later."

"Okay. I'm kind of hungry."

"Okay, I'll tell Greta to make you something to eat."

"Macaroni and cheese?"

"Macaroni and cheese. It is your favorite." Nathan nodded smiling. "I'll be back in a bit."

Nathan stood up and started to walk out to find Greta.

"Nathan?"

He turned around hearing Haley.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For being here."

"There no other place I'd rather be."

Nathan then walked downstairs in search of Greta to request Haley's macaroni and cheese. In the living room he could hear voices. Hearing Mr. James and his father, he knew that the adults were in the living room. He was about to just walk past when he heard the unmistakable voice of Margaret Gatina.

"When we heard of your daughter's accident we were just horrified. I can't even begin to imagine how I would react if our precious Rachel suffered something like that."

Nathan just could not believe his ears. Reluctantly he walked into the living room. There he saw his parents and Haley's there along with The Gatinas. Seeing Rachel seated there his anger rose. Deb turned her head noticing her son and waved him over.

"Nathan, sweetie come here."

"Mom, I have to look for Greta. Haley's hungry and she really wants her mac and cheese." He said hoping they would just let him go.

"My little girl just loves her mac and cheese." Jimmy chuckled. "Greta!"

In a second the housekeeper entered the room.

"Greta, Haley's requesting her favorite meal."

"I will get on it right away, Mr. Scott." Greta left the living room to begin cooking Haley's meal.

"How is Haley, sweetie?" Deb asked.

"She's okay. Well, as okay as she could possibly get. I'm just finally getting her to open up to me. I should go back up and keep her company"

"I'm sure Haley won't mind you being away for a few minutes. Rachel and her family come to check on Haley." Lydia spoke.

"Isn't that nice of your girlfriend?"

"Unbelievable. You didn't even tell them did you?" Nathan eyed Rachel who sat quietly in between her mother and father.

"What's going on, Nathan?" Dan asked his son.

"I broke up with Rachel the day Haley woke up."

"What?" Deb said shocked. "Honey, why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to keep my focus on Haley. She was my priority."

"That's such a shame. I thought the two of you made a lovely couple." Mrs. Gatina said.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to show your face here." Nathan spoke directly to Rachel.

"Nathan, that is unnecessary." Deb scolded.

"I should go. I'll be in the car." Rachel got up to walk out.

"What's wrong? Getting scared?"

"Nathan, you will stop with the rudeness this instant."

"I can't believe that you had the gall to step into this house after what happened. How dare you."

"Nathan, explain yourself right now." Dan demanded.

"Why don't you tell them, Rachel."

"Nathan, stop it. I didn't want to come."

"One of you better tell me what's going on." Jimmy spoke.

"You don't want to talk, then I will."

"Nathan, don't." Rachel begged.

"Wanna know how Haley's accident happened? I'll tell you. My ex-girlfriend came over here and began an argument with Haley. Telling her she needed to stay away from me and making up all sorts of lies about me. She even had the audacity to bring up painful memories of Kyle. When Haley had enough she slapped her. And what did Rachel do? She pushed her down the stairs."

The parents all gasped. Rachel stood frightened as all eyes landed on her..

"Rachel, is this true?" Mr. Gatina asked his daughter.

"Dad, mom."

"You better speak now young lady." Jimmy stood up facing Rachel.

"I didn't mean for that to happen."

"How could you do such a thing?" A very emotional Lydia spoke. "You just left my daughter lying there for god knows how long. How could you?"

"Did you even attempt to call for help?" Dan asked.

"No." Rachel responded barely above a whisper.

"So you were just going to leave her there and go home as if nothing was wrong." Jimmy spoke accusingly. "While we were in the hospital agonizing over Haley's health and if she was ever going to wake up and how this could have happened, you were home acting as if it was any other day. I want you out of my house. You stay away from my family. Most especially Haley."

With tears falling from her eyes Rachel walked out. Mrs. Gatina apologized and walked out after her daughter. Mr. Gatina stood up incomplete shock.

"Jimmy, Lydia I am just as shocked and appalled as you are. You have no idea how ashamed I am. If I had known. Listen I will pay all of Haley's hospital expenses. And I will support you with however you decide to handle this. I don't condone what Rachel did. I am so sorry."

"Richard, I appreciate your offer. Right now we're not sure how we are going to handle this, but when we do we will let you know." Richard Gatina shook Jimmy's hand then left the premises. Jimmy wrapped an arm around his wife who was sobbing.

"I can't believe that she did this. And then to just leave Haley and not even call for help." Lydia cried. " I could have lost my daughter and it would have been all her fault."

"Jimmy, you do plan on reporting her right? You just can't let this go." Dan asked his friend.

"Of course I'm not going to just let this go. There is going to be some sort of justice."

"I just can't believe that she just left her there." An emotional Lydia spoke. Deb pulled her friend into a hug.

"Don't worry about that. All that matters right now is that Haley is okay and Rachel will be reported."

"Haley doesn't want that." Nathan spoke up.

"What?"

"She doesn't want to report Rachel. She did some research on the law and she became discouraged over any proper justice coming out of this. She says she doesn't have the strength to go through the hassle."

"Haley's not thinking clearly. That girl needs to pay for what she did." Dan exclaimed.

"Dad, she doesn't want to and I think we should respect her decision. She's been through enough. Let's not make it any harder for her."

"I won't insist right now, but something will be done." Jimmy stated adamantly.

"I'm going back up to Haley." Nathan said.

Nathan left the room and left the parents to soak in the new facts surrounding Haley's accident.

It was now one week until prom. It was definitely chaos in the James household. Brooke was going crazy over every last detail for prom night and she was making everyone crazy right along with her.

"Okay, so we should be dressed and ready for pictures here at 7:15. The limo will pick us up at 7:45 and take us to Giovanni's just in time for our 8:15 reservations. Then promptly at 9:45 we will head to Prom for one of the best nights ever." Brooke said excitedly to Peyton and Haley as they lounged around in Haley's room.

"I find it amazing that this is the last Prom Haley and I will be attending but you are more excited about it than we are."

"That's because you're Peyton and you hardly ever get excited about things like this. And Haley is excited about it. Right, Haley?" Brooke asked Haley who was currently looking a little zoned out. "Haley?"

"Huh?"

"I said that you're excited about Prom, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, that sounded convincing. Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I guess I'm just not confident about how I'm gonna look."

"You're kidding, right? You're going to look hot. Especially in the dress I got you."

"Yeah and aren't you getting your cast off on Wednesday?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. I just can't help but feel insecure. Especially with the way people have been looking at me lately."

"Aww, sweetie don't pay attention to them."

"I'm the girl everyone feels sorry for."

"No one feels sorry for you in the way you think. They just probably want to see how you're coping. I mean, you did suffer a terrible accident." Brooke said.

"It's just hard, Brooke. Everyday I look at myself in the mirror and I can't help but be reminded that I used to have a child growing within me and now I don't. Then I see everyone looking at me and it just reminds me even more."

"Sweetie, it's going to be okay. You've got us and more importantly, you've got Nathan." Peyton said as she pulled Haley into a side hug.

"Anyway, how are things with you and Nathan? I've noticed the past few weeks that the two of you have been attached at the hip."

"We're good. We've been talking a lot. Re-discovering that bond again. We're getting back on track."

"On track to friendship or to romance?"

"Brooke." Haley warned.

"What? It's a legit question. The way the two of you look at each other, there is no denying there are sparks. Besides, you didn't see the way Nathan was while you were in a coma. He is totally ass-backwards in love with you. Whether he admits it or not. You need to admit it too."

Haley stared intently at the magazine in her hands.

"So what if I am." Haley said mumbling.

"What was that?" Brooke asked excitedly. "Are you admitting what I think you're admitting?"

"Yes. Fine! I am in love with Nathan Scott. Happy?"

"You have no idea. I think I'm gonna cry." An emotional Brooke said fanning away invisible tears.

" A little overdramatic, don't ya think?" Peyton laughed at her friend.

"Shut up! I'm happy. My sister is in love."

"Oh my god, I knew it would be a mistake to tell you."

"Hales, are you completely sure?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, I am. I don't know when it happened, but I am."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, Peyton. Nathan and I have just gotten back to being friends. I'm not going to risk that."

"So, you're going to just bury what you feel?"

"I can't be sure that he feels the same."

"He does!"

"Brooke, you can't be sure of that."

"I am sure. Haley we all see it."

"Look, I don't want to talk about this any more."

Meanwhile Nathan and the other guys were at the Rivercourt shooting hoops. After a tough game the guys took a seat on the bleachers for a little break.

"You know you only won because I let you make that shot." Tim said to Nathan as he took a drink from his water bottle.

"Please, Tim he could beat you with a hand tied to his leg. You suck, dawg. How are you on the basketball team, again?" Skills laughed.

"Hey, this rash on an my ass has been really bothering me..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa that is way too much info. Keep that to yourself or you can't play with us anymore." Nathan told his friend.

"So, Nate I'm surprised Haley let you out of her sight." Jake said.

"Dude, it's not like that. We're just trying to gain back what we lost. Hanging out with her the past few weeks has really let us get back to how we used to be."

"Well, we're happy for you man." Lucas patted his brother on the back.

"Yeah, it's great that you're friends again. And now you're going to the prom together like you planned."

"Yeah, and I have decided that prom will be the night I tell Haley how I feel about her."

Lucas spit out his water in surprise. "What?"

"I'm in love with Haley and I'm gonna tell her."

"Wow." Jake said as the other guys looked shocked.

"Are you sure man?" Lucas asked his brother.

"Yeah. I don't want to waste any time. I made a vow to myself that I will always be completely honest with her and that includes telling her how I really feel."

"That's great." Jake said.

"Okay enough of this emotional crap. Let's get back to playing some ball." Tim said bouncing the basketball and walking onto the court.

Prom night had finally come. The girls were currently finishing up the last touches to their make-up and hair in Haley's room. Downstairs, the boys sat in the living room waiting for them to come down. All of their respective parents waited with them ready to take pictures of the teens in their prom attire.

"Okay girls, final mirror check." Brooke said to the other two. All three took turns in front of Haley's full length mirror. Haley took a look at herself and got a slight frown. Peyton noticed and put an arm around her friend.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"I don't like how I look." Haley answered.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You look smoking hot!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I used to have an excuse for why I was looking a bit more chubby in the middle."

"Okay, Haley you need to stop. You look fantastic. You just watch, everyone's going to be jealous of how good you look. I bet Nathan will think you look hot."

Meanwhile the boys waited impatiently.

"Do they plan on being ready soon? If we don't hurry up we're going to miss our reservations." Lucas said exasperated.

"Lucas, sweetie calm down. It's a big night for the girls. They want to make sure they look their absolute best."

"Like we didn't? It's a big night for us too." Lucas complained.

"Chill out, bro. What are you so anxious about? You act as if you haven't seen Brooke in days." Nathan laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Okay, you two, quit it." Dan warned his boys.

"We're coming down now! So, I hope you are waiting at the bottom of the stairs like the perfect gentleman you all are!" Brooke yelled

The boys got up and lined up by the stairs. Peyton was the first to come down the stairs. Her hair was pulled up in a curly up do with soft tendrils framing her face. Jake graciously took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Next was Brooke, who very sensually made her way down the stairs licking her red lips and winking at Lucas. Lucas grabbed her hand and did as Jake did.

"Now, Haley has been feeling a little self conscious. So, careful what you say." Brooke quietly told everyone.

Haley slowly walked down the stairs. Nathan saw her and instantly his eyes lit up at the sight before him. Her dress hugged her in all the right spots, her hair pinned up on one side in soft waves and her makeup soft and natural. She was definitely a sight to be seen. As she reached the bottom stairs Haley stood nervously in front of Nathan.

"You look... amazing." Nathan said as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh honey, you are breathtaking." Lydia said to her daughter.

"Hey! What about me?" Brooke complained. "You can't just compliment one daughter and not the other."

"Oh Brooke, you know you always look fabulous." Lydia said to her youngest.

"I still like to hear it. But anyways, Haley does look amazing, doesn't she?"

"She definitely does." Jimmy agreed.

"Stop it. You're making me blush." Haley complained, her cheeks flushed pink.

"We love to make you blush." Dan said.

"Okay, everyone in front of the staircase. We'll take the group picture first, then couples, then individuals, then girls, then boys." Deb told the group as she prepared her camera.

"Mom, do we really need to do all that?" Lucas whined.

"This is your last prom! Of course we have to do this. Now get together."

The friends all stood together for the picture. Deb took as many shots she possibly could as the other parents stood by watching proudly.


	38. Truth Revealed & Moving On Pt 2

Hey guys, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Did any of you go take a look at their Prom clothes I picked out? Let me know what you thought. I didn't really pick out anything too flashy. I'm a simple girl. Anyway, here I bring you part 2. I hope you guys enjoy this one. The end of it was sort of hard for me to write since I wanted it to be just perfect. I'm still not sure if it's as good as I wanted it to be but I'm sticking to it anyway. So read on and tell me what you think.

Oh, by the way there is only one more chapter and then the epilogue. So the end is near. I've just started the next chapter and I hope I will have it up by next week. I'm at least going to try. It is a very important chapter. Also I chose to use "Speechless" by The Veronicas. I am a huge fan of The Veronicas and I thought the song just fit. Well, let me not keep you any longer. Read on. Oh, and don't forget to review. Maybe it'll motivate me to post the next chapter faster. LOL!

ETA: Sorry if you got the alert 3 times about a new chapter. Something wierd keeps happening with my document.

* * *

Finally after taking the many pictures the group left for the restaurant. They ate and laughed as they talked about all the good times they had in the last 4 years of High School, cleverly leaving out the last few months. Finally it was time to go to the gym where the Prom was being held. Entering the gym Haley become somewhat uncomfortable when she noticed some stares coming her way.

"People are staring at me. It's bad enough during school when I can just continue on to my classes. I don't want to spend the whole night here with people looking at me." Haley whispered in Nathan's ear.

"Hales, just try ignoring them and just have a good time. Don't miss out on prom just because some assholes don't have anything better to look."

"I'm gonna try, but if it becomes too much, I'm gonna leave."

"Okay, anything you want." Nathan kissed her cheek and they continued walking to the table their friends had occupied.

"Isn't this great! It's just how I envisioned it." Brooke exclaimed.

"You did a good job decorating, baby." Lucas told his girlfriend.

"Thank you."

"Anyone want some punch?" Jake asked as he stood up.

"I would love some. Matter of fact I'll come with you." Peyton said as she also stood up. "Anyone else want some?"

"I'll have some." Haley answered.

"I want to dance. Let's go, Lucas." Brooke grabbed her boyfriend's hand and pulled him to the dance floor while Jake and Peyton walked over to where the punch was.

"Having fun?"

"Nathan, we've only been here for five minutes." Haley laughed.

"I know. I was just making conversation. I'm really happy that you came with me."

"I'm happy I did too."

Nathan takes her hand and places a kiss on it. "Would you like to dance?"

"No offense to you Nathan, but you can't dance."

" Hey, I just willingly offered to embarrass myself for you. You should be grateful."

"Aww, I am. It's okay, Nate. You don't need to embarrass yourself for me. Let's just wait for something a little slower to start and then we can dance."

"Okay. Peyton and Jake seem to be taking a long time with your drink."

"Looks like Bevin and Skills caught up with them." Haley pointed towards where they were standing.

"I see something we could do in the meantime. Follow me." Nathan took her hand and lead the way.

"Nathan, where are we going?"

"We are going to tape our video memory."

"Our what?"

"Over there is a booth where we go in and say what are favorite memory from high school is. It's going to be put on a DVD for all the seniors. And I think we should do ours together. What do you say?"

"I say...okay."

Nathan and Haley made their way over to the booth with other seniors. Meanwhile Brooke and Lucas were in the middle of the dance floor.

"Brooke, can we stop now?" Lucas asked as another dance came on.

"Okay Broody, but only because we have to set up my surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Yeah. I got the heads up on some major info. I know who's King and Queen."

"Let me guess. Nathan and Haley."

"Shhh! You're not supposed to know that."

"Brooke, it's pretty obvious who it was going to be."

"Oh please, it could have been Rachel or Kyle for all you've known. Anyway, I set up a little video dedication to play during the dance."

"How come I didn't know about that?"

"Because Peyton, Mouth and I did it without telling anyone. You know now so come and help me set it up."

Brooke and Lucas headed over to the back of the stage where Mouth was already patiently waiting for them. Back by the booth where the seniors were waiting Nathan and Haley stood waiting for their turn.

"So, do you have an idea on what your favorite memory is?" Nathan asked as they waited in line.

"No, I pretty much just want to forget the past few months even happened."

"Well, how about something from the past few years. That way you don't have to think bout any of the negative from this year."

"Okay, then what's yours?"

"Easy, the first time I saw you naked."

"Nathan!" Haley scolded him.

Nathan laughed at Haley's reaction. "Relax. While it is one of my favorite memories, I'm not going to tell the whole school about it. I was actually going to say winning the State Championships last year. It was the first time in 10 years that the Ravens held that title and I got to share that moment with my best friend.

"I think my favorite memory is going to have to be when I got you to sing "Don't Cha" in your underwear."

"That's just not right."

"Kidding. I think it would have to be just getting to experience high school with all my friends. Every day with you guys is a great memory in itself. That plus being named head cheerleader and acing AP Literature last year."

"That's great, Hales." Nathan smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Rachel walking in with 2 friends. Anger flowing through his veins at the sight of her.

"Hey, Rach. Isn't that your boyfriend over there? I thought you said he didn't want to go to Prom. Looks like he came with Haley. He could have at least told you." One of Rachel's friends spoke.

"Yeah. And the nerve of Haley to show up with him knowing he should be coming with his girlfriend." The other said.

"Let's just drop it. I'm not going to let him or her ruin my night." Rachel said as she led them away. Still too prideful to admit the truth that she had been dumped.

Brooke and Lucas walked back from behind the stage and spotted Rachel and her friends beside the dance floor.

"Ugh! Mega bitch is here. She better not start anything with Nathan and Haley." Brooke whined.

"I don't see why she would. She's been avoiding them the last few weeks. I think it'll be fine as long as she stays on her side and away from us. Let's find Peyton and Jake." Lucas said as he pulled Brooke along with him.

Meanwhile Nathan and Haley stepped out of the booth after finishing their senior memories.

"So, what do you want to do now? Do you want to get something to drink and sit at the table or do you want to dance for a little bit. It's a slow song."

"I think I just want to sit for a little while. We can dance to the next slow song."

They walked over their table and took a seat.

"I'll get us something to drink. I'll be right back." Nathan said as he stood up and walked over to the punch.

Haley sat alone looking around the room catching a glimpse of some of her friends antics on the dance floor. She laughed as she laughed at Tim trying to put his hands on his date's ass, but was thwarted by her slapping his hand away.

"Don't you think it's wrong to come to Prom with someone else's boyfriend?" Rachel's friend Bianca said as she stood in front of Haley's eye line.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Haley said disinterested.

"Hello! Nathan. You know Rachel's boyfriend. If anyone was to be Nathan's date it should have been his girlfriend."

"I don't know what you think you know, but Nathan no longer has a girlfriend."

"Of course he does. I know you hate Rachel, but this is really low Haley. Trying to steal her boyfriend."

"I'm not stealing anyone's...."

"What's going on here? Is she bothering you, Hales?" Nathan cut in before Haley could finish what she was saying.

"Hi Nathan. I thought you weren't coming to Prom."

"What made you think that?"

"Rachel just said you had decided to skip it this year."

"Tell Rachel to butt the hell out of my business."

"Harsh words to say to your girlfriend. Are you guys fighting?"

"Listen Bianca, your friend seems to have forgotten to tell you a few things. Such as me dumping her ass weeks ago. So whatever little things she telling you about me or Haley, you better her tell her to quit it. I'm tired of her damn lies and childish bullshit. You tell her to stay the hell away from me and Haley if she knows what's good for her. Got that?"

"Got it." Bianca huffed as she walked away.

"It's never going to end with her, is it?"

"Hales, don't worry about her. Let's not let her ruin our night. Okay."

"Okay. I need to use the ladies room. I'll be back."

"You want me to walk with you?"

"I'm a big girl, Nathan. I'll be fine." Haley assured him as she walked to the ladies room.

After Haley finished up in the stall she stepped out over to the sinks to wash her hands and came face to face with Rachel.

"Haley."

"Rachel."

"So you came to Prom. And with Nathan of all people."

"What you thought I was going to skip out on Prom. Sorry I had to put a kink in your plan to get rid of me."

"Listen, that's not what I meant to do. I may have a strong dislike for you but I never meant to send you to the hospital."

"Right. Like I'm supposed to believe that you weren't a bit happy to hear that I lost the baby and was unconscious. Nathan told me everything you said to him. How could you be so cold-hearted?"

"I was scared okay. I wasn't ready to lose him."

"Well you should have thought of that before you pushed me down the stairs."

"Are you going to the police?"

"I thought about it. I'm still thinking about it. I will tell you one thing. Watch your back because you never know when someone will come for you. I'm not going to let this just go unpunished Rachel. I deserve some kind of justice for my child, if not for me or Nathan. He lost this child too. So, do us a favor and stay away from us. Oh, and make sure your friends get their facts straight. I don't need them pestering me that I'm stealing your boyfriend when you no longer have one." Haley said as she began to walk out of the restroom.

"I'm not going to let you scare me."

"I don't have to scare you. You're guilt should do that for you. So just watch your back." Haley then left with those final words. When she got back to the table she found that Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake now joined Nathan.

"Finally, you're back. I was getting kind of worried." Nathan said as he pulled out a chair for her.

"I was just in the bathroom." Haley laughed. "What could possibly get you worried? That I fell in the toilet or something?"

"Haha. You were gone awhile. So I got worried. Is it wrong that I'm a little overprotective of you after all that you've been through?"

"Aww, that's so sweet. Haley, I think Nathan deserves a kiss for that. Don't you think Peyton?" Brooke smiled mischievously and winked at Peyton.

"Yes, I do think he deserves one." Peyton agreed nodding her head.

"You guys are not funny. Nathan and I are not like that anymore. Just because we're not attached does not mean we are going back to old habits."

"Who said anything about old habits?" Brooke responded.

Jake and Lucas just watched the girls a bit confused by the exchange. Nathan hung his head wondering if now would be the right time to pull Haley aside and confess his feelings. After a couple seconds he decided that any time was a good time and he should just do it.

"Haley, I..."

"Can we have everyone's attention please?" Principal Turner interrupted.

"Yay! It's time!" Brooke squealed in her seat.

"I know it's customary to wait until a bit later for the presentation of Prom King and Queen but since there happens to be a surprise along with the announcement we just wanted to go ahead with it. Now all of our candidates are exceptional but of course it is up to the student body to vote on who they would like as their King and Queen. Now for our first crowning. After tallying all of your votes your King is Nathan Scott!"

Everyone clapped as Nathan was pushed out of his seat and walked up to the makeshift stage. Nathan shook Principal Turner's hand and bent down far enough to allow Ms. Harris to place the crown atop of his head. "And now for his Queen. By a landslide total of votes. Your new Queen is Haley James!"

As they did for Nathan everyone clapped hard as Haley stood up and made her way to the stage. She shook Turner's hand and allowed Ms. Harris to place her crown on her head. She then took her place beside Nathan and wrapped her arm around his.

"Let's have a round of applause for your King and Queen." Turner said as he led the applause. "Now for a special treat, can I please have Brooke James come to the stage to announce the song for the traditional King and Queen dance?"

Brooke gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek and then got up to get on stage. Once there she took the microphone from Turner.

"Thank you Principal Turner. First I would like to say congratulations to my gorgeous sister and my good friend Nathan for winning such coveted titles. I was lucky enough to get to choose the song for the traditional dance but in addition to that I, along with a couple others, have put together a little something. So if you all could please clear a space for our King and Queen."

The crowd dispersed to give Nathan and Haley a spot on the dance floor which they now were standing. Suddenly "Speechless" by The Veronicas began to play.

_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home  
_

Behind Brooke a large projector screen flashed various photos of Nathan and Haley across the screen. As they danced they glanced at the screen and then smiled at each other.

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

Brooke got off of the stage and joined the others as they all watched the pair in the middle of the dance floor. Listening to the lyrics Haley couldn't help but agree that it was exactly how she felt about Nathan.

_I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no  
_

Nathan knew that now was the perfect time to tell Haley exactly how he felt about her. The mood, the music, the overall moment was just right.

"Haley, there is something I need to tell you. Something I've been keeping to myself for some time and I don't want to keep from you anymore."

"Nathan, what is it?"

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you_

"Haley, I love you."

"I love you, too" Haley smiled at him.

"No Hales, I don't think you understand. I'm **in** love with you."

"What?" Haley asked completely shocked.

_You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby  
_

"I'm in love with you Haley James and I want to be with you. Not like a sex buddy but as your actual boyfriend . It really scares me but there it is." Haley just looked at him shocked.

"Haley, I know that we've been through so much and we're just getting back to how we were before the whole Rachel disaster, but I promise I will never hu..."

He was cut off by Haley's lips on his. She kissed him sweetly before pulling away.

"Hurt you." He finished shocked.

"I'm in love with you too." She answered. Nathan smiled at her and pulled her back into a kiss. The crowd whooped and hollered at the new couple. Well, except for Rachel.

_You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_


	39. Resolutions

Okay, so here is the next chapter. After this one will be the Epilogue. I hope you guys like this one and I really hope you like how I resolved the Rachel thing. It took me a looooooong time to decide how I wanted to deal with it. So read on and review. I'd like to hear what you think.

**Warning:** There is adult content in this chapter. I don't consider it my best since I don't think I'm good at it. This is my first story after all. Just thought I'd warn you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd continued to clap and cheer as Nathan and Haley lost themselves in their kiss. Rachel stared at that them with total disgust and walked off in a huff. Finally realizing that the song finished and that they had an audience Nathan and Haley pulled back from each other. They walked off the dance floor and back to the table where their friends now were again.

"I must say it's about time. So don't keep us waiting. Does that kiss mean you guys pulled your heads out of your asses, admitted how you feel about each other and are now officially together?" Brooke said all in one breath.

"Jeez Brooke, couldn't you ask a little nicer." Lucas chuckled.

"Shhh! I want to hear their answer."

Haley laughed at her sister. "Yes, Brooke. We're in love and are now together."

"Yay! I'm so happy for you two!" Brooke squealed as she jumped out of her seat and pulled them into a hug. "And you thought he didn't feel the same way. I told you he did."

"Yeah, yeah. I now know to never doubt you."

"You got that right."

"At least about guys. Everything else is still questionable."

"We really are happy for you two." Peyton said. "You better not hurt her, Scott. You don't want us to have to go after you."

"I don't plan to." Nathan said as he pulled Haley closer to him.

"God, I can't imagine how the folks are going to react once they find out you two are dating now." Luke spoke.

"They are going to go crazy with happiness. Especially our moms." Brooke said.

"Oh, gosh. They're going to give me a hard time aren't they?" Haley said as she snuggled deeper into Nathan's embrace. He hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Aww, you two look so cute!" Bevin said as she and Skills joined the group.

"Is that all we're going to be hearing tonight?" Nathan asked frowning.

"Oh, get over it. We've been waiting a pretty long time for this. After all the bullshit we dealt with because of you two we deserve a night of "awwing" at you." Peyton told him.

"Okay, okay. Enough already. Can't we drop the focus on us and get back to prom? It is our last one." Haley said

"Yes, we definitely can get back to it. Come on Broody let's dance."

"Brooooke." Lucas whined.

"Oh don't even. You promised me we would do whatever I wanted tonight and I want to dance with my very sexy boyfriend. But if you really don't want to I'm sure I could find another sexy guy to take your place." Brooke smirked.

"Oh hell no! Let's get on that dance floor." Lucas grabbed her hand and headed to the dance floor.

"Come on, Jake. I'm in the dancing mood." Peyton dragged her boyfriend along with her also followed by Bevin and Skills.

"Don't even think about it. I offered to embarrass myself, you passed, so the offer was taken off the table. I'm not dancing."

"Please." Haley pouted. "Don't you love me?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you're going to use that against me. Okay, fine. But what do I get for making a fool out of myself?"

"I'm pretty sure we can work something out." She said as she grabbed his tie and pulled him down closer to her face. "I'm willing to reward you any way you'd like."

Haley kissed him aggressively for a moment, then pulled back and smiled sweetly at him.

"So, is that an acceptable response?"

"Most definitely. Let's go before I change my mind."

The couple made their way to the dance floor and despite Nathan's lack of rhythm, they were enjoying themselves. A few hours later the gang was at the Scott beach house in which Dan and Deb gave them permission to host an after party. The house was packed. Everyone was enjoying themselves with drinks and any other kind of trouble they could get into. The crew was settled in the kitchen getting themselves drinks. Brooke and Peyton were busy playing bartender and just mixing whatever they could. Haley sat on Nathan's lap watching her sister and friend along with Lucas and Jake.

"Okay, why are you putting orange and cranberry juice together?" Lucas asked.

"Just wait and see, Broody." Brooke answered.

"I don't know if I want to try that drink, Brooke." Haley told her sister as Nathan kissed her neck.

"You guys have to give it a chance. It's not like I'm making a drink like we did for Carol."

"Nathan!" Haley squealed when Nathan gently bit her on the shoulder.

"Cut it out you two." Lucas laughed.

"This is a familiar sight, Don't you guys agree with me?" Peyton said glancing at the new couple.

"I know. I don't know how you didn't know you were into each other until tonight. This is exactly how you acted when you were just friends." Brooke said using her fingers to make air quotes as she said just friends.

"No we didn't. I was never able to do this." Nathan guided Haley's face towards his and kissed her tenderly.

Their friends all looked at them disbelievingly.

"Okay, just not in front of everyone. And that didn't start happening until the whole friends-with-benefits thing. So, it actually doesn't count since it was just one of the benefits." Haley tried to defend. "Besides, we just got together and I think that we should be allowed some PDA."

"You are totally right. Kiss away." Brooke told them.

"I guess we should listen to her. I'm always willing to please the masses."

Haley grabbed his chin. "Hey buddy, from now on the only person you'll be pleasing is me."

Haley pulled him into a kiss and soon they were engrossed in a heavy make out session. The others just watched the two both grossed out and genuinely happy that their friends finally came to their senses.

"That doesn't mean you should give us a free show. God, get a room." Lucas complained watching as Nathan's hand started rubbing Haley's ass.

"That sounds like a good idea. What do you say? Wanna go to your room?" Haley asked against Nathan's lips.

"Let's go." He set Haley off his lap, grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the stairs.

"We'll see you guys later!" Haley yelled behind her.

The four friends looked at each other and laughed knowing that they wouldn't be seeing them for the rest of the night. Upstairs, Nathan and Haley entered his room. Nathan made sure to lock his door while Haley got comfortable on his bed.

"Finally we're alone." He said.

Nathan joined Haley on the bed laying beside her. He placed his hand on her hip and noticed something a little off with her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked moving the hair out of her face.

"Nothing's wrong."

"You know, just because I'm your boyfriend now doesn't mean I stopped being your best friend."

Haley smiled. "I know. I guess I'm just..." She paused unsure of how to say it. "Is it weird that I'm nervous right now?"

"No. I have to admit I'm sort of nervous too."

"Why? I mean this isn't like it's our first time being together like this."

"But it is. Before it was all about sex and getting our fill when we could. This time our hearts are involved. This isn't just sex anymore. I love you."

"I love you, too"

"God, it's so good to hear you say that."

Haley giggled as he captured her lips in a kiss. He gently pushed her flat on her back as the kiss got more intense. Hands roamed and legs became tangled. Nathan kissed her neck as he softly cupped her breast. Haley moaned at the contact. Suddenly a thought of concern crossed her mind.

"Nathan." She pulled away.

"Yeah?" Nathan looked deeply into her eyes.

"I need to warn you. I don't look exactly like I used to. I mean I have some scarring and I'm heavier..."

"Haley." Nathan cut her off. "I don't care about that. You're always going to look beautiful to me, flaws and all. I'm in love with you, not your body. Although it is a great benefit. You are by far the most beautiful and sexiest girl I have ever laid my eyes on."

"You are definitely getting lucky now." Haley laughed pulling him down to kiss her again.

The kisses became frantic as their anticipation to be with each other intimately grew. Haley began to quickly unbutton Nathan's dress shirt while his hands slid under her dress and caressed her smooth thighs. Successfully unbuttoning his shirt Haley, with Nathan's help, pushed the garment off and tossed it to the floor with his undershirt soon following. Reaching behind her Nathan sought out the zipper to her dress. Finding it he lowered the zipper and began to remove the top half of her dress discovering that she was in fact braless as he suspected earlier. Haley noticed his surprise and laughed.

"A bra really didn't go with the dress."

Nathan groaned as he began to pull off her dress. She lifted herself a little off the bed to allow him to remove the dress leaving her in only a white thong. Tossing the dress aside and returning his attention to Haley he could see her try to cover her scars.

"Stop it. You're beautiful, baby."

He placed soft kisses all over her abdomen. For a moment he pulled back realizing that there was once a baby growing in there and now all that was left were the scars from the emergency surgery performed.

"Nathan?"

"Huh?" He said paying attention to her once again.

"I'm starting to feel really underdressed here. So, if you don't start pulling off those pants right at this moment I'm putting my dress back on."

"Don't you dare."

After fumbling with his belt Haley undid the button and pulled down his zipper. She pushed his pants down and he kicked them off to the floor. The only barriers they had now were his black boxers and her thong. Through the thin material of his boxers Haley could feel that he was hard and ready for her. As they kissed Nathan's hand moved down slowly from her breast down to her stomach and softly caressed her until he slipped it underneath her underwear feeling her warm center. Haley moaned as he slowly began to rub his fingers against her. Haley reached into his boxers and slowly began to stroke him. After a couple of strokes she pulled out her hand and began pushing down his boxers. Feeling what Haley was trying to do Nathan stopped what he was doing and got up off the bed removing his boxers. Before returning to her he looked in his dresser drawer for something.

Haley looked at him quizzically. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"Just hold on for one second. Aha! Found it."

"Found what?"

Nathan turned back to her and held up the small foil package. Realizing that what he was looking for was a condom, she smiled. They definitely wanted to be extra careful.

"Just one?" Haley said seductively.

"Hell no! I have a whole box here." He returned to the bed and removed Haley's underwear.

"A whole box, huh? Well, let's get to it." She said pulling him back down to her and resumed their kiss. Once again they allowed their hands to just explore their bodies. Loud moans sounding from them as they each touched the right spots. Not able to wait any longer Haley pushed Nathan back.

"Nate, hurry up and get that condom on. I don't want to wait any longer."

"Whatever you want, baby."

Nathan sat up and ripped open the foil package and put it on. He made himself comfortable between her legs spreading them wider as he aligned himself with her. In one swift thrust they were joined together and both let out a loud moan. They began a slow rhythmic motion wanting to savor the feeling of being together again. Haley wrapped her legs around his waist wanting him even closer. Nathan looked intensely into Haley's eyes as he continued thrusting slowly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too" Haley responded looking at him with the same intensity. Kissing him again they continued with their lovemaking.

Downstairs, the party continued to rage on. Brooke and Lucas were currently hanging out on the living room couch with Teresa and her new boyfriend. While Peyton took care of the next musical selections and Jake went to help Skills get everyone drinks.

"Okay, so what if you were stuck in the middle of a desert? What are the three things you would have to have with you?" Teresa asked Brooke.

"That's easy. A copy of Cosmo, my make-up bag, and.... Broody."

"Brooke, first why would you need your make-up bag? Second, why do I have to get stuck in the middle of the desert with you?"

"If I'm gonna be in stuck in the desert I'm gonna look good being there and you should be with me because you're my boyfriend and if I have to be stranded you should be too."

"Great." Lucas said sarcastically.

"So, aren't you guys happy that Nathan and Haley finally gave in to their feelings?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"I'm really happy for them." Teresa said.

"I am too." Jake agreed as he sat down next to Peyton who also joined the group.

"The best part is that now they have an actual reason to act the way they do around each other. Remember how jealous Nathan got when Marco asked Haley out?" Peyton said.

"That was classic. If I recall he really wasn't the biggest Dylan fan either." Lucas spoke

"Face it, Nathan never liked any of the guys Haley went out with whether they were good for her or not."

"You are right about that, Brooke."

"They've been upstairs for quite awhile now." Teresa spoke to the group.

"Something tells me that we won't see them for the rest of the night. They have a lot of time to make up for." Jake told her.

They all laughed agreeing with him. Suddenly they heard a commotion by the front door.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Lucas questioned.

"Let's check it out."

Everyone got up and headed over to the front door where they found Junk and Fergie stood in front of someone as if blocking their way.

"What's going on here?" Lucas asked loudly.

Finally the person they were confronting looked past them and greeted the four friends.

"Hey there party people. Did you miss me?" A very drunk Rachel spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke stepped forward angry.

"I came to party. Woohoo!"

"No one invited your skanky ass. And you no longer have the excuse that you're Nate's girlfriend. In fact he is currently upstairs with his new girlfriend." Brooke told her almost ready to punch her.

"Shut up! He loves me!"

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Lucas was next to speak.

"He loves me! You'll see! Nathan! Nathan!" Rachel yelled slipping past everyone and getting into the house. "Nathan!"

Meanwhile upstairs Nathan and Haley lay content in bed together. Nathan had his arm wrapped around her as she laid her head on his chest playing with the edges of the blankets that now covered the two of them.

"What are you thinking about?"

"About how we're going to tell our parents."

"Right. At least we know that they will be happy for us."

"I know. Our moms are going to have such a field day. I can already hear them now."

"Yeah, but let's not think about them right now. How about we just focus on us."

"What about us?"

"About how sexy you are and how I'm so happy being here with you."

"I am too. I have a question. When did you realize that you were in love with me?"

"I guess I kind of always knew, but the exact moment that I actually said it out loud and admitted it was the Monday after the fight where you ended our friendship. Which to this day I still really regret saying the things I said to you."

"Can we not get into that again? You've already apologized enough."

"Anyway, I was just laying in bed and looking at a picture of the two of us. I was thinking about how much I missed you and needed you. Then it just hit me."

"Wow. You want to hear something weird?"

Nathan nodded his head.

"That was the same night I realized it, too. I was packing away anything and everything that had to do with you. I looked at the picture from our birthday party and just suddenly realized it."

"We really are in sync with each other, aren't we?"

"Yeah. Nathan, if you realized it that night, then why did you stay with her?"

"Because I was an ass? I don't really know how to explain it. I guess it was because you weren't talking to me, then Brooke and Peyton stopped talking to me. I know Jake and Lucas were talking but they were always hanging out with you and the girls, so I guess I felt like she was the only one who was willing to stick by me. I know it was stupid considering she was the cause of it, but I think I just didn't want to believe that once again I had a girlfriend who wasn't truthful with me. I know that's no excuse for the way I acted, but it's how I felt. Soon after she started to be so clingy and suffocating that I was ready to end it, but then she told me she loved me and that I was the only guy she ever said that to and I just didn't want to hurt her. I don't know why I just couldn't go through with it."

"Because you're a good guy and were willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. I'm not going to let that justify anything you said or did to me but I can sort of see where you're coming from. Just promise me that you will never have anything to do with her again."

"I promise."

Nathan sealed his promise with a kiss. As the kiss became more passionate and aggressive a loud crash sounded and the loud music stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan said as he got out of the bed and put his boxers and his undershirt back on . Haley followed slipping on one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers she found in his drawers rolling them up a couple times to stay in place.

"Nathan!"

"It sounds like someone is calling for you."

"Let's go down and check it out."

Nathan grabbed her hand and they walked downstairs only to find drunken Rachel being restrained by Lucas and kicking her legs wildly, knocking down anything in her way.

"Let go of me!" Rachel struggled against Lucas. She looked up and saw that Nathan was just across from her. "Nathan! Tell you're asshole brother to let me go!"

"Lucas, just let her go." Nathan told his brother. Lucas was hesitant to do so but did as he was told.

"Finally!"

"What are you doing here, Rachel?"

"I came to have fun. That's why people go to parties, isn't it?"

"No one invited you here! As a matter of fact I distinctly remember telling you to stay away from me and that I didn't want to see you."

"Nate, I know you didn't mean that. You were just a little upset and overreacted. I know you love me just like I love you."

"Rachel, I don't love you. I don't even like you anymore."

"Don't say that! You're just confused."

"There is nothing to be confused about. I don't want you!"

Rachel looked at Nathan pleadingly then finally noticed Haley by his side and how she was holding his hand. She walked forward getting in her face.

"This is all your fault! You just had to get in the way! You knew he was happy with me and you did anything you could to take him away from me!"

"I didn't do anything. This was all you. Don't blame me because you're a lying bitch and he finally saw the real you."

"You're the bitch. You were just mad that I got to be with him. And you tried everything you could to make him leave me! All the lies you told him just to make me look bad!" Rachel yelled getting closer to Haley.

Nathan moved to block her from getting any closer to Haley, but Haley held him back.

"All the lies I told?" Haley said also getting in Rachel's face. "You were the one telling him lies. Making up things about me that I never once said or did. I have never been anything other than honest with him."

"I was willing to do anything and everything for him. Especially keeping him from getting trapped by you. You probably got knocked up on purpose just to keep him close to you. Using the baby just hoping he would dump me and he'd stay with you."

At the mention of her dead baby Haley thrust her fist out and punched Rachel square in the face knocking her over a folding chair and onto the floor.

"Don't you ever bring up our baby again!" Haley yelled down at her.

Most of the crowd gasped in surprise at the revelation that Nathan was in fact the father of her deceased child. Rachel got up barely able to balance holding on to her nose. Nathan tried grabbing Haley to hold her back as she moved towards Rachel.

"Nathan. Let me go!" She shrugged him off. "You have no fucking right to mention our baby! No fucking right! You have been nothing more than a plague in my life trying to take everything away from me. It's your fault that Nathan and I began fighting, it's your fault he was changing, it's your fault that we ended our friendship, but even worse it's your fault I lost our baby!"

Everyone in the room looked around wide-eyed realizing the gravity of Haley's words. The most shocked were Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake who all now stood by Haley.

"Haley, what do you mean it's her fault you lost the baby?" Peyton asked being the first to raise the question that was on all of their minds.

Haley already at the brink of losing control and tears falling replied angrily. "You want to know how I ended up at the bottom of those stairs? How I ended up in a coma and lost the only good thing I had left of Nathan at that time? It was all because of her! She came over to my house warning me to stay away from Nathan and said everything she could to hurt me. Even going as far as taunting me about what Kyle and Carol did to me. She crossed the line when she went there so I slapped her. Next thing I know she pushed me and I'm falling down the stairs."

"Then we found you. You just left her?!" Lucas looked at Rachel.

"You psycho bitch!" Brooke yelled lunging herself at Rachel. Both tumbled on the floor, Brooke swinging her fists and pulling Rachel's hair. Rachel did her best to try to protect herself and fought back but not successfully. "I could have lost my sister that night!"

Lucas and Nathan jumped in trying their best to get a grip on Brooke to pull her off. The crowd looked on as Brooke continued wailing on Rachel and not letting the guys pull her away easily. Finally Lucas and Nathan got a good grip and pulled her away. Rachel stood up once again but not for long as Peyton's fist was the next one to come in contact with her face.

"I don't like to be left out."

"I want you to get the hell out of this house, Rachel! Get out before we have to drag you out!" Nathan yelled.

Rachel got up and looked around at all the shocked faces. She then set her sights on Haley and just seethed. She lunged herself onto Haley knocking her to the floor.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Rachel yelled as she tried to choke Haley.

Gasping for air Haley gathered enough strength to punch Rachel on the side of her face and was able to push her off. Rachel grabbed at Haley's hair when she tried to get up. Haley began punching at her. They were then in their own brawl. Considering that Rachel was still pretty drunk she had trouble making any direct contact when she threw her punches. Haley on the other hand was getting in some good hits. After watching them for a couple of minutes thinking Haley deserved to beat the shit out of Rachel after everything she put them through, Nathan, Lucas, Skills, and Jake jumped in and pulled the two girls apart. Skills and Jake grabbed Rachel while Nathan and Lucas got Haley.

"Baby, are you okay?" Nathan asked Haley as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"I want her out of here, Nathan. Now."

"Rachel, you have ten seconds to get out of this house before we call the cops. Skills, Jake can you two escort her out and make sure she leaves? I'm taking Haley back upstairs."

Rachel watched as Nathan kissed Haley as he took her upstairs and began to cry. Skills and Jake got her and began to walk her to the front door.

"It's time for you to go, shorty." Skills told her as he opened the door.

Once Rachel was out the door he closed it and walked back to the living room with Jake. When they walked in Lucas began addressing the crowd.

"I'm sorry for the interruption folks. The drama is over now, so let's get back to the party and enjoy the rest of the night." He signaled the DJ to turn the music back on.

Lucas returned to his friends who were still absorbing everything they heard.

"I cannot believe that it was because of that bitch that we won't have our niece or nephew in our lives." Brooke said still upset.

"Why didn't Nathan and Haley say anything to us?"

"Maybe the grief of losing the baby was hard enough. Getting into why it happened probably would've been too much." Jake threw in.

"Whatever. I'm just glad that bitch got what she deserved. Man it felt good to punch her."

"You got her pretty good, babe."

"Not as good as Haley. She really kicked her ass."

"I hope she's doing okay." Peyton said worried looking towards the stairs.

"Don't worry. Nathan's with her. She's in good hands now."

Upstairs Nathan and Haley laid in the bed. Nathan held her tightly as she continued crying into his chest.

"Baby, it's okay. She's gone. I'm going to make sure that she never bothers you again."

"I can't believe she had the nerve to bring up the baby. I want to go forward with reporting her, Nathan. I'm not going to keep quiet anymore."

"Okay, I'll let your dad and my dad know to go ahead. They've been talking with their lawyers on how we can approach this. I think we can also count tonight as the second assault. Baby, we'll have to take pictures of any bruising or scratches you may have tonight."

"Nathan, I punched her first."

"Haley, she provoked you. We told her to leave and she didn't. You were being threatened."

"Can we just go to bed? I'm just too tired right now."

"Yeah. Let's get under the covers."

They got under the covers and made themselves comfortable. Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley while she situated her head on his chest.

"It's going to be okay." Nathan whispered to her then kissed the top of her head. Soon after they both drifted off into a deep slumber.

The next day after helping out with the cleaning and eating some breakfast Nathan drove Haley to her house so she could shower and get changed. Nathan got out of the car and walked around to Haley's side then opened the door for her to get out.

"What a gentleman."

"I try." He laced his fingers with hers as they walked into the house. Entering the house they found Lydia going through the mail that was on the foyer table. She looked up and greeted them with a large smile.

"Good morning. Did you guys have fun last night?" Lydia's smile went away when she noticed a few scratches on Haley's neck and face along with some bruising.

"My god, Haley. What happened? Jimmy!"

Jimmy stepped out of his office and joined them in the foyer. Lydia pointed at Haley and he got a good look at his daughter.

"Haley, what happened to you?"

"Rachel showed up at the party last night." Nathan answered.

"What?" Lydia said concerned.

"She was pretty drunk. Anyway she went off about how I was confused and still loved her. Once I told her to get out she set her sights on Haley."

"She started arguing with me saying it was all my fault. She said something about the baby and I punched her. After some more words Brooke got in it , then Peyton and the guys broke them apart."

"I told her to get out. Next thing she lunged at Haley and attacked her. It took four of us to break them apart and we sent her out."

"Unbelievable. That girl is out of hand. We have to do something." Jimmy said.

"I want to report her, daddy. I just don't feel safe. She's already done enough to me."

"I'm going to call Dan and we'll call our lawyers and move forward. I'm gonna handle this, sweetheart." Jimmy hugged his daughter tightly.

"Honey, why don't you go up, take a shower and change into some comfortable clothing." Lydia told her. Haley nodded and made her way upstairs.

"I'm going to call Dan." Jimmy said walking into his office.

"How are you, Nathan?" Lydia asked noticing Nathan's solemn face.

"I can't help but feel like this is all my fault."

"Nathan don't put this on yourself. How were you to know that girl would turn out to be crazy?" She smiled at him. "Thank you for being there for Haley. That's what matters now. Go on up. I know you want to check on her."

Nathan then went upstairs. A few hours later Nathan and Haley were called down to the living room where their parents along with Lucas and Brooke sat waiting.

"Okay, so we spoke to our lawyers and they said we have a case. I spoke to the police and we have to go in tomorrow and make a formal report. Okay, Haley?" Dan told Haley.

"Yeah, okay."

"I called Richard Gatina and told him what we're going to do. He's upset but he understands that we have to do what we have to do. Although Brooke, you attacking her can affect the case somewhat." Jimmy looked at Brooke disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry, but after what she did to Haley I couldn't hold back."

"I never did like that girl." Deb said.

"I just can't wait until this whole thing is behind us. I want this nightmare to end."

"Well at least one good thing came out of this." Brooke grinned. "I think you guys should tell them now."

"Nathan? Haley? What is she talking about?" Deb questioned them.

"Well, since Brooke decided to bring attention to us, umm we have some news."

"Haley, please don't tell us you're pregnant again."

"Mom, no. I'm not pregnant and I don't plan to be for a very long time."

"Okay, so what do you have to tell us?"

Haley looked at Nathan before continuing. "Last night at prom Nathan and I decided to be together."

"Together? As in dating?" Deb asked.

"Yeah. We love each other and we're going to give it a try." Nathan said wrapping his arm around Haley.

Deb and Lydia squealed with happiness. They got up and hugged their children. Dan pat his son on the back and Jimmy shook Nathan's hand.

"You be good to my little girl."

"I will Mr. James. I promise."

"Now you do realize this changes things. There will be no more random sleepovers or you two being left alone in her room with the door closed."

"Daddy!"

"Oh, Lydia our wishes are coming true."

"Oh gosh we have to get that wedding book."

"Mom! We're dating not getting married. I think we're a little too young."

"We're just so happy for you two." Deb exclaimed.

"It's good to know that there is at least one positive thing that came out of this." Dan said.

The families hung around for awhile and started making plans to have dinner at a restaurant that night. Soon after they all went their separate ways. After he finished talking to his father Nathan went out back by the pool where he found Haley sitting on a deck chair.

"Do you remember the last time we were out here?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah, you threw me into the pool."

"Hey, you were going to throw my phone in. I had to get back at you. Man, the look on you're dad's face when he caught us was priceless."

They both laughed recalling the memory where there was no drama. They were just happy and carefree. Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"I promise I'm going to make you happy, Haley. I'm not going to hurt you. I know how it feels not having you in my life and I never want to experience that again."

"I know you're going to make me happy, Nathan. I'm happy with you. I feel safe with you and I don't want to not have you in my life either." She cupped his cheek with her hand and softly caressed it.

"I really love you. I like saying that to you."

"I like hearing it. I love you, too."

Their lips moved close together as they leaned into a kiss. Nathan wrapped one arm around her waist and the other hand in her hair pulling her closer.

Unbeknownst to them a camera light from behind flashed capturing the first official picture of the two as a couple. "We could use this for the invitations." Lydia told Deb as they smiled and watched their children.


	40. Epilogue

Here is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think.

**

* * *

**

**2 ½ Months later**

"Nathan!" Haley called putting on the finishing touches to her make-up. "They're going to leave without us if you don't hurry up."

Nathan stepped out of the bathroom. "I'm almost ready, Hales."

"It's amazing how long it takes you to get ready. What could you possibly have to do that takes you that long?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He answered leaving a soft peck on her lips.

"Nathan, I really don't want to miss out. You know how impatient Brooke gets."

"Baby, the Eiffel Tower isn't going anywhere."

"Yeah, but I want us to all be together. We've spent the last couple of days on our own discovering the city and I'm excited."

"Okay. Let me grab my wallet and we can go."

Nathan grabbed his wallet and the two then left their suite and headed down to the lobby of the Hotel Du Louvre to meet their friends. Looking around for a moment they spotted the group seated. Peyton was the first to see them.

"Finally you make it down."

"Hey, don't look at me. I've been ready for the past half hour. It's pretty boy over hear who was taking forever."

"Okay, so which restaurant do you guys want to go to? We could go to Juveniles or we could try Le Grand Vefour." Jake asked.

"Well since we've already tried Juveniles, I say we go to Le Grand Vefour." Brooke spoke.

"Aww come on Juveniles was really good." Lucas stated.

"You just want to go because they offer Cuban cigars after the meal." Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Oh god, I don't need that smell again. Le Grand Vefour it is." Haley said.

"Why can't we vote?" Nathan asked.

"Because we said so." Haley said gesturing to herself and the other two girls.

"You're lucky we love you." Nathan groaned.

"Yeah because that's the only reason you agreed. You just don't want a repeat of what happened in Amsterdam." Lucas teased

"Poor Nate had to go 3 days without sex." Brooke giggled.

"It wasn't my fault that she was propositioning me. I just thought she was being friendly."

"She was being friendly all right." Haley glared.

"How was I supposed to know she was a prostitute?"

Haley looked at him disbelievingly.

"Okay, I guess I should have known better." He said as they began walking out of the hotel.

Two hours later the group was in the midst of their meal talking jubilantly and just having fun.

"Oh, my favorite part was going on the gondola ride in Venice. I had always wanted to go on it and I finally did!" Brooke exclaimed.

"That was fun. But I think visiting the coliseum in Rome had to be my favorite. Oh and I can't forget the Trevi Fountain." Peyton spoke.

"That was beautiful."

"I especially liked the Leaning Tower of Pisa." Lucas added.

"As a fellow architect lover I thought the Sagrada Familia in Barcelona was pretty cool." Jake threw in.

'What about you, Hales?"

"It's hard to choose. I've loved everything about every place we've been to. London, Rome, Venice, Barcelona, Madrid, Cannes and so on. You know what, I think the Eiffel Tower is going to be my favorite. Mostly because I've wanted to go there since I was a little girl."

"I can't believe our trip is coming to an end." Brooke whined.

"I know. Then once we get back it's time to pack up and get ready to head off to college."

"It's like the end of an era."

"I don't want to talk about you guys leaving for college. It just reminds me that you're going to leave me behind."

"Babe, we're not leaving you behind. You know I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have to, right?"

"I know."

"Okay, let's not worry about that now. Who's ready to go to the Eiffel Tower?"

"Yeah, let's go. Boys take care of the bill while we go to the ladies room."

All the girls got up to use the restroom as the guys grumbled and began to figure out what they were going to pay. Awhile later the group were up in the tower taking in the beautiful view around them.

"So, this is pretty romantic." Nathan said coming up behind Haley and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, it is. Didn't think you would think that, though?"

"Hey, I can be romantic."

"Baby, I never said you couldn't." Haley laughed at him. "I still smile thinking about the picnic you set up for us the day after graduation."

"That was a good day. I got lucky in the car."

"That's not the part you're supposed to remember."

"I know. It was a great day for us."

"I'm gonna miss it here."

"Me too. But we have a lot to look forward to when we get back."

"Yeah, I know. I'm happy we got to be together for this. I don't think I would have had as much fun."

"I know what you mean. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." Haley turned her head up capturing Nathan's lips.

"Group picture!" Peyton yelled.

The others joined Nathan and Haley. Peyton handed the camera to one other couple that offered to take the picture. Standing next to their significant other the group posed and smiled for the camera. Peyton then retrieved the camera and each couple got a picture taken of them. A few days later the friends were back home.

"Okay, so how do you want to start?" Brooke clapped her hands together standing in Haley's closet.

"Brooke, I am capable of doing this on my own."

"I wanna help. Besides I need to make sure you take only the best."

"Yeah right. You just probably want to make sure I leave some of the good stuff so you can borrow it while I'm gone."

"That too, but I really do want to help. We don't have that much time left to spend together."

"Aww sis. Come here." Haley pulled Brooke into a hug. "We're only 2 ½ hours away. I'm going to visit every other weekend.

"Yeah, you say that now. After awhile it's going to be a drag for you and those two asswipes."

"You do realize those are our boyfriends you're talking about."

"So what? They're leaving me, so they are asswipes."

"So all of us that are leaving are asswipes?"

"Not you or Peyton. You're my sisters."

"Okay. Let's get started. I think we should start with tops then move on to bottoms and so on."

About 2 hours later they had taken out all the clothing she would be taking and the rest nicely put away in the closet. Greta entered the room leaving them some cool iced tea.

"Thanks Greta." Haley said as the old women left the room.

"Knock, knock." Peyton said as she entered the room. "What's up, girlies?"

"Just sorting out the clothes I'm taking. What about you? Are you done?"

"Almost. I spent the majority of last night packing. My dad had a serious meltdown when I started bringing boxes down into the living room."

"I know what you mean. Mom and dad have spent the last 2 nights watching old videos and reminiscing. It's pretty sad. My dad even threatened to lock me in my room so I won't grow up. Told him it was a little to late for that." Haley laughed as she began to pull out four large suitcases.

"So, what are we doing Friday? I heard Kelly is having a party."

"Actually it was cancelled. Her parents caught her and her boyfriend going at it on the couch." Brooke said very nonchalant.

"No way! Wow, that had to be majorly embarrassing."

"Anyway, Luke told me they might have a party at the beach house."

"Funny. Nathan hasn't said anything."

"Nathan hasn't said what?" Nathan said as he entered the room.

"That you and your brother are possibly hosting a party on Friday." Peyton answered for him.

"Well we just decided that today. I thought we said 6:00pm, Hales?"

"Is it six already?" Haley asked checking her watch.

"Yeah."

"Do you guys have a date or something?" Peyton asked.

"Or something." Nathan responded.

"Way to be vague, Nate." Brooke chuckled. "Come on Peyton. Let's leave the lovebirds alone."

Peyton and Brooke waved goodbye as they left Haley's room. Nathan walked over to Haley and wrapped his arms around her waist. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Now that's a proper hello." Nathan said as they pulled away. "You ready to go?"

"Sure, just let me grab my purse."

They left the house and got into Nathan's truck.

"So, I was thinking we could skip the party on Friday all together and do something just the two of us."

"That sounds really good, but we should at least make a short appearance. It is the last party with all of our friends."

"Yeah, okay. So, you nervous about tomorrow?"

"No. I just want to be over and done with it."

"I know, baby. Think of it this way, In less than one week we'll be far away and you'll never have to see her again."

"True, but it has been kind of fun passing by her on the highway seeing her in the orange jumpsuit picking up trash."

"I know. That's probably why Brooke made sure to get a picture."

"What?"

"Yeah, Luke told me she forced him to drive passed just so she could get a snapshot. He said the photo is pretty funny."

"I so have to see that."

Minutes later Nathan slowed the care to a stop and the two got out of the vehicle and made the small trek to their spot. Nathan and Haley had a seat in front of the big tree.

"God, I love it here. I'm gonna really miss this place. It really sucks that we only started coming back here only a few months ago and now we're leaving again."

"Hales, it's not like we're not going to visit often."

"Yeah, we say that now."

"Baby, stop being so negative." Nathan said as he placed a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be. It's just now starting to really hit me what we have to say goodbye to. I'm being silly. Ignore me."

"I could never ignore you." He turned her head to face him and gave her a peck on the lips.. "Okay, so do you want to start now?"

"Yeah."

They both got up and Nathan grabbed the small duffel bag that he had brought along with him along with the one Haley brought as well.

" Where do you think we should put it?"

"Umm..." Haley looked around and decided on an area to the left of the tree near some wildflowers. "Right there should be good."

They walk over and settled themselves. Nathan took out a small hand shovel and began digging up some of the dirt. Haley took out a large sized plastic container and wrote something on the cover.

"Okay, that should be good enough." Nathan said as he put the shovel down.

"Do you have your stuff?"

"I do. Do you?"

"Of course. Do you want to go first or should I?"

"You go first."

"Okay." Taking out her items from the duffel bag she began to explain each one's significance.

"The first one is the picture we took on the Eiffel Tower. It's one of my favorite pictures of us. Next is my cheerleading uniform and a Ravens pennant because lets face it, Ravens are the best. Next is a business card from the restaurant where you took me on our first official date and finally our baby's first and only ultrasound picture. Even though we never got to meet him or her, I don't want us to ever forget that he or she existed." Haley finished as a tear escaped at the remembrance of their lost child.

Nathan smiled as she placed the picture in the container and kissed her on her temple.

"Well, I don't think I can top yours, but these are still special to me. The first is a mix CD of all the songs I think best represent how I feel about you."

"Aww, Nathan. Why don't I have a copy?" Haley pouted.

"Don't worry. I have a copy for you in my truck. And you can't laugh at what I picked. Next is my Ravens jersey along with a picture of us at the Championship junior year. Then I thought our prom ticket stubs would be good since it's when we finally admitted we loved each other and got together. Finally, this is something I never told anyone about, so you can't make fun of me. These are copies of Journal entries I started writing after I found out we were going to have a baby. It's basically my feelings and fears of becoming a dad and then my feelings after we lost him or her."

"Baby, I would never make fun of you for that. I think that's fantastic."

"Thanks."

"Would it be possible for me to read them? Unless you don't want me to."

"Sure. I'll let you read them from my laptop."

"Okay, let's bury it."

Haley closed the lid and placed the container in the hole that Nathan dug up. Nathan then began to shovel the dirt back into the hole on top of the container. Once complete Nathan patted down the dirt.

"Looks good. So we'll be back here next year and add more."

"Sounds like a good plan. Do you want to stay and hang out for awhile or do you want to head back?"

"No, let's stay for awhile."

"Okay."

They once again sat down in front of the tree. Nathan leaned back against it while Haley sat between his legs, her back on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. A few days later the couple joined their friends at the beach house for the big party for the seniors. Currently they were all standing around the kitchen island playing 'I Never'.

"Okay, okay. I never... stood out in the snow in my underwear singing the Pussycat Dolls."

"That was a low blow, baby." Nathan said as he and Lucas took a sip of their drink.

"That wasn't nice, Hales." Lucas said.

"Oh, get over it. Everyone already saw the video." Haley stuck her tongue out at the two of them.

"Yeah, but they could've forgotten about it."

"Not likely." Teresa and Skills said at the same time laughing.

"Okay whose next?" Teresa asked.

"I'll go." Brooke happily volunteered. "I never... got caught giving or receiving oral."

Nathan and Haley glared at Brooke as they brought their drinks to their lips. Tim took a drink with them.

"Details please!" Bevin said excitedly.

"I was with this hot piece of a...."

"Not you, Tim!" Everyone yelled together.

"We talking to Nathan and Haley." Skills said

"I don't want to talk about it." Haley said, her face red with embarrassment.

"Oh, come on!" Teresa begged.

"It's really not a big deal. My uncle Cooper caught us in my room giving her an oral demonstration on Thanksgiving. No big deal." Everyone at the table laughed.

"Your uncle Cooper is so hot!" Bevin exclaimed. All the girls at the table agreeing with her statement.

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders.

"You ready to go?" He asked whispering in her ear. Haley smiled at him and nodded.

"What are you two conspiring about?" Peyton asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"We're gonna head out." Nathan answered.

"What? You just got here!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke, we've been here for about 3 ½ hours now." Haley responded to her. "Besides, pretty soon you'll somewhere wasted, making out with Lucas, not even noticing that we're gone."

"Fine. Come on Broody. Let's get started on the making out portion." Brooke grabbed his hand and pulled Lucas out of the kitchen.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow at the Rivercourt, right?" Jake asked after taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, we'll be there. Bye." Nathan answered then he and Haley walked out.

An hour later Nathan and Haley were parked near a secluded area of the park closest to their hiding spot.

"Baby, you taste so good." Nathan said while sucking on Haley's collarbone as she rode him slowly. "You're torturing me, Hales."

"Am I really? Want me to go faster?"

"Yes!"

"As you wish."

Haley moved quicker, bouncing on him frantically and moaning loudly at the insurmountable pleasure coursing through her body. Nathan matched her movements as best he could and groaned loudly against her chest. He grabbed her face and pulled her into a heated kiss. Their tongues dueled against each other as they felt their final culmination approaching. A couple minutes later the couple screamed loudly once they reached their final climax. Haley laid her forehead against Nathan's shoulder as they tried to catch their breath after their intense session.

"Add this to my top ten." Nathan said chuckling.

"Babe, you say that every time after we have sex."

"Can't help it if it keeps getting better with you. I'm such a lucky bastard."

"Nathan!" She squealed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Let's sit by our tree."

"Whatever you want." Nathan kissed her on the lips.

Haley removed herself from his lap. The two of them got their clothes back on, got out of the truck, and walked to their spot. Nathan situated a lantern next to them as they took a seat in front of the tree. Nathan against the tree and Haley against his chest.

"What are you thinking?" Nathan asked.

"That despite being beautiful during the day, this place is actually pretty creepy at night. I don't know how we weren't freaked when ran away and came here." Haley shivered involuntarily.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." Nathan laughed squeezing his arms tighter around her. "So are you ever going to tell me how you're feeling after the whole meeting with Rachel and the lawyers?"

"I thought I had successfully avoided that issue."

"Not a chance."

"I don't know what to feel. I mean I'm upset that the restraining order has been lifted, but I guess it makes sense since she'll be at Florida State and we'll be at Duke. I guess I'm a little angry. After what she put me through all she got was a slap on the wrist. I mean really, community service for causing the death of an unborn child and almost killing me in the process? The justice system really sucks."

"It really does. I do think that she will get what's coming to her. Karma is a bitch."

Haley laughed. "Thanks. You really know how to make me feel a little better."

"Just a little better?"

"Well, that bitch is still walking around freely after getting a slap on the wrist for a crime that should have had serious consequences. So, yeah, just a little better."

"Will you feel completely better if I gave you a present?"

"A present? What present?" Haley sat up and turned to face Nathan.

"Well, we've been together for almost 3 months now and being with you has made me really happy. So, I wanted to get you something meaningful to represent the promises I've made to you and to myself about keeping you happy."

"Nathan, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to."

He pulled out a small velvet box and place it in Haley's hand. Haley softly kissed his lips then awkwardly open the box. Inside was a beautiful 14kt white gold heart shaped Aquamarine ring with Diamond accents.

"Nathan." Haley said almost breathless. "This is so beautiful."

"I know. I had to make sure it was worthy of you." He took the ring out of the box and slid it on her ring finger of her left hand. "Okay now before you freak out, I'm not proposing. This is to signify my promise of being monogamous to you."

"You do know that to our mothers it is going to look like an engagement ring."

"Let them think what they want. All that matters is that we know what it signifies. And who knows maybe someday I will put a real engagement ring on that finger."

"You've actually thought of us that far ahead?"

"Yeah. I can't say for sure because I can't exactly predict the future but it's always a possibility."

"I guess it is. Thank you for the promise ring. I love it." Haley kissed him deeply. " I don't think I've ever been so happy. You have proven to be the best boyfriend ever."

"Really? Well, I guess I could provide a little more proof to that claim."

"How?"

"What if, I told you Rachel may have something coming to her sooner than later."

"What do you mean?"

"You know those pictures Brooke took?" Haley nodded. "Well lets just say there are a few guys out there who should be finding those photos in their mailbox with her cell number. There's nothing better than hooking up with a bad girl." He laughed.

"You didn't!"

"Well, it's not a full blown Haley James revenge plan, but I thought it was a good laugh."

"You really would do anything for me, wouldn't you ?"

"Anything. And I plan on proving that to you for a long time."

"Good. I expect you to." Haley smiled. "You deserve a reward. What's your take on outdoor sex?"

Nathan smirked at her and drew her into an intense kiss. Haley giggled as she responded to his kiss. At that moment the two of them were lost in each other and nothing could break them out of their heaven. After living in denial for so long it was time to take advantage and make the most of their happiness.

* * *

And sadly my story has come to an end. Don't worry so much though there will be a sequel. I'm in the midst of writing the first few chapters. I'm a little unsure how well my ending is, but it is the best way I visualized it. I tried to tie up as many loose ends as I could especially with the whole Rachel thing by not really going into full detail of her consequences after the whole court thing but I thought that your imaginations would be far better at coming up with punishments for what she did. That's probably why I chose not to do something so harsh and wrote Nathan saying that she will get hers in the end. I've left it up to you to decide exactly how. Who knows? Maybe I'll acknowledge it in the sequel if you give me some good ideas.

Sorry I didn't go into full detail on the Europe trip mostly because I didn't spend enough research time on it so I just gave a little glimpse. As for the promise ring, I have a link to a picture of it in my profile along with another link with an explanation as to why I chose her left hand. There are a lot of sites with debates on which finger is appropriate for a promise ring. It was very interesting to read about. But I linked the best one I found. Also I have posted a list of the songs I decide Nathan put on the cd mix. Check out my profile for those.

What a journey for me this has been. I want to say thank you so much to all of you who have stuck with my story to the very end. It was my first story and to see that is was so well received has been so unbelievable. For my first story I think I did pretty well. At least I really hope I did. I have enjoyed writing this story as much as you all have enjoyed reading it. I re-read it sometimes and can't believe that I'm the author. Anyway, thank you for all the support and I hope it will continue in my next story.

dareNALEYtomove – Just had to give you special mention because your PMs really pushed me to finish this story. I appreciate how much you've enjoyed it and I hope that enthusiasm will continue in my next story.


End file.
